Riley Grace
by whateverworks161
Summary: Riley Grace O'Connor is a nine year old foster child. Brooke and Julian become her foster parents. Watch as Riley's life changes and how she changes the lives of everyone around her.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a year after the last episode. Nathan and Clay still own Fortitude, Skills is working as an agent for them. Haley and Brooke still co-own Karen's Café, but because Brooke works full-time with Baker Man the café is mainly Haley's. Baker Man is hugely successful. Quinn owns her own studio. Skills and Bevin are dating once again. Mouth and Millie are planning their up-coming wedding.**

**Summary: Riley O'Connor's grandmother, Nanny passed away and her social worker wanted her to stay close to her home in Charlotte. Brooke and Julian have recently become her foster parents. **

**I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did, there'd be about ten more seasons. Ha, well the only characters I own are Riley O'Connor, Austin Teague, Natalie Bennett and whoever else that didn't appear regularly. **

**Chapter 1**

Riley Grace O'Connor swings her feet back and forth. She patiently waits for her social worker, Natalie Bennett to call her into her office. Every time she gets called in there it's mostly because she's in trouble or for a therapy session. Most of the time Riley is banished to the nine and ten year old dorms where she has to sit and think about what she's done, but when these days all she thinks about is her Grams. The way Grams used to laugh at everything and believed in taking the easy way out. Grams could make anyone laugh.

Her best friend, Austin Teague is sitting beside her. It's always the waiting that makes it worse; waiting to get in trouble, waiting to be sentenced. Austin's mother died when he was a baby and his father isn't responsible enough to take care of him. Austin slides up to catch a glimpse of just who is in Nat's office. He sees a young man and woman, maybe in their early thirties, but they look nice. Well as nice as anyone can look.

Riley chews on her lip, "Why do we gotta wait?" she asked nervously. It's not like they did anything bad, they only brought a snake into the classroom to show everyone how cool he is.

"Nat prolly wants us to crack under pressure and confess" Austin murmured causing Riley to raise an eyebrow at him. He needs to quit watching Law and Order and listening to cops. "Then she's gonna shout at us" he added thoughtfully.

"She's not gonna shout at us. Olivia dared us to bring Nate into the classrom, she dared us...we had to" Riley reminded; they've done a lot worse, like last week when they stole candy from the local market.

"The school called her, we're gonna get in trouble" Austin answered; Natalie has always been the only parental role in his life.

Riley closes her eyes wishing Grams was here. "Nate's our friend" she whispered feeling her voice crack.

Austin looks over at her; worried. "You okay?" he asked, these past couple months since Grams died, have been hard on Riley.

Riley plasters an angelic smile onto her face as she hears Natalie squeak open the door to her office. "Riley, come in here please" she ordered causing the nine year old to rise reluctantly.

"Hey, when I lived with my Pop" Austin looks around secretively. "He always used to tell me to deny, deny, deny" the nine year old murmured.

Riley squints wondering what she could possibly deny and goes into her social worker's office. "You know the Bakers right? Julian and Brooke" Natalie asked mentally warning the child to mind her manners.

"Yeah" Riley nods, she's seen them around; Mr. Baker teaches a seminar on film making and his wife teaches one on sewing. They don't come by often, but when they do everyone has a good time. "You guys sometimes teach here, right?" she asked with an easy smile.

Brooke smiles at the enchanting young girl. "Yes, I teach sewing. I think I've seen you in one of my seminars before" she replied kindly.

Riley sees Natalie's look. "Yes ma'am, it was lots of fun, but I kept pricking my finger" Julian studies his future foster child wondering how exactly she'll feel about this situation.

"That's one of the downfalls" Brooke winks at Riley playfully.

Riley grins back, her blue eyes twinkling. The nine year old hasn't smile around anyone, besides Austin since Grams. "Riley, Brooke and Julian would like to become your foster parents" Natalie explained causing Riley to bite down on her lower lip.

"Why?" Riley blurted. Natalie glances at her sharply. Riley looks down, it's not that she doesn't like the Bakers, she does. Everyone does, but why would they want her? There are a bunch of other kids who are probably better for them.

"Because we've been looking into fostering you for awhile" Brooke admitted wanting to have an honest relationship with their future foster child. "How would you feel about living with us?" this is a good opportunity.

Grams never wasted a good opportunity. Every time something good came her way, she grabbed it before anyone else could. When she was alive, Grams always found it annoying how Riley was so different from her. Grams always looked out for herself even when it came to matters involving her granddaughter whereas Riley took the fall for others.

Riley bites down on her lower lip feeling guilty for thinking ill of Grams. Julian looks at the nine year old, concerned. "Hey, Riley, are you okay?" he asked causing the child to blink.

She nods. "I'd like to live with you guys" she answered feeling heat burn in her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Great, this is great" Natalie cuts in clapping her hands. "I can take Riley up Tree Hill this weekend and get everything worked out by Monday" she offered causing Riley's eyes to widen.

"Thanks Natalie" Julian smiles warmly at her. "We couldn't have done this without you" he stated awkwardly patting Riley on the back.

"We should get going, the car ride is a killer" Brooke said over-dramatically. "Bye, Riley, this is...I promise it'll be okay" the brunette gently ruffles Riley's hair.

Julian and Brooke leave the office, smiling politely at Austin on their way out. The fourth grader glares pointedly at Natalie who does her best to look away from the child's steady gaze. "Did they say Tree Hill?" the nine year old demanded with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Yes, they did" Natalie looks ashamed. She really did try to have Riley stay in the area, but sometimes things don't always work out the way people want them to.

"This isn't fair! Tree Hill is like a million years away from Charlotte! You promised I could stay here…Charlotte's my home" Riley feels her entire world come tumbling down.

"I said I'd do my best to have you stay close to home. Riley, this is the best I could do and trust me the Bakers are good people. I wouldn't send you someplace you wouldn't like" the social worker raises an eyebrow at the youngster.

Austin's gonna be so angry. Lots of people have left him in his life, first his Mama, then his older brother, and last his Dad. "What about Austin? He's my best friend" she demanded as hot tears slide down her cheeks.

Natalie gets that the two have a close relationship, but this is a good opportunity. "You can visit him whenever they come here and he can visit you…sometimes" Natalie explained, she's been trying to contact Austin's father.

"What about my life?"

"This will give you the chance to start over, not many people get the opportunity to start from a completely new slate" Natalie offered hoping maybe; just maybe Riley will behave.

"Grams" Riley answered quietly. "We have to visit Grams before I go, please Nat."

"Of course, now start packing. Riley, I really did try to have you stay here, but sometimes things don't always work out in the way we hope" Natalie smiles gratefully; children like Riley are a rare breed of special. They're hopeful and full of grace.

Riley leaves feeling tears threaten to fall. Charlotte is her home, there's no other place like it; Grams and Mum grew up here. Maybe Brooke and Julian will let her visit. Austin's gonna be pissed. He and Riley have been best friends since kindergarten; they grew even closer when Grams died.

* * *

"We're getting a kid, a nine year old kid" Julian secretly always wanted to have a little girl, one he could take to father-daughter dances and spoil. Brooke is under the firm impression that Dave and Jude are going to be Mama Boys.

"That's the same age Peyton was when her mom died" Brooke answered automatically. "Do you think I'll be an okay mom?" her worry evident in her tone.

"You're an amazing mom, Brooke Davis" Julian takes her hand and strokes it.

"Riley's different. She isn't a baby; she's the same age as Jamie" the petite brunette leans against the head rest unsurely.

"Brooke, you're great with Jamie. He loves you" Julian kisses the top of her head. "Don't worry; you'll be great with Riley" he promised with an earnest smile.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm Julian Baker and you're my sexy wife, Brooke Baker" Julian answered confidently, on the inside he's equally worried about Riley. What if she doesn't like them?


	2. Chapter 2

Life in Riley's opinion is strange. It started out normal or sort of normal. Riley never had a Dad. From what Grams said, he never wanted to be a father. Mum gave up her rights when Riley was four. Grams never forgave Mum for signing away her parental rights. After she adopted Riley, she took Mum out of her Will. Riley wonders if Mum knows about Grams.

Grams tried the best she could, but considering her age she had it rough trying to raise a kid all over again. Grams had to work as a store clerk. They barely scrapped by, but they made it that is until she got sick. At first, Grams kept working, but after awhile she got too sick and Social Services had to take Riley away. A few weeks later, Grams was admitted into Mercy Hospital and died. Riley got to say goodbye and stuff, but that doesn't mean it didn't suck any less.

"This sucks" Austin mumbled sadly. "I was pretending you weren't leaving, kinda stupid, hu?" the fourth grader shrugs keeping his eyes cast downward.

"No" Riley blinks back tears; Austin's her best friend and partner in crime. He's the only one that's ever been there for her. "I'll visit you, I promise."

Austin looks doubtful. "No, you won't. You're gonna leave and never visit me again like Pops and Cooper" he replied referring to his father and older brother.

Riley has met Austin's father, once during Visitors Day. He was drunk and Austin was so embarrassed, he ran upstairs and wouldn't come out of his bedroom until after dinner. "I'll visit you a lot, Aust" the little girl promised nodding surely.

"When?" he asked sadly, whenever anyone leaves they hardly ever come back; people always leave.

"Soon, I promise" Riley doesn't know when exactly, but she has to visit Austin. He's her best friend and she's his, they can't just stop being friends. The pair have been best friends since the second grade.

"If you don't come by Christmas vacation, I'll visit you instead" Austin promised holding out his hand.

"Deal" Riley shakes it, but on the inside she doesn't believe him. Austin is a good friend, but there's no way he could ever get to Tree Hill on his own.

Fifteen minutes later, Riley stares at the tombstone before her. The flowers are still alive and bright, it's odd cause the flowers don't make Riley any happier. They make her feel even sadder. Riley glances at Natalie hoping she gets the message.

"I'll be in the car" Natalie gets the message and awkwardly walks to the car.

"Hi Grams, it's me. Aust and I got in trouble cause of Nate" Riley feels her lower lip tremble. "I miss you. Mum's been too busy to visit, but I bet she misses you. I promise, I'll do my best to be strong without you. I gotta go now, I love you Grammy" the nine year old reluctantly retreats to Natalie's car.

Riley plays with her thumbs. The car ride has been quiet and uncomfortable. Natalie picked up some fast food on the way, but it still doesn't feel real; Grams being dead and her moving away. Good thing, Nat isn't leaving her. Riley likes Natalie; she's been around since Mum left.

Natalie breaks the uncomfortable silence. "When we get to Tree Hill, we're going to check in with the agency and you'll meet your new social worker, Bevin Mirksy, she's going to take you to the Bakers."

Riley's face falls. "You aren't my social worker anymore. Why? Don't you want me anymore?" she asked weakly, feeling her lower lip tremble.

"Of course, I want to be your social worker, but I can't if I live in another town. I know that's unfair, but there's nothing we can do about it. The good news is, I know Bevin and she's amazing. You're going to love her" Natalie promised nodding firmly.

"I don't care" Riley sulked. Now Natalie's leaving her too, why does everyone always leave her?

* * *

Brooke smiles warmly at Jude. He's such a little cutie. She swears, Jude looks exactly like her, but Davis is a mixture of them. Brooke doesn't care if Riley looks like them or not, she has a gut feeling, she's going to love her. It's hard to explain, but Brooke wants to love Riley. The little girl is so enchanting and kind-hearted.

"Are you excited, Mrs. Baker? You get to be a Mama to a nine year old" Julian asked trying to ease his wife's worries with a simple joke.

Brooke glances at the clock; ignoring his question. "They should be here by now, where are they?" she sounds worried.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon" Julian said knowing in the next ten minutes; Brooke will likely inform authorities and have an Amber Alert going.

"Julian, what if something's happened? You know how sometimes terrible things happen to us and..." Brooke trailed off worriedly.

Julian pulls his wife into a hug. "Nothing bad's going to happen" his lips promptly meet hers. He hopes nothing bad will happen. Tree Hill may be different, but it's the closest thing he's ever had to home.

Brooke looks up at him. "I love you, you know that?" she asked gently pushing back his brown hair.

"Nice to know, since I love you right back" Julian replied as he kisses his beautiful wife once again.

* * *

Natalie smiles warmly at Bevin. Riley has her eyes cast towards her ratty sneakers; she doesn't want Nat to leave her. It'll just mean that another person in her life has given up on her. "Riley, this is your new social worker Bevin Mirsky" Natalie gently pushes the nine year old forward.

Riley looks up shyly. "Hi" she murmured feeling embarrassed.

Bevin smiles at the little girl. She's so adorable, soft brown curls and enchanting blue eyes. Her eyes are full of life and wonderment. However, they also hold wisdom; Bevin wonders what her life was like in Charlotte. She read the file, but files aren't always what they seem.

"I can understand you're nervousness. I wish we met under better circumstances, but nonetheless it's really awesome to meet you, Riley" Bevin stated, Riley nods politely.

Natalie bends down on one knee to look Riley in the eye. "You've been extremely brave about all that's happened. Are you sure you're ready to live with the Bakers?" Natalie asked; knowing she shouldn't get too attached, but Riley is different.

Riley doesn't dare say, she should've offered up that suggestion yesterday. "I think I'll be okay" she stated coldly, purposely glaring at her former social worker. This isn't fair, why does Nat have to leave.

"You will, you'll be okay" Natalie gently ruffles her curls. Riley pulls away, not wanting Natalie to touch her. Nat's abandoning her. She's just like everyone else in her life. "I'll keep an eye out for a letter or email about how you're doing" the social worker added trying not to sound hurt.

"I wouldn't" Riley advised smartly.

Bevin blinks; surprised by the child's rapid mood change. She isn't sure, if she should scold the nine year old or let the attitude ride out. "Riley, I know you feel like I'm abandoning you, but I'm not. I'll always be in your life" Natalie explained in a gentle soothing tone.

Riley doesn't answer. "I think we should talk in my office. Riley, hon could you wait while we talk?" Bevin doesn't wait for a reply and leaves with Natalie in tow.

The nine year old waits another minute, before scoping out the courthouse. It's not the type of social worker place she expected. Really, it's the opposite, more boring and less babyish. Riley remembers bits and pieces of a time when she had to go to a court room with Grams for Mum. She takes a seat on the long staircase, deeply considering making a run for it. No, she can't run. Grams didn't mind how she behaved, but she did care about her well-being and being a street kid is suicide.

* * *

"What's going on with her, Natalie?" Bevin demanded getting straight to the point. "One minute, she's fine and the next…she's demonic" Bevin raises her eyebrows giving her old friend a knowing look.

Natalie sighs; she should've seen this coming. Of course, Riley resents her. "Riley's mother abandoned her when she was four, her grandmother died seven months ago and now she feels like I'm leaving her" she shakes her head, sadly.

Bevin's confused. "You aren't leaving her. The Bakers are the best and you know she deserves the best" the blonde answered crinkling her nose up.

"I know that Bev. Riley thinks I'm abandoning her, but she doesn't understand that I'm doing what I think is best for her" Natalie admitted causing Bevin to nod, suddenly understanding.

"You were smart to put her with Brooke and Julian" Bevin said remembering Brooke's fierce protectiveness over others in high school. "They're absolutely perfect and Brooke totes deserves revenge for the crap she did in high school."

Natalie smiles in agreement. "I'm going to leave again, but this time, I'll have to be quick about it" she coached herself aloud. She has to rip this band-aid off and let the wound receive some sunlight.

Both women step outside Bevin's office and glance at the cluster of chairs; unoccupied and empty. Bevin is the first out the door. She sees Riley sitting nonchalantly on the court steps with an impish grin.

Bevin runs a hand through her hair. No, she has to at least scold the nine year old a little bit for this. "Riley O'Connor, I thought I told you to stay in my office" Bevin marches over to her; hands on her hips. Natalie quickly makes an exit feeling Riley's blue eyes studying her every move.

Riley continues watching Natalie ignoring Bevin. "She's really leaving" Riley whispered her voice breaking.

"Next time, please do as I say and stay in my office" Bevin repeated softly and not as firmly as before.

The nine year old blinks, realizing she should defend herself. "You didn't say to stay in your office, you just said to wait. I waited outside your office" the enchanting young girl smirks causing Bevin's brow to wrinkle.

"Let's get your things and head for the Bakers" Bevin runs a hand through her hair and lifts Riley's suitcases.

Riley, not wanting to lose her prized possessions, has no choice, but to follow her new social worker.

* * *

Quinn watches her son in the corner. Over the past few weeks, he's been acting out more and more. At first, she and Clay thought it was because he wanted more attention, but now they think he's testing them. Testing to see how far he can push them. Quinn's at her wits end. Last week, he put gum in Bianca Flynn's hair and almost got suspended.

"Alright, your times out, Log-man" Quinn informed him taking his hands in hers.

Logan looks up at her with those brown eyes of his. "What's going on with you? Last week you put gum in Bianca's hair and now you're throwing tantrums" Quinn asked worriedly. Logan seemed fine a few months ago.

"I'll be good, Mom" the little boy blinks up at her, the picture of innocence. Quinn resists the urge to roll her eyes, he's said that line several times over the past few weeks.

"That's not what I want" Quinn gives him a reproving look. "Well yeah I want you to behave, but I want to know what's going on with you."

"Nothing" Logan scowled. Honestly, nothing's going on with him. He juts wants to see how far he can push his parents.

"Bud, is this a plea for attention?" his mother asked, pleading for an answer. She and Clay really want to know what's gotten into their little guy.

"No!" Logan stamps his foot.

Quinn shakes her head. "What's going on, then?" she demanded finally having enough of beating around the bush.

"Didn't you hear me? I said nothing!" the six year old shouted ripping his hands from hers and pushing a flower pot off of the table.

Quinn gasps. "Logan, go to your room and don't come out until I say so" she ordered sending him on his way with a stinging smack to his behind.

Logan turns and looks at his mother in shock. Mom's never done that before. Of course, sometimes it's joking and stuff, but she's never done it hard enough to sting. Quinn looks down at her hand and instantly feels guilty. Logan runs upstairs and slams the door behind him. Quinn cringes at the sound, oh shit…

* * *

Bevin pulls up at the large, mansion-like home of Brooke and Julian Baker. Riley glances over the window; stunned. She didn't think the Bakers were poor, but she defidently didn't think they were rich.

"Wow, they're rich" Riley's eyes are wide with shock. She's never known anybody rich before, in Charlotte, she lived on the poor side of town. Austin used to live with his father in a run down shack.

Bevin glances down at her. "Riley, it's impolite to talk about money, please don't" she advised knowing on Brooke and Julian's red door.

"Why? If someone's rich, don't they want other people to say it? So they'll remember they're rich too?" Riley questioned.

Thankfully, Bevin can't answer her because Julian opens the door. "Hi, Riley you're right on time" Julian lied; they were supposed to come half an hour ago. He was actually starting to worry, Brooke was manic.

"Did you know your rich?" Riley blurted causing Bevin's eyes to widen in shock, she specifically told her not to mention that.

Julian laughs, "I did not" he sounds amused. "You guys can come in."

"You're house is a million times bigger than mine and Grams" Riley blurted looking around, this house is a castle. But, what is she doing here? She's no Princess. Maybe, she's like Cinderella cept' with brothers instead of sisters, which might not be that bad. Riley's used to cleaning; she did it when she lived with Grams.

Brooke quickly walks into the hall. "Welcome home!" she said bouncing with excitement as she gives Riley a hug.

Much to everyone's surprise, Riley accepts the hug. Brooke's hugs remind her of Mum's except Brooke smells nicer and doesn't look weird. The adults lead the little girl into the kitchen, where they sit and talk. "Bevin, how are things going with Skills?" Brooke pours her a cup of coffee.

Riley listens silently, wondering who the hell Skills is. "Amazing, he's great and Nate loves him" Bevin laughed taking a sip, cringing at the taste, but not willing to tell one of her oldest friend's the truth.

"What about with Tim? Does he get to see Nate some?" Julian wondered. He's only met Tim, once and the guy didn't seem like father material. But, people change; kids tend to have that affect.

"I hate his guts, but Nate misses him a lot" Bevin admitted sadly; Nate really does want to see his father more often, but Tim has to work a lot to make ends meat.

Brooke nods; compassionately. "Tough times, Nate is welcome here anytime. You know that right?" she asked as Bevin nods.

"Thank you, I might take you up on that offer soon. I have to get going, I'll come by in a few weeks to do a home study, but I hope I'll see you guys later" Bevin gently taps Riley on the back, before making an exit.

Riley looks over at the Bakers, guarded, yet mildly interested. Brooke runs a hand through her hair wondering what they should do now. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to drink?" Julian suggested worriedly.

"Okay" Riley nods chewing nervously on her lower lip.

Julian tugs open the fridge. "We have milk, water, apple juice, orange juice" he informed the youngster, glancing back expectantly.

"Apple juice, please."

The couple watches Riley drink. The nine year old quickly casts her eyes downward feeling embarrassed, nobody's ever done that before. Brooke's cheeks redden clearly embarrassed and glances away. "Would you like to see your room?" Brooke asked trying to brighten the mood.

Riley nods and takes the juice with her upstairs. "Your room is down the hall from ours and the boys' bedroom is close to yours" Brooke offered opening her foster daughter's bedroom door.

Riley's mouth fall open in shock. She only has about three suitcases; her room is too big for anything she has. Her new bedroom is a funky purple color with a double sized bed with a green comforter. There's a walk-in closet, a T.V., and an Apple computer perched on top of the desk.

"Is this all for me?" Riley asked taking a step back, unsurely. Grams never let her have things like this. She deemed it too expensive and silly for a child to have such possessions.

"Of course, goofball, I know it's a little much, but we couldn't help ourselves. I hope you like it" Brooke gently pushes her forward.

"I don't know…Grams doesn't like for me to have stuff like this. You should take it back, so you can save money" Riley advised chewing on her lower lip, withdrawing blood.

"Don't do that" Julian said, not meaning to sound firm.

Riley stops chewing on her lower lip. "We aren't going to give any of this back, but if you want, we can wait on giving you the computer" the foster father bends down on one knee.

"It was a lot of money."

"You don't need to worry about money. We'll do that, okay?" Julian lifts up her chin so they have eye contact.

"I guess" the nine year old answered unsurely.

Julian nods, that's good enough. "This is the biggest room I've ever seen" Riley whispered, walking around incredulously.

Her old house was one story and had two bedrooms; Grams and Riley's. Sometimes, Riley used to sneak into Grams bedroom to make sure she was still alive; most nights she didn't sleep.

Brooke blinks wondering about Riley's past. "Well this is your room now; do you want me to help you unpack?" Brooke offered tucking a strand of hair behind the child's ear.

"Not yet" Riley doesn't want to unpack her things, then it'll feel like she doesn't live in Charlotte anymore.

Julian clears his throat. "We're having a barbecue tonight; our family and friends are coming to meet you" he explained taking a deep breath.

"When can I meet my new foster…brothers?" Riley has secretly been wondering about her little brothers.

"They're taking a nap, but they'll be awake in time for your party" the foster mother glances at Julian who smiles. He thought there would be some sibling rivalry or something. Guess he was wrong.

"Awesome" Riley agreed, "Can I be alone for awhile? I need to…think and stuff."

Her foster parents nod and exit the bedroom. Riley inhales and sits down on the bed, maybe this won't be like Cinderella. Riley looks around with a smile thinking; she might as well start having fun before they decide she's bad and kick her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley looks down at the little boys, unsurely. The last time a baby was near her, it puked on her. Riley kind of decided to stray away from them until further notice. Babies are weird, well most of them are; Riley wonders if her Mum took care of her when she was a baby.

"Have you ever been around babies before, Riley?" Julian asked sitting down beside the girl.

"Last time I was, it barfed on me" the nine year old informed with an uneasy smile.

Julian snorts causing Riley glare at him half-threateningly. Brooke nudges her husband with a grin. "Things like that only happen when the baby is sick. Davis and Jude aren't sick; so you have nothing to worry about" Brooke stated sitting down beside her foster child.

Davis offers Riley one of his toys. Riley glances at Brooke who nods and she takes it. "Thanks" Riley grins at the dark haired little boy.

He smiles back causing Riley to giggle. Dave and Riley start putting a puzzle together. Jude watches feeling jealous of his brother and older person. This new person can't give Davis all the attention and not him. How is that any fair? Jude frowns as he waddles over and plops down in Riley's lap.

Riley looks up at Julian; alarmed. "Don't worry, he's just jealous and wants your attention" Julian answered sitting up and going into the other room to retrieve his video camera.

Brooke leans against the couch and adds another piece to Dave's puzzle. Jude starts to babble to Riley about his life, Riley doesn't understand a word he's saying, but nods like she does.

Julian re-enters the living room with video camera in hand. "Okay, so this is our new foster daughter Riley with Jude and my hot, sexy wife with Davis" Julian said as Riley tries to hide her face.

"Stop it, Julian. I don't like being filmed" Riley shields her face and giggles.

Jude follows her lead and hides his face with his hands. Davis looks at the two and follows both of their leads. He hides his face with his hands. Riley looks over at her new brothers and giggles. Julian watches the scene with a smile. His boys never take to anyone like they're taking to Riley.

"Look at that, they like you Rye" Julian answered giving his foster daughter a teasing smile.

Riley grins and pokes out her tongue. Davis crawls over to Riley and slides onto her other knee. Brooke laughs giving her husband a mock hurt look.

"I feel so abandoned" Brooke laughed causing Riley to shrug meekly; she hadn't expected them to like her. "Oh look they're fighting for your attention now."

Julian has the camera set on the children. They're all getting along with one another, so well. Growing up, Julian always wanted a little brother or sister. "Can I see the video camera?" Riley asked reaching for the camera.

"Just don't drop it" Julian hesitantly hands it over to her. Riley sits up causing Jude to frown, feeling abandoned.

"Oh yeah, now you know how I feel. Come here baby boy" Brooke opens her hands and Jude runs into them. Davis moves to his father's lap. Julian ruffles the top of his blonde mop of curls.

Riley films them for another couple minutes until there's a loud knock on the door. Everyone glances at the door; Riley fumbles, but quickly manages to catch the camera. Julian watches feeling his heart practically leap out of his chest. He smiles when she catches it, but more out of relief than anything else.

"Riley, could you bring the camera upstairs and press this button to turn it off" Julian shows his foster daughter the button.

"Okay" Riley quickly goes upstairs and puts the camera back in their bedroom. She watches at the top of the staircase as Brooke invites several people in. Brooke catches her watching and calls her downstairs.

Riley looks at the people at this supposed party. Brooke said it was for her, but it doesn't feel like it is. Haley, Nathan, Lydia, Jamie, and Madison were the first to arrive. Madison it seems is one of Jamie's closest friends. Riley thinks of her friendship with Austin and how different he and Jamie are.

Austin knows every swear word ever made. He can rattle off details about topics he shouldn't know about. Austin also had a knack for mouth off. Natalie once threatened to wash his mouth out for telling a guy to do something to himself. Jamie is different, a lot different. He offered to watch Lydia while his parents were inside.

Madison didn't say anything to her. In fact, Riley started to notice that Madison was ignoring her. While they were all meeting one another, Madison pointedly glared at Riley who squinted; confused. She hadn't done anything for this Madison girl to hate her.

Quinn, Clay, and Logan came next. Quinn has her camera and started snapping pictures of everyone and everything in sight. She's nice, though. Her husband didn't say much, he smiled awkwardly and went into the kitchen to fetch himself a drink. Riley likes to think of herself as a decent judge of character; Clay and Quinn seem okay in her book.

Millie and Mouth walked through the door only a couple of seconds after Clay and Quinn. The duo makes themselves comfortable on the couch. Riley has seen both of them on T.V. and they seem nice in person. Well as nice as anyone can be. They both questioned Riley about Charlotte; it felt more like an interrogation.

Riley honestly feels overwhelmed by all these people. She remembers Brooke telling her only their friends and family were coming, the nine year old didn't think more than half the town would come over.

Haley puts baby Lydia in the playpen with Davis and Jude. "How are you doing with Riley?" she asked grinning down at the babies.

"I don't know" Brooke admitted shamefully. "But, right now it's good. Riley's a good kid, I think" Haley frowns, not sure whether it's her place to tell Brooke, that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover. For some reason, Haley has a strange feeling Riley is going to be a mini-Brooke.

Quinn walks into the kitchen. "Brooke, the camera really loves your kid and I don't think she knows it. You should totally have her be your new kid model" she announced taking a few pictures of the babies.

Logan rushes into the kitchen, almost colliding into the playpen. "Bud, run outside, not in Julian and Brooke's house" Quinn reprimanded softly, offering Brooke an apologetic smile.

Brooke waves it off. Whenever Jamie comes for the weekend, he runs around with Julian following. Logan starts to open the back door. He hasn't gotten the chance to run since before his time-out.

"Wait, just a minute there. You haven't said hello to me, yet" Brooke said raising her eyebrows joking causing the little boy to blush.

"Hi B…Aunt Brooke" he corrected remembering an incident last week when he didn't call Brooke, Aunt Brooke. She told him about a million times that it was okay and he could call her that. Logan decided he would just to make her happy.

Logan glances past Brooke and at Riley. He frowns wondering if he had met everyone in his mother's family. His Dad doesn't talk much about his side of the family. This girl doesn't look like anyone he remembers from past parties. Or maybe, he just forgot her; Logan does that sometimes. He is only six after all.

He's been racking over every person in their family and can't seem to figure out who that girl is. It's not Madison, cause Madison has brown eyes. This girl has blue eyes. "Who's that, Mom?" he asked tugging on his mother's hand.

Quinn smiles apologetically at the fourth grader. "Riley, she's Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian's foster child" Quinn explained slowly and patiently.

"Is your last name Foster?" Logan turns to Riley with slight confusion in his big brown eyes.

"No, it's O'Connor" Riley answered looking at Brooke for help. Logan's too little to understand foster kids and stuff like that.

"So you aren't their foster child, then. You're their O'Connor kid" Logan corrected as he runs back into the living with a carefree smile.

Quinn shakes her head, wondering if she was this difficult when she was six. Her poor parents probably had themselves running around in circles trying to track down their siblings.

Riley looks at Brooke; confused. "He's younger than you, it's hard for him to understand all of this" Brooke explained looking fondly at her. The fourth grader nods and looks down.

She's never liked being known as the poor kid or nowadays the foster kid. In Charlotte, all the kids in her class looked at her weird because of it. Brooke sees a strange look flash through the child's face. The foster parent lifts up Riley's chin, so they have eye contact. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked looking and sounding concerned.

"Yeah" Riley lied.

"Are you sure? Cause, if you want we can go for a drive" Brooke reaches for her car keys. "I know this is a lot to take in on our first day together" she said not letting go of the child's chin.

"I'm okay…it's just different is all" the curly headed child answered wanting to be honest, Riley figures even though, she's leaving she might as well be a little nice.

"If you need a break, just tell me. We can go for a drive or something, okay?" Brooke offered as Riley nods.

Really, all Riley wants is to be alone, but Brooke is trying. That much is obvious; Brooke's trying her best and nobody's ever done that before; tried to do some good by her. Not even Grams, but it was probably cause Grams was always sick or working or something.

Julian comes into the kitchen. His eyes scan the entire room in search of his foster daughter. When he sees her with Brooke, he pauses for a moment to smile at how great the two look together. "I need to borrow, Riley for a few minutes. Any complaints?" he asked grinning sexily at his wife who shakes her head.

"What do you think? You wanna leave us and go with Julian?" Brooke asked with a half-teasing smile.

Riley grins following her foster father into the living room. "Have you met, Nathan yet?" Julian leads her to a dark haired man with an easy smile.

"He was on the Bobcats" Riley briefly remembers watching Nathan Scott on T.V. Grams always said he had more heart than all the Bobcats put together. Riley never understood what Grams meant by that, but she was always saying weird phrases like that.

"I was, until a back injury, but now I'm a sports agent for a company I co-own with Clay, called Fortitude" Nathan explained in the simplest way he can for the child. "Do you know what the word fortitude means?"

"Having a fort?" Riley asked shrugging.

Nathan grins at the child's logic. "It means having courage while your pain" he stated ruffling Riley's brown curls.

Riley feels her breath catch. She blinks back tears thinking of Grams. Riley wonders if she has fortitude. She hasn't been that brave. Really, she's been more or less going through the motions with a forced smile. That isn't bravery, that's pretending.

Julian lifts up her chin. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked staring into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Riley nods and pulls her chin away. The nine year old patiently waits a few moments, before excusing herself to her bedroom. She opens her walk-in closet and sits inside as the tears roll down her cheeks. Grams would think she was a baby for crying like this, but meeting all those people. It's too intense for her. This entire day has been too intense and Grams doesn't even know she's gone.

Riley looks at the clock, it's a little after seven. Austin's having dinner now. They had planned on sneaking out and going to their fort tonight. Well, they do that every night, but still, its apart of their ritual and symbolic.

The closet door creaks open. Riley looks up expecting Brooke or maybe Julian to be standing there, it's a dark blonde haired boy. "Are you okay?" Riley struggles to remember his name.

Riley rolls her eyes; she's getting sick of everyone asking her that. She's fine! She came here without much complaining, didn't she? "Fine" she sniffled wiping her tears.

Then it hits her, Jamie. He's Nathan and Haley's son, even though he doesn't look like his father. "You don't look fine, to me" Jamie takes a seat beside her.

Jamie continued, "Aunt Brooke and my Mom sent me up here to check on you…to see if you were okay" he wonders what he's going to tell them if Riley doesn't come down with him. Aunt Brooke will have to come up and talk to Riley. Jamie doesn't want to embarrass Riley. Having her around might be fun, family parties can get boring, fast.

"I'm fine" Riley repeated, sounding like she's trying to convince herself more than Jamie.

"I know, but they don't" Jamie looks at her knowingly. Madison is going to give him such grief for being alone with Riley.

Riley laughs and takes a deep breath. "I don't wanna go back down there. Everyone won't quit staring at me. Why can't they stare at you?" Riley giggled jokingly.

Jamie considers this. "You're new, I'm old" he answered grinning, showing off his multi-colored braces.

"Your smile's cool" Riley said with a genuine smile as she gets up and starts out of her bedroom. "You coming or are you gonna stay in a closet all day?" she asked waiting impatiently.

"I'm coming" Jamie gets up and follows her lead.

Clay watches Quinn with Logan perched on her lap. After he got home from talking with a future client, they all had a long talk. He and Quinn agreed they would only spank Logan as a last resort of if nothing else worked before or if they need to get his attention when he's throwing a tantrum.

Logan didn't seem too traumatized about the smack. When Quinn and Clay went to talk to him about it, they found him asleep. He had actually forgotten all about it. He also promised, he'd do his best to behave which is better than nothing.

Clay can tell his wife is still wracked with guilt. The way she keeps stroking Logan's hair and chewing on her lower lip are dead giveaways. Clay studies her feeling sorry guilty for not putting an end to Logan's behavior.

Hell, they're both new at this. They've only been parents for ten months and it's harder than they thought. At first, it was fun; playing on the beach and camping indoors. Then they all got used to one another and Logan started testing the boundaries.

"Hey babe" Clay sits down beside his wife and takes her hand. "Wolf-man, why don't you go play outside?" he offered as Logan slides off his mother's lap and runs outside in search of Jamie.

"What's the matter?" Clay asked stroking her knee.

Quinn shifts uncomfortably. "I still feel guilty for spanking Logan" she whispered so no one else will hear their conversation.

"Would you feel better if I spanked you?" he asked rubbing his chin; methodically causing Quinn to swat his knee.

"This isn't funny, Clay" Quinn reprimanded giving her husband a look.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. We talked about it with Logan and the only time we'll ever do it is as a last resort of if his temper gets the best of him" Clay answered realizing his wife is actually nervous Logan won't love her anymore.

Quinn answered, "He gets that from you."

"Oh no" Clay shakes his head with a smile. "That's all you" he laughed carelessly placing an arm around her waist and pulling her in. "I love you, Quinn Evans."

"I love you too" his wife kisses him, running her fingers through his dark blonde hair while she does it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke watches Riley. She's worried about her, ever since the party got in full swing; Riley's been quiet. Brooke remembers her parents having parties when she was young. She hated the boring conversations with her father's associates and future clients.

"I'm going to take Riley for a ride" Brooke informed her husband who is starting upstairs to put the boys to bed.

Julian glances over and sees Riley's boredom written all over her cherubic little face. "Good idea" he kisses Brooke on the cheek. Brooke kisses Davis and then Jude. Riley thought they were cute, but seemed hesitant to participate in family activities.

Riley is so incredibly bored. After she came downstairs with Jamie; Madison glared at him and they went off to talk. Riley should've stayed upstairs; upstairs is better than downstairs. There are far too many people downstairs and they won't quit staring at her. She wishes Austin was here, he'd talk to her. Actually, they'd joke with one another and make fun of everybody.

A shadow darkens her view and Riley looks up. "Come with me" Brooke ordered taking her hand and leading the child out of the house.

* * *

Chase hands his favorite customer a glass of Root Beer. "Your mom told me, you've been having some trouble in school" Chase looks pointedly at his 'little' brother.

Chuck looks down and shrugs his shoulders. "So? Everyone messes up in school sometimes" Chuck answered becoming defensive.

"Yeah, well nobody messes up enough to almost get suspended" Chase raises his eyebrows, causing Chuck to realize that Chase knows what happened last week.

"I just…is it my fault you don't fly anymore?" Chuck asked. He's been thinking more and more about Chase's decision to fight back for him.

"No, that's not your fault" Chase glances down at Chuck looking concerned. "I loved flying, but I love you a lot more, Chuck" he replied reaching out and tussling Chuck's dark blonde hair.

The door to the bar opens. "Sorry, we're closed for the day" Chase called out as his eyes widen at the person standing before him.

"Oh I think you can make an exception" Alex Dupre announced sitting beside Chuck winking playfully.

Chase's mouth drops open in shock meanwhile Chuck shakes his head. Things in Tree Hill just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

Samantha Walker pours herself a glass of wine. She glances at an email; Brooke sent her a few weeks ago. Apparently, she and Julian are fostering another kid. Her name is Riley Grace O'Connor and she's nine. They want her and Jack to come for a visit or somehting. Sam isn't so sure, if she wants to meet this little kid.

"What's the matter, Sam?" her boyfriend, Jack sits down beside her. His light brown hair has become less scruffy and more short and tamed.

"We should visit Brooke and Julian" Sam blurted, suddenly.

Jack smiles, "yeah. I haven't seen them since Davis and Jude's first birthday. How are they doing?" he wondered looking at the email.

"They're fostering a kid, Riley" Sam tries not to sound hurt, but she can't help it. She always thought of herself as Brooke and Julian's only girl.

"What's the matter? Brooke told you about maybe adopting another kid a few months ago?" Jack asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. Maybe, my former, teenage self is trying to make me jealous or something. Did I make the right choice?" Sam asked, Rebecca was great to her, but so was Brooke. It was one of the hardest decisions of her life, choosing Rebecca over the mother Sam had come to know and love.

"By dating me? Hell yeah" Jack kisses her cheek. "I think at the time, you felt like you needed to get to know, you're real Mom. Not all of us are that lucky" Jack murmured.

Sam leans into his chest, wanting to hear his heartbeat. "Let's visit, Tree Hill. I want to meet this Riley" she answered putting down her glass and rushing upstairs.

Jack watches her go wondering whether this is the best thing. Tree Hill has a lot of bad memories for him; his brother and his past. Everything good is here with Sam and the parents who took him in and loved him no matter what. Life is good where it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley looks out the window, "Am I in trouble?" she asked watching the people pass her looking like blurs. Getting out of the house feels good, the nine year old really needed a break from all those people.

"No" Brooke keeps her eyes on the road and continues driving.

When Davis and Jude are in a mood, driving always helps sooth their problems. At the house, Riley looked overwhelmed and ready to hide in her room forever. Brooke hadn't meant for that to happen. She only wanted Riley to meet everyone at once because it was easier. This will let Riley integrate into the family and for everyone to meet the newest addition without any unnecessary awkwardness later.

"Why are we driving?" Riley asked; confused. She didn't even know what was going on, until Brooke practically dragged her out of the house.

Brooke smiles, "you're not driving. I am" the foster mother winks playfully. Riley waits for Brooke to continue. "We're driving because I thought you needed a break" she finished.

Riley licks her lips, unsurely. "I didn't need a break. I'm okay" she said wanting to convince herself more than Brooke.

Brooke stops at a red light and glances at the child. "Riley, its okay, I get it; my family can be a bit much sometimes and they aren't even related to me" the older woman chuckled.

Riley turns and looks at Brooke; confused. _Those people weren't her family? Then who the hell were they?_ This doesn't make any sense, the nine year old chews on her lower lip feeling apprehensive. Families in Riley's opinion are strange; they have this secret language. "Who the hell were they, then?" Riley asked squinting.

Brooke freezes, unsure whether or not to scold Riley on her extensive language. This is all new to her. If Sam had said something like that five years ago, then she would have. But, Riley is different. Riley is a little kid, they hardly know. Sam, well it was easy to get to know Sam, Brooke had to establish rules fairly quickly. Riley is so secretive and guarded, she has her walls up.

Haley would've scolded Jamie. Quinn probably would've scolded Logan. Even, Bevin who is very relaxed with her parental techniques would've reprimanded Nate. Although, Brooke seriously doubts Logan or Nate would know words like that.

"Language" Brooke tried causing Riley to giggle. "What?" she demanded pushing down on the pedal and going through the green light.

"You said it weird" Riley giggled again, Brooke rolls her eyes feeling self-conscious. _How should she have said it? Julian probably would have said it just fine. With Sam it was easier, why is this so hard?_

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked wanting to know how exactly she said 'language' weird.

"I don't know. You just said it weird" she doesn't want to sound stupid. "Like you didn't mean it, you just said it to say it" Riley added shrugging her shoulders.

Brooke blinks wondering if that's what she did. No, it couldn't have been like that. She meant it. She did, she hadn't liked hearing that word come out of Riley's mouth or how well it seemed to fit

"I meant it" Brooke insisted, Riley looks over at her. Brooke is alright in her opinion. She knew whoever she got placed with would be; Natalie's great like that. The foster mother sighs wishing she knew how to do this.

"I know a million swear words" Brooke looks over trying not to look amused. "Do you wanna here them?" Riley asked attempting to brighten her mood.

"No, sweetie I don't" Brooke answered calmly causing Riley to look down feeling embarrassed. It's not her fault, she knows a lot of swear words; the big kids used to say them at the home, whoever knew the worst received the most praise. Riley could tell which ones were bad due to how quiet the kids would say them.

She was too talkative that was dumb of her. If Austin ever hears about this, he'd laugh till his ribs hurt. He'd think she was being babyish. Austin tends to be a bit critical of others who have families; it's a foster kid thing. Most of the time its cause foster kids are jealous of what regular kids have; parents. It's a silly and slightly obvious feeling, but even so, it hurts for foster children to think about forever being alone.

"Grams used to lemme say anything, I wanted" the nine year old announced honestly with a proud smirk.

Brooke frowns at this. The more Riley talks about her grandmother, the more Brooke wonders how this woman got custody of her to begin with. It must have been because she was immediate family.

"Why did you want me?" Riley plays with her fingers, blatantly avoiding eye contact.

"Huh?" Brooke hadn't expected that question from Riley.

Riley doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "Why did you pick me? Nat said she placed me with you guys, but why did you agree?" the fourth grader asked looking at her shoes.

Brooke pulls the car over. "Julian and I picked you because we wanted you. We didn't and we still don't want anyone else. We wanted you to become apart of our family. Do you understand?" the foster mother asked parking the car.

Riley shrugs. "No, I want you to hear you say it, so I know you understand that Julian and I care about you" the mother ordered her tone becoming firm.

"Yes" Riley looks at Brooke who raises an eyebrow in warning. "Yes…I understand, okay?" the nine year old replied sighing.

"Thank-you" Brooke answered putting the car back in drive. "You know, I remember you in my sewing class. You were really good; if you want maybe tomorrow we could go to my store and get some material for you."

"Okay" the child answered grinning from ear to ear. She's always wanted to sew her own clothes, or at least sew a sock.

Brooke turns and asked, "You ready to go home?" _which one?_ Riley wondered. _Tree Hill or Charlotte?_

"Yeah" Riley nodded trying to imagine being in Charlotte and hanging out with Austin. They always had so much fun together. Now, she has nobody; well maybe Brooke, Julian, Davis, and Jude.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were the last to leave Brooke's house. Haley insisted they help pick up everything, the Scott men both know and wouldn't dare saying no to Haley James Scott. It wasn't like the Bakers threw a major party, with the additional help; everything got picked up quickly. Madison was picked up fifteen minutes ago and Jamie is now safely tucked in bed courtesy of his mother.

Nathan takes a seat on his son's bed. "Jimmy-Jam, what did you think of, Riley?" he asked smoothing out the boy's dark blonde hair.

"I think she seems nice. I didn't talk to her much."

"You were upstairs with her" Nathan reminded his son who shrugs his shoulders wondering where his parents plan on going with this.

"Yeah, but after that I hung out with Madison and Riley went off with Aunt Brooke" Jamie runs his tongue along his braces.

Nathan and Haley share a knowing look. They know Jamie isn't being exactly honest with them, but he's not exactly lying either. It's all part of parenting a soon to be pre-teen, trying to decide how to handle situations like this one.

Haley sits on the other side of his bed. "Jamie, why did you exclude Riley?" she asked sounding curious, Lucas was really her only friend. Until tenth grade, Haley didn't have any girl friends.

Jamie sits upright. "I didn't" he answered sounding hurt and confused. At least, he didn't think he did. Riley didn't seem interested in hanging out with him and Madison. It wasn't like he purposely tried to exclude her.

"Yes, you did. You went off with Madison and ignored Riley. That's why she and Aunt Brooke went out" Haley insisted trying to get her son to fess up.

Jamie shrugged. "I didn't mean to. Madison wanted to hang out with me" the nine year old replied his green eyes suddenly becoming clouded with sadness.

Nathan looks at Haley and shrugs. How can a guy say no to their own girlfriend? That's suicide. Haley gives her husband a warning look to watch what he plans on saying. She's had enough of this macho crap to last her a lifetime.

"The party was for Riley. We were there to welcome her into our family" Haley shakes her head angrily. "I knew we shouldn't have let you bring a friend. Jimmy-Jam, you might not have meant to exclude Riley, but you did" the mother explained kindly.

"Madison wanted to come" Jamie answered giving his father a pleading look to help his case. "I couldn't say no."

"You could have and you know it" Haley argued raising her voice, slightly. The mother sighs, when she sees the look that flashes through Jamie's eyes; she hadn't meant to upset him, all Haley wanted was for Jamie to explain why he and Madison ditched Riley.

"Madison's my girlfriend, Momma" Nathan smiles and tries not to laugh at his nine year old son's statement.

Haley resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Next time, try to include everyone, okay? I love you, night Jamie" she kisses the top of his head.

Nathan waits until Haley is out of the room. "I get that you wanted to hang out with Madison, but at school try to include Riley in your group or something" Nathan offered meaningfully. "She's new, Jamie and probably wants a friend" his father added.

"I will, but…I really didn't think I wasn't excluding her" Jamie sighs. "Madison just wanted to hang out with me. I couldn't say no" he answered sadly.

"Us Scott men and their women, hu?" he remarked jokingly. Jamie shrugs and watches his father exit his bedroom.

* * *

"Why can't I stay?" Chuck whined as Chase pulls up at his house. Alex looks in the rearview mirror briefly remembering moments like this when she still resided in Tree Hill.

Chase taps his fingers against the steering wheel. "Because your mother wants you home" the older man answered sighing in annoyance. As much as he loves Chuck, the kid could give God a head-ache.

"My _mother_ is probably passed out drunk somewhere" Chuck corrected causing both adults to whirl in shock.

Chuck doesn't say anything for a moment. A few months after his Dad got arrested for domestic abuse. Mom went back to work, but the stress of working and being a single parent is weighing down are her and she drinks to relieve the stress.

"What are you talking about, Chuck?" Chase demanded locking the doors and turning to stare at his 'little' brother.

"Mom drinks, okay? You know that…after Dad got sent to jail, she just started drinking more and it sucks" the fourth grader answered feeling guilty.

Alex turns to look at the boy in concern. "Chuck, I have a few friends that could help your mom" she offered remembering the AA programs she attended. They really did help and she's been sober for almost three years.

"No, it's okay. She just gets stressed" Chuck grins crookedly. "Where have you been? Getting naughty" the boy teased wanting to change the subject.

"Chuck" Chase warned.

"What? That's what the tabloids said" the blonde boy looks up with an innocent smirk.

"Tabloids aren't all true" Alex answered calmly. "Chuck, I'm serious. If you need help, just call. I still have the same number as I did, before."

Chuck nods and rolls his eyes. He's heard this speech about a million times and he doesn't need help. If he did, he wouldn't ask for it, that's what sissies do. Chase gets out and opens the car door for Chuck. The nine year old quickly exits the vehicle. "Chuck, if something's going on at home, you know you can tell me" Chase said ruffling his short blonde hair.

"I know and if there was, I'd tell you" Chuck lied; if he tells Chase what's going on, then it'll most likely end badly for his Mom. She's doing the best she can; it's just hard being a single parent.

Chase watches the boy head inside, honestly worried about Chuck's well-being. Chuck's mother isn't exactly a stable person. She hasn't been in a long time. He figured that out when she tried to defend his father.

"Is Chuck okay?" Alex asked looking concerned. She hasn't seen Chuck in quite some time, but that kid has always worried her whether it be his home or school life.

"I don't know" Chase shakes his head. "What are you doing back, Alex? What do you want?" he demanded softly.

"For us to become friends again" Alex takes a deep breath trying to conceal her tears. "I've missed you Chase" she admitted honestly.

"I've missed you too, but I learned to get over you. I get why you left, you had an album and tour, but you could've at least had the guts to tell me in person" Chase remarked not meaning to sound as cruel.

Alex nods, he has a point. "I know I'm so sorry" she said feeling hot tears press against the walls of her eyes.

Chase pinches the bridge of his nose. "You know what, I've learned that sometimes friends make mistakes and the only way we can be friends is if I forgive you" Chase answered wanting to let go of everything that's happened over the past few years.

"Thanks, you don't know what this means to me" Alex smiles gratefully; she hadn't expected Chase to be so agreeable.

"I'm not saying I want to go back to how things were" Chase replied. "I just want us to be friends again."

"I get it" Alex murmured. "Chase, some of the tabloids were true. My newest album is tanking and…I just couldn't do it anymore. I had to come back home."

"You could always do it, Alex" the former boyfriend said. "Come by Tric tonight, free drinks on me; friends only."

"What are we a club?" Alex joked half-hoping he considers her a friend.

"Yeah, you, me and Chuck" Chase answered wondering how the hell he's going to tell Chris about this.

"Not a bad club. I'll see you tonight. Don't worry; I won't try to seduce you or anything" Alex giggled getting out of the vehicle and entering the hotel.

Chase rolls his eyes and puts his car in drive. He can't help secretly wondering what in the hell he's going to wear tonight. Damn, that stupid actress, singer Alex Dupre has that affect on him.

* * *

Brooke reaches over to tuck the child in. She hesitates, wondering if it's too early to tuck her in. Shaking away her doubts, the foster parent tucks her daughter in. Julian watches with a smile, he knew they'd be okay. They always are; Julian wonders what it's going to be like having a daughter. He hadn't thought about the stress girls bring until right about now; boys, weird hormones, boys...Julian rubs his temple and turns his attention onto the nine year old.

Riley tries not to look stunned. "Did you have fun today?" Julian asked trying to forget his up-coming worries and focus on the present.

The little girl nods kindly, not wanting to answer him. Saying goodbye to Grams, Austin, and Nat was the worst. Actually, the child realizes she didn't say goodbye to Grams or Natalie. Grams might not even know she's gone. Honestly, the party was kind of uncomfortable. It felt like she got dropped in a new planet where everyone speaks a different language, she hasn't learned. The only fun part of her day was playing with Brooke, Julian, Jude and Davis. Riley didn't mind hanging out with Jamie for awhile, but being with the Bakers was nice. It felt extremely Hallmark.

"Good" Julian lets out a breath of relief. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know" Riley answered, she was thinking about exploring Tree Hill and getting a feel for the area; maybe, checking out local train stations or something. Not to skip out, just to go exploring and stuff.

"I could take you to Baker Man" Brooke offered causing Riley to grin at the thought.

"Do you own a bakery?" the nine year old looks excited. Eating cookies and other treats all day sounds like a great plan.

Brooke grins and shakes her head. "No, I own a clothing store. We can find something for you if you want" the foster parent said her smile widening.

Riley glances at the cluster of suitcases by her bed. "I have clothes" she reminded both parents who share a look; they don't want to say it, but Riley's clothes look like handy-me-downs from a thrift shop. She needs new clothes and maybe a hair-cut as well.

"There's nothing wrong with having more clothes, right?" Brooke asked with an excited smile; Riley will defidently look amazing in any of her designs.

"Don't waste your money on me" Riley shakes her head not wanting anything from them. When they start to figure out how much trouble she is, they're just going to give her up and after, Riley doesn't want to remember them.

"You aren't a waste" Brooke stated firmly as Julian nods in full agreement. Julian wonders if maybe, they should try putting her in therapy or something. Julian shakes it off hoping she's just nervous about the move.

"But, it's your money."

Julian smiles down at her. "Riley, it's very thoughtful for you to think about our expenses, but how about we worry about money and you just be a kid" he offered as the little girl chews on her lower lip.

"You'd look totally amazing and adorable. Trust me; you'd be doing me a big favor by wearing one of my designs" Brooke explained smoothing out the little girl's hair.

"Okay" she sounds unsure.

Brooke grins looking pleased with this answer. "Night Riley" both parents ruffle the top of her head and exit the bedroom.

Riley pushes the covers off and glances out of the window. She lifts the window open and feels the wind kiss her cheek. She climbs onto the roof, swinging her feet back and forth.

The fourth grader closes her eyes and stares up at the sky. "Hi Grams, I know you didn't believe in heaven, but you had to go someplace. I'm probably not gonna start going to church, but still…it sucks. I miss you a lot. I betcha Mum does too…I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, Grammy" Riley promised crawling back into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley wonders if she should have told Grams about her new living arrangements. She should have told her last night. But, Riley didn't want to tell her. Grams would either be glad she's living the high life or angered she's leaving her kind of people, the poor kind of people who work a lot more than the rich.

The child glances sleepily at the clock, it's nearly two and she hasn't been able to sleep all night. Riley hasn't had a decent night's sleep since before Grams got sick. When Grams was alive, Riley was scared she'd die in the middle of the night, so she would watch her.

After Social Services took her away, Riley couldn't sleep. She worried too much about Grams; in the group home, there were six beds per room with snores coming from all the kids. Riley would sit up and read her books for school. However, the fourth grader purposely receives lower marks so she doesn't look too smart.

For the second time that night, the child kicks off the covers and opens the window. She crawls out and starts exploring Tree Hill. The basketball court is right next to a river with a picnic table and bleachers next to it.

An abandoned basketball is by one of the nets. Riley takes it and dribbles it around the court. "Ladies and gents, Riley O'Connor is the best we've ever seen!" she cheered taking a shot and watching the ball swish into the net. The girl smiles before dropping the ball and walking away.

Tree Hill is so quiet, almost like its sleeping. The streets in Charlotte were always lit up with vehicles and other noises. Well, where Riley lived there were always lights flashing; possibly from a party or the police coming to nab someone. The child walks for awhile longer, looking at all the building wishing Austin was here.

He'd know something fun to do. They even each other out, Austin thought of the ideas and Riley executed them. Most of the time, Riley took the fall for those actions and occasionally Austin took the fall for them. Their friendship was always easy to understand due to their blaring similarities. The nine year old sees Baker Man, Brooke was right it isn't a bakery. Neither is the café across the street, Riley closes her eyes trying to remember where she started out and walks back in that direction.

Sleepily walking back to the Baker house, Riley climbs up the terrace and over to her open window. She collapses in her bed like a dead log. Less than two hours later, Riley hears a loud knock on the bedroom door.

"Riley, time to wake up" Brooke announced flipping on the bedroom lights. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

"I'm tired" the nine year old closes her eyes sleepily. Its morning and light out, sleep seems like a great idea right now. After exploring all of last night, all Riley wants to do is fall asleep forever.

Brooke watches her for a few seconds. "Riley, I know it's early, but we really need to go. I have to open the store" the foster parent sits down on the bed. "Sweetie, you can sleep when we get there."

"Can I wear my pajamas?" Riley asked turning over and staring sleepily at the woman.

"Yes" Brooke nods. "Be ready to go in fifteen minutes" the foster parent said softly as she leaves the bedroom.

Riley groans, but reluctantly does as she's told. Pulling an old green sweatshirt over her sweatpants, Riley stares at herself in the mirror. She looks like a drowned rat in this thing; Grams never had enough money to buy her luxuries. Foster kids only receive clothes from a thrift shop and when they desperately need it.

"Is she ready?" Julian asked smiling at the sleepy Jude. The baby has his head rested on his father's shoulder.

"She's getting there" his wife agreed taking a sip of orange juice and tickling her curly blonde haired son's side.

Davis giggles up at her mother. He's defidently a lot like Brooke in the sense that they both are early risers. Jude is more like him, not an early riser. Over the past few months, the raven haired little boy has enjoyed sleeping in more. Davis on the other hand tries to climb out of his crib when he's awake.

"I can take the boys to the sitter" Julian offered shifting Jude's position in his arms, the boy groans crankily, but manages to find a comfortable position in his father's arms.

Riley waits at the top of the staircase wanting to hear the conversation. Brooke checks her watch and groans, she's late. "Riley, it's time to go" Brooke called, she comes thudding down the staircase and into the kitchen.

Julian smiles warmly at the youngster. "You don't look so good. Did you sleep alright last night?" he asked looking concerned. She has dark loops underneath her eyelids making it seem like she hasn't slept in ages.

"Uh-huh" Riley lied.

"Are you sure?" Riley nods feeling her cheeks turn red. "Well, if you say so, I'll see you later Rye" he leans in and kisses Brooke on the cheek. "She's defidently lying, right my sex wife?" Julian asked.

"Oh defidently" Brooke agreed confidently and smiles at the now curious youngster.

"Well, we gotta go" Julian ruffles the top of Riley's head and leaves carrying his boys on each hip.

Brooke frowns, she can tell Riley's lying, but she doesn't want to say it. She wonders why she's not telling the truth. Brooke makes a mental note to talk to her foster child before they tuck her in tonight. They need to get to the root of this problem.

"Here's your breakfast" Brooke hands her a plate of waffles with eggs. Riley frowns at the eggs; she doesn't like eggs or breakfast for that matter. She always refused to eat breakfast and Grams never enforced any rules.

Riley takes a seat and starts pushing around the eggs. Brooke watches with her hands over her chest. "What's the matter, aren't you hungry?" she demanded checking her watching again.

"I don't like breakfast" Riley informed her foster parent with an honest shrug. She doesn't like eating that early in the morning.

Brooke said, "Breakfast's the important meal of the day" she doesn't want to be one of those annoying and overly obnoxious parents.

"I didn't hafta eat breakfast in Charlotte" the child's blue eyes narrow. Brooke can't tell her what to do, she isn't her real Mom and this is probably only temporary.

"Well in Tree Hill, you do" Brooke answered pushing the plate back towards the little girl who groans.

This isn't a bit fair in Riley's opinion. She shouldn't have to eat breakfast, if she doesn't want it. "I don't like eggs" Riley answered grumpily.

"Then don't eat the eggs, eat the waffles and orange juice" Brooke stated deciding to let Riley have some leeway. This is new to both of them and perhaps they both need some time to get used to this.

"I'm not hungry" Riley lied shaking her head, firmly.

She may be hungry, but considering the fact that Riley wasn't disciplined as a child; she never had any parental figures to rebel against. Grams wasn't very involved in Riley's life, she never saw herself as a parent to Riley. They saw one another as friends.

Brooke's eyes narrow, warningly. "Riley, eat your waffles" she ordered sitting across from the child with her arms folded across her chest.

"But…" Riley started already knowing she's going to lose this battle. Grams didn't argue with her like this.

"No, buts just eat" Brooke cuts her off, sternly.

"Fine" Riley huffed taking a nibble out of the waffles, all the while avoiding eye contact with her foster mother.

Brooke sips on her orange juice; this was her first real fight with Riley. She wonders what it's going to be like in the future. Riley's only just becoming apart of their family and feels uncomfortable. The future arguments should prove to have much more interesting arguments.

* * *

Lydia crawls onto her older brother's lap. Jamie is her favorite person. He's smart and always telling her about everything. Momma and Daddy, tie for second. Jamie is a lot more fun, though; his teeth have funky things on them too. They always look so colorful, like little rainbows.

"Morning Lyddie" Jamie answered, flicking through the channels and deciding to stay on Sports Center.

"Jay-Jay" the year old chanted happily.

Jamie watches a basketball player dunk it into the net. "I'm gonna be in the NBA someday, Lyd" he whispered confiding in the only person, he knows who won't judge him about this.

"First, I'm gonna be on the Ravens and then I'm gonna be on the Bobcats. Just like Dad, he was in the NBA too. Before you were born" Jamie explained softly. Lydia stares up at her big brother with a dopey grin.

Haley walks into the living room. "Jimmy-Jam, I need your help at the café today" she called smiling at her two children.

"Why?" Jamie groaned. He helped out only just a few days ago and now Momma wants him to help again. He doesn't mind working at the café, but it stinks when he has t o work almost every weekend.

"Because we're short-staffed and I need your help" Haley answered giving her son a pleading look. "Please, Jamie, I really need some help."

"Will I get paid?" Jamie asked, Lydia glances over at her mother.

"Depends on how well you do" Haley smirked knowingly. "If you do a really good job; I'll pay you twenty dollars, but only if you do a really good job" Haley answered as Jamie nods wildly.

"I'll be the best employee ever, Momma." Jamie promised gently sliding Lydia off his lap and running out of the room.

Lydia looks around feeling abandoned. Haley sits down on the couch. "I can't believe he just left either, Lyddie-Bob. Let's play patty-cake" Haley takes the tot into her arms and holds out her hands.

* * *

Austin Teague leans against the brick building. His best friend is gone. Now he'll have to make a new best friend. This afternoon some parents are coming by to check them out, it's like being at the pound. People come by and gawk at the puppies, but mostly ignore the older ones. Unfortunately, he's one of the older ones that nobody will ever want.

* * *

Tessa Flynn smiles at the sight of her Boss practically dragging an adorable little girl towards the store. Tessa has been working for Brooke for almost a year now; she knew they were deeply considering adoption. Tessa lives with her father, step-mother, brothers, and step-sister on the rich side of Tree Hill.

"Tessa, I'm sorry we're late. We had a late morning" Brooke apologized opening the door and leading Riley inside.

"Oh it's not a problem, Mrs. Bake" Tessa shrugged following her employer with a kind-hearted smile.

Brooke grins at the teenager. Tessa is her favorite employee; she's a hard worker and is a sweet young girl. She reminds Brooke a lot of herself in high school, well besides being a bitch and all. Brooke knows Tessa has a reputation for being kind of the school slut.

"Thanks oh and if you want, you can leave early. I hear there's a home game tomorrow, which can only mean one thing" Brooke gives the girl a knowing look. Everyone knows the teens of Tree Hill like to party before and after all the games.

Tessa grins shyly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mrs. Bake. Is this your new daughter? She's really cute" the teenager tries to change the subject causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Yes, this is Riley" Brooke nudges Riley forward. "Riley, say hi to Tessa" the foster parent encouraged.

"Hi" Riley mumbled sleepily.

"You're like the cutest ten year old I've ever seen. You're going to look just great in Brooke's clothes" Tessa squealed causing Riley to grin shyly.

"Not right now, Riley's going to sleep in my office" Brooke explained as Riley yawns resting her head against Brooke's side. She really should've tried harder to fall asleep last night. The foster parent gently pats her soft brown curls.

Tessa watches wishing her own mother was still alive. She really misses having a mother around, her stepmother is a bitch; she doesn't give a damn about her or her brothers.

Brooke takes a blanket out of her closet. "Are you going to tell me why you're so tired, when you had eleven hours of sleep last night?" she asked tucking the child in.

"I'm not used to living here" Riley lied badly.

"You're lying, but right now, I'm not going to push it. The next time something like this happens, we're going to have a long and honest talk," Riley nods; begrudgingly. "I'll wake you up during lunch-time" Brooke promised giving her a quick kiss and exiting the office.

Riley tiredly watches her go; so far all she's done with the Bakers is lie, lie, lie. It's strange; she was never such a liar before, Grams detested lying. She didn't see the real need it in. The truth is easier than a lie.

* * *

Sam plays with Jack's fingers. He smiles and stares at the road. Really, Jack's worried about how much has changed in Tree Hill and how much has remained the same. His brother got sent back to prison, yet again. Jack doesn't hear from Xavier and that's just the way he likes it.

"Sam, are you sure this is the right thing for us?" Jack asked worriedly. The events that happened in Tree Hill were good and bad; it led to him and Sam becoming an item and Quentin Fields murder.

"It's just for a visit, Jack" Sam insisted rolling her dark green eyes. "I only want to meet Riley and get a feel for how she is."

Jack smirks at her. "I have a feeling she's a lot like you were; a trouble-maker" her boyfriend chuckled causing Sam to playfully swat his hand.

"Julian and Brooke always did like the messed up ones" Sam said smiling softly.

"We're all messed up, Sam" Jack replied. "It just depends on how we handle our messed up problems."

"You're such a dork" Sam leans in and kisses his cheek.

Jack looks over with a growing smile. He knows he could continue the rest of his life, loving this girl. The same girl he's known since they were thirteen years old; the one and only girl who understands him.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke watches her foster daughter toss and turn. She looks to be having some sort of nightmare or something. Riley groans and starts to cry. Brooke quickly takes a step forward and nudges the child. "Sweetie, you need to wake up" Brooke encouraged tucking the child's curls behind her ear.

"No" Riley whined shoving her head farther into the seat cushion. There's no way she can physically get up, she only just started to have an okay dream. Ever since, Grams death, her dreams have been clouded with sadness.

"Rye, you have to. You've been out for five hours" she ordered softly.

The nine year old rubs her eyes and starts to sit up. "Is Tessa still here?" Riley asked sleepily, she liked Tessa. The teen didn't treat her like a baby and was the nicest big kid, she's ever met.

"Yes, sweetie" Brooke smiles, she knew Riley would like Tessa. "She'll be here for another hour or so" she said wanting to straighten Riley's brown curls.

"You've been really nice to me" Riley yawned tiredly. "Julian has too" the fourth grader added blinking.

"I thought we went over this yesterday, Julian and I care about you. We want the best for you because we love you" Brooke explained gently pushing back her hair. "Come on, pretty girl, we have some shopping to do!" her excitement is obvious.

Riley grins good-naturally and follows her foster mother out of the office. Tessa greets her with an exuberant smile. "Lets start dressing you up" Tessa exclaimed, leading Riley over to the children's section.

Brooke turns the sign from Open to Closed. She and Tessa then start pulling clothes off of the racks and shoving them in Riley's arms. Riley looks at herself nervously in the mirror, she's never been able to afford nice clothes like this. Grams would normally just send her to the thrift shop for clothing.

Haley watches her son furiously sweep the floor. He seems as though he's working very hard and he even offered to watch Lydia on his lunch break. Jamie could be one the best employees, she's ever had.

The mother reads a text message from Brooke. _Cud u bring Jamie by? Riley's bored and idk what to do. _"Jamie, could you do me a big favor and bring these sandwiches to Aunt Brooke's for Brooke and Riley" she holds out the bag containing the sandwiches.

Jamie glances over looking stunned. "Okay" he answered taking the brown bag from his mother and starting for the door.

Haley purses her lips together. Her son should be playing. That's what she did as a kid and that's what kids should do now. Jamie is only nine years old. Most, if not all nine years old should be playing. When she was young, she and Lucas played with one another everyday.

"Jamie" the mother called as her son turns. "You're done for the day, go play."

"What about my pay?" Jamie asked curiously. He doesn't care so much about money, but he did do the work. He does sort of deserve to be paid in some way.

"You'll still get your ten dollars" Haley replied kindly. "For now, all you need to do is be a kid and have fun."

"Thanks Momma" Jamie quickly kisses his mother's cheek and runs out of the café with the paper bag in hand.

Haley turns to smile at her youngest child. "Your big brother is a silly boy, isn't he?" she cooed at little Lydia who giggles. Momma's right, Jay's a real silly guy, but he's one of her favorite people in the entire world.

Tessa brightens at the sight of nine year old Jamie running into the store. Jamie reminds her so much of her little brothers. He nearly knocks over a manikin; Brooke quickly intervenes by catching his hands. "Does your mother let you run in her café?" Jamie grins guiltily. "I didn't think so" she answered winking playfully.

"I had to run, Aunt Brooke or else the sandwiches would get warm" Jamie replied with his colorful smile.

Brooke rolls her eyes and takes a sandwich out of the bag. She offers one to Tessa who shakes her head. "Can I take off now, Mrs. Bake?" Tessa asked reaching for her purse.

"Sure, I'll pay you first thing on Monday" Brooke promised smiling as Tessa says her goodbyes to Riley and then Jamie.

Jamie stands beside the cash register, awkwardly. Riley looks down at her feet wishing Austin was here. He'd know what to do. "Why don't you two go down by the River Court?" Brooke offered watching the children together.

Riley shrugs. "Okay, come on Riley. I can show you the way" Jamie explained as the young girl ignores the food and starts to follow the dark haired blonde.

"Hey" Brooke suddenly remembers Riley didn't have any lunch; she barely had any breakfast. The foster parent stops the little girl who sighs reluctantly. "Here's your sandwich; eat all of it" the mother ordered sternly.

Riley takes the turkey sandwich and follows Jamie outside. "What did Aunt Brooke want you for?" he asked; his green eyes wide with confusion.

"For my lunch" Riley wags the sandwich in front of him.

Jamie kicks a pebble onto the street. "How do you like Tree Hill?" he asked wondering what an outside might think of their little town.

"Charlotte's my home, but Tree Hill isn't that bad. What's school like here?" Riley asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"Good, you're probably gonna be in my class" Jamie answered. "My friends will be at the River Court" he continues walking down the road.

"Will Madison?" Riley asked stopping short. If Madison's going to be there, then she may as well head back to Baker Man. Madison doesn't like her and Riley knows it.

Jamie thinks about it. Madison texted him earlier today that she was going to her grandmother's today. "No why?" he squinted wondering what this is all about, Madison likes everyone.

"She doesn't like me" Riley shrugged pretending it doesn't hurt her feelings. The nine year old likes to pretend she doesn't care, but really she's good at pretending.

"Sure she does" Jamie answered wanting to convince himself more than Riley. Madison is usually incredibly fair and kind; it wouldn't make sense if she didn't like Riley. She has no reason not to like her.

"I'm not stupid I can tell when someone doesn't like me" the foster child frowns at Jamie weak attempt to appease her. Maybe she should just try and leave this stupid place, people always leave in the end.

"I'm her boyfriend. If I like you, then she likes you" Jamie said.

"It doesn't work like that. Madison doesn't hafta like me" Riley replied not meeting Jamie's steady gaze. "I'm used to people not liking me, all part of being a foster kid."

"That really sucks" Jamie remembers what his father said. "Hey guys, this is Riley. She's uh new here and really good at basketball" he lied hoping it's true.

Chuck looks Riley up and down; she can't be any better than Madison. "Yeah right" he laughed doubtfully.

"I could beat you, easy" Riley answered cockily.

The girl takes the ball from Andre and takes a shot. The ball swishes into the net. "That's one for me" the nine year old smirks as Andre and Jamie take a seat on the bench.

"Who do you think will win?" Jamie wondered watching as Riley manages to weave past Chuck with grace.

Andre purses his lips together, thoughtfully. "Hard to tell, my money's on Chuck" he replied deciding to stay loyal to his friend.

"How much?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"Five dollars."

"I say Riley will win for ten" Jamie replied with a smirk.

"Deal" Andre shakes Jamie's hand. Jamie leans back his eyes grinning with delight; Riley's going to cream Chuck. He and Chuck may be friends, but Riley is easily the better player.

* * *

Quinn looks down at the pregnancy stick. This can't be right. Of course, she wants to be pregnant, but the timing is terrible. Clay is going away on business for a few months and she has a photo-shoot in Milan after Clay returns. And Logan, he will either take this well or…Quinn hopes he'll take this well.

"Quinn, what's taking you so long?" Clay knocks on the door causing Quinn to fumble with the stick.

"Almost ready" Quinn flushes the toilet, washes her hands the stick before placing the stick into her purse.

She opens the door and plasters on a smile. "You okay, babe?" Clay peers at his wife as he wraps his arms around her.

"Great" Quinn lied not sure when will be the right time to tell him. He's leaving next week in search of fresh, soccer players.

Logan looks over at his parents, mildly concerned. He didn't do anything wrong, he was playing with Nate Smith all day. "Mom, are you sick?" he asked looking and sounding concerned.

Quinn looks at each of her men; she doesn't want to lie to them, but right now doesn't exactly feel like the best moment to tell them about her pregnancy. "I'm pregnant" she announced sheepishly.

Clay smiles widely. "This is great" he kisses his wife on the lips. Quinn is looking at Logan, watching his face for a reaction.

"How do you feel about this, Bud?" Quinn asked sitting on the couch beside him, taking his hands in hers.

Logan thinks about it. Jamie seems to like having a little sister and it can be boring being the only kid. However, his parents won't give him all their attention. Maybe he'll be able to do more things without getting sent to his room or having his toys taken away.

"Will it be a girl?" Logan asked; figuring if it's a girl, his parents won't forget about him and he can still get all the cool stuff. He also won't have to share any of his toys with a girl cause most girls don't like airplanes.

Quinn smiles at her son. "Do you want it to be a girl?" she asked glancing up at the ceiling, silently thanking god.

"Yeah" Logan nodded surely.

"Why?" Quinn wondered; when her mother was pregnant with Haley, Quinn hoped she would have another sister. Her older brothers were like a tight-knit club; Taylor and Vivian were close as can be, and Quinn felt left out. After Haley was born, Quinn developed a close relationship with her.

"Cause then I won't hafta share any of my toys" Logan answered simply, his eyes beaming with delight.

"We can't know that yet, but we'll try our best to hope for a girl" Clay said, he wouldn't mind having a little girl to dote on.

Quinn really would like to have a daughter too. Maybe Lydia or James could be the baby's middle name. Logan grabs his airplane and goes outside. "You coming?" he asked his father who nods eagerly.

"Let's go, you wanna come?" Clay asked.

"Of course" Quinn replied causing Logan's smile to widen; she's the only Mom in the entire world who actually likes airplanes. Nate's mom is too busy working to play with them and Skills is like a kid himself.

* * *

"You lost on purpose" Jamie looks disappointed. In the beginning, Riley looked like she had Chuck beat. Only towards the end, Chuck made an amazing recovery and beat Riley by four points. Chase picked Chuck up, shortly after that.

Riley rolls her eyes and takes a seat beside him. "Did not, I did my best and lost. It doesn't matter" she lied; Riley could tell Chuck desperately wanted to win and he would've been embarrassed had she won.

"Liar" Jamie scowled as he hands Andre ten dollars.

Andre looks confused, she must be lying. "You lost on purpose, why?" he wondered more out of curiosity than anything else.

"I did not" Riley lied, feeling her cheeks redden.

"You're a bad liar" the dark blonde answered knowingly. He's been lied to enough times to know when someone's telling the truth and when they're lying.

"I'd rather be a bad liar than a good one" Riley remarked sulking, Andre smiles and hands Jamie back his money.

Jamie raises his eyebrows at Andre. "I'm not gonna take money off of you, it wasn't a fair game" Andre replied shrugging, he doubts he would've kept Jamie's money anyway.

Both boys turn at the sound of a horn, honking. "Oh that's my Mom" Andre quickly wipes the dust off his jeans and starts for her car, Jamie follows.

Riley doesn't move a muscle. She can walk, walking is what she prefers. Maybe she can get a better feel for the town and the kind of fun she could have in the future. "Riley, you coming?" Andre asked glancing over at her hopefully.

"No, Brooke said she'd be here soon" Riley lied; Jamie tries to hide his disappointment and follows Andre's lead.

The boys get into Mrs. Fields car. "Who's your new friend?" the mother wondered staring at the adorable little girl.

"Riley, she's Brooke and Julian's new kid" Andre replied helpfully.

"Did you ask if she needed a ride home, Brandon?" Mrs. Fields asked raising an eyebrow at her youngest son, warningly.

"I did, Momma" Andre defended himself. "But, she said Brooke was gonna pick her up soon."

"She did, Mrs. Fields" Jamie said; quick to defend one of his best friend's. Mrs. Fields purses her lips together, she doesn't feel right leaving young Riley here, but she has a casserole in the oven and it'll burn if she doesn't get going.

"I guess" Mrs. Fields puts the car in reverse and backs out, before driving off.

Riley waits a few minutes before hopping off of the bench and going in a completely new direction. The nine year old walks smiling, this is one of the first time's she's ever felt free from everyone.

Brooke pulls into the River Court; looking around for Riley. Worry seeps into the pit of her stomach, it's their second day together and she already lost her. No…wait, what if she went back to the store. Brooke quickly back out and races back to her store.

The bridge is really nice. They don't have a bridge in Charlotte. This could be the reason why people come to Tree Hill. It's so peaceful and quiet, nothing interesting happens here, well nothing that Riley knows of. Grams wouldn't like it here. She'd think it was too quiet and therefore suspicious. Thinking about Grams, makes Riley feel guilty; here she is alive and healthy while Grams is dead in a coffin.

A horn beeps at her causing Riley to glance up; startled. She squints as the driver gets out of the vehicle. "Riley, what the…what are you doing?" Julian demanded using a tone he's never heard himself use before.

"I don't know" Riley shrugged unsurely; nobody has ever demanded any explanation out of her, not even Nat. Then again, Nat had other kids to worry about, not just her.

Julian runs a hand through his hair. When Sam lived with Brooke, Julian regarded her as a friend, even with Jamie; Julian considers the boy his friend. Riley it has to be different; he has to be her father.

"Get in the car, we're going home" Julian ordered getting back into the car. Riley reluctantly does as she's told; Julian and Brooke are okay, but Tree Hill will never be her home. Charlotte is where she belongs that's where her life was.

The young girl stares aimlessly out the window; Davis and Jude are sleeping in the backseat. "I'm guessing Brooke doesn't know where you are" Julian said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"She thinks I'm at the River Court" Riley mumbled wishing she had just waited until Brooke picked her up.

Julian sends Brooke a quick text about Riley's whereabouts. He also tells her, he has this argument, even though Julian isn't too sure if this even counts. "You gonna tell me why you didn't wait for Brooke?" he asked looking in the rearview mirror to check on his baby boys.

"I'm not a baby, I can walk."

"I know that, but it still isn't safe for you to walking this late at night when you don't know Tree Hill that well" the foster parent replied wanting to stay firm.

"But, I'm not a baby" she protested suddenly displeased with the lack of trust the Bakers have in her. If they knew what she did during the night, they'd probably put bars on her windows or something.

"I know that, but you still should've waited. Next time, wait" Riley rolls her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, I'm being serious" Julian said suddenly upset by Riley's newfound disrespect.

"Okay" Riley answered softly.

"Okay" Julian sighed. "Riley, it's not that we think you're a baby. You just don't know the area that well and…after awhile, we'll let you walk to and from places. For now, you wait until we come to get you" the father compromised.

"I guess" she answered biting down on her lower lip, nervously.

Julian quickly glances down at his cell. "Brooke's making dinner, I have to warn you though, her cooking…isn't great and make sure to apologize" he advised knowing Brooke was probably worried.

"Why?" the nine year old asked, not out or rudeness, but general curiosity.

"You worried her; Brooke Davis is a woman you should never worry. Trust me, on this one and compliment her cooking" Julian advised with a smile.

Riley makes a face. "What if it doesn't taste good?" she wondered blinking up at her foster father, her eyes dancing.

"It won't, but you need to butter her up or else you can expect to be sent to your room right after dinner" Julian said his face solemn. The boys are still young enough to eat yogurt and other delicious treats, they're lucky.

"You wouldn't let her do that, would you?" Riley asked glancing over at the older man feigning innocence.

Julian shrugged. "Just don't worry us like that, okay?" he said smiling at her, he has a feeling Riley will have him wrapped around her finger by the end of the month.

Riley shuffles out of the car. The nine year old enters the house feeling a knot tighten in the pit of her stomach. "Hi Brooke" she said as Brooke turns with spatula in hand. "I'm sorry for worrying you; I just needed to be on my own."

Brooke thinks about it. "Don't worry me like that again" she said giving the youngster a hug, Riley smiles. "I think we should get you a cell phone."

"Brooke, you do know we shouldn't be promoting this type of behavior? We should do what practical parents would do" Julian smiles as he sets Jude down at his chair.

"What would that be, husband?" Brooke asked seeing the joking smile appear on her husband's adorable face.

"Lock her in a dungeon with a dragon" Julian answered winking playfully at Riley who takes a seat at the dinner table beside baby Davis.

Brooke pours herself a glass of wine before sitting beside her husband. Julian takes a seat at the head. "This looks delicious, doesn't it Riley?" he asked giving Riley a knowing look.

"Yeah, delicious and umm good" Riley stuffs a spoonful into her mouth and forces herself to smile, despite feeling disgusted.

Jude and Davis watch as they happily eat their chicken fingers and yogurt. Riley and Julian share envious looks at the boys. Brooke waits for Riley to take another bite of the chicken, she reluctantly continues to eat. Julian and Riley glance up gratefully at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it" Riley announced running out of the room and towards the direction of the door.

Julian chuckles. "Who needs punishments when we have your cooking?" he joked causing Brooke to smile.

"Shut up, it isn't that bad" Brooke takes a bite and quickly spits it out. "How come when Haley makes something it's amazing and when I make something…it's not?" she pouted as Julian strokes her hand.

"I think since you're so amazingly, sexy. It counters your cooking abilities" Julian said with a smirk.

"Nice one, but your still not off the hook for getting our daughter to lie" Brooke joked as she takes a sip of her wine.

Riley re-enters the kitchen followed by none other than Sam and Jack. "They said they know you" the fourth grader shrugged as she discreetly puts her plate into the sink.

Sam smiles at her former foster mother. "Hey, Brooke, what have you been up to?" the young woman asked devilishly. Brooke quickly gets up to embrace Sam. Riley looks from Brooke to Sam wondering what the hell is going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**I forget Jack's foster parent names, I'll just call them Will and Jenny Martin. Sorry if that bugs anyone, but I can't seem to figure out their names. I'm adding this scene between Jamie and Madison; it might not make sense right now. Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will begin right with Riley at school. I know my story kind of sucks, but I'm just a kid. Oh and I might have gotten Sawyer's age wrong, but I doubt it's off by that much.**

**Chapter 7**

Jamie stands as his girlfriend opens the door to him blushing. Momma brought him to Madison's house after he got dropped off. He said he could walk home afterwards and he'd be home on time for dinner. She only agreed cause Lyd was in the middle of one of her fits. He likes the idea of calling someone his girlfriend. Even though, all the guys tease him because of it. He likes it and Madison. She's great.

"Hey Madison" Jamie said smiling at his girlfriend. He wonders if this is the best time to tell her. Riley's probably wrong about everything and they'll all be laughing about this later.

Madison grins back at him. "Hey, what'd you do today?" she asked knowing dinner will be ready soon.

"Me and Riley went to the River Court, she played against Chuck and lost…but it was a good game. What about you? Did you have fun with your grandparents?" Jamie asked knowing how much Madison enjoys spending time with them.

The smile on his girlfriend's face falters. "You and Riley?" Madison questioned looking annoyed.

"Yeah, I like her. She's cool" he admitted wondering why it suddenly feels like being friends with Riley is a bad thing.

"You think she's cool?" Madison asked angrily. Jamie nods; didn't he just say he thought she was? "You like her don't you?"

Jamie runs a hand through his hair. "Not like, I like you" he answered glancing down at his shoelaces for effect. He's wearing girl shoelaces, doesn't that mean anything?

"Yeah right" Madison scoffed starting to walk back to her house.

"Why are you so mad?" Jamie follows feeling a knot begin to tighten in the pit of his stomach.

"Because you like her" Madison snapped retreating to her house her hands clenched with anger.

Jamie watches her go wondering what just happened. This doesn't make any sense, at first they were having fun and now they might be in a fight. Girls are crazy…yep, that's it; all girls are insane. The nine year old turns on his heels and starts on the trip home. What the heck did he do wrong? He'll just ask her what he did wrong at school.

* * *

New people equal new problems, Riley thought miserably. Sam and Jack seem okay, but they're kind of annoying. Jack hardly ever talks and Sam seems annoying. Not like Madison, just like she knows better. Riley's decided to stay quiet until they leave. So far all they've talked about is Jack being a youth advocator and Sam's dumb book. They also get cooler stuff than milk to drink.

Brooke looks around for Riley's plate. She knows for certain the nine year old hadn't finish her dinner. "Riley, what happened to your dinner?" she demanded raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know" Riley shrugged looking out the window wishing she was in Charlotte with her friends. Tree Hill is stupid, nobody understands her here and it's not like eating her dinner matters much; especially, when it's yucky to begin with.

"The boys are getting so big and cute" Sam cut in knowing full well that Riley somehow managed to get rid of her plate without the parents noticing until now.

Brooke beams as she strokes Jude's cheek. "Maybe I should quit feeding them so they can be babies forever" she joked winking playfully at Riley.

"I no baby" Jude objected proudly, Julian smiles in agreement.

"No, you two are my big boys" he appraised as Jack watches wondering if he'll be half the father Will and Julian are.

Jude kicks his feet in agreement as Davis yawns tiredly. He agrees with his Daddy, but he's too sleepy to do anything. In fact, all he wants to do is watch a good cartoon and have a rest. Sam will probably still be here when he wakes up. Maybe Riley will wanna play with him later.

"Oh, right, Riley this is Sam; she was my first foster kid" Brooke said beaming at Sam who grins.

"Hi, Riley, it's great to meet you" Sam answered feeling jealous, if only Brooke and Julian had known her when she was eight.

Riley looks up and mumbles a quick hello. Julian frowns for a brief moment wondering whether he should tell her to be more polite. Sam and Jack did come all this way to meet their newest family member. Brooke beats him to it. "Rye, Sam came to meet you, be polite" she reprimanded gently.

"She didn't hafta come" Riley pouted as Sam half-smiles at the girl's gall. Maybe this kid isn't as bad as she thought. Brooke and Julian need some excitement in their life.

Rebecca was great, but Brooke will always be her first mom. Brooke in reality was the very first person who bothered to care. Although, she may have been annoying and set some ridiculous rules, Sam always felt safe with her. Rebecca came a little late in the game which caused the two to be more friends than parent and child.

"Don't be rude" Julian said taking a sip of his beer. He isn't sure if he likes the way Riley is behaving, she seemed okay the first few days, but now it's like she wants to get sent back to Charlotte.

Riley looks up. "I'm not, your just being annoying" she retorted causing Brooke to stand up and take Riley's hand.

Sam watches Julian's reaction. "Riley, drop this attitude or you'll find yourself in time-out" Julian warned trying his best to be the little girl's father, but this is hard. He's never had to scold anyone before and it feels strange.

"No" Riley argued causing Sam to half-smile; honestly, Sam has never heard Julian sound so authoritative before.

"Riley, listen to Julian" Brooke ordered taking a quick sip of her wine.

"I don't hafta listen to you or Julian" the nine year old answered testing the waters with her foster parents.

Brooke's eyes narrow, this is their second day together and already Riley's causing trouble. "Watch yourself, Riley Grace" Brooke warned as everyone, including the boys watches as the scene unfold.

"How about everyone just chills out?" Sam offered causing Riley to glare at her.

"Shut the hell up, it's your fault they're mad" Riley replied causing Jack to stifle a smile; he's never heard words like that come out of a kid, well maybe Sam, but they were young when they were kids.

"Riley" Brooke exclaimed. "That's it" she shakes her head as she gets up and retrieves a blue chair from the playroom. The foster parent places the chair in the living room, so it's facing the wall and clearly visible from the kitchen.

"Babe, what are you doing" Julian asked trying to hide his worry, his wife isn't exactly known for her restraint.

Brooke ignores him. "You're going to sit in time-out" she stated keeping her eyes focused on the fidgeting Riley.

"But…Brooke, I didn't mean it" Riley whined wishing she hadn't swore at Sam.

"I think you need to cool-off for awhile. You can come out in ten minutes and tell Sam sorry" Brooke explained as Riley stands stubbornly.

"I'm not gonna apologize" the fourth grader argued.

"Then, we'll just have to repeat this until you do" Brooke sends the nine year old her way with a quick smack. Riley turns; surprised by the sting and reluctantly walks to the corner.

Sam shakes her head. "That wasn't necessary, Brooke" she said watching the sour child shift uncomfortably. Sam really didn't think Brooke swatted her that hard, but maybe little kids have softer bottoms or something.

"You might have thought it wasn't necessary, but I'm not going to let her speak to anyone like that" Brooke disagreed; she has a strange feeling Riley's trying to make her feel guilty for smacking her.

"When I was her age, I knew all a swear for every letter in the alphabet" Sam said grinning as Jack winks playfully at her.

Brooke shakes her head. "You must be so proud" the brunette chuckled taking a sip of her wine and watching Riley. She didn't want to send her to time-out, especially since they were having a good time before but something had to be done. It is not okay for nine year olds to swear.

"It was awesome, Brooke" Jack said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, Brooke watches with a smile remembering the days when she and Julian started dating.

Riley folds her arms across her chest and huffs. This isn't fair, so what? She only said one bad word and she still got nailed for it. That sucks, plus getting sent to time-out with a smack. Little kids like Logan or Nate get those, not nine year olds. She's too big for this kind of punishment and normally she'd get up and ditch, but Brooke looked kinda scary and Riley doesn't want to push her luck.

* * *

Jamie moves around the mashed potatoes. Normally, he'd be stuffing his face with Momma's steak and mashed potatoes. Tonight is different, Riley's words really stuck with him. What she said about Madison can't be true, but at the party it seemed like it was. No, Jamie's known Madison for years; she wouldn't be mean like that.

"Dad, why do girls sometimes not like each other?" Jamie asked causing Nathan and Haley to share a look. They both hope Jamie isn't growing up too fast.

Nathan blinks; unsurely. "What brings this on, Jamie?" he asked glancing at his wife for assistance.

"Riley said Madison doesn't like her, but Madison got mad at me for hanging out with Riley today and now I think we're in a fight" Jamie squints trying to remember what exactly happened. Nathan chuckles at his son's confusion; women are in his opinion odd creatures you don't mess around with.

Haley smiles warmly at her nine year old. "I think and this is just the opinion of a woman, but Madison might be jealous of Riley" the mother explained.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Riley's a pretty girl, Jamie and I think Madison knows Riley is pretty and feels threatened" Haley said causing Jamie to frown; sure Riley's pretty, but Madison is pretty too.

"Oh…Momma, Riley said she's used to people not liking her cause she's a foster kid. Why did she say that?" he asked his tone becoming soft with worry.

"Because maybe that's how it's been for Riley" Haley replied wanting to stay honest with her eldest.

"That doesn't make any sense, she's great" Jamie grins wishing he could say he didn't find Riley pretty. "When we were playing basketball today, she let Chuck win on purpose cause she didn't wanna embarrass him."

"That was nice of her" Nathan mused remembering when he was nine and the idea of a girl beating him was humiliating.

"Yeah and she didn't even care that much. She acted like it wasn't a big deal and stuff" Jamie admitted suddenly realizing why Madison doesn't want him to be friends with Riley.

* * *

Austin Teague isn't quite sure what to make of this new arrangement Nat has set up for him. He knows Natalie is supposed to be one of the best, well all the older kids say she is. They think Nat finds the best families in the entire world, but what do they know.

The family she has picked for him lives on a boat with his foster father's mother and her boyfriend. What the hell does that even mean? The man and woman don't even have real jobs. How Nat managed that is beyond him. The only good thing that could possibly come out of this is the couple having a kid. She may be a few years younger, but at least it's someone to talk to.

"Nat are sure about this?" Austin whispered glancing nervously down at his suitcase. "We can always turn around and ditch em."

"That wouldn't be very polite Austin" Natalie reprimanded smiling at the boy's worry.

Austin scratches the back of his neck. "What do you really know about these people?" he demanded watching them enter the court house.

"I know these people are the perfect fit for you" the social worker stated; she feels bad for thinking this, but she's honestly going to miss the little boy. He and Riley are such great kids; Natalie's never had children quite like them.

"What are their names again?" the nine year old asked wiping his sweaty hands on his faded blue jeans.

Natalie smiles, "Peyton and Lucas Scott, they have a five year old, Sawyer. Don't worry Austin; I did a thorough back-round check" she assured the youngster who stands as the couple walk towards them.

Austin doesn't say anything for a moment. "If that's what'll help you sleep at Nat" he mumbled trying to stifle his worry with a stupid joke. It doesn't work.

* * *

Brooke checks her watch, before exiting from the table and walking over to her foster daughter. Julian watches wondering how his wife is going to handle this situation. Sam and Jack watch as well, they both want to have children someday, but they aren't sure if they could handle these kind of situations.

"Your time-outs over" Riley turns around to face her mother, "I sent you to time-out for swearing and being disrespectful. You needed to cool off and sometimes time-outs can do just that" Brooke said her tone soft.

The nine year old looks down. "It wasn't that bad of a swear" Riley answered pouting.

"It was still a, swear and it is not okay for you to swear. Do you understand?" Riley nods sighing. "Okay, good. Come on, I think there's something you need to do" Brooke said holding out her hand.

"Do I really gotta say I'm sorry?" the nine year old complained reluctantly taking Brooke's hand.

"Yes, sweetie, you really gotta."

"But, I didn't mean it" Riley answered softly. "You already know I'm sorry, why do I gotta say it to her?"

"You might not have meant it, but it still hurt Sam's feelings when you said that to her" Brooke replied causing Riley to nod sadly; she knows she hurt Sam's feelings. Saying sorry really sucks.

"I don't like apologizing" Riley admitted causing Brooke to chuckle, maybe somehow Riley is her actual child.

"Nobody does" Brooke agreed kissing the top of her head. "Come on, after we'll have ice-cream and watch a movie" she offered causing a half-smiel to form on Riley's young face.

"Okay, Brooke?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah, sweetie" the foster mother said keeping her eyes focused on the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry for swearing. I just…new people are weird."

Brooke looks down suddenly concerned about the child. "What are you talking about?" she asked her brow wrinkling into lines of worry.

"New people…they change things and stuff" Riley shrugs, not sure if she wants to talk about it.

"Change isn't always bad; Julian changed my life and look where I am now, my life is different, but good because of him" Brooke explained tucking Riley's hair behind her ear.

Julian nods at his wife; pleased she took this one. "Sam, Riley has something she'd like to say to you" Brooke said nudging the little girl.

Riley glances at Julian who raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for saying hell to you, it was mean" the fourth grader said glancing up at Brooke who nods.

"No problem, I've said and heard worse" Sam shrugs causing Riley to let her guard down.

"Really, like what?" Riley asked perking up. Now that her apology is done with, they can all move on.

Sam nods her head at Julian and Brooke. "There will be other times for those kinds of stories" Sam promised causing a dimpled smile to form on Riley's cheeks.

"Oh god, I don't know if Riley getting along with Sam is a good thing or bad thing" Brooke groaned overdramatically causing Jack and Julian to share smirks.

Julian kisses his wife. "This is the beginning of something great, I can tell" the husband said his eyes smiling.

Brooke shakes her head, playfully. "You're a cheese-ball" she groaned as Riley looks around giggling. Maybe she could stick it out for awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Week Later**

School is stupid. Jamie acts like he isn't Riley's friend, but when they're with family; he's her best friend. Boys are dumb. They can't make up their minds on anything. In Charlotte, at least kids were nice to one another. They didn't flat out ignore them like they're doing to Riley now. New kids were openly welcomed by the students because all the other kids are intrigued by them.

Tree Hill is a different story; people stay in their groups. At least her teacher, Miss. Bethany is nice. But, Riley doesn't talk to her much; she doesn't want the other kids teasing her about being buddy-buddy with their teacher. It's strange how the students call their teachers by their first names. Riley has to wonder what genius thought that stupid idea up. Calling teachers by their first names; what's next, kids and teachers playing catch at recess?

Madison managed to rile up most of the playground against her. Well, besides the fifth graders who could care less about idiot fourth grade drama. Andre Fields is the nicest out of all of them. He even volunteered to be her school buddy.

Andre glances over at Riley feeling sorry for her. "Hey" his tone is soft and full of pity. "You wanna play?" Andre asked with a gentle smile, he likes Riley. She was kind to Chuck at the River Court and now Chuck's being a jerk to her.

"Are you sure Madison wouldn't mind?" Riley retorted causing Madison to whirl around, angrily.

"Riley, I'm sorry about…you know, everything" Andre kicks the ground, his Momma would wear him out if she ever caught wind of what's been going on.

Riley doesn't say anything for a moment. "I wish I lived in Charlotte, least they were nice" she whispered as Andre looks down, people in Tree Hill are nice.

Madison rounds the corner with Jamie and Chuck. "Andre what are you doing talking to her?" she demanded glaring at Riley.

"He can talk to whoever he wants" the foster child said glaring at her, Madison started this mess. She was the one who decided to cause all the pain by being a bitch.

"Not orphans, he'll catch orphan disease if he does" Jamie's eyes widen at his girlfriend's words.

"I'm not an orphan" Riley shakes her head, trying to keep the tears suppressed behind a false bravado.

"You so are" Madison grins seeing this as Riley's weakest point, "my Momma said you don't have any parents and the Bakers only took you cause they feel sorry for you"

Foster kids are real sensitive about the topic on parents. Riley doesn't remember much of her mother, but Grams minded her. If Madison jabs at her 'parents' she's technically jabbing at Grams.

"Shut up" Riley lunges at Madison, not caring who sees; a crowd forms around them chanting fight, fight.

Teachers run over and pull the girls apart. Miss. Bethany looks out of breath and annoyed. Madison's lip is a little messed up, but other than that there's nothing wrong with her. Riley wipes the tears rolling down her cheeks and sniffles.

"What is going on here?" Miss. Bethany demanded sternly. "Who started this?" nobody says a word and the crowd disperses.

"Riley started it" Madison points touching her upper lip finding only a little scrape.

"I did not" Riley answered angrily, Miss. Bethany looks from her students wondering which looks less injured than the other; Riley wins.

Madison glances at Chuck and Jamie. "She did" Chuck said nudging Jamie who glances apologetically at Riley before nodding in full agreement.

"I saw her, Miss. Bethany. Riley started it, not Madison" Jamie added keeping his eyes cast downward, he doesn't want to see the betrayal written on Riley's face.

Andre frowns at his friends. He can't believe they just did that, Riley didn't even start it. The brown haired boy watches the scene unfold feeling apprehensive and guilty. He should say something, but if he does, his friends won't want to be friends anymore. Riley's tough, she can take the heat.

Riley looks at all of them; angrily, Andre and Jamie guiltily avoid eye contact while Chuck and Madison smirk. The nine year old reluctantly follows Miss. Bethany back into the school.

"That was great, Jamie. We're not fighting anymore" Madison beams at her boyfriend who sighs in relief; he thought their fight would never end. He isn't sure getting off the hook at Riley's expense.

"That was kinda mean, don't you think Madison?" Andre asked glaring at his friends who glance at Madison for the answer.

Madison shrugged, "She would've gotten in trouble anyway, Andre."

"You don't know that" Andre murmured softly watching the doors shut behind Riley; the boy looks at Jamie. He can't believe Jamie Scott out of everyone in the entire world took part in this.

Jamie quickly looks down; he's never felt like this before. It feels like his insides are being ripped apart by rabid dogs. His Momma's gonna be so disappointed in him. So will Dad and now that he thinks about it Aunt Brooke will be too.

Riley swings her legs back and forth. Worry seeping into her bones, Brooke and Julian are gonna be so mad. She already got in trouble on her first friggen day of school and it wasn't even her fault. She should've anticipated something from Madison, but it took her off guard from Jamie and Andre to fall into line.

A shadow looms over her. "Hey, midget; look at you getting in trouble on your first week, I don't know if I should be proud or sad" Sam winks playfully. "I pick proud, what'd you do, midget?" she wondered sliding into the seat beside the youngster.

Riley brightens instantly, if Brooke was here, she'd probably get yelled at in front of all these people. "What are you doing here?" she asked heaving a sigh of relief.

"Bringing you home, the store's packed and Brooke can't leave. Come on, grab your crap" Riley glances at the principal. "Brooke already talked to your principal about whatever you did. Come on, Jack's making me lunch, it's bound to be disastrous" Sam said causing Riley to groan, whatever Mrs. Turner said wasn't good.

Sam looks at the nine year old; so far their entire ride home has been in complete and awkward silence. Riley tries to turn on the music, but Sam quickly shuts it off. The fourth grader stares aimlessly out the window knowing Brooke and Julian are going to send her packing.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on" Riley keeps her eyes on the beautiful landscape. "Or should I call Brooke and say I'm worried about you" Sam added raising her eyebrows in a threatening manner.

"Isn't that lying?" Riley asked huffing.

"No, since I am kinda worried about you" Sam reaches into her purse and takes out her cell.

Riley thinks about it; if Sam calls Brooke, then she'll hafta explain what happened with Madison. Brooke will tell the Principal and everything will just get worse and nothing will get better. What will the point of that be?

"Madison pissed me off" the nine year old lied; wishing Austin was here, he'd know what to do. He probably would've punched Jamie and Chuck in their stupid noses.

Sam shakes her head. "I'm not stupid and even though I haven't known you long, I can tell when you're lying" she said wondering if she had been that obvious when she lived with Brooke.

"It doesn't matter" Riley scoffed.

"Riley" Sam tried briefly remembering all those times when Brooke attempted to get through to her. The least she can do now is help Brooke with her newest trouble-maker.

"I can handle it on my own, okay?" the nine year old snapped wishing she could ask for help, but it doesn't work that way.

"Okay" Sam puts the car in drive and starts towards home. "Listen, Brooke and Julian care about you, I care about you too. You can trust us, you know that right?" the older brunette asked causing Riley to sigh, nodding.

"I know, but it'll just mess things up if you guys try…I can handle this myself, Sam."

Sam shrugs wanting to help her, but she can't without Riley's permission. "If you say so, short stuff" she said.

"I'm not short" Riley complained causing Sam to smile over at the girl and shrug.

Peyton studies her new foster son. She doesn't know what to say, her and Lucas are thinking about moving back to Tree Hill later on, but for now they're going to do some exploring. Sawyer's overjoyed about the prospect of having a brother.

"If you're gonna stare, you might as well take a picture" Austin mumbled sourly; normally he would like being on a boat, but he's leaving everything behind. How will he and Riley communicate?

Lucas chuckles at the boy's gall. "I just might" Peyton answered smiling at him; he's certainly got her sassy exterior.

"Sawyer, show Austin the bedroom please" Lucas said causing the curly headed boy's eyes to widen.

"There's a bedroom on this thing?" he asked looking around; confusion flashing through his eyes.

"Yeah" Luke smiles at him. "You, Sawyer and Lily are going to share it, though. Don't worry; I have a curtain so you'll have some privacy and if Soy snoops, I'll talk to her" the foster father offered.

Austin glances around at his crawlspace; it could be worse. The adults sleep on the other end of the hall. There are three bedrooms in total and one room dedicated to work. Mr. Lucas promised they'd think about cleaning the last room out for him.

Lily smiles at him. "So you're like my brother now" the other nine year old answered eyeing him with excitement.

"Lily, Austin will be like your cousin. He'll be more Sawyer's brother than anything else" Karen smiles warmly at her daughter, Lily's always so welcoming of anyone. A lot like Keith was.

The little brunette glares somewhat playfully at her mother. "He's my brother if I say he is, Momma."

Karen rolls her eyes, smiling. "Don't get sassy; I'm just being honest with you Lily flower" the mother reprimanded with a slight smile tugging on her cheeks.

Austin watches the scene knowing he'd get a smack across the face if he dared speak to his biological father like that. "So, Austin is there anything you like to do? Anything you want us to buy while we're here" Lucas asked clearing his throat.

"I'm not really good at anything" Austin murmured sheepishly, Pops told him he was only good for talking his way out of trouble.

Lucas said, "That's not true, everyone's good at something."

"Not me, my Pops told me so."

Peyton glances at Lucas who feels sorry for Austin. "We'll find you something you're good at" Peyton promised reaching over and ruffling his light curls.

"I can dance" Sawyer announced smiling brightly at him. Austin turns and grins back at her, he's lived with little kids and knows the only way to get along with them is to agree with them. "And I'm really good at reading and Math and Daddy says I'm the best writer in class, but I'm home schooled" she added proudly.

"Does that mean I gotta be home schooled?" Austin asked suddenly realizing only freaks get home schooled.

Peyton and Lucas share a look. They both know what children these days think about home schooling. "Yes, but we'll do our best to make sure you don't become a bible freak or anti-social" Peyton joked her eyes dancing.

"He won't, Peyton cause me and Soy will be there. I'm in the fourth grade, Soy's in first…it's really easy" Lily laughed at poor Sawyer's expense.

"Is not" Sawyer pouted as Austin giggles.

Karen sees the two teaming up against Sawyer. "Lily, quit showing off for Austin and be nice to Sawyer. It wasn't that long ago when you were in first grade" she ordered becoming firm with her daughter.

Lily shrugs annoyed and skips away smirking at her mother. Karen shakes her head. "She's as stubborn as you" Andy kisses his wife's cheek.

"That must be the reason we always argue" Karen chuckled leaning back in her sun chair and resting her eyes.

Peyton sees Austin's tense look; she gets it. The Scotts can be a little intense and scary. They don't always hold back and tend to behave differently than others. "Karen and Lily get into arguments; half of the time I'm not sure if they're joking or not"

"You guys are all really different" Austin observed speaking softly, so only Peyton can hear him. "Good different" he added.

The foster mother smiles at him. "You learn to get used to the craziness and become crazy yourself"

"Is that what happened to you and Mr. Lucas?" Austin joked.

Lucas looks down at the boy. "No, I was born crazy and craziness is a serious disease; one with no cure. You'll catch it sooner or later" he replied his eyes smiling, Austin grins at him. The Scotts seem cool, different, but cool.

Riley plays with Jude and Davis, but her heart really isn't in it. Brooke and Julian are going to send her away. That much is obvious, she got in trouble on her first day of school. They'd have to be stir crazy not to send her away. If she gets sent back, maybe things can go back to how they were before.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her" Brooke admitted. "We've had her like a week and she keeps getting into trouble."

"Didn't you get into trouble?" Millie asked knowingly, Mouth's told her everything he remembers from their childhood and Brooke got in trouble daily.

"I only did for attention. Riley gets plenty of attention. I just don't know what we're going to do" Millie glances at her former Boss hoping she isn't thinking of sending the kid back. "I love her too much to send her back" Brooke said helping a customer with their purchase.

"You'll be fine, Riley's a good kid. I gotta go; Marvin wants to meet me at the station" Millie said hugging her friend goodbye and excusing herself from the store.

* * *

Logan flips through his X-Men comic book. Nate is too busy trying to impress girls to hangout with him. Logan watches his friend attempt to kiss a girl and fail miserably.

Nate walks over trying not to look defeated. "What'd you try to kiss her for?" Logan asked; disgusted. His Mom wouldn't like the idea of him trying to kiss anyone.

"Skills kisses my Mom" Nate reasoned.

"They're old."

"I just wanna know what its like. Jamie says he kisses Madison all the time" Nate lied; Jamie never told him that, but he's going out with Madison so they must be kissing.

Logan shakes his head. He's never seen his cousin do that, but he could be wrong. "I've never seen him kiss her before" he sounds disgusted, he wonders if he should start looking for a cooler role model.

Nate's eyes brighten as an idea hits him. "We should ask him" he said as though they should've figured that out ages ago.

"Why?" the blonde haired boy asked, he doesn't see the point in asking advice on kissing girls. In his opinion, girls are strange and have cooties.

"Cause I don't wanna mess up."

"Girls are gross" Logan's nose wrinkles up in disgust.

Nate shakes his head. "I think they're pretty" he said with a dreamy look appearing on his face.

Logan shrugs and returns to his comic. Nate lifts up his comic and starts reading that too. "Do you think Superman ever had to go to school?" Nate asked suddenly.

"No way" Logan shakes his head wishing he had super powers, then he wouldn't have to go to school.

* * *

Julian pinches the bridge of his nose as he re-reads the text from Brooke. "Did I do something wrong, Boss?" the young actor playing, Nathan in the T.V. series asked.

"No, Thomas, it's just my daughter" Julian answered tiredly, Thomas Mills has to be one of his favorites. The kid is nineteen years old and has a bright future ahead of him.

"You have a daughter?" Thomas asked kindly, he thought the Boss man only had two little boys.

"Sort of, we're in the process of adopting her; it's complicated. What's the matter, Thomas?" Julian asked running a hand through his hair hoping it's nothing too bad.

"Max sent me here to tell you he doesn't want to follow the script. He said it doesn't sound like something kids would say" Julian sighs; if Max Hunt wasn't a fan favorites, he would've gotten fired long ago for his crappy attitude. "Sorry, I'm just the messenger" Thomas holds up his hands in defense.

"Thank you Thomas."

"No problem" Thomas said starting out of the office. "Umm, good luck with your daughter and all, my sister's adopted and can I give you some advice?" the young man asked not wanting to offend his Boss.

"Please" Julian nodded, he and Brooke don't know what to do with Riley anymore.

"Be patient, Kyra acted out at first cause she wanted to get sent back…but really, I think she was nervous about everything, being sent to a new home with new people "It's scary if you think about it, like…what if that had happened to you?" the nineteen year old shrugs as he exits the office.

* * *

Jack looks at Sam, his eyes pleading with her. He doesn't want to do this, sure he likes Riley, but she's a little spit-fire. A lot like Sam, but more sarcastic and sassy.

Sam nods at him to talk to the nine year old. If anyone can talk some sense into her before Brooke and Julian get home, it's him. "Heard you got into trouble today" Jack observed causing Riley to glare up at him.

"I didn't get sent home early for the hell of it" she answered not caring if her language is poor, it's only Jack and Sam.

Jack gulps and glances back at his girlfriend, nervously. Kids make him so nervous; Jude and Dave make him anxious for Christ Sake. "What'd you do?" he asked, kids can sense fear.

"Fight with another girl."

"Sam's had a few those, herself" Jack laughed causing his girlfriend to give him a look to shut his mouth.

Sam sits beside him at the table. "You did?" Riley's eyes are wide with amusement.

"Sure, I was a foster kid too, you know and I stole off Brooke and a lot of other stores" Sam takes a bite of her sandwich and shrugs.

"Why were they mean to you?" the nine year old asked curiously.

"I lost my temper with anyone who piss…bugged me" Sam replied, Brooke told her last night she didn't want Riley picking up anymore swear words. "Most of the time, I threw the first punch."

Riley asked, "Did you ever get caught stealing?"

"Oh all the time, Brooke caught me and one time I took the rap for Jackie-boy here" Sam smiles at the memory. "He stole hot-dogs, of all the food in the world; hot-dogs" the college student admitted wishing she could go back and tell her younger self to trust Brooke.

"I don't like hot-dogs" Riley frowns at the idea of eating a hot dog, those things are nasty.

"Me neither" Sam quickly shakes her head, she didn't like them when she was thirteen and she doubts she ever will.

"Why not?" Jack complained. "They're delicious and not really made of dogs or anything" they don't buy hot dogs because Sam openly refuses to look at them.

"You don't know that the government could be lying" the adorable fourth grader pointed out causing Sam to smile at the child's wild imagination.

"They wouldn't do that" Jack said shaking his head, kids and their wild imaginations.

"They could if they wanted to impregnate your mind with a microchip so you'd be a robot" Riley rambles on and on, forgetting for a moment she's not with Austin.

"Impregnate?" Jack questioned trying to suppress a growing smile as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, that's when something's put into you" Riley looks at him, her gaze becoming solemn. "Do you know what sex is?" she asked causing Jack to choke on his beer.

"We're getting off topic here. Listen, I know what it's like to get harassed cause of where you come from. My advice would be just to ignore it and act like it doesn't bother you"

Riley nods, she isn't going to tell Sam that's what she's been trying to do for the last week. "We're home" Brooke announced causing Jude and Davis to stumble into her arms.

The nine year old catches Brooke and Julian's eyes as they hug the little kids, oh crap she's in so much trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, I've kind of gotten off track about Quinn and Clay. I'll be bringing them, Mouth, Millie, and anyone else you guys might like to read back. Well, I'll try my best. Please Review, I want to know if I'm going anywhere with this story. **

**Chapter 9**

"What do you think your doing?" Brooke demanded walking past Riley and towards Sam who has a glass of wine in hand.

Sam looks around; confused and then it hits her. She's nineteen and drinking, it's weird since Jack's parents let them drink. His parents are actually okay with them drinking with them present. They think teens won't drink responsibly unless they're given the chance to be trusted by their superiors.

Brooke doesn't wait for the teen to answer; she takes the glass and places it onto the sink. "Brooke, I'm nineteen" Sam objected causing Julian to smirk slightly.

"Hmm, I didn't hear that was the new legal age. Did you, Babe?" she asked dragging Julian into this, he immediately looks uncomfortable with the situation. He and Sam have always been friends.

"Umm no" he answered quite awkwardly, Riley makes sure to avoid his eyes; she doesn't feel guilty, only angry as to what's to come.

Jack clears his throat. "Brooke, my parents let us drink with them present" the teenager said hoping to get his girlfriend out of trouble.

"That doesn't make it okay, Jack" Brooke lectured, her hands firmly placed on her hips; she's in full Mom-mode now.

Sam folds her arms over her chest. "You let us last week" she reminded her former foster parent who raises an eyebrow.

"That was for a special occasion and Jack" Brooke faces the young man who takes a step back. "Julian and I weren't present when you were drinking" she informed the boy who shrugs.

Sam can see a lecture brewing in her former foster parent's deep green eyes. "Riley got into a fight at school" the older teen said trying to save her own skin.

Brooke and Julian glance at Riley as though suddenly remembering their daughter's in trouble. "Nice, thanks Sam" Riley stated sarcastically.

"Had to get her of my back, sorry short-stuff" Sam whispered shrugging her shoulders, sometimes it feels like she's still fifteen and Brooke is her legal guardian.

"Jack, Sam, could you excuse us for a moment?" the two lift the boys into their arms and scamper away. "Don't think we won't talk more about your drinking" Brooke warned winking playfully at Riley who shifts uncomfortably.

* * *

Andre puts his game consol down. He can't get his mind off of what happened today, it really sucks. "Do you think Riley's in trouble?" the boy dared to ask, his own Momma would give his behind a smack and tell him he was grounded for week.

Jamie pauses their game; he's been thinking about Riley too and feels guilty about it. "No way, Aunt Brooke's cool" Jamie said shakily.

"We were mean" Andre blurted knowing he wasn't mean, but his group was and he could have at least stood up for Riley. He didn't have to leave her hanging like that.

"Dre" Jamie tries to object, but Andre shakes his head; he doesn't want to hear lies.

Andre said; sadly, "We were, Jay. I wanna tell my Momma what we did, but if I do; I'll get in trouble."

"Riley's tough" Jamie replied unsurely, he hasn't known Riley that long to make judgments like that.

"It's not fair; she got in trouble for something Madison started" Andre shakes his head. "Why did you lie for her?" he wondered glaring at his best friend.

"She's my girlfriend, Dre" Jamie sighed, knowing that isn't a good excuse but what else can he say.

"So? You shouldn't lie. Q never lied" Andre said briefly remembering when his hero of a brother was alive.

Jamie sighs, Andre's right. Q would be so disappointed if he found out about this. "We can't tell our Moms" Jamie said knowing his Momma would most likely give his behind a hard whack and make him tell the principal what happened.

"I know…I just don't think what we did was cool" Andre folds his arms over his chest, huffing.

"No, it wasn't. I'll tell Madison to lay off Riley tomorrow" Jamie promised earning a smile from his friend.

* * *

There's a stinky feeling in Riley's stomach. Not so much guilt, more the worry of the impending consequences. "I-I should help Sam and Jack…J-Jack needs my help. H-He doesn't know what sex is" she stammered causing a smile to tug on the side of Julian's cheeks.

No, he can't smile. He has to be serious. If he smiles, that'll show he doesn't mind this kind of behavior. "Riley, come sit down" Brooke nods at the chair in front of them.

Riley waits a moment before doing as she's told. "I-I…you can't be pissed at me" she said her nervousness obvious.

"Don't say pissed" Brooke reprimanded softly; she honestly doesn't know how to approach this. "And we're not mad, only confused" she added thoughtfully.

Julian runs a hand through his hair. "What happened, Rye? You were doing really well" the father commented causing Riley to shrug. "No, I think we deserve more than that."

They're right; they do deserve an explanation of some sort. "Madison's a bitch" Riley complained whining.

"Riley" Brooke warned raising her eyebrows at the word; when did the nine year old learn such bad words?

Riley whined, "She is."

Brooke places her hands on her hips. "From what I heard from your principal said you started the fight with Madison" the foster mother tries to stay calm, but her anger is becoming evident.

"I'm not a bitch, Brooke" Riley's beautiful blue eyes narrow; Julian can instantly tell Riley's going to start having a tantrum if Brooke doesn't calm down.

"I never said you were" Brooke answered. "And watch your language or you'll find out what soap tastes like."

Riley takes a deep breath; she doesn't want to find out what soap tastes like. Who the hell would? "She was being mean" the kid gives up knowing her poor attitude will only land her in trouble.

Brooke and Julian share looks of concern. "What happened?" Julian asked hoping his daughter isn't getting bullied.

"I was playing with Andre and she came over and…" Riley doesn't want to tell them about Madison saying she has 'orphan disease' everything will just get worse.

"And what?" Brooke prompted.

"She made me mad and I pushed her and we started fighting" she said only telling half the truth, technically it's not a lie.

Julian stares at her, that feels like a half-truth if he's ever heard one and he has. "What'd she do to make you mad?" the foster father wondered with his arms folded over his chest.

"She was being annoying and…I don't like her. Jamie's weird when she's around" Riley said; quick to get off the topic on what happened.

"All boys are weird around their girlfriends" Brooke answered wanting more than anything to grin.

Riley thinks about it; boys are weird. Andre isn't that bad and Jamie isn't either, well when he's not around his stupid friends. "When I get a boyfriend, he's gonna be normal" she replied leaning into the chair.

"Oh that's not happening anytime soon" Julian stated firmly.

Brooke grins lovingly at her husband. "Oh come on, She's too adorable not to have one" she replied winking at Riley.

Riley sighs, realizing since Brooke's smiling; the lecture is all over and now it's punishment time. "What's my sentence?" the nine year old asked cheekily, she heard Austin say that once to Natalie.

"Your sentence?" Julian questioned this time he can't keep his laugh suppressed. "What do you think, Babe? What's our favorite girl's sentence?"

"You know, we don't like you fighting. So, the rest of the week consider yourself grounded and tomorrow you'll be apologizing to Madison" Riley knows she can lie and say she did. "But, you'll be apologizing with me there; so I know you do it" Brooke added causing Riley to grown.

"I don't want to" Riley's face falls; talk about embarrassment. A bunch of kids will find out she apologized and it'll suck.

"Too bad, that's how it's going down" Brooke shrugs gently patting her shoulder. "Rye, I hope this is a one time thing cause we'd really hate to ground you for longer than a few days" the foster parent explained.

"Depends on who bugs me most" Riley quickly catches herself; she doesn't want to test Brooke's earlier threat.

"Fighting doesn't solve anything; problems actually get bigger after a fight. Trust me, I'd know" Brooke chuckled taking a sip of the wine she placed on the counter.

Riley raises an eyebrow at her. "Hey I'm over twenty one, I'm allowed to drink and I don't want to waste a glass of wine" Brooke said taking another sip winking.

"Sam's not a little kid" Riley answered, quick to defend Sam who was formally her biggest enemy.

"No, she isn't, but in my world no person is an adult until they're twenty one" Brooke answered as Julian nods in full agreement; he wouldn't consider Thomas an adult just yet.

Riley's shoulders slump, she thought twelve to thirteen was similar to being an adult. The nine year old glances past her foster parent's and sees the door fidget. Riley glances up at Brooke who shakes her head; seriously kids need to get better eavesdropping abilities.

Sam and Jack placed the guys in their colorful, prison-like playpen. They have their ears pressed against the door of the kitchen. "What do you thinks going on in there?" Sam whispered wishing she hadn't sold Riley out. Brooke's going to kill her, she would've killed Sam.

"I don't know" Jack presses his ear against the door trying to listen better. "Do you think Brooke killed her?" he asked causing Sam to chew on her lower lip.

"No…maybe" Sam shakes her head; she was thinking the exact same thing. "Julian wouldn't let that happen" Sam whispered nervously.

"I don't know, he sounded mad" Jack smiles his famous crooked grin at his girlfriend. "You sold her out."

"I did not" his girlfriend protested clearly disheartened about her earlier decision to sell Riley out.

"You so did. They forgot and you wanted to save your skin, so you tattled on her" the nineteen year old whispered his eyes smiling.

"Shut up" Sam punches his arm. "And I was saving your skin too" she added as Jack shrugs.

Jack puffs up his chest trying to look macho. "No need; Brooke doesn't scare me" he lied; Brooke scares the crap out of him, but Sam doesn't have to know that.

"Is that so?" Brooke questioned causing Jack's cheeks to turn bright red with embarrassment. "It's rude to eavesdrop, Samantha" the woman reprimanded half-jokingly.

"It's not eavesdropping if you can't hear anything" Sam said causing Brooke to smile as she trudges out of the room; she's really missed that girl.

Jack leans against the wall; sighing hopelessly. "Julian, how can you not fear her?" he whispered scratching the back of his neck.

"Can't, she's too sexy to fear her" Julian replied causing Sam, Jack, and Riley to make vomiting sounds.

Riley waits until her foster father leaves the room until she starts smirking cockily. "You're scared of Brooke? You baby" she teased getting revenge on them getting her in trouble.

Jack's eyes widen; seriously. "Aren't you?" he asked, he would think the kid would be scared of Brooke after getting shouted at by her.

"Nope, she doesn't scare me" Riley lied confidently.

"Really" Brooke countered coming into the kitchen hallway holding a giggling Davis. "I must be doing something wrong then. How can you not fear me?" she wondered handing Sam the baby and tickling the fourth grader.

Riley giggles and smiles; being grounded for the rest of the week isn't that bad, but apologizing is gonna suck. Especially seeing Madison's face when she does; shit this is gonna suck.

* * *

Austin pushes his food around. "I suck" he said; yet again, earning eye rolls from Karen, Lily, Andy, Peyton, and even Sawyer. Only Sawyer is only rolling her eyes because the rest of them are.

"You don't suck" Lucas chuckled taking a sip of his beer.

"I do too. I'm probably the shittiest student" Austin groaned wondering how many students Mr. Lucas has had; probably millions.

Peyton warned, "Language."

The nine year old ignores his foster mother and bangs his head on the table. "That's my best subject, cept' Math is stupid. When am I ever gonna use friggen fractions?" Sawyer and Lily share smiles, Austin can be bit over-dramatic sometimes.

"Austin, there's some little ears at the table" Peyton said nodding her head towards Sawyer who glances at her mother looking angry.

Sawyer raises an eyebrow. "My ears aren't little, Momma. They're the biggest ones here, bigger than yours" the six year old said as Austin tries hard not to smile at the youngster.

"Oh my bad, doll. They aren't little; they're the biggest ears I've ever seen" Peyton encouraged causing Sawyer to sit up straighter. "Austin, watch your language in front of Sawyer. In fact, don't let me catch you swearing; period."

"Yes ma'am" Austin mumbled respectfully. He's also learned living with the Scotts means somewhat minding your elders.

Peyton smiles and continues eating; she likes Austin, but he has no idea the kind of influence he has over Soy. "Bud, you aren't my worst student; it just takes you awhile to get the hang of stuff" Lucas replied not wanting him to feel stupid.

"Why?" the boy moaned. "How come Lily can get stuff quicker and tons easier than me?"

Lily looks over at the mention of her name. "It's cause I'm a girl" Karen, Andy, and Peyton smile at her. "Girls are born smarter than boys" she answered seeing the adults' facial expressions.

Austin rolls his eyes; he's gotten used to Lily's confident and forever right attitude. He turns his attention onto his foster father rather expectantly. "Well, your brain works differently than Lily's; it doesn't depend on gender. Just how your brain works" Lucas explained his tone full of warmth.

"My brain sucks" Austin moaned earning a final look from Peyton and a soft smile from Lucas.

"No, it doesn't. You're smart, it just takes you longer to get the material" Lucas gently ruffles the boy's honey colored brown hair.

Austin nods; still upset about this. His brain must really be small for him not to understand fractions. Riley would understand fractions, hell she'd let him cheat off her. Lily just might, but he doesn't want to ask cause maybe she'll tell Peyton and Lucas. They'd be really disappointed in him and for some reason, Austin doesn't want to upset them.

* * *

Nathan glances over at his son, mildly worried. Jamie hasn't touched his dinner or said much which is unlike him and concerning. Usually, no one can shut him up; the parents wonder what he did. "What's the matter?" Haley asked breaking the silence.

Lydia glances over at her big brother. He has seemed a bit different lately, quieter and less funny. Ah well, maybe he's finally starting to grow up like Momma's always saying. Only, the funny Jamie is the one she likes best.

"Nothing" Jamie replied sullenly.

"You're a worse liar than your Uncle Lucas" Haley laughed expecting her son to laugh along with her, but he stays sullen.

Nathan isn't sure what to do. "What's going on, Jamie? You're never this quiet. Did you do something we should know about?" he asked causing a knot to tighten in Jamie's stomach.

"Not lately" the boy lied; shaking his head. He's never lied to his parents before and it feels absolutely disgusting.

Haley reaches over and pushes back his hair. "You know you can tell us anything, right? We won't get mad…well not that mad" she said her eyes full of hope.

Jamie nods, he knows. "Yeah Momma" he said trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Did something happen at school?" Haley prodded; she can't help unless she knows what's going on.

"Yeah" Jamie nods, wanting to tell the truth. "Riley got in a fight with Madison and busted her lip"_ shit, shit why didn't you tell the truth?_ The boy wondered feeling guilty.

"She did? Why?" Nathan asked clearly surprised. When he met Riley, he thought she was an adorably cheeky kid.

"Dunno, Madison was minding her own business and Riley just beat her up" Jamie feels the knot tighten, why can't he tell the truth?

Nathan's brow wrinkles, he wonders if Jamie's lying. His son has only ever lied to him all of three times. "That's awful, poor Madison" Haley sounds appalled and sad.

"Brooke's probably pi…mad" Nathan said knowing Riley probably deserves whatever punishment she has coming. Poor kid though, nobody wants to mess with an angry Brooke Davis-Baker.

"Probably" Haley thinks for a moment, this is Brooke they're talking about. "Defidently" she added and for a split second, she feels sorry for Riley.

* * *

Brooke leans into Julian; sighing. "You're going to miss having _five_ _kids_ aren't you?" her husband asked knowing if she could get away with it, Brooke would hold keep everyone here against their wills.

"Won't you?" she asked sadly. Sam and Jack have added fun and adventure into the mix. Plus it's like having two free babysitters who are actually okay with kids.

Julian smiles softly, kissing the top of her head. "Of course I will, but Sam and Jack need to get back to college" Julian reminded her causing Brooke's eyes to brighten.

"There's a college near here" she said excitement starting to form in her dark green eyes.

"Babe, they need to start their own life. I love them, but we have to let them fly" Julian replied causing his wife to step away from him.

Brooke places her hands on her hips. "Don't take movie quotes and try to string them together, Julian Baker" she warned glaring at him.

"I'm not" Julian holds up his hands. "But, Sam and Jack should get back to their life and we have our other kids to think about" he objected causing Brooke to sigh.

"Do they really have to go? Riley's attitude has been a hundred times better since Sam got here. You and Sam are the only one who can really get through to her" Brooke replied feeling hopeless, the only time she feels she can get through to Riley is when she's in trouble.

"That's not true and you know it" Julian said. "You two are so stubborn it's harder I think."

"Oh really" she wraps her arms around his neck and plants a kiss on his lips. "I love you sometimes."

"I love you all the time" Julian whispered kissing her.

Riley rests her head against her pillow. Sam and Jack are leaving Saturday; to get back to college. Without them here, it's going to feel like something's off. The twins are decent company, but Sam and Jack are like actual people she can gossip with. Brooke and Julian are too much like parents to be her friends.

Apologizing to Madison tomorrow will suck; it'll probably be the downfall of her fourth grade life. Maybe she could say something really snotty instead, only Brooke wouldn't like that. Brooke can be scary when she's mad. Julian too, but he hardly ever gets mad; most of the time Brooke gets mad enough for the both of them. It's just not fair, why should she apologize when Madison started it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if I'm a bit Brulian and Leyton centric. I'll try to incorporate Naley in it more. Oh and there's going to be quite a few twists to come. Please review if you want me to add or change anything. **

**Chapter 10**

Sam glances over at the nine year old. Brooke dropped her off fifteen minutes ago and it's been awkward. The boys are at the sitter and it's far too quiet in Sam's opinion.

"Take this as a sign of ceasing fire" the nineteen year old smirks as she slides a bowl of fruit in Riley's direction.

Riley wants to roll her eyes, but ends up smiling instead. "Did Brooke tell you what she was gonna do?" she asked suddenly feeling apprehensive, Brooke and Julian are gonna kill her.

"Nope, guess it's not information I need to know" Sam shrugged briefly remembering moments of worry when Brooke was mad at her.

"But I need to know" Riley complained pouting, they're probably gonna send her back. But, here's the thing; Riley doesn't wanna get sent back anymore, besides the Ventura family Tree Hill isn't awful and anyway Austin got placed with a family who live on a boat.

"Is this about the apology? So, tell me, how'd the apology go?" the teen asked. "My guess would be it sucked, but from the look on your face; I don't think you apologized" Sam said trying to suppress a grin.

"I apologized" Riley answered stubbornly.

"But it didn't go well?" Sam asked hoping for more of an explanation.

"You're a mind reader" Riley replied sarcastically. Jack chuckles; she's too much like Sam for her own good. "Brooke's mad at me" she murmured into her hands.

Sam cracks a grin. "I figured that much when she told me to make sure you don't have any fun while she's at Baker Man" the older teen said causing Riley to groan.

"Do you think she's really pissed?" the child asked.

"Depends" she mused trying to sound dramatic. "What'd you do?" Sam already has an idea as to what Riley has done, but both teens want to hear what happened.

Riley shakes her head; the more people know, the worse punishment it's gonna be. "What good will telling you do?" she moaned.

"Lots" Sam and Jack share grins. "For one thing, it'll appease our boredom and maybe we can convince them to go easy on you."

Jack added, "And if they're still mad, we could always stash you in one of our suitcases." He's going to miss living here; Riley's been like a surrogate sister to him. Plus Sam's been different since they arrived here, almost happier. If Sam's happy, he's happy.

Riley sighs, realizing they could be right. The nine year old opens her mouth and tells them.

_Brooke had decided that after class, Riley would apologize to Madison and hopefully they could patch things up. Growing up, Brooke got in her fair share of fights. Most of the time, they were a weak attempt at trying to get her feuding parents' attention. Her parents didn't do anything about these incidents. When she got in trouble, her mother would often send the house keeper, Esmeralda to pick her up. _

_Today Brooke plans on doing something different. Riley has to know there are consequences for her actions. Well, at least that's what Brooke wants her to learn. Apologizing will probably be embarrassing, but necessary._

_Brooke gently pats Riley on the shoulder. "I know you don't want to do this, but we all have to face up to the things we did wrong" the foster mother said smoothing out the child's curls._

_Riley looks over at Madison and Mrs. Ventura, Madison doesn't look that mad. In fact, she looks guilty. Riley wonders if Madison feels sorry for getting her in trouble. _

"_Even when they suck?" Riley asked cheekily, Brooke rolls her eyes knowing they have to get reel in her language._

"_Especially when they suck" Brooke leads the child over to Madison and Mrs. Ventura. _

_Madison chews on her lower lip. Jamie and Andre talked to her during recess and now she feels bad. Riley's probably gonna be humiliated after this. Madison hadn't meant to make Riley's life a living hell, she was only worried that Riley was gonna take Jamie from her._

_Mrs. Ventura on the other hand is pissed. The little delinquent crossing the street should be expelled. The child assaulted her daughter and her only repercussions is missing three days of recess and apologizing to her Madison. _

"_Riley, has something she'd like to say to Madison" Brooke nudges her daughter; half-warning, half-pleading. "Don't you Riley?" the mother raises her eyebrow at Riley, daring her to disagree._

"_Yeah" Riley sighed glancing at Madison, who is only slightly taller than she is. "I'm sorry I pushed you and beat you up"_

_Madison nods forcing herself to smile, even though it hurts. "It's okay; I shouldn't have made you mad"_

"_Don't apologize, Madison" Mrs. Ventura scolded sternly. "You didn't do anything wrong."_

_Madison nods looking down, causing Riley to frown at Mrs. Ventura; she suddenly understands why Madison is the way she is. Maybe she and Madison could talk after this._

_Riley clears her throat. "I'm sorry, I really am" she said taking a step into Brooke's blouse, feeling nervous._

_Brooke puts her hands on Riley's shoulders and squeezes softly, letting the nine year old know she's okay. Brooke has learned whenever Riley's nervous, she looks for comfort. _

"_Thank you…its okay" Madison answered quietly; now that this is over she wants to talk to Riley alone. She wants to apologize and hopefully make amends for what she's done. _

"_Hmm" Mrs. Ventura scoffed; by her standards this apology isn't good enough._

_Riley has met enough rude people to know when someone is sneering at her. "What's your problem? I apologized" she asked indignantly, forgetting for a moment she should mind her tongue._

"_Riley" Brooke bends down. "Don't be rude, sweetie" she whispered gently ruffling the child's hair. Riley nods, but she honestly doesn't like Mrs. Ventura, not one little bit._

"_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Mrs. Ventura murmured causing Brooke to glance at Mrs. Ventura; angrily._

"_Is there a problem?" Brooke demanded kindly._

"_Yes, Mrs. Baker there is, I always knew you were relaxed when it came to parenting, but I can't believe you're going to let your daughter speak this way" Mrs. Ventura said glaring down at Riley who tries to swallow all the bad words she knows._

"_What?" Brooke asked, a tight smile appearing on her face. Almost as though, she's doing everything she can not to slap Mrs. Ventura._

"_Perhaps, you should set a better example. If you did, I doubt your daughter would behave like this" Madison's eyes widen at her mother's words, she looks at Riley apologetically._

"_Excuse me."_

_Riley twists her head towards Mrs. Ventura. "I'm just saying, I can recall days when you behaved like this and all I can say is the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Madison's mother informed Brooke who takes a deep breath, trying to control her temper._

"_Hey" Riley's has had enough; nobody talks to her Brooke like this, especially not a stupid slut like her. "Stop being mean to Brooke, you stupid slut" the nine year old snapped causing Brooke's eyes to widen._

_Mrs. Ventura glances over at Brooke. "Are you going to let your child talk to me like that?" she demanded frowning, disapprovingly._

_Brooke opens her mouth, ready to tell this woman off, but Riley beats her to the punch. "Why don't you just shut up and suck it" Riley shouted stamping her foot._

_Madison giggles, she's never heard anyone talk to her mother like that; most people fear her mother. This is awesome. Brooke glances down at Riley; stunned. She isn't sure if she should be proud or give Riley's bottom a well-deserved smack. Instead, she takes Riley hand and pulls her over to the car._

"After that Brooke got real quiet and we went back here…but it was super quiet" Riley finished as Jack smiles at her. He doesn't know whether what Riley did was stupid or amazing.

Sam wipes the tears rolling down her cheeks. "You told her Madison's mom to suck it" the teen laughed shaking her head. Riley must have some kind of guts.

"Only cause she was being mean to Brooke" Riley answered; quick to defend herself.

Jack shakes his head; women are insane. "Shorty, I don't know if you're in for it or if you made Brooke's year" Sam chuckled reaching over and ruffling the child's hair.

"Come on; let's get your mind off things" Jack encouraged offering the young girl a smile.

Riley raises an eyebrow at him. "Doing what? I'm not supposed ta have fun" she said pointedly.

"What Brooke doesn't know won't kill her" Sam winks as the trio departs out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

Brooke shakes her head as she tells Haley, Quinn, and Millie the events that occurred. Quinn and Millie are trying their best not to laugh, but Haley already has tears rolling down her cheeks. This is the funniest thing they've ever heard one of their children do since Jamie tried to extort his friends. As much as they all hate to admit it their children and their insane antics keep them alive.

"She really told her to suck it?" Quinn laughed taking a sip of coffee; if Logan told someone to suck it, she has no idea what she'd do.

"Yeah" Brooke laughed somewhat proudly. "The entire ride home I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want Riley to think I was okay with this."

Millie grins at her. "That's quality parenting, right there" Millie joked earning a playful glare from Brooke.

"You should have me on your show, Brooke Baker Parenting Skills" Brooke answered shaking her head, wondering what she and Julian are going to do.

"Hales, if we had ever said something like that with Momma…" Quinn trailed off knowing full well, they'd get in a lot of trouble. Lydia James was a relaxed parent, but swearing at adults was a big no-no.

Haley nods knowing her butt would've been in huge trouble. "What are you going to do?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know; she was sticking up for me, Hales" Brooke answered sighing at the very idea of punishing Riley.

Haley smiles softly at her best friend. "Yes, but she was also really disrespectful and you know there has to be consequences" she said causing Brooke to groan.

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't know what I'd do if Logan talked to someone like that" she admitted worriedly, Logan's getting older and he's going to start misbehaving more.

"I don't want to yell at her cause Mrs. Ventura kept making jabs at my mistakes and…you have to admit it's really sweet" Brooke said looking more at Haley hoping she'll agree.

"It is sweet" Haley agreed. "But, as the mom you hafta do something about this. She's going to expect that you do something" Quinn and Millie nod in full agreement.

"I know, I know" Brooke replied rolling her eyes. "I just wish I knew what I was going to do."

* * *

Austin glances down at his shoes. They finally stopped sailing, Austin's pretty sure they're in the Bahamas or something. The family decided to go to the beach. There aren't a lot of tourists and the parents are talking while Sawyer plays with the islander children.

"Lily?" he asked as Lily look over at him; her green eyes bright with amusement. "We have a Math test tomorrow."

"Duh, Luke's been tellin' us that all week" Lily replied building a sand castle with a red cup.

"Could you maybe…lemme look at your paper?" Austin asked knowing Riley wouldn't care, but Lily is different. She probably wouldn't like the idea of cheating and stuff.

"Isn't that cheating?" Lily asked knowingly.

"No…well yeah, but I just need some help and it'll only be a few problems and…could you help me, Lil?" Austin asked pleadingly.

Lily's Momma always told her, you don't get anywhere cheating and that it's wrong. "Why?" the nine year old asked, her green eyes full of concern.

"Cause if I don't do good, Peyton and Lucas will be sad and I don't want them to be sad" Austin explained weakly. "I just don't get fractions and…please Lil."

Lily thinks about it. Austin's been doing his best to improve his grades and despite all his efforts he just doesn't understand fractions. "Okay, only a few" she agreed shrugging.

"Thanks" Austin replied gratefully, he honestly doesn't know how he would've passed if Lily had declined.

"How do we do this?" Lily asked squinting. "Luke watches us like a hawk when we're taking tests"

Austin's been thinking about that. They just need a little distraction to keep Lucas occupied for a few minutes. "We could get Sawyer to be the distraction" he answered writing his name in the sand.

"Sawyer can't keep a secret" the nine year old shakes her head, the last time she trusted Sawyer with a secret; it didn't end well. It's mostly because Sawyer talks too much.

"We don't gotta tell her why, we'll just say if she does, she'll get a bag of candy" Austin replied knowing Peyton takes their health seriously; Sawyer would do anything for candy.

Lily asked, "You have a bag of candy?"

"I can get a bag of candy" he replied confidently, here's where his thieving skills will come into great use.

"How? Do you have money stashed someplace?" Lily wondered folding her arms over her chest looking a lot like her mother.

"No, but I can get it. Trust me" Austin explained, his eyes beaming with absolute delight. "Soy, come here" the little girl quickly runs over to see what the big kids want.

* * *

Julian opens the front door. He has the boys on each hip. Jude apparently got in a bit of trouble today; biting another kid. Davis wouldn't share and kept having tantrums. Ah well, he guesses boys will be boys.

He smiles fondly as Sam, Jack, and Riley play in a fort they made of blankets. From what it looks like, they added chairs from the kitchen and moved the couches.

Sam nudges Riley who looks over at Julian, sadly. He can tell she already knows she's in trouble. "Rye, let's talk" the father said handing Davis to Sam and Jude to Jack.

Riley watches as Sam and Jack leave with her brothers. "Am I gonna taste soap?" she asked nervously, Brooke already said countless times that she would if she didn't watch her language.

"No, honey" Julian takes a seat beside her. "This is a really nice fort, you have here" he said admiring the work it must've taken for the trio to pull this off.

"I didn't do it by myself" Riley looks around; proud they constructed something like this. "Jack and Sam helped a lot" she added her tone becoming soft.

Julian nods, he doesn't doubt that. Sam has always had somewhat of an artist's eye and Jack does whatever Sam tells him. "What happened today, Rye?" he asked leaning against the couch.

"Didn't Brooke tell you?" Riley asked looking confused, she thought they talked about everything.

"She did, but I want you to tell me what happened" Julian said making a mental note at Riley's smarts.

Riley takes a deep breath, before retelling her foster father everything that happened. By the end of her story and much to Riley's surprise, Julian's laughing; shoulder shaking, even snorting.

"You aren't mad?" she asked her worry evident. The nine year old would've thought Julian would be pissed.

"Maybe a little at your word choice" Julian answered giving her a soft hearted smile. "But, your too much like Brooke for me to be really mad at you" he tickles her side causing Riley to giggle.

Riley laughs and tries to break free. "I thought I specifically told Sam you weren't supposed to have fun" Brooke appears in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Baker. I'm just teaching our daughter here a valuable lesson" Julian continues to tickle the nine year old.

Brooke raises an eyebrow at him. "Mind if I join you?" she asked sitting down and tickling Riley who tries to break free.

"Okay, okay" Riley laughed, coughing. Both parents stop tickling and let their daughter cough. The nine year old looks guiltily at Brooke who smiles warmly at her. "I'm sorry for telling Mrs. Ventura to suck it"

"Honestly, sweetie, I wanted to tell her to suck it too" Brooke admitted causing Riley to grin. "But, you're a kid and you can't talk to anyone like that; it's rude and disrespectful"

"She was sayin' mean stuff to you" Riley whispered resting her head on Julian's arm.

"I love that you stood up for me and I'm proud you wanted to protect me, but I'm the Mom and it's my job to protect you. Not the other way around, okay?" Brooke asked trying to get eye contact.

Riley nods and looks down, sad. "Don't be sad, Rye. We still love you all the same, just next time think before you speak" Julian encouraged seeing his daughter's disheartened look.

"I will" Riley promised. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" she smiles hopefully at her parents.

Julian and Brooke sigh. They glance at one another for a moment, reading their eyes, before sharing a soft smile. "I think just this once, we can let it slide" Julian said winking at Riley whose hopeful grin widens.

"Just this once" Brooke repeated as Riley nearly knocks her onto her back giving her a hug.

"Really" Riley asked excitedly, she thought for sure she'd be in humungous trouble.

"Yeah, but if you ever talk like that again, I'll wash your mouth with soap, got it?" the mother warned as Julian winces, he'd hate to wash Riley's mouth out.

"Yes ma'am" the nine year old agreed wanting to be as well-mannered as possible.

Brooke gives her a hug. "Good, I can't believe you told Mrs. Ventura to suck it. Where did you even learn that?" she asked taking her husband's hand.

Riley shrugs as Sam and the boys enter the room. "Sorry, but Jack and the boys wanted to see the fort" Sam said as Jack starts to play with Dave and Jude.

Sam and Jack help put away the dishes for dinner. Brooke, Julian, and Riley are cleaning up the mess they made today. Julian is doing the majority of the work while Riley and Brooke play with the twins.

"Riley got lucky today, hu?" Sam observed smiling softly; she's going to miss staying here. Riley's been like the little sister she always wanted.

Jack nods and smiles, he has to do this now. "Sam, I think we should talk in private" he said his serious tone worrying his girlfriend.

Sam glances at him, worried. "Yeah, let's use Brooke and Julian's room so nobody walks in" she offered climbing up the staircase and heading in the 'parents' room.

Jack paces back and forth; Sam watches worried. Shit, every time someone says they want to talk alone that can't mean anything good. What could be wrong? Everything seems fine with her.

"What's going on Jack?" Sam asked breaking the somewhat awkward silence between the two.

"I want to transfer to Tree Hill College. I've been looking into a few Sociology classes and I really like them. The Literature programs are better too" Jack informed her wiping his sweaty palms on his faded blue jeans.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked laughing; she'd be lying to say she hasn't thought about transferring, but that's impossible. They can't just up and leave everyone behind.

"Am not" Jack answered. "I think we should stay here for at least another semester. Well, if you want to" he doesn't understand why he's so nervous.

Sam shakes her head, he can't be serious. "What about our life? What about the college we go to now?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"The Dean says we can easily transfer, since it is nearing the end of the term. What do you think? You wanna transfer?"

"Where would we live?" Sam asked; she already has an idea, but the more Jack talks about it. The more the idea seems wonderful.

"Here" her boyfriend said as though the answer is obvious.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked, she knows how much Jack loves the parents he got only four years ago. "We'll be leaving your family."

Jack said, "My family is wherever you are and I know you wanna be here, Sammy."

"I love you, Jack Daniels" Sam whispered wrapping her arms around him and kissing him hard on the lips.

Jack kisses her back and lets Sam take off his shirt. "I love you; forever and always" he replied as he collapses into the bed as his girlfriend continues to kiss him.

Brooke takes her husband's hand and leads him upstairs. Sam and Jack are in the kitchen and Riley and the boys are playing in the living room. All is well in the world.

"Today was nice, wasn't it?" Brooke asked kissing him tenderly on the lips as she plays with his hair.

Julian smiles fondly at her and nods, "we're probably taking the easy way out with Riley" he said with a warm smile.

"Yes, but can you blame us?" his wife laughed shaking her head at how weak they are as parents. "I know she won't do it again."

"How?" he asked studying her face in wonderment. How can anyone be so beautiful?

"Mother's Intuition" Brooke replied as she lands another kiss on his lips and opens their bedroom door to find two teenagers naked in their bed. "What the hell is this?" she demanded rage in her eyes. No wonder parents get gray hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam quickly reaches for her discarded tee. This can't be happening, the last time Brooke caught her and Jack in bed together; it resulted in one awkward lecture. Julian looks like he wants to vomit. "B-Brooke, it's not what it looks like" she stammered unsurely.

Julian shields his eyes; this can't be happening. "I think it's exactly what it looks like. You two are having sex in my and Julian's bed" Brooke countered s Jack pulls up his jeans.

"Brooke, let us explain" Jack pleaded; they're never going to let him stay now and if they do, they'll have separate bedrooms.

"Get dressed" Brooke ordered sternly, the teens quickly and nervously get their clothes on. "Go to the kitchen and stay there."

"Shit, we're in trouble" Jack whispered as he walks downstairs and into the kitchen. Sam chuckles worriedly, wanting to have a cool bravado in front of her boyfriend.

Riley starts to follow the teens, but Julian quickly stops her. "Riley, it's time for bed" he ordered sternly.

"But, I wanna know what's going on" Riley complained causing the father to fold his arms over his chest.

"Now" Julian ordered raising his eyebrows warningly at her. The nine year old stamps her foot, but reluctantly does as she's told. "What do you think we should do, Babe?" he turns to Brooke who shakes her head.

"I'll tuck the kids into bed and our sex feigns can stew" Brooke lifts the two little boys into her arms; Julian gives each of his sons a kiss before watching his wife proceed upstairs.

Julian nods, he feels about ready to vomit. Sam, the same girl who asked him for tips on her screenplay was having sex, in his bed of all places. Had she ever had sex before? Julian doesn't want to think about that, he goes into the bathroom and splashes cold water onto his face.

Brooke has her babies perched on her lap. The boys share a room because Brooke has deemed them too young to be separated. It's more for comfort than anything else. The twins seem to enjoy being with one another every morning.

"Momma" Jude whispered as Brooke rocks back and forth. Dave's already asleep, a bit of drool is smeared on his cheek.

"Yes, baby its bedtime" Brooke smoothes out his dark hair and tries to ignore the numbness in her arms. It never used to hurt to hold them before; the boys are defidently growing up.

Jude nudges his head into his mother's blouse. Brooke chuckles at her son and pats the boy's cheek. She honestly wonders what their teenage years are going to be like. If Sam and Jack are any indication as to what the future is, then Brooke wants them to be babies forever.

Brooke gently places Jude in his crib. She ruffles his hair and tucks the baby in before easing Dave into his crib. The little boy murmurs at the newfound position. His big eyes flicker open. "Momma" he said excitedly.

Brooke puts her finger to her lips. "Shh, it's bedtime. Momma will see you early tomorrow" she promised as Dave nods, understand. The boy grins with delight and closes his eyes.

* * *

Quinn rubs her stomach; she and Clay still haven't told her friends about the baby yet. Even Logan hasn't told his first grade class; Quinn wants to wait until they're completely sure. Clay is bursting with pride and can't wait to have another child.

Logan runs over to his mother. "Can Nate and Jess sleep over next Friday?" he asked his eyes full of hope.

Clay smiles, when he was growing up; he loved sleepovers. It was always fun to be with the guys and hangout. "Of course" Quinn stated happily and suddenly shares a look with Clay. Who's Jess?

The adorable little boy starts to run out of the room. "Wait, wolf-man, who's Jess?" the father asked curiously; he doesn't remember meeting any kids named Jess.

"Nate and me's friend" Logan answered confidently; he can't wait to hangout with his friends next week.

"Okay, but we need to meet Jess's parents before" Logan jumps into his father's arms. Clay barely manages to catch his son, but somehow does.

"Can we play with my planes, Dad?" the boy asked as Clay nods, but glances at Quinn for permission.

"It's almost dinner-time" Quinn reminded her two boys who sigh, Clay actually wanted to play with the planes too.

Logan thinks about it. "Do you wanna play with us, Mom?" the six year old asked grinning up at her.

"I've only been waiting for you to ask, Log" she joked winking playfully at them before starting outside.

"Mom's cool, Dad" Logan observed; none of the other Moms' would ever wanna play outside.

Clay grins watching his hot wife from the porch. "Oh yeah, Log, she's the coolest" he replied smiling.

* * *

Julian goes upstairs to talk to Riley. He just ordered her to go to bed and didn't even tell her goodnight. The poor kid's probably feeling like crap right now. When Julian enters Riley's bedroom, he finds her sleeping like a baby. The foster parent gently pulls up her covers and smiles somberly.

"Sorry for yelling at you, Rye" he murmured as Riley mumbles some nonsense about not wanting to go to school. "It's Sam and Jack, I'm mad at; not you."

Brooke appears at the doorway looking exhausted. "What do you think we should do?" his wife asked in a quiet whisper.

"Probably something, we've kept them waiting for half an hour now" Julian answered running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe, it's a good thing they're going back to Jack's family" Brooke whispered sadly. "We can't handle this."

"Says the woman who wanted to lock everyone in the basement and keep them there" Julian chuckled, his eyes bright with amusement.

"That was before this woman found Sam having sex in our bed. Oh my god, where are we gonna sleep tonight? I am so not sleeping in our bed until the sheets are burned and the mattress is cleaned."

"Spare bedroom" he answered.

"The bed isn't as comfy" Brooke pouted as she strode into the kitchen putting on her Mom face. "Didn't we talk about you having sex like four years ago?" she demanded glaring at Sam.

"Brooke" Sam started wanting to get their point across. Technically and legally, she and Jack are adults. They can do as they please without receiving a lecture.

"No, you don't get to talk. I can't believe you did this. What were you thinking?" Brooke doesn't want to even think what could have happened had they not walked in.

"We don't have to answer to you, we're adults" Sam doesn't like being chastised to like some little kid. She and Jack are nineteen years old, they're old enough to vote and two years shy of drinking alcohol legally.

"You may be legally an adult, but in my book you aren't mature enough to understand what being an adult really means" the foster mother pointed out earning a hurt look from Sam.

"That's a load of crap" Sam prides herself on being quite mature for her age.

"Hmm, well what if you had gotten pregnant?" Sam blinks, clearly taken by surprise. "Could you and Jack raise a child? Do you have the means to raise a child?" Brooke asked causing Julian to press his lips together tightly to keep from smiling at this.

"Haley and Nathan did."

Brooke said, "They were lucky and had a strong support system."

"What are the chances that I'd get pregnant?" the teen asked shaking her head.

"It's more likely than you think" Brooke answered briefly remembering the pregnancy scare she had in high school. Several other girls had pregnancy scares as well, only they never admitted it.

Jack watches his girlfriend fight, nervous as hell. Sam has guts to be going up against Brooke like this. "That's bull and you know it" Sam stated defiantly.

"What I know is that you two shouldn't be having sex" Brooke's eyes are narrowed with tired anger. Today's been hard and tiring, and all Brooke wants to do is sleep.

"Period" Julian added wincing.

Jack can see his girlfriend's jaw clench. Sam hasn't been chastised since she last lived with Brooke. "We were just happy" Jack said giving Sam a look in a weak attempt to calm her down.

"Julian and I get happy sometimes too, but we make sure everyone's gone and…oh my god. I would do anything not to have this conversation with you."

"Brooke, stop it. Please" Sam holds up her hand. "We were celebrating cause Jack and I want to transfer to Tree Hill College" she said hoping to get off the topic of sex.

Brooke and Julian share a look. "Sam, as much as I'd love for you guys to move here. I don't think that's a good idea" the woman said causing Jack's breath to catch.

"Why not?" Sam's face is crestfallen; she though Julian and Brooke would throw a party over news like this.

"You two have a life in L.A. you guys can't just pick up and leave everything behind" Brooke explained knowing she and Julian can't handle adding two more kids to their brood.

"Sam's everything to me, Brooke" Jack said causing Brooke to smile at him, remembering when she was young and in love.

"I got that, but come on" she answered. "Be realistic, do you know how long it would take for a transfer to come through college admissions?"

Sam and Jack don't say anything. They're both a bit hurt, Brooke and Julian don't want them to move in. "Don't you want us?" she asked feeling like a little kid again.

"Sammy, you'll always have a home with us, but college is the time to focus on your life" Brooke gently caresses Sam's hair.

Jack shrugs, he gets it. Well he wants to understand that some things happen for a reason. Perhaps, if they move on from Tree Hill is the best thing. "I'm going to bed. Night Brooke, night Julian" he said starting out of the room with a look of relief in his eyes. He's secretly glad they don't have to move.

"Jack" Brooke stops him. "If I ever catch you and Sam having sex, I'll make sure you can't ever do it again."

"Got it" the teen answered quickly side-stepping around Julian who's frowning sternly at them.

Sam starts to get up, but Brooke stops her. "I love you Sam, I'll always love you. You believe that, don't you?" Brooke asked making sure they have eye contact.

"Is this because of the sex thing?" Sam asked trying very hard not to smirk at Brooke's sudden discomfort.

"A little, but mostly because I think you and Jack need to focus on your life. Tree Hill is part of your past, your future lies where you plan on going. You understand that we love you, don't you?" Brooke asked wanting to hear Sam's reply.

"Yeah, I love you too" Sam answered sheepishly, Julian grins proudly at her.

"Come on, give me a hug; it's time for bed" Brooke holds her hands out with a smile.

She rolls her eyes, but gives her former foster mother a hug before exiting the kitchen. Julian gently ruffles Sam's hair. He walks over to his wife and gently kisses her on the lips. "You know, I think we might just survive; Riley, Davis and Jude's teenage years"

"By then, I'll need a wig to cover up the future gray hair" Brooke commented causing Julian to pull her in for a kiss.

Julian said, "By then we'll both need wigs."

* * *

Alex takes a sip of her Coke. She and Chase have been hanging out a few times everyday; mostly because she's helping out with Red Bedroom Records, but neither of them are complaining.

"I think I did something wrong, but I'm not sure" Chuck announced staring at the empty glass of Root Beer.

Chase glances over at his 'little brother' mildly concerned and a little annoyed as well. "What'd you do, Chuck?" Chase asked shaking his head with a soft hearted smile.

Chuck smiles hoping it doesn't sound as bad as he thinks it might. "I sort…well it wasn't just me, it was Jamie and Madison and Andre…actually Andre didn't do anything, this time. I thought he would, but he didn't and that was good of him" Chuck rambled knowing his thoughts are becoming tangled with worry.

"Chuck, what did you do?" Chase reiterated his tone becoming firm and worried.

"Okay, okay" the nine year old murmured. "Madison, Jamie, and I kinda got most of the playground to be mean to this new girl and then we got her in trouble today."

"How were you mean to this new girl?" Alex asked frowning slightly at the young boy who shrugs. "Chuck, come on. Besides get her in trouble, what did you do that was mean?"

"We told everyone not to sit with her at lunch or play with her" Chuck tries to think, he knows they did more. "Umm…sometimes during class we throw things at her, but that's only Madison and me. Jamie pretends like he does, but he doesn't" the boy explained causing Alex to shake her head in dismay.

Kids these days are supposed to be nicer, more understanding. Now it feels like, each generation is getting crueler. "Chuck Scolnik, why would you do that?"

Chuck doesn't say anything. "Chuck" Chase said sternly. "Answer Alex's question."

"I don't know; it was fun at first. Now it feels all icky and wrong. Like my stomach is in knots" Chuck admitted softly, he feels a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"That's guilt, Chuck and rightfully so" Alex said firmly. "How do you think this girl felt after you did all this?"

"Pretty crappy."

"You're apologizing tomorrow" Alex ignores his word choice and watches Chuck's eyes widen; he doesn't wanna. If he does, then that'll mean Brooke and Julian will find out.

"Chase" Chuck complained hoping his 'big brother' will have his back on this one.

"She's right, you're apologizing tomorrow" Chase reaches for his cell and flicks through his contacts. "Tonight, I'm calling Nathan and telling him what Jamie's been up to" Chase explained causing Chuck's eyes to widen.

"Don't, Jamie will think I'm a baby" Chuck whined.

"You don't get a say in this one. Sit there and finish your drink. Get out your homework" Chase ordered his eyes full of dismay. He turns and walks out from behind the bar.

Alex shakes her head at Chuck. "Why would you do this, Chuck? You know it's wrong" she said sounding almost maternal.

"I just wanted Madison to like me like she likes Jamie" the nine year old gives up, he wishes Madison chose him instead of Jamie.

"Oh Chuck" Alex gives him a hug. "You know better than this, do you think we should tell your Mom?"

"She wouldn't care."

"Well, I do and you can't do this ever again. Got it?" Alex warned remembering when she was young and kids bullied her.

"Yeah" Chuck rests his head in his hands wishing he hadn't told them about this. Now Alex and Chase are pissed at him and he's gonna get Jamie in trouble.

* * *

The sky is so beautiful tonight; so full of stars and life. Karen takes a sip of her beer. The kids are all safely tucked away in bed and life seems good right now. Andy and Peyton turned in ten minutes ago, so it's just her and Lucas. "What's my son thinking about?" she asked.

Sometimes Karen still sees Lucas as the fifteen year old boy who was hopelessly in love with Peyton Sawyer. Other times, she sees him for the honorable man she and Keith raised him to be.

"Tree Hill" Lucas answered causing Karen to nod; she's been thinking about Tree Hill as well.

Lucas hasn't been there since Nathan was missing and even that was for a brief moment. Peyton hasn't been there in years and Sawyer was just a baby when they left.

"Why?" Karen asked; not angry, just curious. Her son has always been a bit of dreamer.

He smiles softly and shrugs. "Do you ever miss it? Being there and just…I don't know" Lucas chugs on the remains of his beer.

Karen nods; at times she does miss the memories, but that was the place Keith was murdered. "I think on our way to New York, we can stop for a visit" the mother offered giving her son a grin.

"How would you feel about Peyton and I moving back?" Lucas and Peyton have been talking about it, but neither one has wanted to tell Karen in fear she'll be disheartened about it.

"I'd feel sad, but know it was right" Karen said sadly. "Is that what you want to do, Lucas? Move back to Tree Hill."

"Maybe" Lucas shrugged. "I just want to stop moving, Austin and Sawyer need stability."

Karen smiles, "living on a boat and traveling isn't very stable, son" she observed her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"No, it isn't" he grins back at her. Lucas wonders how his mother was so strong about everything. "We might look at a few houses, but…Tree Hill isn't stable either."

"No, it isn't" Karen closes her eyes and breathes in. "Lucas, you and Peyton should settle wherever feels right. If Tree Hill feels right, then settle there. If not, there's a million other places and I promise Andy, Lily, and I will visit you as much as we can" she said offering her eldest a warm grin.

Lucas shakes his head and gives his mother a hug. "How did you do it, Mom? How are you so strong?" he asked softly.

"Most of it comes with age" Karen joked winking at him. "I'm going to bed, I love you Lucas."

"Night Ma, love you too" Lucas laughed as he stares up at the star filled sky. Life is strange, it's just…strange. Perhaps that's the way it's supposed to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for all you out there who love Brooke and Riley moments, but this one is for the Dad's. I think they need some more one on one time with their kids.**

**Chapter 12**

Sawyer glances over at her foster brother. Austin and Lily showed her the bag of candy last night. This isn't fair; Daddy doesn't like it when she disturbs him during test. Sometimes it's just cause she wants attention, but most of the time she does it cause she's bored.

The six year old takes a deep breath, before running into the lower cabin; guilt tickles her insides. "Daddy, Daddy" she shouted as Lily and Austin turn sharing slight smirks.

Lucas turns and smiles patiently at his baby girl. He's used to Sawyer announcing her presence in during tests, she defidently inherited Peyton's patience. He only pretends to get mad, but really he knows Sawyer is lonely without Austin and Lily to play with.

"What's the matter, Bean?" Lucas asked bending down on one knee and staring at his daughter; his eyes full of warmth.

"A boy pushed me down and stole my lunch" Sawyer lied using the excuse Austin advised her to use in this situation.

Lucas frowns, when he was Sawyer's age; he and Haley got bullied by kids who fancied themselves better than everyone else. Lucas looks over at the other two who are working diligently. "Take me to this kid, Soy. We'll talk to his parents"

Sawyer's eyes widen and she glances at Austin. Now, she's supposed to take her Daddy on a walk around the docks. Her foster brother nods at her hoping she'll get the hint.

"Come on, then" Sawyer urged pulling at her father's hand.

The older blonde stops for a moment. "Lily, Austin, if you talk or think about cheating; I'll know" Lucas stated firmly; he knows how hard fractions have been for Austin and he did try to make the test somewhat simple, but not too simple.

Austin smirked, clearly intrigued. "How will you know?" he asked a taunting look appearing in his eyes.

"I'll just know" Lucas said firmly as he lets his youngest lead him out of the cabin.

Lily waits a few seconds before handing Austin her paper. "Only a few…enough that'll get you an 80 or something" Lily added as Austin nods, he already knows he can't steal that many answers.

Lucas would get suspicious if he suddenly figured out fractions and finished while he was gone. Austin doesn't want to get Lily in trouble too; she's only helping him out. The boy scribbles down what his 'cousin' wrote.

Lily glances impatiently at the door. "Come on, Austin" she said urgently, Austin shakes his head, impatience must run in the Scott family cause Peyton and Karen are the same way.

"I'm writing as fast as I can, Lil" Austin whispered harshly; he's writing a bit more than he intended, but really does it matter that much?

"Not fast enough" Lily answered reaching for her paper, Austin grips onto it tightly.

Both children tug at the paper, resulting in a tear. Tears rush to Lily's eyes and tremble down her cheeks. "Oh shit, Lil, I'm sorry" the boy said and he means it.

He hadn't meant for that to happen. Why didn't Lily just let him finish copying? He was almost done with the seven out of ten that he needed to sort of pass. Lily sniffles, now Luke's gonna know they cheated and he's gonna tell her parents.

"Don't cry" Austin pleaded worriedly; Lily ignores him and sniffles as she stares down at her paper.

The door opens and Luke appears at the door. He and Sawyer couldn't find the boy who bullied her, but Peyton promised to take her shopping. Luke sees his son looking around worriedly and his sister holding a ripped paper, sobbing.

"What's going on here?" his protective brother instincts coming into play as he frowns at the pair.

Lily glances at Austin, hopefully. Austin thinks for a moment, what's he gonna tell Lucas? Lying is the only thing that'll work. "When I ask a question, I expect an answer" Lucas repeated folding his hands over his chest with eyebrows raised.

"I tried to take Lily's test" Austin answered causing Lily to blink, shocked by his kindness.

"Austin Teague" Lucas said his tone full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the answers and when you were gone I asked Lil for it, but she said no" the boy shrugged. "I umm tried to take it, but she held onto it and then it ripped. It was more an accident than anything else, Lucas."

Lucas glances at his kid sister. She looks like she's going to be sick and from the looks of her heaving, Lucas wouldn't put it past her if she did blow chunks. He wipes her tears and smiles gently at her.

"Don't cry, Lily-flower. I'll get you a new test and you can rewrite your answers onto it" he promised going through his case in search of the extra test he made, just in case.

Lily nods and tries to quit crying, but she can't. It's more guilt than anything else. Austin's gonna be in so much trouble and it technically wasn't all his fault. Well, the majority of it was, but it's sort of her fault too. Why did he take the fall?

"Austin, we'll talk about this later" Lucas said sounding eerily calm and quite frightening in Austin's opinion.

Austin wonders what Peyton will have to say about this; truth be told she kinda scares him, only when she's mad, though. Like when he's rude to adults, but still cheating will earn him a lecture. Most likely from Lucas, but once Peyton finds out; it's all over. She's gonna be super pissed.

"Does Peyton hafta find out?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes, she does" Lucas replied trying very hard to keep from smiling eat the suddenly nervous boy. In their tag-team Peyton's the one who gives the kids 'the look' if they don't mind their manners. Lily hands her brother her test and quickly leaves for the beach.

"Aww man, I'm dead, aren't I?" Austin asked watching his foster father send a text to Karen about Lily finishing.

This time, Lucas can't keep the smile from crinkling onto his face. "No, dead kids usually don't eat. Come on, let's grab a sandwich" Luke joked his eyes twinkling.

"You mean you aren't mad?" Austin sounds so full of hope and relief, from the way Luke sounded five minutes ago; he thought he was mad.

"Bud, I'm mad as hell that you cheated, but you need lunch and I need to help you with fractions" Lucas leads his son out of the cabin.

"You're gonna help me?" The child blinks wondering if he heard him right.

"If you really felt like you didn't know the material and had to cheat; then it's part of my job description to help you get it" Lucas explained nonchalantly.

Austin smiles softly. "Lucas, if Peyton finds out, she's gonna be so mad. Do we hafta tell her?" the nine year old asked shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Lucas finds Austin's fear of disappointing them, adorable. Peyton would find it cute too, but after she reads the message he sent her. She's not gonna find much cute after that.

"You know as well as I do that we do" Luke doesn't tell Austin that he already told Peyton. "Anyway, wouldn't you rather tell the truth just to get it over with than lie?" he asked as the pair takes a seat at a local restaurant near the beach and docks.

* * *

Nathan presses his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to conceal his profound anger. In elementary school, he was a bully, himself. He teased other kids because that's what his father treated others and he wanted to be just like his Dad.

Jamie, he wanted to raise differently. He thought he and Haley were raising Jamie to stick up for bullied kids. Haley gave him a twenty minute long lecture about the dangers of bullying. At first, Jamie looked stunned that they found out, but after he looked relieved.

"Dad" Jamie's voice brings Nathan out of his thoughts. "Do you think Mom's ever gonna forgive me?" he asked weakly.

Nathan takes a deep breath. "I think this one will stay with her for awhile, eventually everything will be okay. Jamie, your Momma loves you, but she's disappointed and I am too. We know you're better than this" Jamie feels hot tears press against his eyes. Nathan sees the tears and feels a pang of guilt. "It's hard, isn't it?" the father asked wanting to lighten the mood.

Jamie sniffles and meets his father's eyes. "What is?" the dark haired blonde dared to ask.

"Growing up, it's hard" Jamie shrugs. "Choosing right from wrong isn't as easy as it used to be. Sometimes things get blurry and gray and we do things we think are okay, but really aren't" Nathan continued glancing at his son.

Jamie's eyes meet his and Nathan suddenly realizes he hit the nail right on the head.

"I didn't mean to do the things I did" Jamie admitted as tears rush down his cheeks. "Everyone else was doin' it and I thought Riley didn't mind since she didn't say anything."

"You know as well as I do, that what you did was wrong and you have to apologize" Nathan's tone is firm and unwavering.

"Yeah, I know" Jamie said softly. "I wish I just told everyone to shut up when they first started being mean."

"Do you mean that, James Lucas?" Nathan asked curiously, Haley promised she'd come over after she and Brooke talked.

Jamie answered seriously, "Yeah, Dad, I do."

"Well tell her that yourself; she's standing, right there" Nathan nods to the two figures standing on the front steps. One is defidently Julian and the other is Riley.

Jamie wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans and lets out a breath of worry. As he opens the door, he stops midway. "Aunt Brooke's gonna be pissed, Dad" the boy realized, last time anyone crossed Brooke…well Jamie doesn't remember what happened to them.

"Where did you learn that kind of language?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows warningly at his son; kids these days, where do they learn this stuff?

"From you" his son answered smartly, a cheeky grin crinkling onto his angelic face.

"Your in trouble and your still being a smart guy, that's very Scott of you, son" Nathan answered. "And I wouldn't worry too much about your Aunt Brooke, she'll always love you."

"But, Riley's her kid now" Jamie reminded his father who shakes his head at his fourth grader.

"I'm sure if you apologize and really mean it, Brooke will let you live with a few of your limbs intact" Jamie's eyes widen at his father's words; he can't tell if he's joking.

The father and son get out of the car. "I know I'm grounded for two weeks and that's just the beginning, but I'm okay with it. I just hope Riley accepts my apology" the nine year old said heaving in, feeling no knots at all.

* * *

Brooke went out with the boys to get some air. Really, Julian thought she was hurt by Riley's choice not to tell them about the bullying. He never expected Jamie Scott to bully his daughter. Hell, he never thought he'd have a daughter.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Julian dared to ask as they watch Nathan's car pull up.

"I can take care of myself, Julian" Riley lied; she hasn't taken care of herself in two weeks. It's felt different being with the Bakers, like she doesn't have to worry about anything cept' being a kid.

Julian chuckles softy. "No, you can't. From now on; Brooke and I'll always take care of you" the father answered causing Riley to look up at him; stunned.

"What if you wanna send me back?" Riley's been wondering this for quite some time and she likes living with them.

"Don't even think like that, if you hadn't noticed you have Brooke and I wrapped around your finger" Julian replied gently ruffling her hair.

Riley can't help, but smile at him. "I'll tell you next time" she promised with a grin.

"Rye, I really hope this is a one time thing" Julian admitted as Jamie and Nathan walk towards them.

The kids don't say anything; instead they stare at their shoes. For a few moments there's an uncomfortable silence. "Rye, I'm gonna go inside with Nathan. So you and Jamie can talk" Julian said nodding at Nathan who follows the man inside.

Jamie breaks the silence. "What we did was stupid" he said running a hand through his hair.

"People do stupid things all the time" Riley said remembering when Grams did silly thing. Sure, she was old, but that doesn't account for some of the things she did.

"Probably, but…I'm sorry about ruining school for you" Jamie doesn't add that this it must be hard for her to be a foster kid like Chuck or Madison did. He just leaves it like that.

Riley grins at him. "I think school got ruined for me when we first got homework" she joked; her eyes twinkling with mischief and delight.

"How come you're being so nice?" Jamie frowned; he doesn't get it, girls are so weird. Why is Riley joking around?

"What do you mean?" Riley asked titling her head to the side in confusion. Is she supposed to be mean?

"It's like you don't care, we were so mean to you and you don't care like you're over it."

Riley thinks about it, deeply. "Well you said you were sorry and you mean it. Why wouldn't I be over it?" she asked squinting at Jamie who shakes his head.

Jamie answered, "You should be mad at me."

"But, you apologized and I'm not. If you want me to be mad, then that sucks for you" Riley giggled shrugging her shoulders.

"Can we start over and forget this ever happened?" Jamie asked his green eyes full of hope.

"No" Riley shakes her head. "I like where we are now. We'll start from here and that's it. Come on, let's go play" she encouraged a cheeky grin crinkling onto her face.

Jamie watches her sprint inside; bewildered. Girls are clearly insane; yeah that's the only solution to this. Well, Riley's insane. How can she be so forgiving? It doesn't make any sense. Anyone else would hold this against him forever, but not her. That makes zero sense, none-the-less, Jamie follows her.

The kids run into the kitchen, grinning. Sam's sitting with Jack at the counter with raised eyebrows. "I see you're still short" she observed as Riley giggles at Jamie's discomfort.

"I'm nine, what's your excuse?" Jamie asked cheekily.

"Touché" Sam knocks down Chuck's tower of fries. The nineteen year old winks playfully at Riley who grins at her; she's really going to miss seeing Sam and Jack everyday.

Jack wraps his arms around Sam. Julian raises his eyebrows at Jack who discreetly removes his hands from around her waist. Riley nudges Jamie who snorts.

"What time's Aunt Brooke, Momma and Lydia coming?" Jamie asked as his father takes a beer from the fridge.

Julian sent Brooke a text five minutes ago and Nathan did the same with Haley. From the looks of it, Jamie and Riley are friends. Kids are strange, they forgive easily, but earning their love is hard.

"Wanna make a fort in the woods?" Riley asked; Jamie's eyes brighten and he nods enthusiastically. "Let's go then."

Jamie starts out the door, but pauses. "Shouldn't we ask?" the dark haired blonde asked; he's always asked his parents if he can do anything. It'd feel off, if he didn't.

"Why?" Riley looks confused, she doesn't see the point in asking to go anywhere.

"I don't know, it's just something we gotta do" Jamie glances at his father who nods.

Julian smiles at Riley who gives him a half-grin. "Well are you gonna say yes or not?" the nine year old asked jokingly; Jamie giggles, Riley doesn't understand anything.

"Hmm" Julian taps his chin, winking at Jamie and Nathan. "Let me think about it…" he trailed off, his eyes twinkling.

The front door opens and Riley huffs in annoyance. "I'm just gonna ask M…Brooke then" Riley said catching herself, Julian blinks clearly surprised by her mistake.

The nine year old skips off before he can comment on it. "Brooke, can Jamie and I play in the woods?" she asked excitedly.

"You and Jamie are friends?" Haley asked following Brooke into the house a look of confusion.

Riley nods seriously. "Yeah, he's one of my favorites" she said as Haley looks at Jamie for an explanation, he shrugs.

Jamie guiltily walks over to Brooke who sets Dave and Jude down in their playpen. Haley places Lydia with the boys. Brooke bends down and stares Jamie in the eye. "I'm sorry, Aunt Brooke. I shouldn't ave' been mean to Riley" the boy apologized to his god-mother.

"Did you tell her that?" Brooke wondered her eyebrows raised, Haley watches with amusement.

"He did, Brooke. Can we go, now?" Riley whined causing Jamie to grin over at the nine year old.

Brooke runs a hand through Jamie's hair and glances at Riley who looks especially impatient. "Of course, be in before it gets dark and try not to get too dirty" Brooke replied knowing that's a near impossible request.

Riley and Jamie quickly scamper outside. "James Lucas, don't run in Aunt Brooke and Julian's house" Haley shouted firmly.

At the same time, Brooke shouts; "Riley Grace, no running in the house." Both mothers glance at one another and laugh.

Haley and Brooke walk into the kitchen chuckling; their husbands are clinking beers. "Riley's adorable" Haley said watching Riley play outside with Jamie.

"So is Jamie; maybe I could set Riley and Jamie up" Brooke realized clapping her hands in delight.

"Riley's nine, Brooke; she can wait to be set up" Julian groaned causing Haley and Nathan to laugh. "You won't be laughing when Lydia starts dating."

"Oh that's never gonna happen" Nathan takes a sip of his beer.

Haley turns and looks at her husband. "Why won't that happen?" she demanded grinning up at him.

"Because once she turns eleven, I'm locking her in her room" Nathan leans in and kisses Haley. "Don't worry, she'll get three meals a day" he promised.

"Oh that makes it all okay" Haley said running a hand through his short black hair.

* * *

Chuck shifts in the stool uncomfortably. He still can't believe Chase really did that, he thought they were friends. Chase rolls his eyes at his 'little brother' whose being a little overdramatic in his opinion.

"Oh, come on. I didn't even give you that hard of a smack" Chase said rolling his eyes as he wipes the table.

"It really hurt, before" Chuck grumped pouting. His father knocked him around, but he never swatted him like that before.

"Before, like four hours ago; when I gave you a quick smack for being mouthy to Julian before" Chase said raising his eyebrows knowingly as Chuck shrugs, so it might be an after sting or something.

"He was being stupid."

"Chuck" Chase said with mild warning in his voice. He would tell Chuck's mother, but she's too busy to care how her son behaves.

"What? He was and it's not like I did anything that bad. I apologized to Riley, just like you said" Chuck didn't mind apologizing, it was Julian who was being annoying.

"You did, but that doesn't mean you get to be disrespectful" Chase said earning an annoyed look from Chuck. "Let's start your homework."

Chuck's face falls. "But, we were supposed to go to the movies tonight? To see G.I. Joe" he reminded looking more than a little upset.

"We can do that next weekend. For now, we'll start your homework for the weekend."

"But Chase" Chuck objected.

"No, Chuck, consider this evening your punishment" Chase answered, considering he doesn't live with Chuck, regularly. He can't very well ground him for a week.

Chuck reluctantly gets out his Math homework; gross fractions, the ten year old thought miserably.

* * *

Peyton watches Austin play with Sawyer. She and Lucas have talked and they're at loss over what to do. Austin needs to be punished, but they don't know how. It's not like they can ground him; they live on a yacht with few electronics. Austin doesn't even like watching television or playing video games. He prefers reading or playing.

Austin looks at Peyton, knowing he's in deep trouble. Peyton beckons him toward her and Lucas. The boy reluctantly walks over. "Hi" he replied shyly.

"I heard what you did today" Peyton stated wanting to get straight to the point. Her parents used to beat around the bush until there was no bush, with her children she plans on starting out with the problem. The problem at hand is Austin's cheating.

"I didn't know the answers."

Peyton reminded, "You didn't have to cheat; you could've told Lucas that. You know he would've let you retake the test."

She has a point, had he just told the truth; Lucas would've understood. But, doing this with Lily was fun, it reminded him of all the fun times he and Riley used to have. "Sorry" Austin mumbled sourly. Nobody cared how he behaved before, Natalie couldn't parent him all the time. She had other kids to tend to as well.

Lucas watches his wife consider possible punishments. Her face is drawing a blank. An idea hits him; he leans over and whispers in his wife's ear. Peyton smiles and nods in full agreement. That's perfect, it's not too harsh or too lenient. Maybe this will cause Austin to quit misbehaving too, over the past few days; he's been testing the boundaries. Peyton wonders how far he's willing to push them.

The father hands his son a white lined sheet of paper. "Okay, you're going to write 'I will not cheat' in your best penmanship" he said making sure his tone breaches no room for objection.

Austin takes the pencil from Peyton. "How many times?" he asked sitting down with a defeated look forming on his cherubic face.

"One page" Lucas said remembering when he was around Austin's age and had a similar punishment. "It has to be in your best handwriting, if not you'll start over until it is."

Peyton can see a smile playing on Luke's lips. Austin counts the lines trying to see how many times he'll have to write that stupid sentence. _36 lines isn't that bad_ the boy thought.

"When you're done we'll all go out for ice-cream" Peyton promised running her hand through his thick blonde mane.


	13. Chapter 13

**One Week Later**

Austin hops off the boat and onto the docks. He stretches his arms and yawns as Sawyer runs over to a blonde haired woman. The nine year old stares at his new 'family' before all he had was Cooper and Pops.

"You nervous?" Lucas asked smoothing out Austin's blonde hair. The boy shrugs, his shoulders tense. "Don't be, I know my family might seem a little scary, but they're mostly harmless."

"Out of everyone Soy's the scariest" Lily said with a cheeky grin.

Lucas tickles his sister's side. "You have nothing to be nervous about, trust me" he said seriously.

The fourth grader nods still feeling apprehensive; Peyton said this was only a third of their family. Who else is there? Lucas nudges Austin forward and takes him to Haley first.

"Austin, this is best friend Haley and brother, Nathan" Lucas smiles softly at Haley who grins down at Austin.

"Hi" the boy nods. "You can call me Haley, Aunt Haley, whatever you want is fine; this is my son Jamie" Haley said nudging little Jamie forward.

Nathan is balancing a basketball and Lydia in his arms. "Oh my god, is this little Lydia?" Peyton gushed taking the baby out of Nathan's arms and bouncing the child who giggles. "She's adorable, Haley."

"I think she looks like Jamie" she replied grinning at her daughter and Peyton.

"Austin, I don't know if you're a basketball player, but uh since Luke was in high school" Nathan offers the ball to Austin who takes it.

Lucas raises his eyebrows at Austin and clears his throat. "Oh right, thank you for the basketball" the boy rolls his eyes at his foster parent who shakes his head mildly amused.

"Maybe when you get to the house, you and Jamie could play a few games" Nathan shoots his son a look daring him to disagree.

"And Riley" Jamie added causing Austin's ears to perk up.

"Don't forget me" Lily stomps her foot. "I'm better than you, Jamie and probably you, Austin" she pointed out earning a glare from Austin and a scowl from Jamie. She beat him once in a pick-up game four years ago and deems herself queen.

Austin blinks, stunned. He can't be talking about his Riley. "Did you say Riley?" he asked unsurely.

"She's Brooke and Julian's foster kid from Charlotte" Jamie's dark green eyes brighten. "Did you know her?" the boy asked politely.

"Yeah, I think so" Austin smiles hoping it's his Riley. If not, it'd suck; Austin misses seeing his best friend. When they lived together, most nights they snuck to their fort and talked.

Haley claps her hands in delight. "That's great" she said causing Lucas and Peyton to share looks of concern. How come they never heard of Austin being friends with Brooke and Julian's kid? Now that they think about it, Austin never talks about his past.

Riley walks towards her best friend smiling. She honestly never thought she'd ever see him again. Of course, they promised to visit one another before Christmas, but they never meant it.

"Hey Aust" Riley murmured giving him a tight hug. Lily raises her eyebrows with a curious look appearing in her eyes.

"This is friggen weird" Austin answered earning a look from his mother, he shrugs and decides to shut up. Brooke watches feeling envious; she wonders how Peyton and Lucas managed to reel in his cheeky mouth.

"Wow, this can't be Sawyer Scott" Brooke observed; the last time she saw the child had to be when Sawyer was just a baby. Now she has blonde ringlets and her father's deep green eyes.

Peyton nudges her daughter forward. "Usually she's more talkative than this. Sweetie, this is your Aunt Brooke; she knew you when you were just a baby" Peyton explained causing Sawyer to stare up at her supposed aunt.

Sawyer thinks for a moment; she isn't quite sure why she doesn't remember someone who's supposed to be her Aunt. "How come I don't member you?" the little girl asked curiously.

"Because most people don't remember things that happened when you're little" Brooke answered as Sawyer frowns.

"I'm not most people, I'm a Scott" Sawyer replied causing Austin to look at his shoes. He's just Austin Keith Teague, his father named him after his favorite place and his Grandfather.

"Oh yeah, Lucas, she's defidently yours" Riley glances at her foster mother wondering what that means. How can you tell when someone is theirs?

Sawyer rests her head sleepily on her mother's thigh. "Bean, I think its time for your nap" Peyton lifts her daughter into her arms; she turns to Lily and Austin. "Okay, kids behave or no desert" the mother warned light-heartedly.

Lily giggles knowing Peyton would never deny her desert whereas Austin rolls his eyes. Sometimes, his mom has to be the most annoying person on Earth.

"That goes for you guys, too" Brooke glances firmly at Riley and Jamie as she follows her best friend inside.

Austin, Lily, Jamie, and Riley are playing a somewhat intense game of basketball. Austin makes a shot and they all watch as the ball swishes into the net. "Two points; boys rule, girls drool" he joked giving Jamie a high-five.

"News flash, Aust; we're creaming you" Riley chuckled causing Lily to laugh at her new friend's joke.

Riley smirks and takes the ball from Austin; she dances around and tries to take a shot. By now, all of the children are laughing with complete delight. "Traveling, you're traveling" Jamie said tauntingly.

Austin watches as his best friend and new friend playfully fight over the ball. Lily stops playing and sits down beside Austin on the front steps giggling.

"Wow, you guys really like each other" Lily said obviously; Austin frowns knowing he should be jealous, but Riley's always been like a sister to him and he doesn't feel any kind of envy.

Jamie tries to take the ball, Riley grips onto it tightly causing the girl to be pulled towards Jamie. For a moment, Jamie wonders what he should do with Riley as close as she is. Then he leans forward and lands a kiss on her lips. Surprise shoots through him like an electric shock; he hadn't meant to do that.

Austin and Lily's mouths fall open in shock. They share looks of slight amusement and start cracking up. Much to all of their surprise, Riley snags the ball and takes a shot into the net.

"You guys can't tell anyone that happened" Jamie stated glancing anxiously at his friends.

Riley shrugs; she doesn't see the big deal in just a kiss. Jamie and Madison are still sort of together and they don't kiss.

"You two are crazy" Austin observed as he carelessly places his arm around Riley's shoulders in a brotherly manner.

"I don't mind" Riley giggled. "We're all crazy; you guys just hide it better than we do...it's weird, I never thought I'd get a family like this."

"Me neither" Austin admitted, Natalie really set them up with amazing people. At first, he thought living with the Scotts would suck, but now he really likes them. He likes being known as their kid.

Both children never dreamed of getting fostered into somewhat decent families. Of course, Natalie would try her best to get them into someplace good, but nobody wants nine year olds. They just want babies and that's okay, Riley gets it; with babies you can start over and they can be yours. With kids like her, there's no way of starting over, it's just the way it is now. Riley and Austin thought they'd grow up in the system and someday get their own place.

"What's it like living on a boat?" Riley asked curiously as she and Jamie sit beside the pair.

"Really awesome, Andy lemme steer once and we always go to cool places" Austin said his eyes starting to brighten with excitement.

Jamie watches Austin and Riley together feeling envious. Their friendship is a lot like his Mom's and Uncle Luke's. It's the kind of friendship most people only dream of having with someone. Jamie knows Austin and Riley don't like-like each other, but it feels like the two are a tight-knit club. Jamie isn't too sure if he likes this Austin guy. He just got here and already Riley's closer to him than she is to anyone else.

Lily stares at all of them unsurely. "So, nephew; how's life in Tree Hill been like without me?" she asked dramatically and very teasingly.

"Lily, we're the same age" Jamie groaned giving his sort of cousin an angry look.

"Luke's my brother and your uncle that makes me your aunt" Lily stated raising her eyebrows at Jamie who rolls his dark green eyes.

Austin seeing Jamie's annoyance towards Lily start to grow, steps in to the kid's defense. "Do you guys wanna make a fort? They're lots of fun and it'll be awesome" he offered causing Riley and Lily's face to brighten, excitedly.

"I've never made one of those before" Lily has always lived on a boat and when they did stop someplace, she didn't have enough time to make one.

"Aust and I made one in Charlotte" Riley explained softly. "And Jamie and I made one at my house."

Riley realizes this is the first time she's called Brooke and Julian's house _her home_. It sounds nice having someplace to call a home; Riley never called the Group Home her actual home. She mostly avoided calling it anything.

Tree Hill's starting to feel like her home. Even though, Charlotte was where her life began. This is where she belongs now. Maybe it's okay for her not to live in Charlotte. Jamie quickly sprints into the woods, the others follow his lead.

A woman has watched the four; she watched Riley and Lily cream the boys and Riley get her first kiss. She's amazed by the fact that the parents are inside gabbing while the children are outside. Riley looks just like she used to, only her hair seems longer and curlier.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'm gonna take you away. We're gonna be a family again, Riley-Pooh" she murmured snapping another picture of the giggling nine year old.

* * *

"Karen, you look great; it's like you haven't aged" Haley stated glancing at the lady who was like a second mother to her growing up.

"That's very sweet, but don't lie. I've gotten older, I can tell and so can my hair" Karen joked; her eyes twinkling with delight.

"Oh we all have, I don't think it's something we'll hold you too" Brooke agreed winking lightheartedly at her friends.

"You've done very well for yourself" Karen complimented remembering the lost teen her son used to date. "Married a good man and have three beautiful children. I always knew you were strong."

Peyton smiles in agreement, everyone always knew Brooke Davis was strong; the only person who didn't was Brooke. "I think Austin's adorable and Sawyer's gotten so big" Haley stated softly taking a sip of her wine.

"He causes his share of trouble, but he's pretty adorable. I really don't want Soy to grow up; she's my baby" Peyton groaned as Sawyer runs into the kitchen dragging a sheepish Logan.

Karen's eyes widen at the sight of Quinn and Clay. "Quinn James, is that you? I remember you used to run around Tree Hill taking pictures with your Polaroid it was like being on Candid Camera" Karen chuckled as Clay steps forward.

"That must've been quite a sight" Clay said causing Quinn to roll her eyes, smiling at her husband.

"And who might this be?" Karen wondered knowingly.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Quinn's husband, Clay Evans" he said hoping to have a good relationship with her. He can tell she's a heavy influence on the Tree Hill girls' lives.

"Hmm, respectful, but never call me ma'am. It makes me feel older than I am" she looks over at her granddaughter and the adorable blonde haired boy. "Who's this, Soy?" Karen asked glancing at Clay and seeing an immediate resemblance.

"He's…" Sawyer frowns realizing she doesn't know his name, she just assumed they'd be best friends since he looked around her age and was nice.

Logan looks at his parents who nod at him. "I'm Logan Evans; I'm six, but I'm gonna be seven soon" he said offering Karen a polite grin.

Karen grins and for a moment she feels like she's staring at a younger version of Lucas. "Well good for you, I'm Karen; Sawyer's my grand-daughter" she said causing Logan's eyes to widen; shocked.

"You can't be; you're like not old" the little boy pointed out knowing how his Grammy is old and this lady isn't.

"I like him already" Karen grins winking at Quinn who ruffles Logan's blonde hair.

Clay looks around feeling uncomfortable. He likes hanging out with his wife, but hanging out with all the girls just isn't his thing. "Where's Nate?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Haley answered; "On the porch" Clay quickly makes his exit turning bright red as he hears Quinn whistle.

"Mom, why did you whistle at Dad?" Logan asked curiously, Sawyer glances at her 'aunt' for the answer as well.

Quinn blinks and giggles unsurely. "Well, sometimes people do that when they want to tell others they're pretty" the mother answered wanting to stay honest with the children.

Logan nods, he's gonna hafta tell Nate Smith that at school. Sawyer shrugs and heads outside with Logan following her lead. The dads' watch the children dash past them and grin.

"Soy, tell the others it's almost time for dinner" Lucas shouted, Sawyer puts the thumbs up while all the fathers' start cracking up.

Julian likes Lucas; he seems like a decent man and father. Austin and Sawyer are generally well-behaved kids; they listen when they're supposed to and are respectful.

"Lucas, how do you get your kids to behave?" Julian asked abruptly causing Nathan to laugh. "I'm serious, Riley never listens to me and you two manage to get your nine year olds to listen."

"Well, Austin only causes trouble when he feels like he has to and Soy does whatever he tells her" Lucas answered as Clay listens in wondering what type of methods he and Quinn should consider with Log-man.

"Same with Jamie" Nathan agreed softly. "The only time he's ever done anything is when he thinks he has to or wants to help us."

"Not with Riley, every time we turn our backs she's in trouble" Julian runs a hand through his hair. He loves Riley, but he would appreciate it if every once in awhile she took a break from stirring up mischief.

"Dude, I was the same way" Clay claps Julian on the back causing the brown haired man to wince.

Nathan shoots his best friend a playful glare and smiles at the panic-stricken Julian. "Don't worry, we all went through phases as kids. I bet this is Riley's stage, she'll get over it" he offered hopefully.

Julian dared to ask, "How long did your stage last, Clay?"

Clay squints trying to think. "Hmm, now that I think about it; I don't think I grew out of anything" he said causing Julian to take a sip of his beer, worried for the future.

* * *

Riley looks at her friends wondering how she managed to get to where she is in life, this is great. Living with Brooke, Julian, and her brothers is awesome. Riley thought she wouldn't like having little brothers, but Jude and Dave aren't that bad. Riley would never admit this out loud, but they're kind of fun.

"How do you like living with my Aunt and Julian?" Jamie asked smiling at Riley who shrugs.

"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be" Austin glances over at her, squinting in amazement. "I mean…it's weird, I'm not used to living like this with people like you" Riley stammered unsurely.

"What does that mean?" Jamie demanded frowning.

Riley blinks hoping she hadn't said anything that sounded wrong. "It's just; I'm not used to living like this. You guys have freaking flat screens in your bedrooms, don't you think that's weird?" she asked as Jamie and Lily share looks.

Lily is the first to answer. "I don't know, we grew up with stuff like that so it's not weird to us" the girl answered as Jamie nods.

"Yeah, you guys didn't, I guess. So maybe weird for you is kinda normal for us" Jamie replied causing Austin and Riley to suddenly become self-conscious. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it" the boy added hoping to relieve their stress.

"No way, I'll never get used to living like this" Riley giggled shaking her head, before this she lived in a two bedroom house.

"Me neither" Austin remembers his life with Cooper and Pops; they fought about everything. That's why it didn't surprise Austin much when Coop went out-of-state for college. The only thing that did surprise him was when Coop didn't send any emails.

Lily turns to her 'cousin' wondering what he means by that. "How did you guys live before this?" she asked curiously.

"When I lived with Pops, we lived in all sorts of places; one time we kinda went camping and another it was with a bunch of people. We got free food and showers; it was cool" the boy explained, still not quite ready to talk about his big brother.

Riley doesn't mention the fact that Austin used to come over very late at night and sleep at her house. It would sound like they lived in crappy situations if she did.

Sawyer and Logan come running over to them. "Austin! Daddy says its time for dinner" she shouted as Logan smiles shyly at them. "Oh and this is Logan, he's my new friend."

"That's nice, Soy" Austin said nodding at Logan who looks at Jamie for some assistance.

Jamie grins at the little kids. "Log, you wanna sit next to me at dinner?" he offered causing the child to grin, grateful to a cousin like Jamie.

Davis, Jude, and Lydia squirm in their high-chairs. Jude can easily escape from his like a little con artist. His older brother and Lyddie are still tinkering with the mechanics of their escape, but they'll get it soon. Jude has the upmost confident Davey and Lyd will someday be able to sneak out of their high-chair without any detection.

"Jude, honey, how do you do it?" Brooke asked placing her brown haired son back into his high-chair.

Jude giggles up at his Momma, mischief twinkling in those green eyes of his. "That's my boy; escaping from jail, soon you'll be escaping from time-out and then hopefully prison" Julian joked causing Brooke to shoot him a waning glare.

Haley watches the scene with a smile; there's always been a special playfulness in Brooke and Julian's relationship. "Did Sam and Jack make it back okay?" Haley asked; Sam managed to visit her the day before she and Jack left to go home.

Brooke smiles softly, wishing she took Sam up on her offer to stay in Tree Hill, but Sammy needs to spread her wings a little. "Yeah, she's calling more now; she said she's gonna try and come for Christmas or Spring Break" she explained wistfully.

"Spring Break? She should act more like a college kid" Nathan pointed out earning a high-five from Clay and a frown from Brooke. "I mean, she should study and try not to get arrested."

Haley chuckles at Nathan's fear of Brooke. Honestly, who could blame him for fearing her? "Jeez, Nate, after all these years Brooke Davis still scares you" Lucas said causing Nathan to slug his shoulder.

"Where are the kids?" Nathan asked sheepishly; quick to get off the embarrassing topic.

Jamie and the other children quickly and very clumsily run into the kitchen. "Right here, Dad" he stated as Nathan steadies the table and raises an eyebrow at his eldest.

Riley starts piling food onto her plate, ignoring the vegetables and whatever else might taste gross. Karen would trust Lily to fix herself a plate, but last time she let Lily fix her own plate, it resulted in an eventful night of sugar rushes and tummy aches. Haley lets Jamie decide mainly because she trusts him to choose wisely.

Peyton is taking a different approach, "I think you're old enough to fix your own plate, but don't make it too unhealthy or I'll fix you a plate myself" the mother warned turning to fix little Sawyer a plate.

Austin sees Riley watching him and begins to realize something. Maybe he has changed; he used to be fearless and now, it's different. He doesn't disagree or talk back, all this behaving is starting to get pretty damn tiring too.

"No, I'm gonna fill it with what I want" Austin said glancing at Riley who half-smiles; this is the friend she remembers.

Brooke can see the amusement flicker through Peyton's eyes and can tell she's trying very hard not to laugh. "You try it and you'll be helping with dishes" Peyton answered evenly and rather firmly.

Austin purses his lips together wondering if this battle is really worth doing dishes over. Peyton can see his demeanor beginning to falter until he stomps his foot in aggravation.

Riley keeps her eyes on Austin and Peyton as she mindlessly adds another cupcake onto her plate. Brooke blinks realizing she has to focus on her own child; she takes Riley's plate and places it on top of the counter.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked watching her foster mother take a new plate and start adding small helpings of steak, mashed potatoes, and veggies onto her plate.

"I'm fixing you a dinner since your plate was defidently not going to cut it" Brooke replied as though the answer was obvious.

Riley glares at Brooke; she has no right. "You can't…I don't want that…I don't like those" she complained as her mother places two slices of asparagus onto her place.

"Have you ever tried them?" The nine year old pouts, shaking her head, "then how do you know you don't like them?" Brooke asked starting to gear herself for a lecture.

Riley moaned, "I just do!"

"Try it and if you don't like it, don't eat it" the mother said trying very hard not to cause a scene.

"No" the child shakes her head, this isn't fair. Why should she have to listen to them? It's not fair, Grams used to let her do as she pleased.

"Riley, this isn't up for a debate. If you don't like some things, you don't have to eat them, but you _do_ have to try it first. Now go eat your dinner with the other kids" Brooke ordered seeing a stubborn pair of eyes meet hers.

"I said no" Riley answered stomping her foot as she tries to get her point across.

In one quick motion, Brooke manages to propel her daughter forward, hand her the plate and send her on her way with a smack. Riley turns on her heels suddenly pissed with Brooke, she glares defiantly at her mother who raises an eyebrow; warning her to watch her step.

Julian glances up from cutting Jude's carrots at the sound of Riley stomping into the kids' room. "What's the matter, Rye?" he asked as he hands his son a carrot.

"Nothing" Riley mumbled sourly.

Sawyer frowns at her 'cousin' and shakes her head. "Nu-uh, Aunt Brooke got mad cause you added good stuff and then she changed your plate and you talked back; so she smacked you" the six year old announced causing Austin's eyes to widen.

Logan tries very hard not to look relieved. He thought he was the only one that got swatted. The little boy is pleased even big kids like Riley get smacked sometimes. Only, his Mom and Dad haven't given him a smack since then.

"Thank you for the information, Sawyer" Julian asked smiling down at the talkative child. "Why don't you finish your potatoes? I'm gonna talk to Riley."

"Don't shout at me, okay?" the child asked feeling a little annoyed with the adults in her life.

"I'm not gonna shout at you" Julian gently runs a hand through her dark curls. "Are you okay?" the father asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, Brooke didn't hit me that hard."

"I meant your ego" the father smiles softly, he remembers when his own Momma gave him a warning swat.

Riley rolls her blue eyes. "I'm okay, but…" the child leans in. "My butt does kinda hurt" she admitted causing Julian to tweak her nose.

"Yeah that sometimes happens, but it'll go away in an hour or so" Julian glances down at his daughter's plate and suddenly realizes why she made such a fuss. "Lemme help you out there" he takes a carrot and pops it into his mouth.

Austin waits for Riley's foster parent to turn, before helping his best friend hide some of her food in his napkin. After they've finished; Riley and Austin, then start to help Lily and Jamie hide their food. Jamie starts to object, but he doesn't like asparagus much.

Sawyer watches the big kids, frowning. "Momma and Daddy are gonna be mad at you" she remarked as the nine year olds glance at the little girl, a well-known tattle-tale.

"Shut up, Soy" her brother moaned causing Sawyer to poke her tongue out at him.

"I'm telling Daddy, you were mean" Sawyer starts to rise with a smirk, but Riley quickly stops her.

Riley briefly remembers when she was annoying like Sawyer. Poor kid, only wants some attention from Austin and Lily, but they dismiss it as having a tantrum. They're probably right most of the time, but still; Sawyer most likely feels left out and wants to chill with them. Thankfully, Logan's a lot more quiet about what he wants. "Sawyer, want us to help hide your food?" Riley asked sounding generally curious.

"Yes, please. I won't tell, I can keep a secret" Sawyer grins pushing her plate forward, Logan swiftly follows her lead and glances at the big kids with a cherubic smile.

Austin and Lily share a look; the day Sawyer's able to keep a secret is the same day, pigs learn to fly.


	14. Chapter 14

**I just realized Austin's brother has the same name as Deb's brother. That was just a dumb mistake I made, Cooper Lee won't appear in my story, but Cooper Teague is my own character. Sorry for the confusion. I'm also sorry if you guys don't like my story.**

**Thanksgiving**

Austin studies the email Cooper sent him, it's been almost six months since he last heard from his brother. He hasn't seen Coop since and that was two years ago. Pops never forgave Coop for 'abandoning the family' Austin knew why he left; Coop never liked living in tents or shelters. He was always the smartest guy in the room. Austin didn't mind his living arrangements or cared about grades. That was before he moved with the Scotts.

The nine year old re-reads it as he tries to understand what it truly means.

_Little bro, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry for that. I just didn't know how to write this. Your social worker called me a few weeks ago and said you got fostered into a nice family. That's awesome. I know Pops told you I abandoned you guys, but I had to leave. College was my only ticket out. I wish I coulda taken you with me, but sometimes things don't work the way we want em' to. But, I'm gonna do right by you, I promise. I'm coming to Charlotte April 11__th__ during my break. Maybe we can meet someplace and talk._

_ See Yah Soon Squirt_

_ Coop_

"Maybe he just wants to talk, like he said" Riley said as she clicks out of the message.

Austin shrugs, he knows his brother and Coop never wants to talk just to talk; it's just the way he is. Like when he got a scholarship to Stanford, he told Austin he wanted to talk. Talks with Cooper are never just talks.

Riley can sense her friend's worry. "Did you tell Peyton or Lucas about Coop emailing you?" Austin looks down and his cheeks burn. "Austin!

Why didn't you tell them?" Riley demanded nudging him sharply.

"Cause" Austin mumbled weakly. "What if Coop wants to take me away? He knows Pop gave up his rights to me and…I don't want to leave, Rye." Because of his tone, Riley takes pity on him and thinks carefully before answer his question.

"He's not gonna take you, Aust" Riley can hear the hesitation in her tone and chews nervously on her lower lip. It's not like she can predict the future or anything.

Austin signs out of his email. "I gotta make sure of that" the boy sounds so sure of himself.

"What are you saying?" Riley asked; not quite sure if she likes where this is going.

"During spring break I hafta go to Charlotte and see him" Riley shakes her head; this isn't going to end well. "Only for a few hours, please Rye. You're the only one; I can do this with" Austin pleaded he can't do this without his best friend by his side.

"Austin."

"You're my best friend" Austin sniffled. "And if we get caught, I'll take the blame. Please, I just…I-I can't do this without you" honestly, Austin doesn't think he can do this without Riley. All through their friendship she's been the tough one.

Riley studies her best friend. He looks so broken; she wishes she could tell someone what's going on. But, she can't. Austin would hate her forever and they're best friends. How can she really say no to her best friend? She can't, damn it, why is Austin doing this?

"Okay" Riley relented as Austin wipes his eyes and forces himself to smile.

Austin praised, "You're the best."

"Dude, you don't hafta tell me that" Riley joked as she saunters out of Luke's study and downstairs.

Brooke glances down at her daughter, mildly concerned. She and Austin went upstairs so he could show her his bedroom. The mother gently lifts up her foster child's chin. "You okay, sweetie?" she asked as Riley nods.

"You sure, cause if you aren't we can leave for awhile" Brooke doesn't look convinced; Riley's wearing the same look she wore during their first day together.

"I'm okay, Brooke. Don't worry" the girl lied; feeling sick, this really sucks. Lying to Brooke makes her feel sick and its all stupid Austin's fault. Why can't he just tell everyone about Coop's message?

"Sweetie, it's sort of my job to worry" Brooke murmured kissing the top of Riley's head.

Riley rolls her eyes, but reluctantly accepts the kiss. "Can I play with them?" she asked looking out the window and seeing a game of football.

Brooke cringes realizing the boys are playing football outside. "Try not to get too dirty" the mother pleaded, she dressed Riley up so the nine year old wouldn't get dirty.

"No promises" Riley dashes out the house causing Haley, Quinn, Peyton, and Karen to erupt in laughter.

The mother turns and rolls her eyes. "I swear she gets dirty on purpose, just to annoy me" she joked; Riley is incredibly clumsy and can't do anything without tripping over her shoelaces.

"It must be so hard on you to have such a klutzy kid" Peyton remarked remembering when they were teens and Brooke vowed her daughter would wear stylish clothes at all times.

Riley's very stylish, she's just so clumsy, it's hard for her to keep her clothes clean. Brooke and Julian know it's only a phase, but at times it does get irritating to scrub a mud stain out of a new top.

"Oh come on, she's cute" Haley stated wondering what Lydia will be like when she's Riley's age.

Karen glances outside watching her daughter and Riley. She swears Lily, Riley, Austin, and Jamie are the best of friends. Of course, the girls tend to rule whatever they do, but none-the-less this visit was an excellent idea. Perhaps they could make it a bit more permanent.

"Where's Austin?" Karen asked glancing around for her 'grandson' who appears at the door.

Austin bounds into the room with a smile. "Here Granny" he stated causing Haley, Brooke, Quinn, and Peyton to laugh.

"Granny?" Karen raises her eyebrows, playfully. "Is that who I am now?" she asked reaching over and tickling the boy who giggles.

"Uh-huh, you're my Granny" he said, his thoughts tangled around his family now and his family before.

Peyton puts her hands on her hips. "Now, young man is that any way to speak to your grandmother?" she asked smiling at her foster son.

"I think it is" Austin answered cheekily.

"Oh really, guess we'll have to teach him a lesson, Granny" the mother said helping Karen tickle the nine year old.

As the other moms' are about to join in, Austin finally manages to make a break for it. He looks back wondering if this will be his first and last Thanksgiving with the Scotts.

Lucas studies his son's face; Austin doesn't look like his usual chipper self. He looks preoccupied and nervous about something. "Hey A-man, you okay?" the foster parent asked running his hand atop his hair.

"Yeah" the nine year old lied feeling guilty. He's never lied to his father's face before and he hates it. Lily frowns, she can't tell if her cousin is lying or not, but it sounds like he is.

"Good, cause your on my team. Apparently, Julian has some kind of injury. What's it called, Julian?" Nathan asked curiously, Clay looks over wearing a lighthearted smile.

"Uh Athlete's…shut-up. I could make the actor who plays you pregnant or something" Julian retorted jokingly as he takes a seat on the porch chairs beside Andy.

"If you say so" Lucas laughed as he and Nathan start picking teams; so far it's Lucas, Skills, Austin, Jamie and Nate Smith against Nathan, Clay, Logan, Lily, Sawyer, and Riley.

In the midst of the game, Riley glances over at her father. He looks kind of disappointed or something. The curly headed child stops midway and walks over to him smiling crookedly.

"What do you want, Rye?" the father asked winking playfully at his daughter who sits in his lap.

"Just to sit with you" she answered resting her head on his chest as Julian ruffles her hair.

"Oh really, well I want to sit with you too" Julian said knowing he and Riley are having a moment. They don't happen often, but when they do, Julian doesn't turn them away.

"Nathan, we lost Riley" Lily said sounding aghast.

Nathan glances at Julian and Riley, he chuckles softly. "Don't worry, we'll still dominate" he answered knowing Julian and Riley are having a father-daughter moment.

Karen lifts Lydia into her arms; she breathes the baby in. Babies have a special smell to them. Holding Lydia reminds Karen when Lily was born, she was the best baby.

"Gramma" the year old said as she bounces up and down, her eyes full of excitement.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm your gramma" Karen cooed softly at the child before her; she looks a bit like Lucas did when he was a baby, only a bit, but enough for Karen to remember him as an infant.

"She's adorable, Haley" Peyton watches Karen with Lydia; she still thinks it was just yesterday when Soy-Bean was born. It's hard to believe it was six years ago. Time really does fly.

"They grow up, fast; too fast if you ask me" Karen can feel her eyes start to water.

Brooke lifts Jude into her arms while Peyton takes Davis and tweaks his nose. Haley looks around and nods, sadly. She still can't believe Lydia's a year old and Jamie's nine. Little James Lucas Scott is nine; it hurts to think that he's going to be a teenager soon.

Haley checks the turkey for Peyton. "We should call everyone in, it looks like this bird's ready" Haley replied as Brooke opens the back door and shouts for everyone to come inside.

Riley waits impatiently for everyone to get their food. When she lived with Grams, they didn't really have Thanksgiving. One year they had chicken from KFC and strawberry yams. Most years Grams went out with one of her boyfriends while Riley stayed home with Austin.

"Patience, young grasshopper" Julian advised causing Riley to roll her eyes, but grin at him.

Julian helps a grumpy Davis into his high chair. "What do we do, next?" Riley asked looking at the two boys sitting beside her; Austin shrugs while Jamie stares at them, stunned.

"We all say what we're thankful for, then somebody says Grace, and after we eat. Haven't you ever had Thanksgiving before?" the dark blonde asked causing everyone to glance at Riley.

Austin and Riley share knowing looks. "Grams didn't think it was real important, so we just didn't. Most of the time, she went out and Aust and I did our own thing" the child explained wanting to remain truthful with her new family.

Brooke glances over at her daughter, concerned. "Well, it's important to us, how about you think of something you're grateful for? I'll be right back" she wipes her eyes and excuses herself from the table.

"Did I do something wrong?" Riley asked feeling hot tears form on the walls of her eyes.

"No, Riley" Peyton shakes her head; the little girl doesn't look quite sure, she glances down at her hands feeling guilty.

Karen reaches over and gently pats her cheek. "Don't worry, hon, you didn't do anything wrong" she assured the child.

Riley's lower lip wobbles, "I didn't mean to make Brooke sad" she sounds heart-broken.

"Oh sweetie, she's not sad because of you" Haley honestly wishes she had met Riley's grandmother.

"Okay" the little girl doesn't sound like she believes them. Haley looks at Riley and Austin wondering what their lives were like before they moved to Tree Hill.

"It's not you, Rye" Julian promised ruffling her hair. His childhood might not have been a fairy-tale, but every time Riley brings up her past; it hurts to hear. Every child should have a Thanksgiving and experience family moments.

The girl nods and waits for her foster mom to return. When she does, she sees that Brooke's eyes are a bit puffy. "Okay, everyone, it's time to say what we're thankful for" Haley announced trying to lighten the now saddened mood. "Nathan, you start."

"Umm, I'm thankful for my family and our great friends who could make it" Nathan said as his wife goes, basically saying a similar phrase as her husband.

Jamie chews on his lower lip, nervously. He's been thinking about this speech for a few hours and he doesn't know if he should add Riley in or not. "I'm thankful for my family, basketball, new friends, and…Riley" he mumbled _Riley_ under his breath.

"Airplanes, cause they're awesome" Logan announced as Nate Smith agrees causing Bevin to shush them.

Bevin said she was thankful for her family and friends. Skills said his sexy-ass girlfriend and friends. Quinn and Clay said they were thankful for each other and their family. Peyton, Lucas, Karen, Andy, and Lily said they were thankful for Austin. Sawyer said she was thankful for a bag of candy, her stuffed animals, and the majority of toys until Peyton stopped her.

"I'm thankful for my family; my parents are really cool and even though she looks through my stuff. I'm thankful for Sawyer too and Riley, Lily, Karen, Andy, and all of you here" Austin nods causing Lucas and Peyton to smile. He called them his parents.

Brooke clears her throat. "I'm thankful for, Riley" Riley opens her eyes and looks up at her mom who's staring at her. "I'm thankful, she's part of our family now" she said her eyes focused on her daughter who closes hers, grinning.

"I'm thankful Riley's apart of our family and even though she's a trouble-maker, I'm glad she's my daughter" Julian said causing Riley to grin softly.

The last one left is, Riley. "Umm, I'm not used to this. I'm not used to doing this stuff, but I guess, I'm thankful for everything. Like everyone here, it's been awesome with everyone and I can't imagine what it'd be like without you guys, now and…yeah that's it. Everything" the nine year old said feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

Peyton quickly wipes her eyes. "Okay, everyone let's start eating before it gets cold" she said as Austin opens his brown eyes.

The rest of dinner is delicious. Skills, Bevin, and Nate were the first to leave cause Nate had to see his father. Bevin was a little more than pissed about that. Little Nate seemed excited about the prospect about seeing his father and meeting his father's new friend.

Riley worriedly tosses Austin the football. "Aust, are you sure you wanna do this? Can't you just tell Coop to come to Tree Hill?" Riley dared to ask while Jamie and Lily went to get sodas.

"We have to" Austin answered giving Riley a pleading look. Before, she would've understood what this meant. Now it's like they're all changing.

Jamie and Lily walk right on time to overhear him. "What do you hafta do?" Lily asked curiously as she slurps on her Sprite.

"Nothing."

Lily pleaded, "Come no, tell me."

"It isn't even good, Lil" Riley lied; she loves Lily, but bringing her in on something like this isn't her idea of fun. Lily's a good kid, she does as she's told and almost always behaves.

"Now you hafta tell us; we're intrigued" Jamie said using one of his vocab words; he's certain, he got a great grade on his test.

"Sorry" Austin shrugged; if he tells them, then there's a bigger change his secret will get discovered.

"But, I wanna know. Come on, we can keep a secret" Lily said pleadingly, she wishes Austin and Riley would let them in their little club too.

Austin looks at Riley who shrugs as though to say _it's your secret to tell, not mine_. "My big brother, Cooper is gonna go to Charlotte for spring break to see me" Austin admitted not sure if he should trust them with this secret.

"That's great" Lily didn't even know Austin had a brother. Yet alone, that he wants to see him. "Why was that a secret?" she asked frowning unsurely.

"Cause he wants to see me in Charlotte" Austin reiterated slowly and deliberately, Jamie's eyes widen. He suddenly understands what Austin's saying and he isn't sure he likes it.

"So?" Lily looks around as Jamie and Riley refuse to meet eye contact.

"Lil, I'm gonna cut class and go to Charlotte to see him" Austin runs a hand through his dark blonde hair.

"Won't Peyton be pissed?" Lily squints, she knows her older sister and Peyton tends to be terrifying when she's mad.

"He's my brother."

"We're your family too" Lily stamps her foot, angrily. Austin quickly looks at Jamie for help; he finally has a male ally.

Jamie thinks about it. "Yeah, but…why can't you tell them?" he asked causing Riley and Austin to share a look. Jamie tries not to look annoyed, how come Riley and Austin are always sharing looks?

"Cause" Austin answered sourly.

"Cause why?" Lily pried wanting to get to the truth of it all. Normally, Jamie would pry too, but he can tell Riley doesn't want them to, so he won't.

"Cause Austin thinks Coop might wanna take him back" Riley blurted as Austin nudges Riley sharply. He doesn't want to worry Lily over stupid things like that.

Lily's eyes widen. "Can he do that?" she asked glancing at the pair for an explanation.

"He's old enough to adopt me" Riley shoots Austin a look. "What? Nat told me that somebody only hasta be eighteen to adopt me, Coop's nineteen…I think" Austin said softly, he wonders if it's bad he doesn't know his own brother's age.

"How can you not know?" Jamie asked curiously, he knows how old is little sister is.

"I haven't seen him for awhile" Austin said in a quiet voice. The same voice he uses when he feels worried or scared.

Jamie asked, "How long is awhile?"

"I dunno…two years, maybe more."

"Aust and I are gonna see what he wants" Riley stated firmly, knowing she has to stand strong beside her best friend.

"When?" Jamie's eyes widen; he knew Austin was going to go, but Riley shouldn't go. What if she gets hurt? It's not that he doesn't care about Austin, but Riley is…she's different.

"April" Riley replied as Lily purses her lips together wondering if this is the best choice for her.

"We're going with you" Jamie said looking at Lily who's nodding, seriously. There's no way she's going to let Austin go without giving a proper fight first.

"You'll get in trouble" Austin doesn't want Lily or Jamie to get in trouble cause of him. It wouldn't be fair. Course, he and Rye will probably get in trouble, but they get in trouble all the time.

"So?" Lily asked, as far as she's concerned; she and trouble might as well be old friends.

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble cause of me" Austin said shaking his head; it's okay for Rye to come, cause he's known her longer, but not these guys. Unlike them, they actually have families.

"Dude, we get in trouble cause of you all the time" Jamie laughed causing Riley to grin at him.

"Okay, all we gotta do is keep this a secret till April then we take the train to Charlotte."

"Train? How will we get tickets?" Jamie raises his eyebrows and for a brief moment, Riley thinks he looks like Nathan. Then the eyebrows go down and he doesn't look like him anymore.

Riley said, "We can borrow cash from our parents." This time Lily's eyebrows go up, she's never stolen anything before.

"You mean steal?" Jamie asked, he doesn't know if he really likes the idea of stealing off his parents.

"Only enough to get us there and back" Riley cautioned, she absolutely hates the thought of stealing off Brooke and Julian. But, Austin needs her to do this and she's his best friend.

"How will we get on? Don't we hafta be with parents?" Lily asked giving the trio a look of doubt.

Austin looks to Riley for the answer. "We'll tell them we're brothers and sisters meeting our parents someplace" Riley can already tell this back-story doesn't make much sense.

"What if they don't buy it? I'm nine and I don't buy it" Austin replied as Lily and Jamie chuckle.

"Then we sneak on" Riley answered cockily.

Jamie shakes his head. These two are crazy, but he has to admit, this is the most fun he's had in weeks.

"We gotta leave on April 11th" Austin said quietly; Lily and Jamie are such do-gooders this might not work. "It's a school day" he added keeping his eyes cast downward.

"We're cutting school!" Jamie raised his voice slightly causing blabber-mouth Sawyer to glance over at them, curiously.

"Shh" Riley puts her finger to his lips and glances over at Sawyer who's across the yard, playing with Logan. "We have to, okay?" she said as Lily smiles at them.

"You don't hafta come" Austin retorted, he's getting really sick of Jamie's always do good attitude. Sure, he likes to behave himself too, but Jamie never wants to do anything fun.

"I'll come. I just don't think we should steal and lie, isn't that wrong? Maybe we should tell our parents" Lily pondered, not feeling right about this.

"I just wanna see what Coop wants" Austin sighed, finally letting his walls down around Lily and Jamie. "I don't want him to take me away, okay? I like it here."

"Okay, fine. We'll do this, but we gotta be back before school ends or we're all toast" Jamie warned as Riley nods and begins saying how they'll take a few dollars a day, so it won't arise suspicion.

* * *

Brooke watches the children, curiously. "They look kind of suspicious, don't you think?" she asked as Haley looks outside as well; she doesn't think the kids look at all suspicious. Maybe a little secretive, but nothing more than innocent children having fun.

"You worry too much, Brooke. I'm sure all they're talking about is school and stuff" Haley answered giving Brooke a look to cool her jets.

"I don't know" Peyton looks outside and winks at Haley, letting her know she's messing with Brooke. "Maybe, they're plotting to overthrow the government" she said causing Haley and Quinn to snicker.

"Very funny, but really I think they're up to something. They're too quiet and quiet kids is never good" Brooke murmured squinting at her daughter. The children are most defidently up to something, they look too guilty not to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mid-December**

Riley and Austin met when they were in kindergarten. They bonded over their lack of parents. The year before, Riley's mother gave up her parental rights and she moved in with Grams. Two years before, Austin's mother died and his father became distant.

At six, the kids didn't want to make one another a present. Only, Grams didn't want to waste her money and Austin's family couldn't afford their own presents, let alone friends. So the kids decided to steal one another Christmas presents. It became somewhat of a tradition, one they had honored ever since.

Peyton checks her watch. "Okay, you two; I'm going to take Sawyer to get some tops. You guys meet us at the food court by three" she informed the duo who smirk.

Sawyer pouts, how come she can't be with the big kids? "I wanna stay with them, Momma" the six year old whined stamping her foot for effect.

"Sorry, Bean, you need some more clothes" Peyton gently ruffles her daughter's blonde curls. "We'll meet Riley and Austin at the food court in two hours. Do you have enough money, Aust?" the mother asked.

"I think so" Austin checks the leather wallet, Andy bought him. Lucas objected, at first, but Andy insisted on buying him something.

Peyton smiles nervously, she knows she's being protective, but leaving these two alone doesn't sit well with her. "Don't worry, Aunt Peyton, we'll be okay" Riley assured her aunt who smiles down at her.

"If someone other than someone who works in the stores tries to talk to you; shout for the mall cops" Peyton advised seriously, as a teen she was kidnapped by psycho Derek and he looked harmless.

Austin snorted, "cause they're so helpful."

"Hey now, mall cops are just as important as regular cops" Peyton chided pressing her lips together tightly to keep from smiling.

"Okay" Austin rolls his eyes; he can tell his foster mom is getting ready to give him a lecture.

"Be safe, I love you" Peyton ruffles his hair and takes Sawyer's hand in hers; she leads the sulking child away. For some reason, Austin doesn't tell her he loves her back. He doesn't know why, but he just doesn't.

Riley raises an eyebrow at her best friend. "You didn't say it back" she said giving him her famous look, one he's been seeing a lot more now.

"You don't say it to, Brooke or Julian" Austin countered knowingly, Riley's eyes narrow, she hates it when he does that.

"You know for that, I might get you a crap present" Riley retorted as Austin shrugs his shoulders and smirks with absolute delight; it's time's like these he's glad he has Riley for a friend.

* * *

"Momma's gonna take you home soon" the woman whispered fondly, watching Riley right now makes her wonder when she should bring her baby girl home. Obviously, her daughter needs to be with her. The poor little darling must miss her terribly.

Her close friend squints watching Ms. Grace talk to herself. "Are you sure this is what you want? Once you decide to do this, there's no turning back" she asked worriedly, the more she thinks about it, the more this plan stinks.

"Yes" she sounds so sure of herself, like she's had this planned for years before-hand.

"If you say so, Ms. Grace."

"Please, call me Mary; we've been friends long enough" Mary said smirking. "You're reuniting a family, you should be pleased with yourself."

"I'm not" she answered softly.

"Natalie, I'm Riley's actual mother; it's right for her to be with me" Mary groaned, rubbing her chin at an outfit. "What do you think of this? Woul Riley wear this?" Natalie shrugs, obviously not, it's too frilly for her taste.

"What about the Bakers?" Natalie asked; she thought once she placed Riley with the Bakers, Mary would learn to back off and let her daughter be happy.

Mary answered frowning, "There are plently of children at The Home, I'm sure they can find another child."

Natalie nods sadly, she doesn't want to do this. It doesn't feel right. "I don't think I can do this, Mary. It just...it doesn't sit well with me" the social worker shakes her head, clearly uncomfortable with this.

Mary plasters on a fake smile and turns to the woman, before her. "Well, it's not like you have much of a choice, unless you want those dark secrets of yours to come out; like what really happened to Henry Teague and my mother" Mary answered turning and taking another picture of Riley.

"That was your idea, not mine" Natalie shakes her head, she doesn't want to do this anymore. She'd rather rot in jail than plan Riley's kidnapping.

"Hmm, but you were the one who killed them, weren't you?" Mary countered smiling as she searches for more clothes.

Natalie blinks wishing she hadn't killed Ryan or Jackie; Ryan did care for his son. He made a point to visit almost every month, the last time Austin saw his father, he was drunk during a visit. Natalie cringes, knowing that's how Austin sees his father now; the drunken man who hasn't bothered to care.

* * *

Brooke has been extremely busy with preparing for Christmas which is just two weeks away. Julian had to go to New York for a few days to talk to actors' lawyers about the up-coming season of One Tree Hill.

The boys have been fussy without Daddy and Rye isn't used to not having Julian around. The nine year old has been acting out more at school so much so that Brooke's had to come in to talk with her teacher. That's why when Peyton offered to take the kids to the mall, she handed Riley fifty bucks and sent the child on her merry way.

Mille smiles softly as Brooke attempts to soothe Davis, who's in the middle of having quite the tantrum. "Dave, sweetie, let's be a big boy and go upstairs. It's time for you to have a rest" Brooke encouraged, to make matters worse the babysitter's sister called last night saying Lucy had appendicitis.

"Momma, Momma" Jude shouted stamping his foot.

"What's the matter, baby?" the mother asked, she defidently did not get enough sleep last night.

Jude produces a blue book he wants her to read. "Story, Momma. Story" he said seeing his Momma attempt to take Dave upstairs.

Davis manages to get loose and run away from Brooke. Millie catches the little boy and lifts him into her arms. "You're so silly" Millie laughed tickling her 'nephew' who laughs with delight.

Brooke takes Davis from Millie who smiles somberly. Feeling left out and disappointed, Jude tosses his book downstairs and stomps his foot in defiance. "Jude Thomas Baker" Brooke chided causing the little boy's lower lip to wobble.

"Story, Momma. I want story" Jude explained shakily. Davis looks over at his brother guiltily; he hadn't meant to steal all the attention.

Brooke runs a hand through her hair, she doesn't know if she can do this anymore. "Brooke, I can watch the boys for awhile" Millie offered causing the tired mom to chew on her lower lip. "Don't worry; I won't get them addicted to laxatives while you're gone."

"Are you sure, Mill?" Brooke asked reaching for her coat.

Millie nods as she takes Davis out of Brooke's arms. "Positive, this will be great practice. I'll call Marvin right now" Millie said taking out her cell and texting Mouth.

Jude frowns; he isn't quite sure what's going on. _Where's Momma going? Can he go with her?_ Brooke sees her son's confusion and goes over to him. "Jude, baby, Momma's going out; Aunt Millie will read you and Davis your story, okay?" Jude looks like he's going to bawl his eyes out. "Momma will be home when you wake up" she promised giving her son a kiss goodbye.

Brooke goes back downstairs and does the same with Davis who takes it surprisingly well. This could be due to the fact that Dave's exhausted from acting out all morning and needs a rest.

As she shuts the door, Brooke hears she presumes Jude shout, "Story Aunt Mills!" The mother smiles to herself as she gets in her car and decides to spend the day with Hales.

* * *

Austin turns to his best friend. "You ready, Rye?" he doesn't know if he wants to steal yet another item. He's already stolen about fifty bucks from his parents who don't suspect a thing.

"Uh-huh" Riley nods excitedly, after Thanksgiving; Peyton, Lucas, Sawyer, and Austin decided to rent Karen's old house.

Karen, Andy, and Lily are still planning to leave. Only, they don't quite know when. Lily doesn't want to leave without her cousins. She likes having child companions her age. So, Karen and Andy haven't left due to their hilarious fear of Lily's reaction.

"Meet you at that store" Austin promised as he ventures into the Deluxe Mall at Tree Hill. He knows exactly what he wants to steal for Riley; he saw it yesterday when he was buying clothes with Lucas.

Austin looks around for any stalkers, before he stuffs the journal into his backpack. Rye might like writing down her thoughts or memories. Like ones of her Grams, so she doesn't forget them. Austin doesn't remember his mother very well. He wishes someone gave him a present to help him remember.

He closes his eyes as he thinks about his family. Coop used to tell him stories of how life was before Mum died. He used to say it was normal, well normal enough. They even lived in a house. Imagine that. After Mum died, Coop got sad whenever he looked at Austin. Pops did too.

Riley hasn't been sure on what she wants to get Austin. Usually, she gets him a present he could use to prank someone. Lately, she's been thinking about actually getting him something useful. He's been talking about his family more. A scrapbook would be perfect; Riley looks around for one that will fit in her backpack.

She finds a dark blue one with maybe fifty pages. The engraving on the cover says _Life Is One Big Adventure; Live It_. Riley reads that phrase again and smiles. This is perfect.

The nine year old discreetly unzips her backpack and starts to put the scrapbook in, but a meaty man takes her arm in his. "Woah, there missy; what do you think you're doing" a mall cop demanded taking her backpack out of her grasp.

"Hey that's mine! You can't just take my crap like that" Riley shouted kneeing him in the balls.

Outside the store, Austin groans; he and Riley have only ever gotten caught once and the guy only let him off the hook cause he knew about his home life. He glances up at the ceiling; _Honestly, Rye, do you ever think?_

* * *

Jamie reluctantly helps his mother with the customers. This isn't fair, he's a little fresh and it lands him working on a Saturday. "Can I play with Andre, now?" Jamie asked as he finishes drying the dirty dishes.

Haley raises an eyebrow. "Finish with your stack of dishes and then you can" the mother ordered, Jamie groans, but knows better than to object.

Brooke enters the café and quickly gives her godson a kiss on the head. "What are you doing here on a Saturday, Jimmy-Jam?" Brooke asked ruffling his dark blonde hair.

"Momma's making me work. I think it's a form of child abuse" Jamie pouted wanting to have someone on his side.

"Child abuse? Sweetie, this is not child abuse. Maybe it goes against child labor laws, but it could be worse" Haley countered winking playfully at Brooke.

"How?" Jamie asked over-dramatically. Brooke presses her lips together to keep from smile; yeah he's defidently Nathan's kid, dram and all.

"You get lunch" Haley kisses the top of his head. Jamie rolls his eyes at his 'hilarious' mother, but lets her.

Jamie continues scrubbing, knowing this will only bring him closer to his goal of playing with his friends for the rest of the day instead of working without pay. "So, what brings you here?" Haley asked her best friend.

"Millie offered to watch the boys with Mouth for practice" Brooke smiles at the last two words.

Haley can't keep the grin from forming on her face. "That should be interesting. When's Julian coming back?" she asked worriedly, Christmas is nearing and this is Riley's first one with since her grandmother passed away.

"He hopes tonight, if not then defidently tomorrow; stupid lawyers, why can't they talk about a new season later?" Brooke complained, she really misses cuddling with her husband.

"Whenever Nathan goes away for business, I take Jamie and Lydia to fun places like amusement parks" Haley offered wincing at the memory as to when her husband got kidnapped. "If you want, you all can come to our house."

"Thanks Hales" Brooke smiles at her caring friend and blinks at the vibration of her cell; its Peyton. "Hey, P. Sawyer, already sick of watching the kids, I can…she did what? I'll be there soon" Brooke shoves her phone into her purse.

"What'd Riley do, now?" Haley asked, she can tell by Brooke's pissed of tone that she's mad as hell.

Brooke snapped, "She stole a scrapbook and assaulted a mall cop!"

Jamie glances over at his mother and aunt with interest appearing in his eyes. Riley has to have the most guts he's ever seen and she could be the stupidest as well. He tries very hard not to laugh at the last bit. Only, Riley would assault a mall cop; she's crazy, but beautiful.

"Good luck" Haley called watching her friend depart from the café, laughing softly to herself. She looks over at her diligently working son who almost always behaves. "Jamie, you've done enough work for today. Go out and play with your friends."

"Thanks, Momma. I'm sorry I mouthed off" Jamie called over his shoulder as he tosses her his rag and dashes out the door.

* * *

Brooke enters the mall looking seriously pissed. Peyton remembers that look; as a teen it was mostly directed at Rachel Gatina. Peyton looks down at Riley who groans as her mother approaches; poor girl, doesn't even know how much trouble she's in.

"Ma'am, is this your daughter?" the cop, Mason Phillips asked, but he can tell from Riley's vexed demeanor that this is defidently her mom.

"Yeah" Riley smiles slightly at that; she might be in trouble, but being called Brooke's kid feels cool. "She stole a scrapbook, why?" Brooke asked a look of mild confusion flashing through her eyes.

Mason shrugged. "Ask your daughter, ma'am" her guess is as good as his, when he asked Riley; she gave him a snarky answer.

"Why'd you take it, Riley?" Brooke sits down beside her daughter and makes sure they have eye contact with one another.

"I was only checking to see if mall cops take their job seriously, turns out they take it too seriously" whenever Riley feels uncomfortable or nervous, she has to say a crude remark.

The cop frowns at the nine year olds sarcasm. "Ma'am, this is a very serious offence; stealing and assaulting a cop is illegal" he addressed Brooke who glowers down at her daughter.

"Riley knows that and she's very sorry" Brooke nudges her daughter somewhat warningly.

"Real sorry" Riley added sarcastically, Austin snorts earning a waning look from his mother.

Peyton suddenly realizes something. "Hey bud, how did Riley happen to steal without you being there?" she asked folding her arms over her chest with anger flashing in her eyes.

Austin gulps, nervously. "We sort of split up" he answered knowing the truth will come out sooner or later.

"You split up? Do you realize how dangerous and stupid that was; I left you two alone, so you'd be actually be together without me having to worry as much" Peyton snapped while Austin shrugs, he's never heard his mom sound like this.

"What's the big deal? Nothing happened" Austin said as Sawyer's mouth drops, her brother should shut up. He's already in huge trouble.

"But, something could have happened Austin Keith. Come on, we're going home" she practically drags her children out of there as Riley shoots Austin an apologetic smile.

Brooke runs a hand through her hair. This has been a long day and it's only two thirty. "What happens now?" she asked rubbing her eyes, tiredly.

"Ma'am, you're going to need to pay for the scrapbook" Mason informed her, he can tell she's tired and most likely annoyed. He squints trying to remember if he's seen her before, maybe she has another kid, but she looks a little young to have a kid older than this one here.

Brooke nods looking and feeling exhausted. "Here" she pinches the bridge of her nose and hands him the money. "Is my daughter free to go?" Brooke asked taking Riley's hand in hers.

"Yes, as long as she apologizes for assaulting me and promises not to steal again."

"Riley" Brooke said forcing herself to smile at the serious mall cop.

"I promise I won't steal again. The assault wasn't my fault, you took my stuff; it was self-defense" Riley giggled rolling her eyes, earning a warning look from her mother.

"Watch yourself, Riley. I mean it" this quiets Riley enough to wince and think about her impending punishment; why did she have to mouth off? "My daughter would like to apologize too, wouldn't you Riley?" Brooke gives Riley a look daring her to disagree.

"No way, he took my bag and looked through it. What if I didn't steal anything? He'd be looking through my bag for nothing" Riley asked huffing angrily.

The cop shakes his head at the youngster; kids these days have no concept of respect. "Riley, I'm this close losing my temper and I don't think you want to see what that looks like. Apologize, right now, young lady" Brooke warned clearly at her breaking point.

Riley chews on her lower lip knowing she doesn't want to find out what Brooke looks like when she's lost her temper. Brooke's already scary enough as it is, okay, maybe she should just shut up. "I'm sorry" she forces herself to sound like she means it.

"Can we go?" the cop nods. "Come on Riley Grace, we're going to have a little talk at home" the mother ordered as Riley's groans realizing just how much trouble she's in.

The child follows her mother to their car. "How mad are you?" Riley asked curiously, Brooke doesn't look mad; in fact she looks kind of like she wants a nap.

"Pissed, but you can't tell cause I'm so tired" Brooke leads her daughter over to their car.

Riley gets into the passenger side and buckles her seat belt. "Brooke, I'm sorry" she apologized hoping she won't get in any trouble.

"You're only sorry you got caught. You're in trouble, this time. We'll talk about it more at home" Brooke sighed as she squeezes the steering wheel.

* * *

Jamie wishes he could tell Andre what was going on. But, Andre would either tell his Momma or join in and there's already too many people in on this escapade. It sucks cause Andre's his best friend and if he doesn't tell him, it's like he doesn't trust him enough.

Andre frowns at his best friend. "You okay, Dude?" he asked tossing Jamie the basketball.

"Yeah, fine" Jamie murmured, his thoughts are elsewhere; with Riley mostly, she's just, she's so crazy and it drives him crazy thinking about her.

"You don't look fine" Andre observed giving his friend a smile. "Are you and Madison fighting?" now he gets it, Jamie told him about the kiss with Riley.

"Yeah" Jamie sighed knowingly. "She thinks I like Riley."

Andre shakes his head. "But, you do" he stated as Lily saunters onto the court wearing her famous smirk. It's a good thing too cause Jamie doesn't know if he could answer that without lying.

Jamie raises his eyebrows at Lily, he thought she was grounded. Wait, Momma said she was grounded this morning for stealing or something. "What are you doing here, Lily?" the dark blonde asked as Lily smiles cheekily at him.

"I wanted to play" Lily was actually disappointed when Andy saw her taking money out of Momma's purse.

"Aren't you grounded?" the dark blonde asked wondering for a moment if he heard his Momma right.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Lily nods taking the ball from Andre and dribbling down the court. Andre quickly follows, intrigued by her gall; he wonders _when the Tree Hill girls become so ballsy?_

"That's so cool. My Momma would catch me" Andre gushed he likes Lily, she's bubbly and fun to be around, so is Riley, but Lily's different; she has more confidence. Andre likes that.

Really, though, Lily doesn't feel ballsy. In fact, she's not. She only left cause her parents kept talking about how Tree Hill isn't their home. Well, Mom was saying this more or less. Dad didn't say much, he's worried about her, Lily hadn't meant to get caught. All she wanted was to have a little fun, anyway, she'll probably get caught. Dad's always tons easier on her than Momma. All the women in her family are, like Peyton and Haley. Austin and Jamie seem deathly afraid of their mothers and Lily is too. Only, this is the first time she's ever done something bad without assistance.

Jamie smiles, "she didn't when we were four" the boy reminded his best friend; the two share a smile at the distant memory.

"But, she did later" Andre laughed; these days, he can feel himself starting to forget Q. He was only four when his brother died, but it hurts to forget his hero.

"Yeah" Jamie mumbled and opens his hands for Lily to toss him the ball; she does and the game begins.

* * *

Riley starts to retreat upstairs, but Brooke shakes her head. "We're not through talking. Couch" Riley doesn't move a muscle, Brooke sounds too scary. "Now, Riley Grace" her mother warned.

For a moment, Riley doesn't want to pass Brooke; she's nervous about getting a smack. Then she remembers, she is nine years old, it's not like she's some little kid. All the same, Riley dashes past her mother and takes a seat on the couch. This sucks, Julian's the easy one and he won't be home till later.

"Hi Millie" Riley mumbled as she passes Millie who glances at Marvin looking unsure as to what just happened.

"Hi Riley, it's nice to see you again" Millie smiles softly at the little trouble-maker who looks like she's doing her best to avoid eye contact. "Brooke, the boys are still asleep." Millie's hoping this will cause Brooke to avoid yelling.

"We should go, this is a mother-daughter moment and we'd have to intrude on that" Mouth added causing Millie to roll her eyes at him.

Riley suddenly realizes, maybe if she has witnesses then Brooke won't kill her. "Wait, don't you wanna stay and see how I am?" the nine year old pleaded causing Mouth to grin slightly.

"Sorry, kid, but your mom scares me when she's this mad" Mouth joked earning a glare from Brooke, he looks down.

Millie chuckles at her boyfriend. "We have to go check on that thing we're supposed to check on" Millie informed Brooke who tries very hard not to roll her eyes.

Brooke waits until they shut the door behind them to turn to her daughter with a glare. "Why?" she demanded sternly, hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Its tradition" Riley answered meekly.

Brooke frowns, she hadn't expected that answer. She thought, Riley would try and make up some excuse about it being all for fun or something silly like that. "What?" Brooke asked closing her eyes.

"Every year, Aust and I steal each other presents" Riley explained her tone soft with nervousness.

"Why?" Brooke rubs her brow; confused.

"Cause we never had money to get each other presents and this way is funner."

"You know, Peyton and I used to steal each other presents too; birthday presents" the mother explained causing Riley to smile. "It was at a store where, Peyton's dad knew the owner. We did it every year until we were maybe sixteen."

"Why?" the curly headed child asked, but she has a feeling she already knows the answer.

"Cause we liked getting away with stuff and it was fun" she explained wistfully; Brooke might complain about her childhood, but when she remembers those moments, it was alright. "Okay, fine. I get why you did it, I just don't like that you did."

Riley can't help, but grin. "So I'm off the hook?" she asked with a hopeful look flashing through her big blue eyes.

"Yep, but this is your last get out of jail free card, sweetie. If this ever happens again; you'll be in big, no not big. Huge trouble" Brooke warned; not quite sure what 'huge trouble' is, but it sounds like a decent enough threat.

"M'kay" Riley nods, seriously.

"Good, go do your homework" Brooke smiles and gently ruffles her daughter's brown hair.

The nine year old starts to skip away, but stops suddenly and turns to smile cheekily at her foster mother. "Brooke, next time, I promise I won't get caught" she replied cheekily.

Brooke raises an amused eyebrow and said, "You know, most kids in your position wouldn't say that. They'd be kissing up to me like it's nobody business."

"I'm not most kids" Riley said grinning, showing off her adorable dimples.

"Yeah, I know" Brooke teased ruffling her dark mop. "Julian's gonna be home tonight and next week, we'll have Christmas."

Riley suddenly wishes she could use the money she stole to buy everyone a present. "Brooke" she said feeling apprehensive.

"Huh" Brooke checks her cell, trying to decide when she should wake up the boys.

"I don't have enough money to get you all presents" Riley used to steal Grams presents' and Grams never asked where she got them. It was actually kind of perfect.

"That's okay, you can make us something" Brooke reasoned shrugging with a smile, she's always wanted a home-made present. Haley and Peyton get them and Brooke's kind of envious of that.

Riley nods and starts upstairs to start her homework. She checks her pocket for the money Brooke gave her to shop. Only, Brooke didn't ask for it back and Riley's not about to hand it over. Since, Lily got caught stealing, they've all been trying to steal a little more for her.

* * *

Austin doesn't want to see Cooper. It's not like Coop's showed a remote interest in him since he left. Why the hell would he want to see him now? After all these years, why does he care now?

Lucas knocks on his door. "So the rumors are true?" the foster parents asked with a smirk.

"Riley only took it for me" Austin whispered his tone weak and full of remorse; Lucas thinks its cause they separated, but it's not cause of that. It's not it at all.

"Peyton wasn't mad that it was for you. She mad that you guys separated cause you two were safer in pairs" Lucas remembers being nine and thinking he could fend for himself. Keith was there for him, he helped him become the man he is today.

Austin glances at his foster father and feels sorry. He shouldn't be stealing off Lucas or Peyton. They've been so nice to him and he's taking their money. They should just forget about him and send him back where he came from.

"You should send me back" Austin realized that'd be the best thing for everyone, if he just left. Rye, Jamie, and Lil wouldn't get caught up in his stupid plans and they'd be okay.

"What?" Lucas sounds stunned, where is this coming from? Wasn't it just yesterday that Austin wanted to paint his room brown?

"I get in a lot of trouble" the boy reasoned sadly. He wants to add that Coop might take him away.

"So? Austin, you're part of the family now. Once you're in, there's really no way out" Lucas nudges him and gently ruffles his long hair, Peyton's right; he does need a hair cut. "Come on, let's get some ice-cream" he encouraged leading his son out of the room.

* * *

Lily didn't get caught sneaking back in; by the time she got home, her parents were still talking. They hadn't even noticed she left. Mom and Dad want to leave, they want to go to Europe. "What's wrong with staying here?" Lily wondered folding her arms over her chest, defiantly.

"You're getting in trouble" Karen answered giving her daughter a look.

"Mom, I've always got in trouble. Tree Hill's no different than any other place" Lily answered disrespectfully, her eyes narrow at her mother; she doesn't think where she lives matters.

Andy sits down beside his daughter on the bed. "Don't talk to your Mum like that, love" he ordered, his tone full of warmth and kindness.

"Dad, this isn't fair. I like it here" Lily said, hoping her father will agree. He used to say he loved Tree Hill too, only that was when they didn't actually live here.

"Sorry, love, but your Mum and I make the decisions and we decide when we go" Andy smiles patiently at his little girl, she looks so much like Karen.

"Can't I stay here with Peyton and Lucas?" the nine year old asked hopefully. Besides being annoying and bossy, Luke and Peyton are great.

Karen glances at her daughter, stunned and annoyed. "Lily, we're a family" she stated frowning sadly at Lily, she thought Lily wouldn't mind leaving.

"But, our family is here" Lily complained softly.

"We're done discussing this, start packing Lily Roe. At the end of March we're leaving" Karen stated firmly as she leaves the room wishing things could be different.

"This sucks."

Andy tuckes Lily's hair behind her ear. "I know you're going to miss your friends, but you'll make new mates. We'll have a good time, just the three of us" he promised kissing the top of his daughter's head and ducking out of the room.

The nine year old suddenly wishes she had a brother or sister. At least, when Austin, Riley, or Jamie gets in trouble; they still have someone to relate to. Then again, Riley and Jamie have babies, but at least they're someone. Riley and Austin are closer too, this sucks, she's like all alone.

Sometimes, Lily feels like she doesn't have anyone. It's just her against the world and it really sucks feeling that. The only reason, Lily wants to go with Austin on this adventure is to get closer to them; Riley and Austin. Those two have a secret language; Lily's attempting to learn it, but it seems useless. She doesn't belong anywhere.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, this chapter is very short. The next one will be much longer. Oh and I'm sorry for getting Austin's father name wrong. His father's name is Ryan Teague.**

**Christmas**

Sawyer goes into her older brother's bedroom. His dark blonde hair looks bizarre all greased up like that, but for once Sawyer doesn't comment on it. She has bigger things to think about than her brother's church-going hairstyle.

Austin sees his little sister staring at him. He specifically told her to never under any circumstances enter his room…without his permission first or if it's an emergency. Peyton made him add that last bit. So far, Sawyer's had seven emergencies since they moved in here two weeks ago. He only said that, though for privacy measures. Sawyer doesn't understand the concept of having some space, whatsoever.

"What do you want, Soy?" the nine year old asked not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it does.

"Is Santa real?" Sawyer has been wondering this for awhile, before Christmas break; some big kids told her, Logan, and Nate that Santa wasn't real and she has to know if he they're right.

Austin almost drops his new I-Pod. He remembers asking Coop if Santa was real when he was six. Coop never believed in anything without proof, first; since there was no proof of Santa. He never believed in him. So, when Austin asked; Cooper told him the truth about Santa not being real.

"Why you asking, that?" Austin distinctly remembers Sawyer warning other to behave for Santa. She hasn't even had one tantrum, which is strange considering Sawyer's flare for dramatics.

"Bunch of big kids told me, Logan, and Nate he wasn't…are they right? You'd know you're bigger than them" Sawyer is convinced; Austin's the smartest guy that's ever lived. This could be due to the fact that Austin helps her with her homework and likes to read.

Austin frowns, _who were these stupid kids?_ "Soy, who told you he wasn't real?" he demanded, determination setting in his eyes. These kids are so gonna catch it.

"Some big kids" Sawyer lied; she has a bad feeling if she tells Austin their names, then he'll get in trouble. "Well is he?" her tone becomes impatient; maybe she should just ask Momma, Daddy or Riley, she's awesome and honest.

The big brother stares at his little sister wondering which road he should go down. The one Coop went down or the one that his sister looks like she wants to hear. "Yeah, he's real, Soy" Austin decides to go down the road Soy-Bean wants to hear.

Sawyer squints trying to detect any hint of sarcasm. "How do you know?" she asked chewing unsurely on her lower lip, maybe those dumb older kids were right. Nate Smith thought they were and Logan wasn't sure either.

"Well…I've seen him, his boot actually. When I was seven, I saw his boat in the chimney" Austin explained as his little sister's eyes widen her eyes bright with excitement. "I heard his reindeer last night too."

"You did?" the six year old looks completely and incredibly enthralled with her brother's tales.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Austin raises an eyebrow at Sawyer who thinks about it; lying would be wrong, but maybe she did hear them.

Sawyer not wanting to feel left out; nods seriously. "Yep, they were loud. I think it was Dasher" the blonde stated adamantly.

"Huh, I thought it was Rudolph" Austin remarked smiling softly at the little girl. "But, you'd know best, Bean."

"Aust, it was so Dasher. You wanna know how I know?" he nods trying to look serious. "Rudolph only comes when it's hard to see. I think he's in hyper-nation" Sawyer explained as Austin chuckles, he doesn't have the heart to tell her she's mixing words up.

The little girl tries to remember why her father sent her upstairs in the first place. "Daddy said, we gots to go to church now" Sawyer skips out of Austin's room and downstairs grinning; Santa's real, she never doubted herself for a minute.

Austin glances at himself in the mirror wondering why the hell they're going to church in the first place. He and his Pops never bothered with that kind of nonsense; church just wasn't the Teague style. Perhaps it's the Scott style, only Austin isn't really a Scott. He's just, well lucky; kids normally, don't get it good like this. The nine year old guesses church won't be that bad, all he hasta do is think about how he's going to sneak out and see Rye tonight.

* * *

Riley doesn't want to give Brooke or Julian the presents she made them. It sucks, first of all and second it sucks. They're going to hate it and probably toss it. Riley wishes she could just use the money she 'borrowed' from them. But, they'd think something was up if she suddenly got them awesome crap.

The nine year old reluctantly goes downstairs with the wrapped present in hand. She wasn't sure what to get the boys, Brooke and Julian said they were too little and it was okay if she didn't.

"This is for both of you" Riley stares down at the gift Lucas helped her make and decorate the wooden frame. It has a picture; Quinn took of her, the boys, Brooke and Julian when they weren't looking. The pictures are together so it looks like they all belong.

"That was very nice of you to think of us, Rye" Julian praised smiling down at her; he gently plays with Jude's blue train.

Brooke starts to take the overly tapped gift from her, but Riley holds it to her chest. "It kinda sucks" the girl doesn't want to give it to them.

"I doubt that; come on, we'll like it" Brooke promised, she wants to take the present from her daughter, but Riley has to be willing to give it to her. That's the only way they can really accept the present.

"Even if it sucks?" Riley doesn't look so sure; Grams was a wonderful woman, but she was very critical of her granddaughter. It was mostly because she worried Riley would end up like her mother, Mary.

"It's not going to suck, but if it does then…" Brooke thinks for a moment causing Julian to smirk. "That doesn't matter as long as you tried your best on it" the mother explained, Julian wonders how Brooke got to be so good with their kid.

"I did try...I even got Lucas and Quinn to help me" Riley stated proudly as her parents wonder what the present is.

It has to be something about words for Lucas and pictures for Quinn, Julian is clearly intrigued. "Come on, Rye, I bet it's the best gift in the whole world" Julian gestures causing Riley to giggle.

Riley shifts from foot to foot. "Okay, here" she hands the gift to her foster mother whose hands aren't full. Brooke rips open the gift and blinks as she stares down at the many photos morphed into one. "It's okay if you don't like it, you can tell me" Riley mumbled softly.

Brooke shows her husband the frame and he grins. Riley obviously wanted to use every shade of blue imaginable; blue happens to be her favorite color this week. "It's great, Rye, I love it" Julian whispered his eyes bright with affection.

"Me too" his wife agreed confidently; she reaches over and ruffles her foster child's hair.

Riley looks at the toys she received. Really, she thinks Brooke and Julian got her too many things. When she lived with Grams, Riley only ever got her a few things. Money was always tight and they couldn't afford toys, Riley understood that, in fact she hadn't expected to get as much as she did. She isn't Julian or Brooke's actual kid, but they still got her stuff, it's weird. They shouldn't get her stuff, they really shouldn't.

Jude waddles over and tugs on Riley's hands, he wants her to lift him up. The girl glances down at her little brother; she already knows what he wants. "Not right now, J-Dude" Riley murmured, her thoughts are on her Grams.

The dark haired baby's lower lip wobbles, sadly. "Rye" Jude whined, about ready to ball his eyes out. Ever since, the boys learned her name, they've gotten used to her and expect their 'big sister' to play with them.

"Okay, fine" Riley rolls her as she lifts Jude onto her lap. The little boy giggles as he rests his head against her chest. He loves being Riley's favorite.

Davis pouts at his big sister and brother. He looks down at his red train set and throws it at Riley. The nine year old looks at her jealous blonde haired brother. "What'd you do that for?" she asked softly, not expecting an answer.

"Davis, I'm sorry about him" Brooke reprimanded softly, Riley shrugs her shoulders; she gets why Dave did it, he's jealous.

"Come here, Dave" Riley chuckles and lets the little boy crawl other her side of her lap. Brooke hadn't expected the boys to take to Riley like they have, it's adorable.

Julian watches his foster daughter and sons. Something about this feels right; Brooke comes into the kitchen smiling. "Babe, I've been thinking" her husband whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Huh" Brooke looks over, her eyes smiling with delight.

"Well, I think we should adopt, Riley" Julian admitted, Riley's just so great with the boys and he honestly loves her like a daughter. These past couple months have been great.

Brooke smiles at her husband and nods. "I think we should too. I'll call Bevin tomorrow and see if we can" she said her tone rich with excitement.

Julian asked curiously, "When should we tell her?"

Brooke looks in the living room to see, Riley playing with little Davis and Jude. "When we know it can be official, I don't want to get her hopes up" the mother admitted as Julian nods.

"I can't wait" he said heading back into the living room and sitting beside Riley. "Hey Riley-Roo, how are you?" the father asked offering his foster child a sympathetic smile.

Riley looks up at him, "I've never gotten so much stuff before, not even on my birthday" she murmured softly.

Julian runs his hand through her hair. "I really love the present you got us, it's great" he said as Brooke sits down beside them and takes Davis off Riley's lap.

"Really?" the nine year old her eyes full of awe, she thought they would only accept a store bought present.

Brooke nods seriously, "I think it's the best present, I've ever gotten and trust me, kid I've gotten everything" she said with a sincere grin.

Riley flashes a smile and leans against her foster mother. "Thanks for everything you've done for me" the curly headed child answered her eyes shining with enchantment.

"Think nothing of it" Brooke answered waving her off.

Riley looks down at the pile of presents and then at her parents. "You shouldn't have gotten me all this stuff" the child said softly.

Julian's brow furrows and he frowns slightly. "What do you mean?" the foster parent asked looking concerned.

"It must've cost a lot" the curly headed child looks down at the box of awesome boots and wonders why they bought her all this stuff.

Brooke gives Julian a look and answered, "Riley, you don't have to worry about money. That's our job."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked hesitantly.

"One hundred percent" Brooke answered as Davis tries to crawl back onto Riley's lap, the mother smiles. "I guess you're their favorite person, now."

"Nah, I'm just their sister" Riley gulps unsurely and blinks, she hadn't meant to say that. "I'm sorry...is it okay for me to call them my brothers?" she said worriedly.

"Of course it is, we'd love that" Julian said chuckling softly; he looks at Brooke wondering if he should bring the adoption up.

"It's just…people ask stuff and I don't know what else to call them and…I mean you guys sorta are my family" Riley admitted flashing them a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm _sorta_ glad you said that" the doorbell rings several times. "As usual, the Scotts are early" Brooke said as Riley runs and opens the door to Haley, Nathan, and Lydia.

"Come here you, give me a hug" Haley ordered walking inside and giving her 'niece' a hug. "Merry Christmas, how was Santa this year?" she asked as Riley snorts.

"I think he's okay, probably tired from visting everybody" Riley said with a cheeky smirk as Haley rolls her eyes.

"How did he treat you?" Nathan asked ruffling Riley's curls.

"Yeah, he went all out" Riley gives them her signature smile. "Where's Jamie? I got this awesome I-pod" she asked pulling away and looking around for her friend.

Haley answered sighing, "Outside, playing basketball."

"Cool" Riley quickly runs outside, I-Pod in hand.

Brooke's eyes widen at this. "Try not to get dirty or break the I-pod, Santa spent a lot on that" Brooke warned as Riley looks over at Brooke with raised eyebrows.

"Yes ma'am" Riley called over her shoulder; today's a special day, the least she can do is be respectful.

Haley giggles at that and gives Brooke a hug. "Well, ma'am, I see she's gotten more respectful" Haley observed jokingly, she can't remember a time when Jamie has ever called her ma'am.

"I doubt that'll last five minutes" Brooke said as she gushes as little Lydia in a beautiful Christmas dress. "You look so pretty Lydie" she takes the baby from Nathan who smiles.

Lydia giggles up at her Aunt Brooke, Jay's always telling her stories about how silly she is. "Pity" the year old tried to say as Brooke smiles brightly down at her.

"You Lydia Bob Scott are beautiful" Brooke kisses the top of Lydia's head and tickles her side.

Jamie dribbles around the drive-way. His Dad said long as he behaved himself he could bring the basketball and play. Oh and he also has to include Riley, which won't be a problem.

"Hey Jay" Riley said trying out a nickname for him.

Jamie looks over with a dimpled grin. "Rye, Merry Christmas" he said using the nickname only a selective few people say.

"What'd you get?" the curly headed girl asked her beautiful blue eyes dancing with amusement, Jamie sometimes gets lost in those eyes.

"New cell, clothes, and video games; what bout' you?" Jamie asked tossing her the basketball.

Riley catches it easily, "umm, I-pod, clothes, and stuff. I don't think Brooke and Julian know what to get me" she said as Jamie's green eyes widen.

"You mean there's no Santa" Jamie asked his mouth falling open in mock shock, Riley smiles as she slugs his shoulder. "So, remember when I kissed you."

"Yeah I think so" Riley giggled, it was her first kiss. How could she forget it? Really, she's been thinking about it everyday since, but it's not like she'll tell him that.

"I've been thinking about it...a lot and I think I want to be more than friends with you. If that's okay with you, cause yeah...do you want to?" Jamie asked hesitantly as he waits for her to respond.

Riley asked, "What about Madison?"

"Well, I'll just tell her I want to be friends with her" the blonde reasoned shrugging as though this solves all their problems.

"I'm her friend too, Jay" Riley commented as Jamie chews on his lower lip.

This is so confusing, when did everything become so different? Jamie wondered as he taps the ball. "Well, can't we all be friends? I mean, I wanna be friends with her, but not with you. It's different with you" the boy looks so flustered, he's been trying to think of a way to say this all week.

"Jamie, you can't do that to Madison. She likes you, I know she does" Madison told her she liked Jamie, a lot and they only just started being friends. "It wouldn't be cool if I took you from her" Riley answered weakly, she wants to be more than friends with Jamie, but Madison's sort of her friend.

"I really wanna be more than friends with you" Jamie stated seriously. "I really, really like you and yeah, that's it. I like you."

Riley wants to tell him she does too, but she can't do that to Madison; they've only just started being friends. "Jamie, I like us being how we are now, okay? I don't wanna ruin it" she lied as Jamie's face falls wishing he hadn't said that.

"Jamie, Riley, get your butts in here! It's time for dinner" Haley shouted as both kids stare at one another for a second, before doing as they're told.

* * *

Hours later, after the Scotts have gone home and everyone is in bed. An impatient Riley waits for her best friend outside. When Riley sees him walking down the street, she glares at him. "Quit giving me that look. I know; I know I'm late. Peyton and Lucas wouldn't quit checking on me" he reasoned causing Riley to laugh.

Riley asked, "Why'd they check on you?"

"I dunno, they're weird" Austin answered shrugging, he has Riley's gift hidden behind his back. "Well, here buddy, I got you this" he shows her the present; he didn't wrap it very well, but that doesn't matter.

Riley hands him the present Brooke gave back to her. She didn't think her foster mom would do that, but she did. Maybe she understands friendships and all that dumb stuff. Austin stares down at his present in mild confusion. Usually, Rye only gets him funny gags he could test on his next victim otherwise known as Sawyer.

"I know it's dumb, but I thought since you have Lucas and Peyton now, you'd wanna take pictures. You used to like taking pictures and stuff, you know what I'm gonna shut up now" Riley rambled on and on, rolling her eyes.

Austin said staring down at the album, "You should cause I like it, it's better than what you usually get me."

"Ouch" Riley joked laughing it off.

"No, I mean. It's really awesome" Austin whispered as he watches Riley open the journal with an amused smile.

"Who knew you had such a gift for getting gifts?" Riley asked as she stares down at the red journal. Reds her favorite color too, Austin must've known that while he got it for her.

"Well, you are my best friend" the blonde boy replied looking the picture of cheerfulness. "Do you think Coop wants to take me away?"

Riley chews nervously on her lower lip. "Nah, he can't do that. He hasn't been around long enough to" she said shrugging it off.

"What if he does? I don't wanna live with him" Austin asked feeling hot tears fall down his cheeks.

"You don't have to" the girl said shaking her head. "If he tries to, we can just run away together."

"Could we bring Jamie and Lily?" Austin asked, he really like their new friends, especially Lily. He doubts he could live without her craziness in his life.

Riley can't help, but wince at Jamie's name. "Sure, wanna come over and hangout?" she asked sounding mildly curious.

Austin answered shaking his head, "Nah, I'll prolly get in trouble if I do." Living with the Scotts has taught him to avoid as much trouble as he possibly can.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thursday, April 11****th**

**Morning before School**

Brooke hears her daughter stomp downstairs and smiles. Riley hates school more than anything in the entire world. Of course, her grades aren't exactly great, but they're working on that. Julian can tell Riley's unfocused and doesn't care much about her grades.

"Riley, come here. We need to have a talk" the foster mother ordered shifting Jude onto her hip.

Riley guiltily walks into the kitchen wondering if they know what they have planned today. If they do, she honestly doesn't mind taking the fall for everyone. "I didn't do anything" she said quickly as Julian frowns feeling more than a little suspicious.

"We're not accusing you of anything. Brooke and I need to talk to you about something" Julian said squinting at his daughter, she's acting very strange.

"What?" Riley asked smiling at Davis who grins back at her, glad to have his sister's full attention.

"We'd like to adopt you" Brooke stated excitedly.

The girl glances up feeling a smile crinkle onto her face. "We applied for your adoption weeks ago, but its taker longer than we thought. Apparently, there are some complications" Julian added as Riley blinks and feels the smile falter.

Riley doesn't say anything for a moment. She's heard tales about this; couples back out later cause they want a baby instead. It's a bit like dogs; people don't want the mutt, they just want the puppies. Riley shouldn't have gotten excited; of course they wouldn't want her. She's presently stealing off them and a trouble-maker.

"I gotta go to school" the nine year old reaches for her backpack and slings it over her shoulders.

Julian and Brooke share looks of uncertainty. Wasn't it just a few minutes ago that Rye was happy? Both parents wonder what they could've said to make Riley unhappy. "I can drive you" Brooke offered as Julian cringes wishing he didn't have a meeting.

"Babe, you hafta take the boys to daycare today" Julian has to go to a work meeting early and it's one he can't reschedule.

Brooke asked, "Can't you?"

"I have an early meeting" her husband answered glancing uncomfortably at Riley who offers him a soft smile.

"I can walk with Lily and Austin" Riley ushers out the door before either one of her parents can object.

**Afternoon**

Riley, Lily, Jamie, and Austin managed to leave while Chuck was getting into a fight with Ben Grant. It was most likely over something stupid, but they were still able to cut. Riley, Austin, and Lily were proud of that while Jamie wasn't too sure how to feel.

Austin checks the cell-phone Lucas and Peyton gave him for Christmas and groans. "Come on, we gotta hurry up" he encouraged jogging towards the train station.

The others follow his lead and sprint over to the station. "How are we gonna get tickets?" Jamie asked chewing nervously on his lower lip.

"Gimme the money, I'm good with people" Riley takes the money from each of their hands. She walks over to the cashier and flashes a sweet smile. "Four tickets please" she stated handing over the cash.

"Aren't you a bit young to be buying tickets?" the teenage cashier asked curiously, looking very concerned.

Riley puts on a compassionate smirk. "Well, you see my brothers and sister and me are visiting our grandparents in Charlotte" she explained knowing the more elaborate the lie, the more it sounds like the truth.

"What about your parents?" the older teen asked pursing her lips together and squinting.

"Mom and Dad needed a break from us. They just dropped us off, you can call them if you like" the girl offered for a brief moment, thinking about her biological father.

The teenager squints, the kid looks sincere enough. "Have fun with your grandparents" she answered handing over the tickets as Riley skips away wearing a satisfied smirk.

"You really got them?" Jamie asked trying to hide his surprise, he didn't think Riley could get the. He was hoping she'd fail, so they wouldn't have to go.

Riley shows him the tickets and beams with pride. Austin isn't sure if this is a wise plan, obviously Miss. Bethany is gonna be worried and call their parents. Peyton and Lucas are gonna be pissed, maybe he can take the fall for everyone involved.

They all board the train; Riley sits down realizing the last time she was in Charlotte, all she wanted was Grams. She still wants that, but if Grams was alive, things would be different. Her life would be different than how it is now and Riley likes how things are going.

"You okay, Rye?" Austin nudges his best friend, she looks odd and he's concerned about her emotional state.

Riley doesn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked forcing herself to smile.

"Cause last time you were here, things were different; with you're Grams…" Austin tries to continue, but Riley shoots him daggers.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Riley cut him off, not caring if it hurts his feeling; she's going to Charlotte for him. Not for her, this is all for Austin, she just has to pretend it doesn't hurt.

"You never talk about her" Austin said, Riley hasn't spoken about Grams since she died. "I know you think it was your fault, but people get sick and die all the time" this causes her blue eyes to narrow.

"Shut up, just…stop, okay?" she snapped, sniffling. "I don't wanna talk about it, Aust."

Jamie and Lily watch the pair, wondering what it's like to feel loss the way these two obviously had. Jamie lost Q, when he was young and doesn't remember the teen that well. Lily lost Keith, but she never met him and Andy's always been the only father figure in her life.

Riley moves and sits beside Jamie who offers her a gentle smile; she looks about ready to cry. Austin sighs, wishing he hadn't said anything about Grams, it wasn't his place. Or maybe, she's just being her stubborn self or bottling her feelings.

"You okay?" Lily asked; this has to be hard on Austin, he's never once talked about his family before. If visiting his brother is scary for her, it must be terrifying for him.

Austin glances over and nods, his thoughts are elsewhere; they're mostly with Coop. What does he want? It's been almost two years, why does he suddenly want to chat now? Brothers are stupid, Austin likes having a little sister.

Jamie opens his mouth to ask Riley if she's okay, but Riley rubs her damp eyes. "I hate talking about her" she whispered feeling like a jerk for dismissing her friend. "Everyone wants me to, but I don't wanna."

The boy leans in close; so no unwanted listeners one will eavesdrop on their conversation. He can feel Riley's mint scented breath cooling his cheeks. "Why not?" he asked curiously, when Grampa Dan died; he wanted to talk about him all the time.

"It's like if I talk about her, then my life then is over and I don't want it to end. Things are different, now" for some reason, Riley feels closer to Jamie than she has with Austin.

"Your life is now, Rye" Jamie answered quietly. "Your grandma will always be part of your life. It doesn't matter where you live; she's a part of you."

Riley smiles warmly at him; she loves Austin like a brother, but Jamie's a lot easier to talk to. It feels like since she and Austin are best friends; they joke around and can't be serious. Jamie is different, their relationship is different.

* * *

"I knew they were up to something" Brooke claps her hands trying to hide her delight.

"Congrats" Peyton's eyes are narrowed. She hopes to God, they're okay; Austin's been acting weird for a few weeks now. Now she finally knows why, he's going to be in a world of hurt when he gets home.

Brooke rolls her eyes, "you know what I mean. They've been acting strange since Thanksgiving" she replied shooting her friends a look.

"Lily stole money" Karen added, her brow furrowing in wonderment; what could be going on with her youngest baby?

Haley runs a hand through her hair. "Do you think something bad happened? I don't think I could take if…" she trailed off as Quinn pulls her little sister into a hug.

"Shh, Haley-Bob, they're probably fine. My guess would be, they're doing something they shouldn't" Quinn knows her nephew is a good kid, but he gets roped into trouble too easily.

Nathan rushes into the café with Lydia in his arms. "I just heard about the kids. Why'd they do this?" he asked juggling Lydia who giggles.

"No one knows" Haley whispered leaning against her husband.

Brooke feels her phone vibrate, she answers hoping its Riley. "Hey, Bev, it's really not a good…they're in Charlotte? Of course, we'll get them as soon as we can" Brooke hangs up looking pissed. "The kids are in Charlotte" she announced shaking her head.

"We'll get them" Haley offered as Nathan passes Lydia off to Quinn who smiles and bounces the baby girl. Soon, she and Clay will have a baby of their own.

Karen and Andy share a look. "We can get them too, mate" Andy offered as he helps Karen into his jacket.

"Hales, we'll watch the café" Quinn offered as Brooke and Peyton nod seriously, at the moment they're too pissed to even want to think about dealing with their children.

Clay watches his wife with a smile. "You look really sexy with a baby in you arms" he murmured kissing her.

Quinn ordered nudging him, "Shush you."

"I don't know whether to be happy or pissed" Brooke whispered to her husband who shakes his head. Only, Brooke would say that about something like this.

Julian smiles softly. "Why would you be happy?" he asked giving his wife a kiss.

"Cause I was right; I knew they were up to something" Brooke said as though it's obvious. "Scratch that, I'm pissed."

* * *

Austin takes a deep breath as a dark haired teen wearing jeans and a flannel walks over to him. He tilts his head to the side trying to remember what his brother looks like. "I think that's Coop" the boy replied as he flashes back to a moment when Coop left home.

"Huh, he still looks like an ass" Riley retorted, her eyes narrowed causing Lily and Jamie to share stunned looks.

"Riley" Austin knows how his friend feels about Coop. The two never did get along, Cooper blamed Riley for the trouble they caused.

Cooper walks over to them grinning at his brother. "Aust, wow you've gotten so big" Riley snorts at the compliment and glares at him, "Riley, nice to see you haven't changed" Cooper glares at her, the last time he saw Riley O'Connor had to be when she almost got his brother arrested.

It was a few days before he left, they were almost eight and helping some older kids vandalize a building. Austin and Riley got caught and the police brought them in. They would have pressed charges, but they knew Riley's history, so they her off. Only, Cooper had to smooth-talk them into letting Austin go.

Austin said, "Coop." He hates it when Riley and his brother argue, especially over stupid crap that happened maybe two years ago. "You said you wanted to talk, let's talk" the boy sits down at a bench.

Lily and Jamie take the hint; they make an exit for the playground while Riley keeps looking over her shoulder. Austin's brother is a sore subject for him.

"I know you didn't tell your foster parents about this. I called your social worker and your parents are gonna be here soon, first we need to talk" Austin tries to hide his annoyance, how could Coop betray him like that? He came here to see him and now they're all in trouble.

"Talk then" the nine year old mumbled sourly.

Cooper tries not to laugh at his brother's look. "You know, if I could change what happened, I would. I'd take you with me to school and adopt you" the twenty year old replied doubtfully.

"I'm okay where I am now" Austin said, Cooper knows Austin doesn't want him to rip him away from his life.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna adopt you. I…I wish you had it differently with Pops being the way he is and Mum…Aust, are you happy?" Cooper asked looking mildly curious.

"Uh-huh."

"Bro, there's some stuff you don't know and I want to tell you" Austin mentally prepares himself. "When I left for school, I knew Pops would give you up" Cooper murmured causing Austin's eyes to widen.

Austin asked, "What?" The boy's brown eyes are wide as he tries to register what this means.

"Pops couldn't take care of himself, let alone you" Cooper answered his arms folded across his chest. "I knew that. You had to know that too. I'm sorry, bro."

"How could you just ditch me?" Austin demanded glaring angrily at his brother who shrugs weakly.

"I didn't ditch you. I had to live my own life" Cooper cringes, realizing how harsh that sounds. "I'm sorry, okay? But, everything turned out fine, didn't it?" he tries to give his brother a hug, but Austin shoves him away and hides his face in his hands.

"Go away" the nine year old murmured, Cooper doesn't know what to do about this.

"Aust" Cooper tried, he looks up to see Natalie and Bevin walking towards them looking seriously pissed.

"I hate you" Austin shouted as Riley quickly walks over and glares at Cooper who rolls his eyes, he's seen that glare.

"You don't mean that" Cooper reaches out, wanting to give his baby brother a hug, but Austin swats his hand away.

"I do! I hate you so much" Austin wants to hate his brother. He really does, but he can't. He's only hurt that Coop never thought about, how Pops leaving would affect him.

"Maybe that's a good thing. I'm sorry about what happened, but you have it alright now. Love you, bro" Cooper walks away bidding the women a farewell.

Riley touches Austin's nudges his shoulder. The duo chats about what had just transpired. "What do you thinks going on?" Lily asked leaning against the yellow slide looking curious.

Jamie instantly feels guilty for thinking those mean thoughts about Austin. "Something between them, I guess" he said shrugging.

Lily doesn't say anything for a moment. "I hate it when they do that" she said rolling her eyes in dismay; it's not fair. She and Austin used to be so close.

"Do what?" Jamie asked, but he has a feeling he already knows the answer to that question.

"Keep us, out of it" Lily remarked angrily. "We weren't supposed to come on this trip. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Lil, I know" Jamie said rolling his eyes at Lily's dramatic attitude, sometimes he wonders how Lily can be Aunt Karen's kid.

Lily remarked, "Why'd you agree to come? You're always such a goody-goody; I thought you'd back out."

Jamie looks over at Riley, who's nodding at Austin. The poor guy looks about ready to cry his eyes out. This time, it doesn't bother Jamie about them being so closer with one another.

"I don't know" he lied, feeling his cheeks redden obviously embarrassed.

Lily follows his eyes, smiling. "I think, I do" she answered a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh crap, Aunt Bevin's here" Jamie murmured as he pulls Lily away from the open and tugs her behind a tree.

Riley's eyes widen as Bevin and Natalie frown at her. "W-what are you doing here?" the girl asked shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I could ask you the same thing I was visiting Natalie, when I got a call about four kids being here; two of which are my cases" Bevin raises an eyebrow at them who wisely shut up. "Where are Jamie and Lily? I know they went with you."

"Huh, I don't know what you're talking about" Riley lied smirking as Bevin gives her the look.

"Rye" Austin whispered, wanting more than anything for his best friend to shut up before they get in even more trouble.

"Riley, knock it off" Bevin ordered raising her voice as the fourth grader takes a step back. "Where are they?" she makes a point to soften her tone.

Riley looks over at the playground for Lily and Jamie, "they were on the playground" she whispered weakly.

Natalie gives her former case a soft smile. "Where are they now?" she dared to ask.

"Dunno" Riley instantly feels guilty, she should've stayed with them; they don't know Charlotte like she does.

"You're all in a lot of trouble" Bevin remarked. "Riley, I have a strong feeling this was your idea." Although, she hasn't known Riley for long, Bevin has come to the conclusion that she's a Mini-Brooke.

Austin doesn't want Riley to take the fall for his actions. "It wasn't her idea, it was mine" he said; quick to defend his best friend.

Bevin and Natalie's eyes widen, usually all of Riley and Austin's schemes are her ideas. Natalie smiles patiently at the young boy before her. "Austin, you don't have to cover for her" she said remembering several instances when he did just that.

"We were seeing his brother! Why would it be my idea? I think the guy's a douche" Riley snapped causing Austin to smile slightly, maybe Rye's right about Coop.

"Language" Bevin scolded lightly.

Riley does her best not to roll her eyes or talk back; Bevin is way too much like Brooke. "Did you call Brooke and Julian?" the nine year old asked hoping they can pretend this never happened.

"Oh, sweetie, we called everyone" Bevin smiles softly at the sight of Lily and Jamie trying to hide behind a tree. "Lily, Jamie, come here let's wait for your parents together."

Lily and Jamie groan as they drag themselves over. Lily sits on the bench beside Austin whose crying. Natalie comforts the boy while Bevin studies the kids. In a bizarre, twisted, kid-like sense they were doing what they thought was the right thing.

Riley can tell they're all in for it now. "I'm sorry, Jay" she whispered as Jamie sits on her right.

"Not your fault" Jamie whispered. "This was kind of fun."

Riley grins at him and sits down beside Austin. Natalie and Bevin then begin their lecture on the dangers of getting on trains without adults; they don't go too in-depth about it. The lecture is mostly to give the kids a headache and stir worry as to their future punishments.

* * *

Brooke shakes her head looking dismayed and annoyed. She still can't believe her daughter do this. She's nine years old and already causing twice as much trouble as she should. Although, Brooke can't help, but love Riley; she wants to be Riley's mother. She knows they left things kind of weird when they spoke about it ths morning.

"When she gets back, I am going to kill her" Brooke announced pacing back and forth.

Julian and Clay grin slightly. "You don't mean that" her husband attempts to calm his wife down. He's mad too, but not mad enough to announce that to most of Tree Hill's residents.

"Oh, but I do" Brooke answered quite seriously. "She'll be lucky if she can leave the house without a tracker."

"Babe" Julian squeezes her shoulders and offers his girlfriend a comforting smile.

Brooke warned, "Don't 'babe' me, Julian. I'm pissed."

"No, you're worried and hurt; there's a difference" he replied folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh shut up and comfort me" Brooke whispered as Julian wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Tell me the kids will be fine."

"The kids will be fine" Julian reiterated kissing her again, his eyes bright with slight happiness.

"Not when I'm through with them, they won't" Brooke reasoned as Julian shakes his head, instantly feeling sorry for his daughter.

Brooke looks over at Haley and Nathan. They look angry too, but Haley's doing her best to hold it in. "We'll be back, soon" Haley whispered wrapping her arms around Brooke.

"Give them hell for me" Brooke answered. "And Riley a hug" she added in a quiet whisper.

Karen and Andy smirk at one another. They've both come to the agreement to travel the world with Lily. They can still visit Tree Hill and do everything they did before.

"I'll be sure to lecture the kids" Karen assured Brooke who glances over at her mentor, stunned.

Lucas and Peyton share looks of confusion. "Wait Ma, why are you guys going?" Lucas asked his eyes full of bewilderment.

"Haley and Nathan don't have enough room in their car" Karen said, when really she wants to see her daughter and throttle her.

"Anyway, this is a great chance for your Mum and me to explore the open roads" Andy added in a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

"I also figured Lily and Austin would feel more comfortable with us, considering they know us better" Karen whispered causing Peyton smile; they'd go, if they thought Sawyer wouldn't have a tantrum about them leaving.

"Don't worry, Brooke they'll be home before and grounded before dinner" Haley added causing all the adults to share a smile.

Brooke said smirking, "Grounded is nothing compared to how long she'll be in her bedroom."

"I almost feel sorry for the kids" Nathan murmured into his wife's neck, Haley raises an eyebrow at him. "I said almost, they probably don't even know the kind of trouble they're in."

Quinn and Alex share looks, watching this makes them feel a little at ease with their boys. Alex knows Chuck probably would have gone had he known what they were planning. Only, she doesn't know if it's her place to ground him.

"I think I want Logan to stay six forever" Quinn stated as she hugs Logan close, he leans against his Momma trying not to look at all bored with the adults conversation.

"Is that a fact?" Clay asked his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yeah" Quinn kisses the top of his head. "Will you stay six for me, Log-man?" she asked half-jokingly.

Logan shakes his head, giggling. "Mom, stop holding me, you're gonna hurt my sister" he said sliding off her lap and reaching for a cookie.

"His what?" Brooke turns to Haley's older sister with an excited smile; having another baby around may be exactly what they need.

"Oh, didn't I mention? I'm pregnant, we don't know the sex of the baby yet, but I'm pregnant" Quinn shrugged, she already told Haley during Thanksgiving.

"I thought sex was when a Momma and a Daddy…" Sawyer began, looking confused.

"Bean" Peyton cuts her daughter off. "Why don't you play outside with Logan while the adults talk?" she asked plastering a grin onto her face.

"Okay, come on Logan" Sawyer called over her shoulder as she dashes out of the café.

Logan looks at Quinn, unsurely. Sawyer always has these wild ideas and most of the time; they could land him in trouble. "Go on" Quinn nudges her son.

Lucas smiles warmly at this 'nephew' he knows his daughter has her flare for dramatics. "I know Soy can be a bit crazy sometimes, but she really likes you" he whispered to the worried boy who looks out the window at an annoyed Sawyer.

"I like her! I don't want her to marry Nate" Logan said as he runs to catch up with the little blonde.

Peyton, Brooke, Alex, and Quinn snort. "Well, it looks like there's a new love triangle in Tree Hill" Brooke observed causing Lucas to shake his head.

"No way, Sawyer's not gonna start dating till she's thirty. Actually, forty sounds good" Lucas said nodding precisely as Peyton nudges him, rolling her eyes.

"Same goes for Riley" Julian added causing laughter.

After awhile the giggling dies down and it becomes quiet. "You know, I feel sorry for the kids" Alex admitted causing several eyes to be shifted onto her.

"Why?" Chase asked frowning; he knows Alex's history and thought that would change her viewpoint on certain things.

"Well, at the time, they probably thought they were doing the right thing and now they're in trouble" Alex can remember being young and doing things for attention.

Brooke stated firmly, "Of course, they're in trouble; what they did was dangerous and stupid. No matter the circumstances, they still should've come to us."

Millie squints, realizing something. "How'd they get enough cash to buy a train ticket?" she asked as Julian, Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke share knowing looks and groan.

"I'm so putting her on lock-down forever" Brooke murmured folding her arms over her chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Austin squints at his best friend. "What's the matter?" he's extremely worried about Riley; she's been acting strange all day and hasn't even bothered to mouth off to the adults since they entered their former Home.

Riley shrugged, "We're in trouble."

"We're always in trouble" Austin remarked knowingly. "It's something else, what's the matter?" He raises his eyebrows half-jokingly, half-worriedly; Riley's never been one to talk about her feelings, she plays the martyr.

Riley rolls her eyes and suddenly realizes he's right, they are always in trouble. Maybe if they started behaving more, then people would've wanted them sooner. "Nothing" she mumbled sourly.

"Yeah right, you've been acting weird all day. Come on, you can tell me, Rye" Austin encouraged quietly, Bevin specifically told them not, to speak until she returned. But, she isn't here, so who really gives a flying pickle what she says?

Riley chews on her lower lip; she doesn't want Bevin to catch her disobeying or they'll be in even more trouble. Bevin may seem all bubbly, but she can be quite scary too. Then again, why should she care? Brooke and Julian are probably gonna send her back, anyway. Riley wants to tell Austin what happened this morning, but he might not understand or he might be jealous. Nah, Aust's her best friend. She can trust him, he trusts her.

"Brooke and Julian said they wannna adopt me" Austin's dark brown eyes light up, Rye's always deserved a good home with a real family. "But, there are _complications_" Riley murmured causing her best friend to sigh sadly.

"Like what?" Austin asked; Brooke and Julian seemed like alright people in his opinion. He actually wishes Lucas and Peyton would consider adopting him too, but he hasn't really lived with them that long.

Riley answered softly, "I dunno."

"Then don't think they don't want you" her best friend advised wisely, Riley has this problem when she thinks people don't need her; when really, everyone needs her much more than they know.

"How do you know I think that?" Riley's eyes narrow at him, but she can't keep the smile from crinkling onto her cherubic face.

He replied rolling his eyes at her, "Cause I'm your best friend, dope."

"Shut up, dork" Riley slugs his shoulder causing Austin to pull a goofy grin causing Lily and Jamie to giggle.

Jamie looks around as a flood of children swim past him. The Home isn't that bad, sure it's busy with children and people shuffling around, but okay. Jamie doesn't know if he could live here full-time, but this place feels safe enough. He glances over at Riley and smiles softly, he can sense her nervousness.

"How much trouble do you think we're in?" he dared to ask, his parents are bound to be a little more than pissed with his behavior. He doesn't blame them, hell he'd understand if his Dad took all the good stuff out of his room.

"Depends" Riley tries to look cool, but that quickly ends when she sees Bevin glaring at her. Really, this wasn't her idea. It kind of sucks how everything thought it was, though.

Riley tries to keep her thoughts together. Brooke and Julian are probably not gonna wanna adopt her now. Well, it's not like they could anyway. Apparently, there are some complications which in her world, means they don't want her anymore.

"On what?" Jamie sounds confused, what the heck could that mean? If they're in trouble, that's it.

"On who comes to get us" Riley answered simply as the front doors burst open to none other than Haley and Nathan Scott; the nine year old would never admit this aloud, but she was hoping Brooke and Julian would get her themselves.

Haley's eyes fall on the four guilty children. "James Lucas Scott" she shouted stomping over to her son and glaring at him, she has her hands firmly placed on her hips.

Jamie answered weakly, "Hey Mom."

Haley wraps her arms tightly around him and once, she can see he's physically okay. She gets right to the point. "Don't you 'hey mom' me, young man. You're in so much trouble" she admonished sternly.

Nathan gives his son a hug and ruffles his hair. "You worried us, J-Luke, especially your mom. You do realize, you're grounded for a long time" he whispered causing Jamie to groan, this really sucks.

Riley's suddenly glad Brooke and Julian didn't come. Austin nudges his friend and they both share looks of relief. They feel wrong for thinking this, but they're both relieved their parents didn't come. Riley knows for certain, Brooke would've created a scene and Austin doesn't know if he can face his parents. They're gonna be so disappointed in him, hearing those words sucks worse than anything else.

Haley sees Riley's look and frowns. "Riley Grace, I wouldn't look so happy if I were you. Brooke told me to give you hell and this" the blonde haired mother pulls the child into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jamie wasn't supposed to come" Riley said feeling tears singe her eyes. "It was just possed' ta be me and Aust, so no one would worry."

Haley looks at Austin who nods, confirming his best friend's words. "It doesn't matter who left, we'd worry no matter what. You're both family now. Do you understand?" she asked giving Riley's shoulders a quick shake.

Riley nods and suddenly a brilliant idea comes to her. "Umm, I was thinking…maybe, Jamie, Lily, Austin, and me could go back on the train and meet you home" Riley announced as Lily, Austin, and Jamie's eyes widen. Lily wonders if Riley has some kind of death wish.

"What?" Nathan asked sharing looks of confusion with his wife.

"The tickets were for here and back, wouldn't it be a waste if we couldn't use them?" the child explained rather uncomfortably. Austin presses him lips together to keep from chuckling at Riley's response.

Nathan tries very hard not to laugh at the child's gall. He sometimes wonders if she's actually Brooke's kid cause only her kid would ask somehting like that. "You're joking, right?" Haley demanded rubbing her brow.

"No, we can meet you at the station" she sounds hopeful; Nathan tries to hide his smile.

Haley opens her mouth to tell the fourth grader to sit down, but Natalie deciding this is the perfect moment to take Riley to Mary's house and be done with her payment towards this woman. Only, she has a gut feeling these people don't trust her and they're right not to.

"Riley, I think we should have a talk, in private" Natalie encouraged offering the child a smile, that grin reminds Haley eerily of Carrie's.

Riley squints confused and starts to get up. "No, you're staying right here; I'm sorry Ms. Bennett, but I don't want Riley to sneak off" Haley snapped as the fourth grader rolls her blue eyes.

"Dude, I wouldn't do that" Riley said sounding and looking very offended with Jamie's mother who rubs the back of her neck, wondering if these kids want her to get gray hair.

"Dude, sit down and be quiet" Haley ordered sternly, her eyes narrowed. The singer suddenly wishes Brooke and Julian came; they seem to be the only ones who can reel in Riley's mouth.

The little girl doesn't know if she should listen or not. Haley raises her eyebrows at Riley giving her the look. The same look she gives Jamie when he isn't minding his manners.

Riley reluctantly sits down, "Jay, your Mom's scary" she mumbled as Jamie and Nathan smile.

"You have no idea" Nathan answered winking playfully at the kids who look up with hope in their eyes. If Nathan's goofing around, maybe they aren't in as much trouble as they think.

Lily murmured softly, "Maybe, we're not in that bad trouble."

Her mother stomps into The Home; her eyes narrowed looking seriously pissed off. "Lily Roe Scott!" she shouted, Lily can see her father walking behind smiling weakly at his daughter. Poor kids, they don't stand a chance against Karen Roe.

"Never mind" Lily shakes her head and looks up at her mother feeling like an idiot. This has to be the dumbest thing she's ever done.

Austin looks past her and searches for his parents. He can't help, but feel somewhat relived when he doesn't see them. Lucas would lecture him like crazy and Peyton would...well who knows what Peyton would do. "You're all in so much trouble, why would you do this?" Karen demanded angrily.

The kids look at Austin who gulps, nervously. "Well...my brother, Cooper...sent me an email and I had to see him...I'm sorry Grandma Karen" the boy said hoping she'll smile at the fact he called her Grandma.

Much to his chagrin, Karen doesn't smile, her eyes narrow. "Why didn't you tell us? Actually, why didn't any of you tell us about this?" she demanded glaring at all four children who shrug. "This was the stupidest thing...you should have told us. Do you know what could've happened?" Karen rubs her damp eyes.

"Nothing happened" Riley answered huffing, it's not like they didn't think this through. They did, well sort of, they thought of enough to get them to Charlotte and back.

Karen turns to the little girl, stunned; she hadn't expected any of the kids to defend their actions. Haley gives Riley a sharp, warning look. "If you don't watch your tone, something will happen" Haley warned, knowing she may not be Riley's mother, but that doesn't mean she's going to let her talk like that.

"You could've gotten..." Karen's tone becomes soft as Andy takes her hand and kisses it. "We'll talk about it more when we get home" she stated shaking her head.

Haley clears her throat. "We can take the boys, you take the girls. Thanks for watching them, Bev" Haley added giving her friend a hug goodbye.

Karen takes Lily's hand and leads her away. "Riley, let's go" she called over her shoulder. The child doesn't move a muscle, instead she remains frozen and unsure.

"Oh no problem, we had fun didn't we, Nat?" Bevin asked, nudging her friend with a happy smile.

"Sure" Natalie looks at Riley noticing the child doesn't look a thing like her mother. "Hopefully, we'll see one another again on better terms" she replied knowing Mary's going to be livid about this entire situation.

Haley nudges her best friend's daughter. "I think you should go to Karen now. Come on, Riley" she ordered sternly causing Riley to cringe.

"Are Julian and Brooke pissed?" the child wondered causing Jamie to grin at his friend's gall.

"Extremely" Haley remarked taking Riley's upper arm and standing her on her feet.

Riley asked curiously, "Like how mad, on a scale of angry to pissed?"

"Hmm, one notch above pissed" Haley answered, mostly because she wants to see Riley squirm. "It won't be as bad as you think. Go on; go with Karen, Andy, and Lily. We'll see you soon."

"Yes ma'am" Riley mumbled as she walks over to Karen who has her arms folded over her chest. "I'm sorry I got Lily in trouble."

Karen wants to be angry with the girl in front of her, but for some reason she can't. "You all had an equal part in this and will be equally punished" she answered as Lily snuggles close to Andy in an attempt to avoid her mother's wrath.

Andy kisses the top of her head and ruffles her head. "You had your Mum and I worried, Lily-Flower" he murmured opening the car door and guiding the children inside.

Lily apologized, "I know, I'm sorry." She wants her Momma to forgive her too, but she also wants to avoid getting grounded forever.

Karen puts the car in drive and starts on her way home. While on the way to Charlotte, she and Andy discussed a possible punishment for their daughter.

"Lily, you're grounded; two weeks. One for being skipping school and another for getting on a train without an adult" the mother stated sternly causing Lily's mouth to drop open in shock.

This totally sucks, it's not like skipping school was her idea. Then again, Lily doesn't want Rye or Austin to get in the most trouble. Maybe she can talk her Momma into making it a week only grounding.

"But, Mom" Lily whined, she's already grounded for stealing; this would make it three weeks total and her Mom knows it.

"Complain and it'll be three" Karen warned as Andy shakes his head, he swears Karen and Lily are the most stubborn women he's ever met.

Lily snapped, "This isn't fair."

"Lily" the mother snapped angrily.

"What?" Lily asked kicking her Momma's seat. Riley's blue eyes widen with amusement, she's never seen Lily behave like this.

"Watch yourself" the mother warned stopping at the red light and shooting her youngest a look.

"Whatever" the nine year old replied rolling her green eyes causing Karen to blink, surprised. _When did her daughter learn this behavior?_

"Don't whatever me, young lady. You just earned another week onto your grounding and if you keep this up, you'll get another week added."

Lily opens her mouth to talk back, Riley seeing the interaction between the stubborn two quickly jumps in. "Karen, don't be mad at Lily, I made her come" she squeaked softly.

The mother looks in the rearview mirror with concern flickering through her eyes. "Riley, I know Brooke and Julian don't like being lied to and neither do I, so don't" Karen warned, raising her eyebrows at the youngster who shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

Riley lied, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are and there's no need to."

"But" Riley purses her lips together, trying to figure out a way to tell the truth without actually telling the truth.

"But, nothing" Karen cut her off, the kid reminds her so much of Brooke; she's stubborn, yet as loyal as a St. Bernard.

Lily stares at her friend, her eyes widened. "Shut up, Rye, I wanted to come. It was kinda fun" Karen raises her eyebrows at that. "But, really stupid cause we could've gotten hurt" she added causing her mother to roll her eyes and smile.

The light changes to green and Karen pushes on the gas pedal, moving forward. Suddenly their car is struck wildly by a truck. Their car spins around like a carnival ride, until it slams into a pole and the adults are thrown from their seats. A hazy discoloration swims through Riley's eyes. The girl tries to scream, but she no sound comes out of her mouth. Lily's screaming and shouting for her parents.

Riley opens her mouth weakly. "Lil…shh, we okay" she said attempted to comfort her distraught friend.

Pain shoots through her entire body as Riley's head bangs against the window and the haze becomes darker and darker until everything becomes hidden behind a veil of blackness.

"Rye, my parents aren't okay. We hafta call…Riley, stay awake. Please, you have to" Lily pleaded feeling tears fall down her cheeks as she shakes Riley. "Somebody help! I need help" she screamed, her throat aching as a bystander dials 911.

**3 Days Later**

Julian rubs his wife's shoulder, Brooke leans into him. Over the past few days things have been quite difficult. Ted and Victoria flew out to help them with the boys and everything. Julian hasn't slept in several days, neither has Brooke; she pretends to, but all she does is sit there and think.

"Babe, you should go home and get some rest" her husband advised his tone soft and tired. He hasn't slept much either, in fact he's gotten into the habit of watching his sons sleep.

Brooke shakes her head, defiant and unwilling to comply. "I don't want to leave her" she pleaded feeling tears burn against her eyes.

"She's not going anywhere. I'll watch her and if she wakes up, I'll call you, first. You need to sleep."

"So do you" Brooke answered raising her eyebrows, he thought she didn't know about him staying up all night. For the last three days, they've both have been running on empty.

Her husband promised, "I'll call you if she wakes up."

"I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't…Julian, I can't lose her. She's my daughter, I love her" Brooke whispered her tone cracking with despair; she can't lose another daughter, she won't.

"I love her and you" Julian kisses the top of his wife's head.

Brooke bites down on her lower lip, much to her anger tears fall down her cheeks. "I love you too" she said leaving the hospital room wiping the tears away.

Julian sits down in the spot his wife was before. "Rye, you have to wake up. We all miss you…you have to wake up. I don't know…you just need to wake up, okay? Just wake up" he said his voice trembling as he closes his eyes.

_Riley studies the scene feeling guilty as hell. She hadn't wanted to cause Julian or Brooke any grief. Austin, Jamie, and Andre came by saying they missed her and couldn't wait for her to wake up. Even, Madison and Chuck visited saying they were sorry for everything. Riley honestly wonders what they'd be sorry for._

_Her 'extended' family visited as well; the Evans brought colorful balloons, Peyton and Lucas brought music, Haley and Nathan brought toys, and others came to consol her parents. _

_The child squints and looks up at her grandmother. "Grams, why won't I wake up?" she asked tilting her head to the side._

"_Love, you get to choose if you want to or not" Grams studies her grandchild with obvious concern. "Do you want to wake up, lovie?" she asked curiously._

"_I don't know" Riley shrugged sadly. "I miss you so much."_

"_Oh sweet girl, I'm with you everyday" Grams taps her granddaughter's chest. "Right here, I'm in your heart just like you're in mine" she murmured kindly._

"_I'm sorry about what happened" Riley explained causing her grandmother to squint, confused. "If I had taken gooder care of you…you wouldn't ave' died."_

_Grams answered shaking her head, "That was never your fault. I was the one who was supposed to take care of you. I just..I wasn't very good at it. Don't you ever think it was lovie; sometimes people…sometimes bad things happen."_

"_Who did something bad?" the child asked, hearing the stumble between words._

_The older woman honestly doesn't know what to say. She thought Riley hadn't noticed her stumble over words like that. If her grandchild finds out what Natalie has done, she'll lose faith in all those who've ever helped her. _

"_Nobody, love, old people sometimes say crazy things" Grams lied offering the child a warm smile. "I think it's time for you to go." _

_Riley feels hot tears burn against her eyes. "But, I don't wanna leave you. You're my family" she whispered guiltily; the girl loves the Bakers, but Grams is gone. _

"_Sweet, __you have a new family" Grams pointed out happily. "That's something I wish you had in the very beginning, guess we do things kinda backwards hu?"_

"_I really do love you, Grams" Riley sniffled; she hasn't called her that in years._

"_And I love you, Riley Roo" Grams gives her granddaughter a hug goodbye. "But, it's time for you to wake up. You have to wake up, your family misses you. Wake up, love. Wake up" she ordered firmly and sadly._

Riley opens her eyes and looks around. Julian's still here, only his head is in his hands like he's been crying or something. It sucks cause she really didn't mean to make him feel guilty at all. He's been really kind to her and stuff. This isn't fair.

"Riley, you're awake" Julian gives her a warm hug. "Do you know how worried everyone was?" he asked paternally.

"I think so" The child forces herself to smile weakly.

"You stay here; I'm going to call Brooke" Riley gives her foster father a look, where else would she go? Her ankle's busted and her head is throbbing. Obviously, she doesn't plan on going anywhere. Dad's can be so stupid sometimes.

Three hours later, Peyton leads her two children down the hospital hall, after Brooke called saying Riley was awake; Austin demanded one of his parents take him. Lucas was too busy consoling Lily, so Peyton decided to take them.

"Soy, why don't you go in? I need to talk to Austin" Sawyer skips inside poking her tongue out at Austin. Peyton waits until the door is shut until she turns to her son. "Bud, I'm gonna get straight to the point; you can't tell Riley what happened" the mother stated sternly.

Austin shakes his head; they haven't told Sawyer what happened and he gets that, Soy's a little kid. But, Rye's his age. She has a right to know about what happened.

"She's my friend, Peyton. I'm not gonna lie" Austin objected shaking his head clearly dismayed.

Peyton answered calmly, "You aren't lying; you're just leaving a few things out."

"That's bull" Austin sees a warning look flash in his foster mother's green eyes. "I mean…she should know, too" he mumbled sourly.

Peyton knows her son wants to remain honest with his friend, but Riley has a severe concussion and can't handle news like that. "Hon, Riley might not be up for hearing news like that. I know you think telling her the truth is good, but she just got out of a coma" Peyton pointed out causing Austin to roll his eyes.

The mother gives him a warning look, Austin quickly ducks into the room smirking. Peyton shakes her head, hoping her foster son won't disobey her. Jamie is sitting on the bed, giggling with Riley. Austin smiles, relieved his best friend is somewhat alright.

"Come sit with us, Aust" Riley encouraged excitedly, she pats her other side and the boy quickly jumps onto the bed.

His body grazes Riley's ankle, causing the fourth grader's breath to catch slightly. Brooke glances down at her daughter, alarmed. Austin chews on his lower lip, worried he's hurt her. "Sorry Rye" he apologized as Riley forces herself to grin.

"No worries" the curly headed child looks past him. "Where's Lily?" she asked curiously.

The adults share knowing looks with one another. Jamie and Austin wisely avoid meeting her eyes. "My house, she's been stayin' with Momma, Daddy, Aust, and me" Sawyer answered as Peyton gives her daughter look.

"Sawyer" Peyton warned tucking a stray blonde lock behind her daughter's ear.

Sawyer looks up, confused. "What'd I do?" the six year old wondered squinting at her Momma. Brooke chuckles softly, that was defidently Luke's squint.

Riley's eyes narrow, tiredly. Since she woke up, maybe half of Tree Hill has come to see her. All this talking to people and stuff has been extremely tiring and exhausting. Madison even came by, although much to Riley's chagrin she brought her homework.

"Why's Lily at your house?" Riley asked pushing herself up, so it doesn't look like she's getting ready for bed.

Haley clears her throat and smiles sadly down at the child. "She's a little busy, right now" she replied, knowing that isn't exactly a lie.

Austin glares at Haley. "Rye, when you were asleep, something happened to Andy and Karen" he stated as Jamie nods, keeping his eyes cast downward.

Riley looked alarmed. "What happened?" she demanded feeling pain shoot through her head.

"You see…" Austin began, but he's sharply nudged by his mother.

"Austin Keith" Peyton interrupted giving him a look. Normally, Austin would mind his manner, but this time, he doesn't want to.

"She has a right to know" Austin replied weakly, realizing he's going to catch it for disobeying Peyton.

"Not another word or you can expect no desert tonight" Peyton threatened causing Sawyer and Austin's eyes to widen. Desert is a very sacred ritually at their house, one they get once a week. Neither child likes the idea of skipping out on it.

The boy looks down annoyed, Julian pities the kid. "I don't care bout' stupid ice-cream" he lied; testing the waters with his mother who raises an eyebrow in warning.

Julian understands where Austin is coming from, but Riley just woke up from a coma. "Now isn't the right time" Julian cut in, hoping to help the boy gain ice-cream.

Normally, Jamie would agree with Julian, but in his opinion Rye looks just fine. "That's a load of crap" Jamie blurted and for a second, it doesn't register what he just said, when it does he winces.

"James Lucas Scott, don't talk to Julian like that. Apologize right now, mister" Haley ordered, placing her hands firmly on her hips; she should really consider purchasing a bar of soap.

Jamie winced; he shouldn't take his anger about this on his favorite guy. "Sorry, Julian, I didn't mean it" he apologized guiltily, Julian's his friend and it was wrong of him to jump down his throat like that.

"You know what" Haley rubs her brow, tiredly. "I think we should start heading home" she stated gently ruffling Riley's dark curls.

"But, Momma" Jamie objected looking annoyed.

Haley shakes her head, she needs to start getting dinner ready or else Nathan will think he has to cook. The only thing he can cook is macaroni and microwavable pizza. "No buts, James Lucas. Come on, let's go" she urged sternly.

Brooke can see a fight starting to brew between the two stubborn Scotts and jumps in. "Jamie, Riley needs to rest. You can come by the house tomorrow and see her" she offered as Riley nods, sleepily.

"Okay" Jamie relented as he reluctantly follows his slightly annoyed mother out of the room.

About fifteen minutes later, Peyton urges her children to leave due to Sawyer needing a nap. Doctor Copeland waits until all of Riley's visitors have left to talk to Brooke and Julian. He tells them how Riley was extremely lucky to have survived with minimal injuries.

Riley only half-listens to that, she honestly doesn't think a busted ankle is minimal, but whatever. Doctor Copeland also advised no school for the rest of the week, two weeks in a wheelchair, and another two weeks on crutches. Then, hopefully she won't need a lot of physical therapy.

The nine year old waits until the good doctor has left the room to groan overdramatically. "This sucks" she sighed resting her head against the stiff pillow.

"It could've been worse, Rye" Brooke reminded; ever since she heard about Riley waking up, she hasn't dared leave her daughter's side.

Riley shrugged as her thoughts start to wander back to what her friends said before. "What happened to Andy and Karen? Is Lily alright?" she asked expectantly.

Brooke and Julian share a look. Both adults don't want to cause a relapse, but Austin's right, Riley does have a right to know what happened. Julian takes a deep breath. They had planned on waiting a few days before telling Riley, but they can't lie to her face. They aren't that kind of parents and anyway honesty is what he likes most about their relationship.


	19. Chapter 19

Tears fall down Riley's cheeks and she shakes her head; guilt starts to settle in the pit of her stomach and a shock of pain electrocutes her head. Everything feels raw and incredibly unfair. Now she finally gets why Lily didn't come by, she probably blames her for what happened.

Brooke gently caresses Riley's cheek. "Sweetie, you need to take a deep breath; in and out" she persuaded maternally.

"No, they're okay. I was just with them and they were okay. I just saw them and they were alright" Riley shakes her head; this can't be fair, Andy and Karen were good people.

"Sweetheart, you were with them four days ago. Karen and Andy…the other car hit you guys so fast and they were thrown…they passed away a few days ago" Brooke doesn't want to get to descriptive about what happened with her fourth grader.

"No, this isn't fair. No…no" the child complained guiltily.

Brooke attempts to hug her, but Riley pushes her away. Being the kind of person she is, Brooke pulls her daughter into a tight hug. She can hear Riley's breathes become uncontrollable. "Shh, baby, it's okay. You're okay, just breathe" she advised rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, Brooke let's go and Riley starts to cough and can't seem to stop. "Rye, you'll get sick if you keep coughing. Do as your Momma said and breathe in and out" Julian said running his hand through her hair.

Riley does as she's told, but tears continue to trickle down her puffy cheeks. If she hadn't come to Tree Hill, none of this would've happened. Andy and Karen would still be alive and everyone would be just fine. Julian and Brooke should send her back.

Julian studies his sullen daughter looking concerned. "What are you thinking about, Rye?" he asked tucking a dark curl behind her ear.

"When can I go home? I miss Jude and Davis" Riley asked, wanting to dodge her father's question. Julian resists the urge to call his daughter out on avoiding the subject.

Brooke checks her watch; Ted and Victoria are probably going insane with the twins. When they aren't home for long periods of time, Jude misbehaves and Dave hides in the washing machine.

The mother answered warmly, "We just need to sign you out and then you're free to go."

Riley watches her foster parents leave wishing things had turned out differently. Lily must hate her guts. Hell, everyone must really hate her for what happened.

* * *

Austin sits down on the porch beside Lily. Over the past few days, she hasn't talked much. In fact, Austin doesn't remember her uttering a word since Karen and Andy were pronounced dead.

"Riley's awake" Austin breaks the uncomfortable silence; Lily's green eyes brighten slightly at that.

Lily smiles weakly, after hearing about Riley's condition; she didn't know if she could take it if Riley had died. Her first Dad, Andy, and Momma are all gone and now she's alone.

Austin said softly, "She wanted to know where you were."

"What'd you tell her?" Lily honestly doesn't know how to feel about all this, her parents are dead and now Rye's awake.

"I didn't" Austin answered quietly. "Haley told her some crap about you being busy. You should see her, she wants to see you."

The little girl plays with her hands. "Does she know about my parents?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah" the boy answered somewhat uncomfortably. Riley and Lily are a lot alike; they prefer keeping everything bottled up and hidden.

Lily nods and looks out the window. Austin follows her gaze wondering what she's thinking about. "Austin, Lily, Sawyer, dinner" both children jump at Peyton's voice.

Austin starts out the door, he looks over his shoulder for Lily and when he doesn't see her following; his brow furrows. "I'm not hungry" Lily stated adamantly.

Peyton looks at her little sister; it really isn't her place to tell Lily what to do and yet she has to. "Austin, would you excuse us? Lily and I need to talk" the mother ordered remembering how it feels to lose a mother, actually two mothers.

"Umm" Austin isn't sure he wants to, Lily needs him and Peyton telling her to eat, won't do a thing.

Lucas appears at the door with Sawyer in his arms. "Hey, A-man, come on. You need to eat" the father encouraged winking at his wife.

"Okay" the boy sounds a bit reluctant to do as he's told.

Sawyer grins at her big brother; this has been a lot of fun. Sort of like a sleepover, only Lily isn't happy like usual. The little girl can tell something is most defidently off. Austin offers his sister a gentle smile, he has to act tough for Soy, but he can't handle this. He's never had to lose someone this close to him, before. Course, Pops ditched him, but that isn't the same thing. Pops is alive; Andy and Karen are gone.

Peyton sits down beside her sister. "Lily, you know my Momma died when I was your age. She was in a car crash too and it hurt. It hurt so much I felt like my insides were raw and numb to the world" she said rubbing Lily's back, soothingly.

Lily leans into her sister. "Does it still hurt?" the fourth grader asked feeling her breathes sharpen.

"Sometimes, but you learn to let yourself live again. You learn that it's okay to laugh, smile, and enjoy life."

"Why'd they hafta die, Peyton?" Lily wondered her broken tone just about breaking Peyton's heart.

Peyton answered comfortingly, "Oh sweetie, I don't know…sometimes bad things happen and there's no answer as to why."

"I want them back. I want my Momma. I want Andy" Lily sobbed finally letting the tears drip down her cheeks.

"Come here, Lily-pad" Peyton holds out her hands and holds Lily close, like she had when the girl was an infant. "Shh, you're okay, its okay to cry, Lily. We all need to get our sadness out somehow"

Lily looks up at Peyton with tears shining in her bright eyes. "Will I be sad forever?" she asked her lower lip wobbling.

"No, baby girl" the young woman replied wanting to take away her baby sister's pain.

Lily blinks feeling her body ache in agony. "I-I…I-it feels like I can't breathe" she explained sadly; Peyton gets it, when her Mom died, it felt like she couldn't breathe without it burning.

"Eventually, sweetheart the pain will go away and you'll be able to breathe again" Peyton combs her fingers through Lily's light brown hair.

Lily hugs her sister; sobbing all the while Peyton strokes her back, whispering words of comfort.

* * *

Jamie sits down in front of his parents. He's had a lot of time to think about his actions today. He still can't believe he acted like that to his Momma and Aunt Brooke.

"Mom, I'm sorry for talking back today. I was just mad" Jamie explained; knowing anger doesn't justify his actions.

Haley smiles patiently at her son. "Jimmy-Jam, we're all mad" Jamie wonders if his Mom feels the way he does. "Mad at the world for taking Karen and Andy and a little in ourselves" she murmured feeling hot tears push against the walls of her eyes.

Jamie nods finally feeling understood, his Momma feels the exact way he does. His Dad probably does too. "I should've stopped them" the blonde boy murmured quietly.

"Who?" Haley asked with alarm in her eyes.

"Austin and Riley, I should've stopped them sooner" Jamie shakes his head in dismay. "If I had just told you and Dad sooner…" he trailed off.

"James Lucas Scott, don't you dare blame yourself, Austin, or Riley for what happened" Haley said softly. "This whole thing sucks, I know, but we have to be strong for Lily."

"I will" Jamie said with determination in his tone, once he sets his mind to something, he can accomplish anything.

"That's my boy, I love you Jimmy-Jam. Goodnight" Haley kisses the top of his head and leaves feeling tears rush to her eyes. Growing up, Karen was like a second mother to her.

Nathan sits down beside his son. "Jamie, what happened wasn't anyone's fault, but the driver who hit Karen, Andy, Lily and Riley. You know that right?" the father asked, concerned.

"I just wish they didn't hafta die. Why do good people die?" Jamie wondered as Nathan shakes his head.

"I don't know, son" Jamie looks down, sadly. "But, I do know, I love you and you're a good kid" Nathan ruffles his son's hair, before exiting the living room in search of his sobbing wife.

* * *

Victoria takes a sip of her wine…or well Brooke's wine, but it's basically hers all the same. The boys are safely asleep in their cribs. Ted stares at his beautiful wife. "You know, you look really sexy right now, Mrs. Davis" Ted pointed out offering his wife a sincere smile.

That's most likely a lie; she's been lugging around two little boys who can't sit still for the life of them. "Do I?" Victoria smirks at him as Ted wraps his arms around her and kisses her gently on the lips.

Ted wishes he had been there more when Brooke was young, if he had only put the effort forward; they could've been happier. "You do, you always do" he murmured quietly.

Victoria rolls her eyes, but her eyes are smiling with delight. Ted smiles softly knowing his wife is simply brushing the compliment off with an eye roll.

He lands a playful smack to the seat of her dress as his daughter shakes her head. "Really, do you guys have to do that when I'm right here? I think I'm traumatized for life" Brooke interrupted groaning at the sight of her parents making out.

"Dramatic as always, Brooke" Victoria smiles at her daughter and nods politely at Julian. "Where's your foster child, Ruth?" she asked purposely using the wrong name.

Brooke reprimanded sternly, "Be nice, and her name's Riley, but I'm pretty sure, you already knew that."

"I'm always nice" Victoria replied, quick to defend her actions.

Brooke starts to answer, but she stops when she sees her husband wheel Riley into the kitchen. They really should consider purchasing a ramp for her. Ted smiles warmly at the child. "Hi there, I'm Brooke's father, Ted" the man holds out his hand.

Ted gives his wife a look. Victoria's eyes narrow, the last time she got close to one of Brooke's foster children, it ended disastrously. "This is my wife, Victoria" he added shooting his wife a look.

"Hi" Riley uncomfortably shakes his hand, she's never shaken anyone's hand before and it's quite odd.

There's an awkward silence lurking around as the grandparents' eye her unsurely. "Sweetie, are you hungry? How does some microwavable pizza sound?" Brooke asked wanting to break the silence.

As usual, when meeting new people, Riley instantly becomes nervous and shy. She's never been good with new people, especially ones that don't seem to like her. Sure, she can trick people, but that's only cause the people don't know her. Riley wonders what she could've done to make Brooke's parents dislike her.

Riley replied hesitantly, "Sounds good."

"Great, I'll call you when it's ready" Brooke replied smiling down at her daughter who awkwardly wheels herself out of the room.

Julian tries to help, but Riley waves him off; she should start learning how to do this on her own. Once both parents are certain their daughter has left the room, they turn and glare at Victoria.

Victoria stares at her daughter and son-in-law. "What?" she demanded giving them each an annoyed look.

"Mom she's our daughter" Brooke replied firmly. "I'm not going to let you be mean to her."

"Brooke, I'm only trying to protect you. Have you considered her real family? How they could take her away?" Victoria asked, she doesn't want to get close with another child and have her leave.

The light hits Brooke's eyes and she suddenly understands. "No, cause we aren't going to let anyone take her away" Brooke answered standing firm with what she wants.

"Don't be childish, darling; her biological family could take her at any moment, you have to prepare yourself" Victoria said attempting to prepare Brooke and Julian.

"Victoria" Julian snapped unsurely. "Riley's parents gave up their parental rights to her when she was young. They can't rejoin her life without a judge signing off on it and I don't think he would."

"Oh and by the way we applied to adopt Riley, the papers are on their way. Thanks for making her feel welcome" Ted shoots his wife a look to fix this mess. "Riley Grace, dinner's ready" Brooke shouted ignoring the apologetic glance her mother's giving her.

"I'll get her" Julian exits the room shaking his head in dismay, he really though Ted and Victoria had changed. Perhaps, it's simply baby steps. He sees Riley plays with her hair. "What's the matter, Rye?" the father asked sounding like a troubled father.

Riley could say, she's upset about Andy and Karen, but instead goes for what hurts her more. "Victoria doesn't like me" she murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"Rye, they do…they will. They…when Sam lived with Brooke, she and Victoria were close. I think Victoria's scared, if she gets close with you too; you might leave" Julian pointed out.

The child looks up, slightly hurt. How would she leave? It's not like either one of her parents can take her back. Her parents both gave up their rights. "I'm not gonna leave, we're a family…right?" Riley asked with a hopeful smile.

"Right" Julian winked ruffling her dark curls.

Riley looks around quite curiously for her brothers, they must be in bed by now. "When can I play with the boys?" she asked kindly.

"Tomorrow, right now they're in bed" Julian spins the chair around causing Riley to giggle. "Come on, my little monster it's time for dinner and then bed."

"Bed?" Riley asked frowning at the thought. Hasn't she had enough sleep for everyone? It's not like she's in dire need of it or anything.

Julian agreed smiling, "Yes, bed."

"But, I've been sleeping for three days" Riley complained pleadingly. "Can't I stay up and watch T.V. or something?"

Julian shakes his head. "Sorry, sweetheart, no dice; anyway it's already past your bedtime" the father said referring to her idiotic bedtime of 8:30 p.m.

Riley plays with the pizza; she doesn't like eating with a crowd watching her like hawks. "Riley, maybe you should sleep in the other bedroom downstairs" Brooke said making it sound more like an order than a suggestion.

Riley looks up disappointed. "Why? I like my room" she pouted thinking this is more like a punishment than anything else, being banished to another bedroom.

"I know, but it'd be easier for you if you slept on the first floor. It'll only be until you're out of the chair" Brooke explained offering her daughter a sincere smile.

"Okay" Riley sound dejected; she gets why, they want her to sleep on the first floor, but it sucks. Her bedroom was so cool; they finally got it to be the perfect purple.

Victoria can sense the child is slightly annoyed. "Don't worry; those three weeks will go by like that" Julian said causing Riley to raise an eyebrow at him.

Riley shakes her head in wonderment. "Wait, it's only two weeks in this thing…not three."

Julian and Brooke share looks of discomfort. "We were thinking maybe three would be better, for safety measures and stuff" Julian explained causing the nine year old to groan, overdramatically.

"This sucks" Riley slumps in her wheelchair and pushes the pizza away grumpily.

Brooke raises an eyebrow at her. "Don't say sucks" she chided smoothly causing the others to grin.

"But, it does" the curly headed child moaned causing a smile to form on Victoria's face; she defidently has Brooke's flare for dramatics.

Julian offers his daughter a sympathetic smile. "Hey, you'll be out of the wheelchair in time for baseball" the father said, he's been looking forward to playing baseball with his daughter.

Riley smiles, she likes baseball. Austin's Pops used to take them to the college games when they were little. He'd let them wander off while he drank at the bar.

"Awesome, how long will you guys be here?" Riley asked turning to her foster grandparents.

"Well, maybe we could squeeze in a few weeks" Ted offered as Victoria nods in full agreement. "We don't need to be back anytime soon."

A grin forms on Riley's face, she looks down feeling guilty for showing any hint of happiness. Lily's probably miserable and she's having a good ole time with the Baker Family. Brooke and Julian see her guilt, the pair share looks of concern. Victoria studies her newest grandchild with a newfound worry.

**A Few Days Later**

Brooke pushes Jude on the swing. Julian winks at her all the while pushing a giggling Davis. The pair decided they'd go to Lucas and Peyton's after everyone had left. They also realized since the crash, they hadn't spent much alone time with the boys.

"Momma" Davis shouted his face scrunching into a frown. Lately, the boys have been fighting with one another for the attention of their parents, grandparents, and sister.

Jude's eyes narrow at his brother. Brooke smiles as she walks over to her other man and ruffles his hair. "Hi baby Davey" the mother cooed at him offering her son a sincere smile.

Julian lifts the boy out of the yellow swing. His raven haired son has a disappointed look in his green eyes. "What's the matter, J?" the father asked tickling his son's side, the little boy giggles.

Brooke continues to push Davis on the swing. He likes the swing and his Momma's attention more than anything in the world. Too bad, Jude's not Momma's favorite. He seems to be Rye's favorite, but sometimes she switches.

Julian places Jude on the slide and waits at the bottom. "Come on, buddy, slide down" he encouraged as the little boy purses his lips together, unsure of this new ride.

Being almost two years old, Jude takes a deep breath before pushing himself forward and sliding into his father's arms. The father throws him into the air causing the boy to shriek with laughter. Brooke looks over at the scene and grins.

* * *

Lily wonders why these stupid things are called wakes. Nobody's waking up or anything, it's stupid. The child plays with her hands, mostly to avoid looking at people. Everyone keeps patting her shoulder or hair, like a simple pat will do anything. Yeah, that'll bring back Momma and Andy. Lily tries not to be angry, but she can't help it. How could her parents leave her like that?

Peyton gently runs her hand through Lily's light brown locks. "Lily-pad, you okay?" she asked looking down at the little girl who forces herself to smile.

"Can I go upstairs?" Lily blatantly avoids using 'room' this place isn't her home. It's Luke, Peyton, Sawyer, and Austin's home; she doesn't have a home anymore. Maybe she could live with Riley.

Peyton smiles softly and nods; the blonde turns to talk with a few of Karen's high school cheerleading friends. She doesn't notice Lily leave the house and walk down the street. Riley does; she saw Lily weave past the cluster of people and exit the house.

Riley wants to follow her, but this stupid wheelchair is preventing her from doing anything. Brooke and Julian haven't let her out of their sight either, it's like they're afraid to leave her alone. They somehow managed to get everyone in her extended family, including Victoria and Ted to babysit her as well.

Quinn spots Riley by herself and quickly walks over. Brooke and Julian told everyone to watch Riley. "What are you doing by yourself, Rye?" the aunt asked steering her away from the hallway and into the kitchen; the visitors' have avoided that area.

"I don't need a babysitter" Riley grumbled crankily as Quinn wheels her away from the door and towards the kitchen.

"You think I'm babysitting you, oh God no, never. I just need an excuse to hang out with you" Quinn lied smiling down at the youngster.

Riley rolls her eyes and looks up at Quinn. She's really starting to show that's she's pregnant now. They've decided to keep the baby's sex as a surprise. "I can take care of myself" she pouted, realizing whining won't help her point.

Quinn purses her lips together; she doesn't know what to say about that, but she knows it isn't true. Thankfully, her husband appears at her side. They brought Logan to Nate's and left him in the safe care of Brooke's teenage employee, Tessa.

"That sounds like a challenge to me, what do you think baby?" Clay asked smirking confidently.

"Oh yeah, defidently" Quinn nods seriously causing Riley to half-smile as well, the Evans family are hilarious.

Clay taps his chin, feigning seriousness. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Crunch Bar. "Let's see, here. If you can get this Crunch by yourself, then we won't 'babysit' you anymore. We have a deal, little Brooke?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah" Riley shakes his hand, seriously.

The nine year old squints looking around, the candy bar is kind of high up, stupid counter top. "Are you sure this is a good plan? What if she gets hurt?" Quinn asked worriedly.

Clay shakes his head, doubt appearing in his eyes. "She won't" he sounds so sure of himself.

Quinn asked, "How do you know?"

"I don't, but I'm betting on her losing. I mean, how could she possibly get it, it's too high?" Clay smirks at his wife causing Quinn to shrug, she doesn't know about that; Riley is very determined.

Riley wheels herself over to Lucas and Peyton's junk draw and pulls out a ruler. She then wheels over to the counter; using the ruler she guides the candy off the counter and onto her lap.

Quinn nudges Clay shooting him a glare. She promised Brooke, they would watch Riley while she consoled Peyton. "I win, you can't babysit me anymore" Riley claps her hands with delight.

Clay looks at his wife and shrugs. He didn't think Riley would be able to get the candy. "You used a ruler" he pointed out smirking.

"So?" Riley giggled nervously.

"You couldn't use any extra stuff to get the candy" Clay lied, he's almost Brooke will maim him if anything happens to Riley.

The child shakes her head. "You never said that" she answered smartly; Quinn wants to laugh, but it'd hurt Riley's feelings if she did.

Clay answered doubtfully, "I'm saying it now." He hadn't expected Riley to get the candy bar.

"You're making things up, that's not fair" Riley complained folding her arms across her chest and huffing.

"I'm the grown-up; I can make any rules I want" Clay shrugged causing the nine year old to roll her eyes.

Jamie walks over to them and offers Riley a kind grin. "Hey, Rye, you wanna hangout? Let's play outside" Jamie offered wondering what they could do.

"Cool, let's go" Riley quickly wheels herself out of the room; Clay and Nathan follow, knowing they're going to need to lift the wheelchair up in order to get the child outside.

Quinn smiles down at her nephew, proudly. "Thanks for offering to watch her, Bud" she said running her fingers through his hair.

"No problem, Aunt Quinn. It was kinda awesome how she got the candy bar, though" Jamie admires Riley, he wishes she'd let him be her boyfriend.

"Real awesome, she had Clay thinking he'd won" Quinn agreed watching her nephew follow his father and uncle outside. The mother-to-be goes upstairs in search of Hales.

* * *

Lily runs over to her parents gravestones. The flowers are still fresh and vibrant with life, yet her parents aren't. The nine year old stomps on the daisies and lilies, hot tears fall down her trembling cheeks.

"How could you just leave me like that?" Lily blinks, wishing her Momma would answer. "I need you! Why'd…this isn't fair. I hate you…I hate you. Momma, please…I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I just…I want you back" the child explained wondering why she's talking to a stone that won't talk back.

She feels her entire body shaking. "I need you Momma. I need you Andy. I can't…I can't do it alone. Peyton and Luke try, but they aren't you. Why'd you hafta leave me?" Lily demanded softly, feeling her voice crack.

"Lily?" a voice asked causing the little girl to turn and glare daggers at the boy in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Lily demanded seething angrily, she swears if Peyton or Lucas had someone follow her.

Andre takes a step back, more out of fear than anything else. "Just seeing my brother…it's his birthday" he explained weakly; it's been a stressful day, later today. Momma plans on bringing Quentin a cake.

Lily feels guilt yet again; she shouldn't have jumped down Andre's throat like that. Obviously, he has a valid reason for being at a gravesite. "I'm sorry…I just…I don't know…I'm sorry" Lily apologized shaking her head, why is she acting like such a bitch?

"Its okay, Q was…he's my hero. I remember him always being really cool and awesome and great" Andre murmured chuckling. "He was the best brother ever and…I sometimes don't remember him much."

Lily answered quietly, "That sucks."

"Like, I don't member his favorite color. I know that's dumb, but it's like…if I forget one thing, then I'll forget everything" Andre shakes his head, sadly. "I miss him a lot, so does my Momma."

"You're Momma" Lily echoed and for a brief moment she can't catch her breathe.

Andre winces realizing bringing up his mother was a stupid thing to do, he knows about Lily's parents. He should've just stopped talking the minute he had the chance.

The boy apologized, "I'm sorry about your parents." His Dad died when he was little and he doesn't remember him.

"I…I-I don't think I can do it without my Momma or Andy" Lily shakes her head feeling tears prick the walls of her eyes.

Andre stares at her with kindness in his eyes. "You can do anything; you just gotta believe you can. Oh, there's my Mom" Andre sees his mother walk towards them with a cake in hand. "Wanna have some cake with us?" he asked kindly.

Lily nods, "would your Mom mind?" she asked glancing into the sun and for a brief moment she sees her Momma, when she shields her eyes, the image is gone.

"No way" Andre stated offering Lily a kind-hearted smile, he likes talking to her.

* * *

Haley dabs her eyes and stares up at the wall. Karen's gone, she's really gone. The woman who practically raised her is gone. Now two of her mothers' are gone and…this can't be fair. Life really sucks disaster and Tree Hill go hand and hand.

Quinn appears at the doorway, she finds her baby sister sobbing uncontrollably. She totally gets why; Karen was like a second mother to all of them, but mostly Haley. Being the big sister, she wraps her arms around her little sister.

"Oh Haley-Bob, everything's going to be okay. Shh, just let it out. Let everything out" Quinn encouraged; rubbing her back, soothingly.

Haley shakes her head. "I can't…Jamie's here" she coughed wishing she could be stronger, but after everything that's happened; she can't.

Quinn replied softly, "He's not here, he's playing outside with Riley."

"What about Lucas and Peyton and…" Haley trailed off dabbing her eyes as she tries to catch her breath.

"Take a deep breath and talk to me, little sis" Quinn whispered feeling sorry for her baby sister, Haley was obviously a lot closer to Karen than she was.

Haley nods feeling hot tears fall down her cheeks. "Karen was…I loved her, Quinn. I loved her so much" Haley finally lets it out, she can't hold it all in. Karen was a wonderful woman; she didn't deserve this, nobody deserves that.

"We all did, Hales. Come on, just cry out all your tears. Don't worry, I'm here for you and I always will be" the photographer said as the two sisters hug and cry together.


	20. Chapter 20

Mrs. Fields starts to hand Lily another slice of cake. "If I eat anymore cake, I'm gonna explode" Lily announced giggling as Andre takes the slice of cake from his mother and winks playfully at Lily.

Denise smiles at the enchanting child before her. She heard about what happened and gets why Lily doesn't want to be home. Poor little thing must miss her parents so much. The mother wonders if Andre remembers Q, after all he was just four when he died.

Andre rudely shoves the cake into his mouth causing Lily to make a face of somewhat disgust. "Dre, don't be so rude" Denise chided gently and runs her hand over his hair.

"Sorry Momma, it's just so good" Andre commented grinning at her, blue frosting smeared in his teeth.

Lily nods in full agreement. "It's really great, Mrs. Fields" she murmured smiling softly at them.

"Thank you, I bought it from…you know what, I think I want another slice it's just so good" Denise agreed; she was going to say Karen's, but at the last minute decided against it. "Ah, well I think it's high time, I brought you home. Don't you think?" she offered her eyes full of warmth.

"Yeah" Lily echoed wishing she could stay with them forever. Andre and Mrs. Fields make her forget everything that's happened; being with them helps her feel like she did before.

Brooke really loved Karen, growing up she practically raised all the teens in Tree Hill, herself included. Even after, she and Lucas broke up; Karen took her in. In all her life, Brooke has only ever been grounded that one time and she really did learn a lesson afterward. Brooke only hopes she can be half the mother Karen was.

All the guests and visitors have left Lucas and Peyton's house. The kids are watching a movie while the adults talk in the kitchen purposely using hushed tones. Lucas wants to sell this house and buy a new one, but Peyton's isn't too sure that is what he really wants to do.

"You grew up here; your whole life was in this house" Peyton argued remembering those moments senior year when and Luke listened to music in his room. There's just something magical about this house.

Lucas answered angrily, "That's why I want to sell it! Every time I look into a room, I remember something with my Mom and…Keith. Peyton, I don't want to live here. I can't raise my kids here."

Peyton demanded, "What about Lily?"

"What about her?" Lucas demanded; they're already taking her in, what more is there? Okay, there is more, he knows there is. Karen wasn't just his mother, she was Lily's too.

"Lucas, you know what I'm talking about" Peyton remarked raising her eyebrows at her husband. "Karen wasn't just your mother; Lily might want to live here, she might want to remember."

Haley looks around for a moment. Now that she thinks about it, she hasn't seen Lily for several hours. On second thought, she's probably off somewhere in the house; mourning. The café owner brushes off the weird feeling as nerves.

Austin uncomfortably walks into the kitchen in search of a possible dessert, his foster father glances at him mildly annoyed. "Is there something you need, Austin?" Lucas doesn't know why, but for some reason he's angry with his foster son.

"I'm just getting something to eat" Austin murmured quietly as Peyton runs a hand through his hair and smiles nodding.

Lucas shakes his head. "You already had dinner" he answered folding his arms over his chest.

Peyton blinks, surprised by her husband's tone; usually Luke is the one who sneaks the kids' desserts. "Baby, Aust only wants a little ice-cream, right?" Peyton asked nudging her son trying to sound playful.

"Just a little" Austin agreed giving his mother a grateful smile. He thought Peyton was the hard one; his viewpoint is starting to shift.

"No, go back and watch your movie" Luke ordered as Haley, Brooke and Peyton exchange looks; they're sad about what happened too, but Lucas shouldn't take his frustration out on Austin.

Austin knows he should listen to his foster father and do as he's told, but he doesn't want to. This defidently isn't fair; Peyton said he could have a little ice-cream, her opinion counts more anyway. "Peyton said I could have some" the boy countered causing Lucas to give his son a warning look.

"And I said you couldn't!" Lucas snapped; Austin stares up at his father in slight fear. He's never gotten shouted at like that before, not even by Pops.

Nathan sees the panic flash through Austin's brown eyes. For a second, he remembers when he was eight years old and Dan shouted at him for missing a basket during a game. Nathan doesn't want to see his older brother go down the same path their father went down.

The uncle smiles down at his nephew. "Aust, the adults are trying to talk right now; you can have some later. Why don't you just do what Lucas said, okay? It's been a long day" Nathan jumped in as the boy nods nervously and exits the kitchen.

Austin presses his ear against the door leading into the kitchen, wanting to know what's going on with his new family. Lucas glares at his brother, he was trying to discipline _his_ son. "What the hell, Nate?" he demanded folding his arms over his chest.

"I could ask you the same question" Nathan frowns. "You didn't have to shout at him like that. He's only nine years old!" the little brother answered furiously.

"Don't tell me how to parent my son" Lucas ordered as Austin half-smiles, Lucas called him his son. Maybe this is a good thing; maybe he and Peyton want to adopt him.

"Somebody should cause the way you just treated him reminded me a lot of how Dan was" Nathan asked, raising his voice. "Is that the kind of father you want to be? A past version of Dan."

"You son a bitch" Lucas snapped attempting to punch Nathan, but Clay and Julian hold him back.

Julian said holding the blonde haired brother back, "Hey, the kids are in the other room." Austin's brow furrows as he quickly walks into the living room and plops onto the couch wondering who Dan is.

Sawyer studies her brother with no hint of dessert in hand. She pouts slightly knowing their parents probably said no and turns her attention onto the Toy Story 2 movie. Jessie's her favorite character cause she's cool and really funny.

"Lucas, come on, stop it" Clay ordered trying to hold the older Scott brother back. Lucas finally gives up and goes into his mother's bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Peyton follows knowing her husband needs her right now. She ignores the looks Haley, Quinn, and Brooke are giving her. A part of her wants to be angry with Lucas, but he just lost his mother. She knows exactly how he feels right now. She lost two mothers and it's hard, sometimes you just need to cry it all out.

Riley sees Ms. Fields pull up and Lily quickly get out. They drive off after she reaches the door, much to Riley's surprise; Lily sneaks around back as if to use the other door. Riley never pegged Lily as the type to ditch anything. Being as discreet as she possibly can, Riley wheels herself into the bedroom.

Lily closes the door behind her. "Hey Lil" Riley sees Lily visibly jump and turn around looking a bit surprised.

"Rye…I haven't…you're really in a wheelchair" Lily remarked; she heard about Riley's condition, but never thought she'd look like this.

Riley forces herself to smile. "Yeah…well, I guess I am" the child looks down feeling guilty. She has to apologize for what happened to Andy and Karen. "Lily, this is all my fault" Riley stated causing Lily's brow to furrow.

Lily looks confused and somewhat concerned. "What?" she asked frowning; Riley can't be saying what she thinks she's saying.

"Karen and Andy…if I hadn't…if I just stayed where I belonged in Charlotte, they'd be okay" Riley admitted feeling hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"What happened isn't your fault. The guy who hit us ran a red light; it was his fault, not yours" Riley nods still feeling slightly at fault for what happened. "Please don't blame yourself, I don't" Lily said attempting to give her friend a hug, but it's somewhat uncomfortable.

Riley wipes her tear stained cheeks. "Toy Story's playing, you wanna watch it?" she offered attempting to smile.

Lily starts to tell her no, but when she thinks about it; she doesn't want to be alone. Having ice-cream with the Fields family taught her to enjoy the people in her life. "Can I wheel you there?" Lily asked looking excited, she's never wheeled anyone, anywhere.

"Sure" Riley rolls her eyes; Jamie and the others all think wheeling her around is a treat, but she doesn't like it. It makes her feel like she's a helpless baby.

Jamie watches Lily and Riley re-enter the room. The boy wonders what it's like to lose his parents. He honestly doesn't know what he'd do without them in his life. Sure, they can be annoying and bossy, but he loves them. His gaze shifts from Lily to Riley. He wishes she could be his girlfriend. His Dad said; he could start dating whenever he wanted and he wants to date Riley.

**One Month Later**

Chase slides Chuck a glass of Root Beer. There's something he needs to discuss with his 'little brother' who greedily takes the beverage with a smile. Chase and Paula Scolnik have talked about the possibility of Chuck moving in with Chase.

Paula knows she has a problem and wants to get help, so Chuck will have a better life. Over the past two years, he's had it hard with an abusive father and alcoholic mother.

"Chuck, there's something I need to talk to you about. Your Mom needs to get some help" Chase said choosing his words carefully; Paula nods gratefully at the young man.

Chuck looks mildly confused. "What kind of help?" he asked taking another sip of his Root Beer.

"Honey, I'm going to Rehab. Do you know what that is?" Chuck nods, he's not an idiot. "Well, I'm going there for awhile. While I'm gone, you're going to stay with Chase" Paula informed the youngster who nods trying not to look sad.

The boy asked softly, "How long will you be gone?"

"Anywhere from one to five months" the mother attempts to smile, but tears tremble down her cheeks. "I'll write you as soon as I can. I promise, baby."

Chuck nods looking at the glass of soda. He suddenly doesn't feel very thirsty anymore. Chase studies his little brother knowing this is defidently going to be an interesting few months.

* * *

Brooke isn't sure this is for the best. Riley only just stopped using the wheelchair and already she wants to make treks around the mall using her crutches. It just doesn't seem safe in Brooke's opinion. Only, if it was up to Brooke, Riley would still be in her wheelchair. Too bad, Doctor Copeland doesn't agree with Mother's Intuition.

"Remember to be careful and if you want, you can call me to pick you up early" Brooke reminded her daughter sternly.

Riley nods dully, Brookes been saying that ever since they dropped the boys' at the sitter. Riley thought when she got out of the wheelchair, her parents would loosen the reigns a little, but they've only tightened them. They still don't let her out of their sight and make her sleep downstairs for safety measures. Ted and Victoria left last week due to an important business deal.

"Brooke, I'll be okay. Lily will be with me" Riley complained, it's not like she's some baby; she can take care of herself alright.

"That reminds me; try to get her to talk about Karen and Andy. Peyton and Lucas are worried about her; we all are."

Riley lied knowingly, "Lily's fine."

"I doubt that" Brooke shakes her head as she pulls into the driveway to Peyton and Luke's new driveway. Their new home is closer to where she and Julian live and twice the size of Karen's. "Maybe, I should go with you guys" the foster parent wondered aloud.

"We're old enough to go to the mall by ourselves" Riley answered causing Brooke to sigh, she and Peyton were allowed to go to the mall by themselves when they were nine. Then again, their parents weren't exactly hands on.

"Sweetie, I'm only trying to look out for you" Brooke explained gently ruffling her daughter's curls.

Riley takes a deep breath; she gets that, but Julian and Brooke are always babying her. "I've only got a week left on the crutches then I can walk again" the child pointed out, much to her foster mother's apprehensiveness.

"Woah there, you've got two weeks left on crutches. Riley, you need to slow down. I don't want you to rush through this" Brooke advised warmly.

"I know" Riley rolls her eyes earning a very warning look from her foster mother.

Brooke raises an eyebrow. "Don't roll your eyes at me" she ordered narrowing her eyes slightly. She's had enough of her daughter's attitude to last a lifetime.

Riley nods meekly as Brooke honks the horn. Lily comes running out with a purse looking adorable. Brooke smiles warmly at the child who offers her sort of aunt a tentative smile. "You look great, Lily" Brooke gushed hoping to appease the child.

"Thanks" Lily smiled, when really all she wants to do is scream. When they think they're in asleep, Lucas and Peyton have started to fight.

Lately, Lucas has started to drink more and snap at them. Poor Austin gets the brunt of it. He prefers spending most of his days at the River Court than at home. Sawyer doesn't understand what's going on with her parents and clings to Austin like a fish out of water.

"How's everything at home?" Brooke asked trying to look casual, but it fails; she looks worried for Lily's safety.

"Great" Lily lied, everything's been like shit. Lucas and Peyton are always arguing, Sawyer's confused, and Austin keeps getting in trouble for stupid things.

"Huh" Brooke can tell the nine year old is lying, but decides against pushing her on the subject. It has only been a few weeks.

Riley takes a deep breath, she's been wondering about buying a certain item for quite some time. Tessa was talking to one of her friends about it earlier this week. Maybe, it's high time she got herself some boobs and a bra too.

The foster child clears her throat. "I was thinking" she announced as Lily glances at her friend with mild amusement.

"That can't be good" Riley huffs at her mother's teasing. "Okay, sweetheart, what were you thinking about?" Brooke asked giving her daughter an apologetic grin.

Riley nods seriously and said, "While Lil and I at the mall, I think I should buy a bra."

Brooke purses her lips together trying not to smile. "No" she answered shaking her head and laughing. She remembers asking her mother a similar question and receiving a similar answer. It was one of the few times Victoria mothered her.

"Why not?" Riley complained pouting slightly at her foster mother's answer; she thought Brooke would be on board with it.

"For lots of reasons" Brooke keeps her eyes on the road trying to keep the laughter inside.

"Like what?" the nine year old asked smartly.

"Like your nine and I said so" the foster mother replied easily and smoothly, Lily watches the exchange trying very hard not to laugh at her daughter's ridiculousness.

Riley regrets ever asking for permission. "But, I need one" she whined kicking Brooke's seat.

"No, you don't _need_ one" Brooke's tone becomes stern. "You want one, there's a big difference. Ask me again, when you're twelve."

"But, my boobs are huge!" Brooke chuckles at that statement. "They are; they're really big" Riley stated annoyed and hurt her mother finds this topic entertaining.

"Rye, you aren't old enough to wear a bra. Trust me on this one, anyway why are you in such a rush to grow up? Enjoy being a kid forever" the mother said remembering when she was young and had the same wishes her daughter now has.

"Brooke, come on" Riley whined pleadingly, this isn't fair, if she's old enough to go to the mall by herself; she can buy a bra too.

Brooke's eyes narrow, she's done talking about this. "Riley, you can get a bra when you're twelve and that's final" she answered, deciding to stay firm with her beliefs.

Riley thinks about it, if she can't get her Mom's permission, she's gonna hafta force her hand. "If you don't lemme get one, I'll never talk to you again" she stated nodding precisely.

"I guess I'll learn to live with that" Brooke raises her eyebrows and shrugs her shoulders.

Riley glares sourly at her mother and gives up. Lily watches the scene unfold, secretly jealous of Riley. At least, she still has a mother to fight with; hers is gone forever. Peyton could never be her mom, she's her sister and that's it.

The rest of the car ride to the mall is in silence. When they pull up, Lily helps Riley with her crutches. Brooke parks the car and stares at her daughter. "You better take it easy or you'll be back in your wheelchair, Riley Grace" she warned uneasily.

The stubborn child gives her mom a look causing Brooke to roll her eyes; Riley's not old enough to go on rides at amusement parks, she's defidently not old enough to start wearing bras.

"Have fun and no bras. Love you, sweetheart" Brooke tries to give her daughter a kiss goodbye, but Riley moves her head away more out of stubbornness than anything else.

Brooke rolls her eyes and kisses Lily's head. The mother watches Lily and Riley enter the mall feeling apprehensive and worried. A part of her wants to follow them just to make sure they're okay, but decides against it as she drives to Baker Man.

* * *

Austin stares nervously at his foster father. Ever since Karen and Andy's funeral, things have been weird; Lucas stays in the car messing with a car, Peyton stays late at the studio, Sawyer keeps getting in trouble at school, and Lily doesn't talk much. In fact, Austin's almost certain the only people she really talks to are Andre and Riley.

Lucas can hear his son's breathing. "Something you need?" he asked with his back turned to the boy, who swallows hard.

"Umm…well, could I…maybe…umm, you see" Lucas wipes his brow and glances over at the nine year old; eyes narrowed. "Maybe, I could help you with the car" Austin said struggling to find the right words.

"No" Lucas hates how mean-spirited he's been with his son, lately.

"But, I can help" the fourth grader pleaded trying to connect with his foster parent, the only time they really talk these days is when he's in trouble.

"Austin, I don't need your help" Lucas answered sharply. "Go inside and do your homework."

"I already finished it" Austin stated proudly, he wants to be just as smart as Lucas was in school.

Lucas ordered sternly, "Do something else then."

Austin clears his throat. He misses the guy who used to help him with his homework. "My Mum died when I was little. She was a nice lady and…" the nine year old began, trying to relate with his father.

"I'm trying to do something here, Austin" Lucas cut the boy off who feels tears prick the walls of his eyes.

The blonde haired child sniffles and quickly ducks out of the room, Lucas winces realizing he's being a total dick. Austin was trying to reach out to him and he shot him down.

As Austin rushes out of the garage, he collides into Peyton. He sniffles trying to brush past her, but the mother stops him. "Hey, darling, what's the matter?" Peyton gently wipes a stray tear.

Austin stuttered feeling heartbroken, "N-Nothing."

"Obviously something's wrong" Peyton leads him over to the couch and gently wipes his tears away. "We can sit here all day, if you like or you can tell me what happened."

Austin wants to tell her what happened, but he doesn't want to betray Lucas or anything. He's heard them fighting and he's scared. If they get a divorce, he'll get sent back to Charlotte.

"I hafta do my homework" Austin lied feeling his face redden with shame, he's never lied to Peyton before and he hates it.

Peyton objected, "Austin." The boy steps away from his mother's outreached hand and runs upstairs.

* * *

Sawyer and Logan quietly make objects with Legos. Logan didn't think girls' liked Legos, he's hoping his future sister won't like any boy stuff and stick to dollies. Several minutes after arriving, he told Sawyer about his little sister and how it's gonna be awesome to have one. Mom told him the sex isn't exactly definite, yet.

"My Daddy's sad a lot. He doesn't tell me stories no more" Sawyer admitted; Momma, Daddy, Lily, and Austin don't think she knows what's going on, but she does. Grandma died and now Daddy's sad.

Logan looks up at her, since Sawyer first arrived; she hasn't said much which is extremely out of character. "My Dad used to wander around Tree Hill; when he found me, he didn't wander anymore" the little boy informed his friend.

Sawyer considers this, maybe her Dad needs to go on walk. Last night she heard Momma and Dad fighting, so she went into Austin's room in hopes of being consoled. The two read stories until their parents quit arguing and went to bed.

"Sawyer, Logan, lunch time" Quinn announced appearing at the door to her son's bedroom.

The child stares at her 'aunt' she's never seen anyone that fat before. "Aunt Quinn, Logan says you're having a girl" Sawyer said as Logan nods firmly in agreement.

"Hon, there's a chance I'll have a boy too" Logan shrugs causing Sawyer to look down. "Wolverine, your lunch is on the table. Sawyer, wait, I want to talk to you"

The little girl nods weakly and stares up at her. "How are things going at home, sweetie?" Quinn asked curiously and worriedly. Peyton, Lily, and Austin avoid the topic at all costs.

"Things are different now" Sawyer doesn't believe in lying, she doesn't see the point in it. "Daddy and Momma fight cause Daddy's sad and is mean to Aust" she murmured playing with the Legos.

Quinn asked, "Your Daddy's mean to Austin, how?"

"He shouts at him a lot and Aust cries too" Sawyer answered, a sad smile crinkling onto her face. "He thinks I don't know, but I do. I know a lot of things."

Quinn gently strokes Sawyer's cheek. "That's good, there's macaroni waiting for you on the kitchen table" the aunt said as Sawyer skips out of the room, Quinn brushes a stray tear from her cheek.

* * *

Chase helps Chuck carry his suitcase into the apartment. Chuck looks around clearly dismayed by his new living arrangements. Paula offered to have Chase stay at her house, but Chase politely declined. He wouldn't feel comfortable with that.

Chuck glances at Chase wondering if he's serious. This 'bedroom' is the size of a closet compared to the one at his house. "I know it's a little small, but you can do whatever you want" Chase compromised, he checks his watch. He and Alex are supposed to go on a date tonight, their first date, actually.

"Are you and Alex, back together?" Chuck's been wondering this for quite some time now. He sees them together a lot and it'd be sort of cool if they got back together.

Chase doesn't know what he and Alex are. They're either friends or something more. Only, last time they were more, it didn't end well. "I don't know…maybe. It depends, I guess" Chase murmured offering his 'little brother' a grin.

Chuck demanded, "On what?"

"If she's gonna stay this time" Chase feels his phone buzz; he smiles as he answers it. "Hey, I'll pick you up at…oh, what's going on? No, I get it; yeah we can do this another time. Sure, sounds great" Chase answered sounding disappointed.

"She cancelled, didn't she?" Chuck asked pointedly, purposely trying to get a rise out of the older man.

"Shut up" Chase ordered sounding hurt.

"I'm just saying" Chuck feels a bit guilty for commenting on his older brother's obvious disappointment. "Why'd she cancel?" the child asked nervously.

"Her sister needs some money" the dark haired man answered smiling with a look of relief.

Chuck asked, "Why?"

"Well nosy dude, her sister's son is sick and Alex wants to help" Chase joked winking playfully. On the inside, he's quite worried about Alex's family, considering her nephew is adopted they may not know his medical history.

"Huh, that's a good excuse" Chuck mused knowing as excuses go, that one's the best he's heard. "Can I go to the River Court?" the boy asked, under normal circumstances he wouldn't ask.

"Be back before nine" Chase runs a hand through his hair and watches his brother dash out of the apartment. His bags are still scattered throughout the room.

Chase stomps downstairs and blinks at the figure before him. This can't be happening, not again. "Mia? What are you doing here?" he demanded pinching his arm, hoping this is a dream.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry, but I like Alex more than Mia. I apologize in advance if this chapter is too long or boring. **

**Chapter 21**

Mia smiles coyly at her former boyfriend. Looking into those beautiful green eyes of him brings back all the memories of what they used to be before she ruined everything. He looks a little different; possibly more serious than before. All the same, he's still her Chase. Alex can't think she's going to give up on Chase without a fair fight.

"Chase, long time since we last talked" she stated taking a drink from the bar and smirking.

Chase said, "I hear your tour's going well." He tries to maintain a safe enough distance away from his ex.

"Yeah, well this is just a weekend break. Then I'll be on the road again" Mia loves being on the road, but lately she's been thinking about settling down. "You can sit next to me you know. I'm not gonna attack you" the young woman joked softly.

Chase nods and takes a seat beside her. The tension and awkwardness is thick in the air, in fact he wishes he never came down from the apartment. "There's no bartender around. I could make you a drink if you want" Mia offered looking around with a secretive smirk.

"I own Tric" Chase said quite uncomfortably.

Mia answered shrugging, "I heard, but I figured nobody ever makes you a drink, you wanna take me up on my offer?"

"Uh, sure" Chase murmured looking off into the distance. "I was supposed to have a date with Alex tonight, but she cancelled."

"Well I'm here" Mia joked handing him a blue beverage, Chase takes a sip and cringes. He doesn't want to hurt Mia's feelings, so he takes another sip and another one. "Drinking a little fast, aren't you?" she asked with concern.

Chase reaches over and grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels. He takes a swig and offers some to Mia. The young woman shakes her head; this isn't the Chase she remembers from two years ago. Although, three years does change people; she can honestly say she hasn't changed. She still wants Chase and this time, she plans on getting him.

* * *

Riley purses her lips together. This isn't fair, she should be allowed to buy whatever she wants with her money. More or less, it's Brooke and Julian's money because they are the ones who gave it to her. Still they gave it to her, so it's technically her money now.

Lily already bought several things from Aeropostal and Hollister; her clothing attire has started to become girly. Riley doesn't know her style yet, but she's leaning towards a cute, punk look.

"Why haven't you got anything?" Lily asked uneasily. "Brooke gave you money, right?" she knows the answer to that question. Brooke would give anyone money if it was for an important cause like shopping.

"Yeah, I just wanna buy something first" Riley's eyes narrow with determination as she stalks into Victoria's Secret.

Lily sighs and reluctantly follows her friend. "Brooke said you couldn't get a bra" the child reminded her friend who shakes her head.

"It's my money" Lily raises an eyebrow. "Okay, but they gave it to me; so it's mine now…I'll hide it real good" Riley promised looking for the biggest bra possible.

"Why can't you just listen to Brooke? Just this once" Lily asked pleadingly, resisting the growing urge to smile.

Riley glances over at her friend. "Wanna help me pick one out?" she asked excitedly causing Lily to give up.

Lily has officially decided trying to argue with Riley is pointless and takes a bra with purple tiger print. It's humungous; Lily's mostly picking it out as a bit of a joke.

"What do you think about this one?" Lily asked; smiling this time it reaches her green eyes.

Riley laughs, seeing her friend's humor. "It's perfect" the fourth grader giggled; happy Lily's starting to smile again.

* * *

Brooke rummages through several articles of clothing in search of finding Riley or maybe Lily something. "Do you know what Riley wanted to get at the mall?" Brooke asked remembering the conversation she and her daughter had.

Haley and Millie exchange smiles, Brooke must love her daughter if she always brings her up. "No, but you're probably going to tell us anyway" Haley joked, glancing across the street at the diner.

"She asked me if she could buy a bra, apparently she _needs_ one" Brooke laughed shaking her head, Haley giggles wondering if Lydia's going to be anything like Riley.

Millie squints, "Do you think…maybe she might need one?" the dark haired woman asked curiously.

"She's nine years old" Brooke's eyes nearly fall out of their sockets, there's no way in hell Riley needs a bra.

"Kids these days…develop quicker than we used to" Brooke raises an eyebrow at that. "I know how that sounds, but maybe Riley actually needs one" Millie reasoned causing Haley to chuckle.

"No, she wants one" Brooke answered sounding determined.

Haley purses her lips together; it's not like Brooke can check if Riley actually needs a bra. "Millie has a point, you really wouldn't know if Riley needed one or not" Haley stated hoping Lydia is a late bloomer.

"Thanks Hales" Brooke rolls her eyes; she thought she had at least one of them on her side.

Haley holds up her hands in defense. "Millie's right, girls are starting to get their periods earlier now too" she read a clip in an article about how children as young as third graders getting their period.

"Woah, we aren't talking about periods" Brooke holds up her hand, wanting to end the conversation she started. "We're talking about Riley and her wanting a bra."

"Brooke" Haley objected knowingly.

"Guys, trust me, Riley doesn't need a bra and I think she'd tell me if she had her period" Brooke said firmly, they only just got Riley and now it feels as though their little girl is growing up too fast.

Haley cringed at the thought of Lydia someday pleading with her to get a bra or worse pads. The young mother knows those are supposed to be happy days, but Haley doesn't want her daughter to grow up too fast like Jamie did.

Millie announced, "I can't wait to start having kids." She'd love the idea of having a little girl or maybe a boy. Either way, it'd be great to have kids with Marvin sooner rather than later.

"Are you and Mouth going to get married first?" Brooke shoots Haley a warning look. "Don't look at me like that Brooke Baker. It's Tree Hill, nobody ever does anything in order" Haley replied a smile tugging on her lips.

Brooke shrugged; she can't help, but agree. She had a teenage foster child before she was twenty three. Whereas Haley was married sophomore year, divorced the following year, remarried senior year, and had Jamie on graduation.

* * *

Sawyer got home from Logan's around six and Brooke dropped Lily off about an hour later. Peyton and Lucas are trying to talk in their room using hushed tones. Lily can hear their tones starting to rise with one another and sighs. Sawyer has tears forming in her eyes.

Austin sits down beside his little sister. "Everything's gonna be okay, Soy" he promised ruffling her hair like Lucas does when she's scared.

Sawyer nods, but doesn't look quite convinced. Austin's been saying that for weeks now and things still aren't okay. Things are actually worse than okay, everything's really messed up.

"I want Daddy back" Sawyer sobbed wrapping her arms around her big brother who awkwardly pats her back. "He used to tuck me in and read me stories."

Lily takes a deep breath before sitting beside Sawyer. "Soy, don't be scared. Austin's right, everything's going to be fine" the wise fourth grader pleaded tucking a blonde curl behind her niece's ear.

Sawyer sniffled. "How do you know?"

"Cause I'm nine and a half. I know a lot of stuff" Lily answered and for some reason that seems to appease Sawyer.

The child looks at Austin, expectantly. "Read, Aust" she commanded softly snuggling close to Lily. Austin opens the fairy tale book and begins reading Cinderella.

Natalie paces back and forth. This is strange. No, not strange; messed up, right, yes it's messed up. Mary has Riley's room set up. It doesn't look like anything Riley would like. Its bright pink with frills and dolls neatly placed around the bedroom. _Riley has never like dolls, she finds them strange._

"Nat, you have to delay Riley's adoption" Mary barked shortly, her assistant's obviously not doing a good job.

"I can't, if I keep delaying the papers. Then people might think I don't want her to get adopted" the Baker's lawyers have started asking questions as to why, Riley isn't adopted yet.

Mary's eyes narrow, curiously. "Do you?" she demanded uneasily, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"What?" Natalie asked trying to avoid answering the question.

"Do you want Riley to get adopted?" Mary repeated, as though speaking with a small child.

Natalie goes as white as snow. "You're her mother" the social worker answered hoping this will get Mary off her back.

"You see, that's not what I'm asking you" Mary's tone becomes full of anger. She turns with gun in hand. "Do you want her to get adopted? It's a simple question" Mary stated patting the gun against her palm.

"Yes, I do. Brooke and Julian are good people" Natalie snapped causing Mary to blink, stunned. "Anyway, you signed away your rights to Riley. You can't ever get her back" for once in her life, Natalie defends herself.

"I'm going to get my daughter back, you can either help or die; it's a simple choice, really" Natalie's eyes narrow and she reluctantly sits back down. "Good choice, Nat" Mary advised turning away from her friend who quickly ends the recording.

Chase blinks, stunned as his phone vibrates. He takes it out hoping its Alex only to read a message from Chuck saying he's staying at Andre's. Mia slides closer to him and smiles, she understands this is wrong, but she doesn't want to let go of Chase.

"I think I'm in love with Alex" a drunken Chase stated grinning confidently at Mia who sighs.

Mia takes another shot trying to ease her guilt. "Chase, Alex isn't here. I am" she slurred smirking at the drunken man before her.

Chase rubs his chin, thinking. "Well, I like you too, just not in…huh, you look pretty…like really pretty" Chase slurred remembering when he and Mia were together. Now that he thinks about it, lots of girls leave him to go on rock tours.

"Thanks" Mia smiles warmly, _why'd she ever leave him?_ If she had, they'd probably be married by now.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember and modest. Well, not that modest, but modest enough that it was sexy" Chase smirked dizzily.

Not thinking, Mia leans in and kisses Chase on the lips. For a second, Chase doesn't react; he then accepts the kiss, thoughts of Alex becoming blurry. He runs his fingers through her dark hair and kisses her more passionately.

Mia pulls away, glad he kissed her. "You know maybe we should take this upstairs" she offered as Chase nods enthusiastically.

* * *

Logan uses his fork to pat the side of his mashed potato volcano. Clay gives his son a reprimanding look. "Dude, what are you doing?" the father demanded sternly.

The six year old puts his fork down and shrugs. He thought his parents were cool with him expressing himself. Quinn can tell her husband is joking around, but Clay can't. "If you're gonna play with your food, at least do it right. Here's your lava, little man" Clay hands his son the gravy.

Times like these, Logan loves having a dad like Clay. Quinn smiles patiently at her son and watches as he pours an excessive amount of gravy onto his potatoes.

Clay clears his throat. "Wolverine, there's something we need to talk to your about" he said waiting until his son meets his eyes.

Logan swallows nervously wondering if his parents know about Nate's plans to get girls' digits. "Sweetie, we found out that you'll be having a little sister. I hope that's okay with you" Quinn explained as Logan's eyes brighten.

"Baby, it's not like we can change it" Clay whispered as Quinn nudges him sharply, she wants to know how Logan feels about the idea of having a sister. They've talked about it, but only briefly.

Quinn reaches over and ruffles her son's hair. "Honey, how do you feel about all this?" she asked looking mildly interested.

Logan squints at his mother. "I'm glad it's a sister. Then I won't hafta share my toys or anything" the little boy explained, his friends' at school with little brothers' say they mess up their stuff.

Clay pointed out, "You'll have to share regardless." He was an only child, but he knows sibling rivalry's are common everywhere.

"Girls only like dolls" Logan's parents give him a look. "Okay, I'll share, but not a lot cause they were my toys, first" he compromised as Quinn nods agreeably.

The mother knows all children despise sharing; Viviane didn't mind sharing, but she was one of the older James children. Hopefully, Logan will learn to share with his baby sister and be an awesome brother.

"Can I name her?" Logan asked excitedly, his eyes dancing with delight.

"Uh, Bud" Quinn looks at Clay who smiles at his son, pleased he's interested in the prospect of having a baby sister.

Clay tilts his head to the side in confused wonderment. "What names do you like, Wolverine?" he asked his green eyes twinkling with delight.

Logan decided, "Gambit."

"Dude, that's my name" Clay tries not to laugh; he doesn't want to name his daughter Gambit. Poor girl would get teased relentlessly.

Logan squints and tries to decide on the perfect name. "Oh yeah, can we name her Shadowcat?" the little boy asked hopefully, this is his last choice or they'll have to go with Evil Queen.

Quinn shoots her husband a look. "Shadowcat?" Clay asked snorting at the thought.

"Yeah, she's the only girl superhero I like" Logan answered his adorable little face full of hope.

Clay doesn't want to name his daughter, Shadowcat; even though he's sure celebrities have named their children worse names. Their baby girl would get tortured on the playground. Clay knows his son is only trying to help, but it wouldn't hurt for them to tweak things.

"Log, what if we call her Katherine?" Logan stares at his father pursing his lips together, unsurely. "That's Shadowcat's name outside of the X-Men team" Clay informed the youngest who nods.

Logan stated his eyes bright with excitement, "Me and Katherine are gonna be like a team."

"Hey, don't forget we're part of the team too. You, me, Mom, and this baby are a team, now" Clay gently ruffles his hair as Logan nods.

Quinn doesn't mind naming her daughter, Katherine. She's proud of her two men for thinking up such a beautiful name. "We could call her, Katie" the mother gushed at the thought.

"Why not, Kitty?" Clay pouted playfully; he wouldn't mind calling his baby girl, Katie. In fact, he loves the idea of being a Dad to two beautiful children.

"If you two get to name her, then I get to pick her nickname" she winks at her son who giggles at her silliness. "Log, you need more lava; come on" Quinn encouraged as Logan pours the rest of the gravy into his volcano.

* * *

Brooke cringes, wondering if it'd kill Riley to do as she's told just this once, couldn't she behave? It couldn't hurt for her to listen. Hell, it'd be easier on everyone if she did. Only, Brooke smiles, that isn't Riley's personality; she's an adorable, cheeky, little rebel. As much as both foster parents don't like it, they wouldn't have her any other way.

The mother stalks downstairs; past the children watching television and into the kitchen, where Julian's slaving over pasta. "What's with the face, Brooke Penelope Davis-Baker?" Julian asked giving his wife a teasing smile.

Brooke threatened sharply, "I'm this close to giving her hell, this close."

Julian cocks an eyebrow and grins crookedly. "And by her, you mean Riley, right?" he knows exactly who Brooke means, but he loves teasing her. It's too easy.

"Who else is there?" Brooke glares at her husband, he can be so stupid and most of the time, he does it just to annoy her. It works, but he has to quit it.

"What'd she do, now?" the father asked with interest flickering in his green eyes.

"She bought this, when I told her not to" Brooke produces the enormous leopard print bra causing Julian to erupt in laughs.

His wife shoots him a look. "Oh come on, babe. You know this is hilarious, you just don't wanna admit it" he looks at the bra and shakes his head.

"This is not…" Brooke can't help, but chuckle at the huge bra; she feels herself give into the humor of the situation. "Okay, it's a little funny, but I told her she couldn't get one" the mother groaned.

Julian walks over to his wife and kisses her "Babe, admit it, you would've done the same thing." That earns him a very warning look and Julian instantly backs off in fear of sleeping on the couch.

"Probably, but unlike me she has two parents who actually follow through with punishments."

"We do?" Julian asked smirking slightly; he doesn't remember ever receiving that memo.

Brooke glares at him, warningly. "We have to do something. Every time, she gets in trouble, we don't do anything. This time, we have to do something" she murmured wincing at the thought.

Julian cringes; he knows that's what they do, but he and Brooke always have better reasons not to punish her. Like when she got in a fight with Madison, they let it slide cause Rye was getting bullied or when the kids took a train to Charlotte, they didn't want to add to the burden of losing two loved ones.

"How about we talk about her after we put the boys to bed? I don't want them to see us fighting with her" the husband compromised softly; he gets this new adjustment hasn't been easy for anyone.

"Fine, but I…I just wish she'd behave. It's like…we're trying and it doesn't feel like she's trying at all" Brooke answered feeling her voice break painfully. "It's like she doesn't care."

Riley feels guilt crush against her body and pulls her ear away from the door leading into the kitchen. The nine year old sits down on the couch feeling tears prick the walls of her eyes. She has to start behaving or else Brooke and Julian won't know how to handle a kid her age and send her back.

* * *

Mia presses herself against Chase's and rips off his shirt. He has a drunken smile glued onto his face as his former girlfriend takes control. Chase wonders if this is a dream because everything looks and feels fuzzy. Like Mia, for instance, she looks muddled and cropped.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the lips. For a second, everything feels like it did before; his feelings are the same, he's the same man. Then when he blinks and stares down at the naked figure beneath him, he feels sick. Alex is the love of his life and here he is betraying her. He can't do this; it feels like he's going to be sick.

His thoughts drift to the girl he loves now. Alex, the girl, who helped mend his broken heart. "M-Mia, we c-can't do this. This isn't fair to you or Alex" he shakes his head and quickly gets up.

Chase feels tears press against his eyes. Alex is the love of his life and he just ruined everything. What was there to ruin? It's not like they were really together. No, he can't justify this. He can't make it seem like what he did was okay.

"Chase, you know we're meant to be together" Mia said giving him a smirk fully expecting her former boyfriend to agree.

"No…not anymore" Chase tears his gaze away from the bare woman standing in front of him. "I l-love Al-lex" he said feeling sick to his stomach. He just betrayed the love of his life with his former girlfriend.

Mia chuckles and rubs his arm. "Chase, you know you still love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have slept with me."

Chase ordered, handing Mia her top. "You have to go."

"Chase" she objected.

"Now, Mia. I mean it" Chase shakes his head, he can't believe he just betrayed Alex like that.

"Fine, but you and I, are meant to be together" Mia sounds like she's trying to convince herself more than Chase. "I know it and you know it. Here's my number and where I'm staying, I think I'm going to stay here awhile" she stated nodding precisely at her words.

"Mia, just…leave. Tree Hill is your past, this is my home. This is my life you're playing with."

"Let the games begin, just to let you know; I'm not leaving town until you give me an answer to my question" Mia replied reaching for her leather jacket.

"What's the question?" Chase demanded.

Mia shakes her head and leaves his apartment. Chase watches her go feeling like a complete idiot. What's the question? He wondered groaning as he falls back into bed and sleeps off his drunken stupor.

* * *

Riley isn't eating much of her dinner. What Brooke and Julian said, really got to her. It's not like, she hasn't been trying. She has, but it's not easy to be a foster kid; people expect you to behave a certain way, obedient. Riley's extremely grateful to Julian and Brooke, but she can't be the way everyone thinks she should be.

Julian glances down at his daughter with concern. "Rye, eat more of your dinner, please" the child nods and manages to eat a few more bites of the lamb chops.

Brooke studies the child; she wants to be angry with her for disobeying, but right now she's worried. Riley hardly ever complies with anything they say without an objection. Brooke shakes her head deciding to rule this as guilt for not listening.

"Riley, stay at the table. Julian and I are going to put the boys down; then we're going to have a little talk" Brooke ordered sternly lifting Jude into her arms.

Riley subconsciously groans at the thought of having a _little talk _with Brooke and Julian. She wonders if they plan on telling her the adoption didn't go through. The fourth grader watches her foster parents lift the sleepy babies into their arms. Jude waves goodbye to Riley who waves back, wondering if this is the last time she'll ever see her brother.

* * *

Dinner as usual in the Scott house was quiet and uncomfortable. Most of it involved Lucas chiding them from how they were sitting to chewing their food. Lily's gotten quite used to her sister-in-law pretending to be looking over a new artist. After the lecture ceased; Lucas went back into the garage, Peyton went to her office, and Austin went upstairs to red.

Lily would go upstairs too, but Sawyer's there. The fourth grader doesn't like sharing a room with her niece. Lucas and Peyton thought her sharing a bedroom would be good, but it's not. Sawyer's a total snoop and can't keep her paws off anything.

Finally, Lily goes upstairs and sticks her hand under her pillow in search of her diary. "Give it back" Lily stomps over to Sawyer's bed and glares at her niece, this arrangement sucks eggs.

Sawyer looks up, her face the picture of innocence. "Give what back, Lily? I didn't take anything" the six year old is smirking. This is the most fun, she's had all day.

"You know what, you stole my diary" Lily holds out her hand, giving her niece a hard glare.

"Did not" the blonde objected feeling pleased with herself, Lily should hide her stuff better. Whenever she looks through Austin's belongings, she can't find anything good.

"You're such a liar! You did."

Sawyer lied smirking slightly, "Nu-uh."

"Just give it back, you stupid slut" Lily heard a woman on T.V. say that once and it seemed to stir a reaction from the

Sawyer's eyes narrow; she doesn't know what _slut _means, but it can't be anything good. So what if she took the diary? It's not like that matters much anyway. They share a room, shouldn't they share their belongings too?

"I'm gonna tell Momma on you" the little blonde countered knowing Peyton will believe her cause she's her actual daughter.

"Then I'll just tell her you took my diary" Lily can see Sawyer's hesitation, Peyton always scolds Sawyer on privacy.

"Then I'll tell people you like Andre" Sawyer countered as she turns and starts playing with her Barbies.

Lily's cheeks go red with embarrassment. She used to like Sawyer, but that was when she barely saw her. When they lived together on the boat, Lucas and Peyton always kept her niece occupied. Now it's as though Sawyer enjoys annoying her and Austin.

"I hate it here" Lily announced exiting her bedroom and storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Peyton glances up from her office, startled at the sound of the door slamming. Lucas is out by the garage working on the car and most likely doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Lily" Peyton opens the door and called; the child walks faster down the street, ignoring her sister. "Lily Roe, I'm talking to you" Peyton goes outside and jogs to catch up with the child.

Not wanting to listen to anyone, Lily starts to run across the street, only to hear. "Lily Roe Scott, freeze, right now" her sister ordered sternly causing Lily to freeze.

She's only ever heard her Momma talk to her in that tone and it isn't anything Lily enjoys hearing. Peyton spins Lily around, "what's going on with you?" she demanded sternly.

Lily can't tell on Sawyer without her secret coming alive. If Peyton finds out, then she'll tell Brooke and Haley. "Nothing" Lily lied huffing.

Peyton takes her sister's chin. "You don't leave the house without permission, first, ever. You got that, Lily Roe?" due to past experiences, Peyton doesn't want to risk losing Lily again.

"I got it" Lily nods dully and pull her chin out of Peyton's grasp.

"Good" Peyton gives her a quick hug. "You gonna tell me what's bothering you."

Lily wants to tell on Sawyer, but if she does, then Sawyer will blurt her secret about Andre. "I just…wanted a break" Lily answered, at least it's sort of the truth.

Peyton can't help, but agree; she's been itching for a break herself and recently she's been staying late at the Studio just as an excuse to avoid going home. "We all need a break sometimes" she murmured ruffling her hair. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go home."

* * *

Brooke and Julian let their oldest daughter stew while they talked over possible punishment. Both parents agreed, they didn't want to punish her too severely, but enough that she'd learn a lesson.

The foster mother stalks into the kitchen with Riley's bra in hand. She drops it right in front of Riley. "Where'd you find that?" Riley thought she hid that fairly well.

"It doesn't matter what I found it. I told you, you couldn't get a bra and you did anyway…why?" Brooke asked sounding confused.

"I needed one" Riley complained, inwardly cringing for putting up any kind of debate, she should just start packing.

Brooke's eyes widen angrily, "you did not need one! You wanted one, there's a big difference!" she shouted as Julian squeezes her shoulder, wanting his wife to calm down. "Riley, we talked about this, you can get a bra when you're twelve" Brooke softens her tone.

Riley wondered looking curious, "Will I still be here, then?"

"What are you talking about?" Julian asked squinting at the nine year old who looks down.

"I heard you guys talking…I am trying, Brooke. Really, I am" Brooke groans realizing how wrong her statement was. "I know you're mad at me cause it's my fault Andy and Karen died."

"Rye, what happened wasn't your fault; sometimes, bad things happen and we shouldn't blame ourselves for them" Julian deadpanned.

"But, they died and I was there" Riley feels tears prick the walls of her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby, he ran a red light. He was in the wrong" Brooke wraps her arms around her daughter and holds her tight.

Riley's lower lip juts out and wobbles sadly, she hadn't meant for any of this to happen. "Why did they hafta die?" she whispered hopelessly.

"I don't know" Brooke answered honestly. "But, you shouldn't blame yourself. It's not your fault, baby; it's nobody's fault."

"I lied to you today" Riley whispered, her body trembling. "Lily's not fine; she's hurting, real bad."

Brooke replied ruffling the young girl's hair. "I know you did."

Julian offers his daughter a sincere smile. He can't believe he loves his daughter as much as he does. "You did?" the fourth grader asked with shock flashing through her eyes.

"I'm your mother; I can tell when you're lying" Brooke kisses the top of her head and smoothes out her hair.

Riley leans into her foster mother, "I'll try to be gooder."

"Gooder, hu? Maybe we should get you a tutor" Julian joked with mild amusement as he tickles his daughter's side. "Gooder" he sounds amused causing Riley to erupt in giggles, Brooke joins in; happy to hear her daughter laugh.

The trio sits with one another for awhile; laughing, until it dies down and they all remember what brought on the conversation. "Riley, you know Julian and I love you, right?" Brooke asked squinting at the child.

"And there's nothing you could do to make us want to send you back cause you're stuck with us" Julian added.

"Yeah" Riley grins shyly at their comments.

Brooke announced firmly, "Okay then, you're grounded; two weeks, one for disobeying and another for…good luck."

"I don't think I need any luck" Riley groans miserably, this is defidently going to be a long two weeks.

"Sweetheart, if you keep disobeying me, you'll need all the luck you can get. Go to bed, your grounding starts now" Riley reluctantly goes upstairs and tries to resist the urge to slam her door.

"Someday she's going to thank us for this" Julian hoping she'll thank them, if she doesn't there's always the alternative, tickling her until she does.

"Is that before or after she decides to pull the plug?" Brooke asked leaning against her husband for support.

Julian chuckles and kisses his wife's head. "Like she could ever get rid of us that easily" he joked offering his beautiful wife a smile.

"I think we should go on a date" Brooke heard about the idea through a customer.

"Babe, if you haven't noticed. We're married; we've been married for almost three years" her husband answered his lopsided grin showing.

"And we already have three children" Brooke answered resting her head on his shoulder. "I think we need a night out, all sane parents have one."

"Who would dare watch our little monsters?" Julian asked grinning as he remembers the hit 80's movie.

Brooke's green eyes brighten. "I could ask Millie and Mouth to. Millie's always saying how she can't wait to have kids" the mother pointed out excitementedly.

Julian asked chuckling, "You don't want them to have kids, do you?"

**Please Review and I need some baby boy names! It's a surprise as to why and I've decided to continue this story a bit longer.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry if the last chapter was confusing and seemed a bit rushed. Hopefully this will be less rushed; I'm going to try not to go too quickly through the chapters. **

**One Week Later**

Austin switches from channel to channel. He can't decide on what to watch and he's attempting to annoy his sister. Lily needed to get out and decided to go for a walk. Austin wanted to go over Riley's, but he couldn't cause he got into a fight at school and Peyton said as punishment he had to clean the garage today.

Sawyer smiles as Austin flicks through Disney Channel. Her smile turns into a frown when he changes the channel. "Why can't we watch Jessie? It's my favorite show" she whined getting sick of his antics.

"I have the remote. I get to pick what we watch" Austin smirked, knowing he should be cleaning the garage right now. Peyton did tell him to do it after breakfast.

"But, you like Jessie too" Sawyer pointed out as their father stalks into the room with his hands over his chest.

The little girl instinctively moves closer to her brother. "Austin, didn't Peyton tell you to clean the garage?" Lucas demanded causing the little boy to chew on his lower lip.

Austin answered rolling his eyes, "I'll do it later."

"Do it now, just to get it over with" the father ordered sternly.

Austin keeps his eyes glued to the television. He smirks teasingly at his father whose eyes narrow. "Are you listening? I told you to clean the garage, clean it" Lucas doesn't understand why, he's getting so upset with his son.

"I'm watching something" the boy stated flicking through the channels as Sawyer keeps her eyes down.

Lucas answered, "You're annoying your little sister. Get up and clean the garage."

"I will later, jeez" Austin said smirking jokingly at his foster parent who raises an eyebrow at him.

Lucas takes Austin's wrist and lifts him onto his feet. He turns the boy to his side and lands four hard whacks to the seat of his jeans. Austin yelps in pain as Sawyer watches with wide, scared eyes.

The six year old has never seen her father look that angry with anyone before, not even when she has a tantrum. "Momma, Momma!" Sawyer shouted running out of the room in search of Peyton.

Lucas looks down at his reddened hand suddenly realizing what he's done. He and Peyton agreed to occasionally swat their children, but never full out spank them. They didn't want to be the kind of parents whose children feared them; maybe the fear of getting grounded, but nothing more.

Peyton storms into the room with Sawyer hiding behind her. "What's going on here?" she demanded, Lucas releases his son causing Austin to rub his quarters.

The mother quickly manages to read the situation in a matter of seconds, she stares at the love of her life with wide eyes. "Lucas, tell me you didn't…" Peyton trailed off, gasping in shock.

Lucas ignores his wife and reaches for his son who steps out of his reach in fear of getting another spanking. "Austin, I didn't mean it…A-Man" he tried as Austin tries to hold back his tears.

Austin Teague being the guy he is would never admit this out loud, but those smacks kind of hurt. He didn't think Lucas was the type to spank either; sure they sometimes swat him if he goes too far, but he didn't even do anything that bad this time.

Peyton can see her son's fear and feels sorry for him. "Austin, Sawyer, go wait for me in the car" she ordered in a tone not to be reckoned with; the children quickly comply with their mother's wishes.

"I can't believe you just did that" Peyton said shaking her head; this man looks a lot like her Lucas, but there's no way he's her husband.

"Don't be dramatic; I only gave him a few spanks" Lucas answered attempting to downplay the problem at hand.

Peyton shakes her head. "You did, you spanked him, Luke. You spanked him in anger; something we agreed to never do. I swear if this doesn't stop…I'll take he kids and leave you" she threatened half-meaningfully.

"Peyton" Lucas blinks; he never wants to lose Peyton or his children ever again. They're the things that keep him going.

"Don't even try; I'm taking the kids to Haley and Nate's" Peyton leaves the mansion, slamming the door behind her.

Lucas goes into the kitchen and takes a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. He takes a swig, feeling guilt for treating his son the way he has lately. Austin didn't deserve getting spanked. He said, he'd clean the garage later and Lucas knows his son says what he means.

* * *

Nathan plays with his wife's hair; today is a good day. They're lounging by the pool with their adorable children. Jamie's playing with Lydia, he's being cautious with his baby sister. Nathan can tell; Jamie's going to be one of those protective big brothers, which he's grateful for considering he needs all the help he can get.

The father smiles as Jamie gently splashes his sister. "They're cute, aren't they?" he asked, wanting more than anything to have more children with Haley. Perhaps a dozen more, a houseful of kids would be nice. Growing up, he always wanted siblings.

"Adorable" Haley agreed with a playful grin.

Nathan has to talk with Hales about the possibility of having another child sooner rather than later. "I want to have another baby" he stated in a whisper so their son doesn't eavesdrop on them.

Haley shifts and looks at her husband, stunned. He can't be serious, Lydia's still in diapers. "You're joking, right?" she asked laughing.

"No, I'm not" Nathan tries not to look hurt; he knows it's a bit soon, but he loves the idea of having several more children with Haley.

"Lydia's still in diapers. I want to wait until she's older to even think about having more kids" Haley shakes her head. Of course, she wants to have more children someday, but that day is defidently not today.

Nathan groaned sadly, "By the time; she's out of diapers, Jamie will be a teenager."

"So?" Haley laughed. "Karen had Lily when Lucas was eighteen" she joked winking at him in a teasing manner.

"Please tell me you aren't saying you want to wait until Jamie's eighteen to have another baby" Nathan's blue eyes widen; by then the time Jamie's seventeen, he thought they'd have three kids.

"Nathan, look at our family" Haley urged as Nathan glances at his children again. "Everything just started to calm down since Karen and Andy. We're good right now. I want to relax and wait a few years."

"How many is a few?" Nathan really wants to have another child with Haley, they are good right now. But, this just might be the calm before the storm and he can't handle anything else happening to their family.

Haley rolls her eyes; "two or three years" she compromised knowing four years wouldn't appease her husband. It'd only cause him to become even more restless.

"Two years, okay, that sounds perfect" Nathan kisses his wife, relieved with the prospect of having another child so soon.

Haley hears her phone vibrate on the table; she reluctantly checks it and gets up. "Peyton's here with the kids" she said her brow furrowing, worriedly.

"Why?" Nathan follows his wife to the front door where Peyton, Sawyer, and a tear-stricken Austin are waiting. "What's going on? Austin, are you okay?" the uncle asked lifting up the boy's chin, trying to look into his brown eyes.

The boy shakes his head. He never saw Lucas look at him like that before and it scared him. Austin never thought the day would come where he feared his foster dad.

"Come inside" Haley urged as Peyton lifts Sawyer into her arms and follows her friend into the house. "What happened?" the four sit down on the couch.

Peyton shakes her head; she doesn't want to talk about it with the kids present. "Daddy, hit Austin real hard on his butt; four times. It was really fast, I saw it" Sawyer answered causing Peyton to flash her daughter a look.

"Shut up" Austin pleaded hiding his face in his hands. This is so embarrassing, who spanks nine year olds?

Normally, Peyton would chide her children for their rude behavior, but this time she lets it slide. Nathan closes his eyes; he knew something was going on with his brother. "Austin, Sawyer, why don't you two go outside and see Jamie and Lydia?" the uncle offered as both children have left the room.

Haley waits until the kids are gone to ask, "Lucas spanked Austin? That doesn't sound like something he'd do" she never thought Lucas would ever spank any child.

"I didn't see it, but Sawyer did and now she's terrified. I don't know what to do. Luke's hasn't been himself since Karen, it's been two months. I don't want him to forget her. He wasn't the only one who lost her…I want to try" Peyton admitted feeling like a complete failure as a wife and mother.

Haley stated, "You guys are always welcome to stay here until he cleans up his act." Nathan nods in full agreement, they're family; family helps each other, no matter what.

"Thanks, but I can handle it. He's my husband; I have to handle it for him and the kids" Peyton clears her throat. "Would you guys, mind watching Austin while I went to work? I don't think he wants to spend the day with two girls" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Of course, Austin's always welcome here" Haley answered earnestly, clapping her hands with delight.

Nathan purses his lips together. "I'll talk to Lucas" the man offered causing Peyton to shake her head.

"You don't have to" Peyton replied.

"I know, but I want to" Nathan answered as Peyton nods, happy to have the support of her family in her life.

"Could I borrow a room, I need to talk to my son" Peyton explained as Haley nods seriously.

Peyton heads onto the deck. "Austin, I think we need to talk" she announced as the young boy nods worriedly and follows his mother into a guest bedroom.

Austin waits until the door is shut, he knows what's coming. Peyton's probably going to spank him too. Today sucks worse than anything in the entire world. _Didn't he get spanked enough by Lucas?_ The boy wondered miserably.

He turns to face his mother, "I'm sorry for not cleaning the garage sooner. I'll do it, I promise. Just don't spank me, okay?" he apologized hoping to avoid another painful lesson.

"I'm not mad and I'm defidently not going to spank you. You can clean the garage later, it doesn't matter. How are you feeling?" the mother asked running her hand through his blonde hair.

The boy looks down; Lucas really didn't hit him that hard, Pops used to spank him tons harder. "My butt doesn't hurt much, if that's what you're asking" Austin answered forcing himself to smile.

Peyton gently runs a hand through his hair. "Lucas never should've spanked you" she murmured glancing into his brown eyes, worriedly.

"Its okay, Pops used to spank me all the time" Austin shrugged; he only ever got spanked a few times, but the boy can tell Peyton's worried about his well-being.

"That's not how Lucas and I want to raise you. I want you to know, we're never going to spank you in anger again" Peyton and Lucas have come to the agreement to only give their children warning smacks.

Austin asked, "Is Lucas angry with me?"

"Karen and Andy's death has been really hard on him and…he's not…he doesn't blame you for anything, nobody does. Do you blame yourself for what happened?" Peyton asked, her thoughts going through the many therapists she could hire for him.

"No, I blame the guy who hit them" Austin replied honestly. "When will everything be good again?" he shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Soon, now, do you want to come with me and Soy to the studio or do you want to stay here?" the mother asked with a kind smile.

"Can I stay here and play with Jamie?" he asked nervously.

"Today, you can do whatever you want" Peyton kisses the top of his head and gives her son a hug. "I promise everything will be better soon. I love you" she whispered ruffling his blonde hair.

Austin smiles warmly. "I love you too" his foster mother glances at him feeling tears rush to her eyes. Peyton thought today was a day she'd want to forget, but now it's one she'll always remember.

Peyton exits the room. "I'll see you later. Come on, Soy; let's help peoples' rock star dreams come true" she called as the little blonde skips back into the kitchen.

"Cool, bye-bye Austie" Sawyer called giggling with delight as she follows her Momma out of the room.

Andre stares at Lily; he doesn't feel right about this. Sure, he and Lily have been hanging out more. But, they can't sneak onto a boat that doesn't belong to them. There must be some kind of law against it.

* * *

Lily isn't sure about this, either; she hasn't been on the boat since they first arrived in Tree Hill. Her parents loved to ravel. Lily just wants to look at everything, just a peek. The fourth grader needs to have Andre with her, Riley's okay too. With Andre she doesn't have to pretend to be happy. She can be gloomy without feeling guilty for causing others to remember.

"Cool boat" Andre murmured looking around; he told his Momma he was going to Lily's to hangout, not to sneak onto a boat.

The brown haired child answered, sullenly. "It belonged to Andy, we were gonna travel."

"That's really awesome; I love boats" Andre sounds amazed, he hopes to someday travel the world. "What's it like to live on one? Do you get to meet lots of cool people?"

Lily laughs as she opens her mother's drawers. She shows him a beautiful blanket Andy got her from Kenya. "Andy got this for my Momma from some Kenya village" she brings the quilt to her nose and breathes in her mother's scent in.

It smells exactly like Karen, which causes tears to spring to Lily's green eyes and spill down her cheeks. "Your Momma is in you, she's a piece in your heart" Andre's tone is full of warmth and kindness.

"I…sometimes pretend, I'm only staying with Peyton and Luke for a little while. Then I remember, they're gone" Lily sobbed wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.

Andre doesn't know what to say. He is only nine. Instead, he opens a draw and pulls out a shark tooth necklace. "This is so cool" he said as Lily sniffles and looks up.

"It was Andy's; you can have it, if you want" Andre pulls the necklace over his neck. "You look nice" Lily chuckled, she starts sifting through the drawers wanting to rekindle a memory.

* * *

Jamie dries himself off and sits down beside Austin. The boy looks so forlorn and preoccupied. While Austin was talking to Aunt Peyton, Sawyer gossiped about her big brother getting spanked. Jamie isn't quite sure if he believes his cousin. Sawyer has a tendency to be dramatic and occasionally stretches the truth.

Haley took Lydia inside to get her lunch ready. Now's the perfect time to talk without his parents snooping. "What happened?" Jamie asked taking a sip of his soda.

Austin knows the reason Jamie's nice to him cause he likes Riley and he's Riley's best friend. Nathan leans against the door leading onto the porch; eavesdropping may be wrong, but Austin hasn't been himself and he's worried.

"Why do you care?" Austin asked shaking his head. He doesn't want to talk about what happened with his foster father.

"Cause we're family" Jamie squinted at his sort of cousin and offers him a friendly smile.

Austin lied weakly, "it doesn't matter." The boy feels tears prick the walls of his eyes. "Lucas blames me for what happened."

Jamie knows his godfather better than anyone. Lucas helped his family when his Dad was depressed and in a wheelchair. "That's not true, Uncle Lucas loves you" the boy stated firmly.

"He can love me and still blame me for what happened to Karen and Andy. I was the one who wanted to go on that stupid trip. If we hadn't gone to Charlotte, they'd still be alive" Austin answered as Nathan takes a deep breath.

Jamie shakes his head. "You don't know that. Dude, what happened wasn't your fault. Uncle Lucas is just sad, is all" the boy informed his foster cousin who nods sadly.

"I just wish his sadness didn't make him mad at me" Austin murmured quickly wiping his eyes.

At that comment, Nathan opens the door with a smile. "Hey guys, you wanna go to the River Court for awhile?" he offered kindly as Jamie looks at Austin who nods weakly.

Jamie runs out of the room in search of his basketball. Nathan hangs back and looks down at his nephew. "You okay, A-Man?" he asked borrowing the nickname Lucas occasionally uses.

Austin looks up with a forced grin. "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine" he lied getting up to retrieve his jacket.

Haley ruffles her nephew's hair as he walks past her and offers her husband a sincere smile. "You're a good man, Nathan Scott" she whispered with baby Lydia in her arms.

Nathan walks over to his wife smiling at his daughter. "Who do you think taught me to be good?" he asked knowingly as he tickles Lydia's side causing the little girl to shriek with laughter.

* * *

Chuck stares at the television; Chase is downstairs; serving people drinks and whatnot. Before, he left Chase ordered Chuck to vacuum any future mess he creates.

"Shit" Chuck groaned as his bowl of Doritos falls from his lap and onto the carpet. He quickly starts picking up the chips. The boy squints, mildly disgusted at finding purple panties under the sofa. _Didn't Alex have some family emergency?_

He remembers a magazine tabloid about rock star Mia Catalano returning to Tree Hill. Mia and Chase used to date about two years ago, they must have rekindled things. Chuck glares at the panties, angrily. He likes Alex; she's always been sweet to him. Chuck glares at the ground as he purposely dumps the bag of Doritos onto the couch.

Chase heads upstairs to check in on Chuck. As he opens the door, he sees the ten year old jumping up and down on the couch. "What are you doing?" Chase asked sternly, he specifically told him not to make a mess.

"What were you doing last night?" the blonde boy demanded glaring at his brother who honestly doesn't know what to say.

Chase blinks; he wasn't prepared for that question. "Uh, hanging out…you know" the older brother lied badly.

"No, I don't know" Chuck spat rudely. "But, I do know I found these naughty-naughty panties." He shows his older brother the purple panties he found under the sofa.

"Chuck" the young man objected groaning. He still can't believe Chuck founds Mia's panties. If Chuck found them, then Alex was more than likely able to find them too.

"Alex wasn't in town last night" Chuck stated quickly, not wanting to hear his 'brother' lie. "But, Mia Catalano was."

Chase asked, "H…How did you know that?"

"Tabloids" Chuck answered smartly with his green eyes narrowed.

"You have to stop reading those" Chase folds his arms over his chest giving his 'brother' a look of annoyance.

Chuck demanded his eyes narrowing, "What happened, Chase? Did you and Mia get naughty?"

"Chuck, stop it."

"You stop it, you cheating jerk" Chuck snapped, his father cheated on his mother tons of times. What makes it worse is the fact that Chuck knew about most of them.

Alex walks into the apartment, managing to hear the last part of the boy's statement. "Chuck, what's going on?" she demanded looking between her favorite guys.

Chuck glares at Chase wanting him to tell Alex exactly what happened the night before. "Mia was in town last night…she came here" Chase answered wanting to stay honest with his girlfriend.

"Go downstairs, Chuck" Alex takes a deep breath, glaring sternly at her boyfriend who tries to avoid her seething frown.

"But, I wanna hear" the boy complained, cringing at the whine that becomes evident in his tone.

Alex grits her teeth in annoyance. "Now, Chuck" she ordered firmly giving him a hard look.

Chuck quickly exits the apartment, he doesn't like having Alex's frustration focused on him. Alex waits until the door closes behind the ten year old before turning to Chase. "What happened?" she asked trying to get her bearings.

"Mia and I…we, well…last night we…" Chase stuttered nervously, trying to find his words. He can't tell Alex what happened, if he does; then she'll leave him. "We kissed" it's sort of the truth.

Alex takes a step back and shakes her head. "Alex" Chase tried reaching for his girlfriend.

"I have to think about things" Alex wipes the tears from her cheeks and leaves the apartment.

* * *

Riley looks around Julian's movie studio, she's never been here before and it's really awesome. There are several trailers parked outside the lot where they film. Technically, she's not allowed to watch Ravens because her foster parents deem it far too mature for her. Only, Riley thinks she's a lot more mature than everyone thinks she is.

"What do you think, Riley-Roo?" Julian asked watching his daughter take it all in.

Normally, Riley would blush at the nickname, but she's gotten quite used to it. "This place is awesome" she gushed, looking around the lights to an exact replica of her house.

Julian smiles; this is the first time he's ever brought Riley to the studio. "I think it is. Come on, I need your expertise on something very important" Riley reluctantly leaves the stage. "Okay, I want you to organize these files; alphabetical order."

"I thought we were supposed ta have fun today" Riley groaned overdramatically; all last week, she had to reorganize Brooke's desk, do chores, or help with Haley's store.

"We can have fun after you do some work" Julian ruffles her dark brown curls. "You are still grounded after all" he added smirking.

Riley whined, "But this week was for good luck."

The foster father raises an eyebrow, "you're still grounded. We can have fun as soon as you finish" he promised, Riley reluctantly picks up a file and begins working.

* * *

Nathan dropped Austin and Jamie off at the River Court. He started home, but instead turns and goes to his brother's house. When he was going through his depression; Lucas didn't give up on him. The little brother isn't going to give up on Luke, just yet.

Since Peyton and Sawyer are at Red Bedroom Records that should give him just enough time to talk some sense into his brother. Haley decided to drop Lydia at the sitter's and get to work. She should be there more often, to make sure things run smoothly.

Nathan's mostly doing this so Lucas doesn't become the kind of father Dan was growing up. The dark haired brother enters his older brother's home without knocking.

Lucas' eyes narrow at the sight of his little brother. "What are you doing here?" a slightly drunken Lucas demanded glaring sourly at his older brother.

"I was just in the neighborhood. Are you drunk?" Nathan asked, but he already knows the answer to that.

"I've only had a few drinks, but that's none of your business" Lucas glares at his little brother. "What do you want?" he asked clenching his fist.

Nathan answered, "Hmm, well let's start with you growing up and being a father to your children and a husband to your wife."

"What are you talking about? I'm doing my best" Lucas lied; he's not doing his best. He's not doing anything, but disappointing the people he cares for most.

"If this is your best, then it really sucks. Austin doesn't like coming home anymore, Lily's scared, and Sawyer…Soy doesn't understand why you're acting like this. None of us do" Nathan stated knowing he sounds like he's pleading with his brother.

"My mother just died" Lucas answered reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniels.

Nathan grabs his brother and slams him into the wall. "She wasn't just your mother. Did you ever think of that? You weren't the only one who lost someone when they died; you selfish jerk" he shouted shaking his brother who blinks.

Lucas runs a hand through his hair. Nathan's right, as much as he hates to admit it, his little brother is right. He's been selfish and hasn't considered his family in all of this. Lily's had to be the brave one, that isn't fair; she's only nine years old.

Lucas always vowed to try and be a good father to his children, like Keith was to him. "Austin doesn't like coming home?" he asked softly.

Nathan can see he's finally getting through. "He thinks you blame him for what happened" the father said knowing he shouldn't have eavesdropped on his son and nephew.

"I don't blame him. He's a little kid" Luke said softly. "You wanna know who I blame? Me…I shouldn't have let her get them. I should've just said you and Hales could do it, but I didn't."

"You didn't know they were gonna die, Luke."

"But, I should've just…dammit, why didn't I just…every time I go over it; I think about what I could've done" Lucas feels tears fall down his cheeks and he shakes his head.

Nathan releases his brother from his vice grip. "There was nothing you could've done to change what happened" the little brother informed Lucas who covers his mouth to keep from screaming.

"That's what I hate most about what happened, the fact that I couldn't change anything" Lucas admitted throwing the bottle of Jack Daniel's against the wall. "I fucking hate this."

"It'll get better" Nathan whispered softly.

Lucas stares into his brother's eyes. "How do you know?" the older brother asked his lower lip trembling.

"I don't" Nathan said wanting to be honest with his brother. "I just hope that it will."

"You're a good brother" Luke stated studying Nathan, he remembers when he hated Nathan. He remembers the days when he thought Nathan was lower than dirt. Now, Lucas knows he and his brother are closer than ever.

"I learned from the best" Nathan smiles crookedly.

The more Lucas thinks about it, the more he hates the fact he hit his own son. "How do I fix things with Austin and…everybody?" Lucas asked, there's no way in hell, he's ever going to be like Dan was.

"You can do it, I know you can" Nathan glances at the wall and smiles teasingly. "Want me to help you clean up?" he offered kindly.

Lucas chuckled nervously, "Oh right, Peyton will freak if she sees this."

"Damn right she will" Peyton appears at the door with a smile in her green eyes and Sawyer beside her. Her husband's back, the Lucas she knew and has always loved is back. It's about time.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry this story hasn't been 100% about Riley Grace O'Connor or the Baker family, but I need drama from the other characters as well, it wouldn't be Tree Hill if I had it centered on one family. **

**Chapter 23**

Austin dribbles the ball down the court. The net is close enough that he could possibly take a shot. Considering his shooting skills, he's more than likely to make the basket. Austin lobs the ball over to Jamie who takes a shot. The leather ball swishes into the net with grace.

Jamie high-fives Austin, they only have one more basket to make before winning completely. Andre and Chuck are annoyed with their friends for not going any easier on them.

Chuck wipes the sweat from his forehead. "When's this stupid game gonna be over?" he demanded sulking.

"Umm…" Austin tosses the ball to Jamie who quickly tosses it into the hoop. "Right now, see it's over."

Andre glances up as several cars pull into the River Court. "Oh, there's my Mom. Does anyone need a ride home?" he asked yawning tiredly.

Chuck nods, he and Chase got into a bit of a disagreement a few hours ago about Alex and Mia. After he got a text from Jamie, he took off for the court. Chuck follows Andre to his mother's car. Normally, Austin would have taken the game winning shot.

"You okay?" Jamie asked; his green eyes becoming contort with worry and apprehensiveness.

Austin swallows hard, glancing past his cousin and at his foster father who's walking towards them with his uncle. "J-Luke, I need to talk to you cousin alone" the uncle stated breathing in deeply.

Jamie looks extremely hesitant, he likes Austin Teague. After you get past the forever in trouble, persona. "Come on, Jimmy-Jam, let's go home" Nathan encouraged wrapping an arm his son and directing him towards the vehicle.

Lucas glances at his foster son with mild concern. He honestly doesn't know how he and Austin will get past this. Austin winces, scooting farther from his foster father. Lucas never thought he'd be the kind of father Dan was.

"Buddy, we need to talk" the father announced watching his brother and godson leave the court.

Austin looks away from his foster parent. He's still hurt by the fact that Lucas spanked him, in front of Sawyer no less. "I'm not talking to you" he murmured pouting.

"Fine, you can listen then" Lucas clears his throat. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately…I haven't been good to you and I'm not going to justify myself with a stupid excuse. From now on, things are going to be different. I'm going to try to be better."

Austin's eyes flicker over at him; listening. "Are you mad at me? For what happened with Karen and Andy" the boy asked curiously.

"No, I could never be mad at you. What happened wasn't your fault, A-Man; sometimes bad things happen for no reason. We can't blame ourselves for them."

"Do you blame me?" Austin asked weakly.

Lucas gently ruffles the boy's light locks. "No, Buddy, I don't blame you at all. I blame…blamed my self" the father answered wanting to start anew honest relationship with his son.

Austin asked blinking nervously, "You did? Why?"

"I don't know, I was just…I miss them. Growing up, my Mom was a rock; she could handle anything. Probably the bravest person, I ever met and when someone you love, leaves; it feels like your broken, but it just took awhile for me to get fixed" Lucas explained quietly.

"Are you fixed now?" the fourth grader wondered his eyes cast towards the cement ground.

"I'm trying my best to be" Austin nods, looking down. "Buddy, I love you and I'm sorry for what I did."

Austin purses his lips together; Lucas isn't perfect, nobody is. People make mistakes; at least they didn't ditch him like Pops did. At least he's trying to make amends. He's trying…that's more than he can say for the majority of people in his life.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Austin said offering his foster parent a sincere smile.

Lucas said, "When I was a kid, me and my Uncle Keith used to come here and talk all the time. Keith was…he was the best man I knew."

"Where's your Uncle now?" the boy asked glancing at the foster parent in wonderment.

"Dead, he raised me to be who I am now" Austin nods, wanting to hear more about this Keith character. "Keith was a great mechanic, he would've loved you" Lucas stated proudly.

"Really?" Austin sounds extremely hopeful.

"Of course, you two would've been great friends. Come on, Peyton's got dinner waiting and we never leave your Momma waiting" Austin grins slightly at his father's words.

* * *

Riley jumps onto her foster parent's bed. Her expression is one of complete and utter boredom. "You mess up my bed, you'll be remaking it" Brooke warned only half-seriously.

"Brooke, I don't need a babysitter" Rye complained groaning, she never needed a babysitter when she lived with Grams.

Brooke grins and raises an eyebrow at her. "Sweetheart, I'm not leaving you and the boys' home alone" the mother gives the child's cheek a gentle pat. "Who would watch you?" she laughed nervously.

"I can take care of myself" the child pouted; when Grams went out on dates, she let Riley stay home alone.

In fact, Riley remembers Grams never enforcing rules or other bogus things on her. The only thing she ever hoped was for Riley to never end up like her mother. Apparently, the thought of her daughter abandoning her child for drugs caused Grams to disown her.

"But, you don't need to" Brooke stated sternly. "Julian and I are your parents now. Let us take care of you" her tone sounds pleading.

Riley nods with an agreeable smile crinkling onto her face. "Am I still grounded when they're here?" she asked chewing nervously on her lower lip. After, Riley organized the files for Julian; he let her mess around with the special affects.

"Oh yeah, you are" Julian saunters into the room holding his boys on each hip. "If you behave, we'll let you off early" he added wanting to see the little girl smile.

"Really?" Riley glances hopefully at Brooke for approval.

Brooke agreed, "As long as you behave and do everything Millie and Mouth, tell you. Then tomorrow you're as free as a bee."

"I will. Come here Judey" Riley claps her hands in joy, she thought her parents were going to make her do chores for the last week of her grounding. It's a good thing, Julian's a lot easier than Brooke.

Jude holds out his hands for his big sister. Davis pouts and kicks his legs; he wants to be with Rye too. Julian hands both sons to the nine year old who struggles with the weight of her brothers. Riley skips out of the room, grinning happily.

"You do realize, she thinks I'm the easy one, don't you?" Julian smiles teasingly at his wife.

Brooke grins as she raises an eyebrow. "Huh, just wait till she's fourteen and sneaking around with boys. Who'll be the easy parent then; you or me?" the wife winked playfully her eyes dancing.

That wipes the smile from Julian's face and turns it into a sour frown, almost as though he drank a bottle of vinegar. "Don't even joke about that, wife" Julian said shuddering at the thought of Riley dating.

"Who says I'm joking, husband?" Julian purses his lips together and stares out the window. "What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked wondering if he took offence to what she said.

Julian glances over at her with a smirk. "I'm trying to find a way to stand you up, without you knowing; it's harder than I thought."

Brooke playfully slugs his shoulder, before twirling around. "Oh please, like you'd ever refuse a date with me."

* * *

Jamie gets his baby sister ready for bed. His parents are downstairs, no doubt talking about his uncle, aunt, and cousins. He heard his mother say, she wanted Austin, Sawyer, and Peyton to stay with them while Lucas cleaned up his act. Jamie wonders what it'd be like if Riley and Austin hadn't gotten fostered. Only he thinks he loves Riley, he just wished she loved him back.

If Riley hadn't come to Tree Hill, he never would've realized he loved her more than Madison. "Lyds, what am I gonna do? I like Madison, but I think I love Riley and I'm nine. I shouldn't love anyone" he said as Lydia smiles up at him.

Jamie wishes, Lydia could answer. He wishes she could give him advice as to what he oughta do. His parents' defidently should've had a kid closer to his age. It's not that he doesn't love Lyd; it's just hard to relate to a baby.

"Riley's just…she's different. I don't know what I want" Jamie sighs softly and shrugs. "I know Madison and I are really good, but maybe…maybe I don't need a girlfriend."

* * *

Millie struggles to hold little Davis; he won't quit fidgeting around like a wild monkey. Their entire night has been grueling; first Jude wouldn't eat his dinner, then he had a tantrum, and later he hid underneath the bed. And that was just Jude. It took Davis half an hour for him to quit crying about his parents leaving. He wasn't happy until they put on Land Before Time.

"Davis, hold still…please" Millie beseeched trying to get him into his pajamas.

Riley watches giggling slightly with Jude perched in her lap. She got her raven haired brother in his pajamas ten minutes ago. Davis isn't used to anyone, besides his parents getting him ready for bed. When his parents are around, Jude prefers his older sister to anyone.

"Judey, wanna play?" Riley asked grinning playfully at her baby brother.

Millie glares at her boyfriend; he's supposed to be helping her, not watching like an idiot. "Marvin, help me" she ordered as Davis kicks his legs, uncomfortably.

Davis wants his Momma and Daddy. _Where are they?_ He starts to sob at the thought of his parents leaving forever. Riley glances at her other little brother with concern. The fourth grader hands Jude off to Mouth and helps Millie with Davis.

Mouth almost drops Jude, he awkwardly holds the little boy all the while watching Riley help his girlfriend. With Riley assistance, Davis is in his pajamas and ready for bed. The nine year old eyes the couple with uncertainly. They're defidently not old hands at his gig, more like nervous adults who haven't been around kids since they were them.

Riley offered, " I can put the boys down, if yah want."

Millie shakes her head; she has to do this. Soon she and Marvin will be doing this on their own. "Its okay we got this, Riley" she answered meanwhile struggling to hold a fidgeting Davis.

"Are you sure?" Riley looks doubtful, "Cause I don't mind reading them a story and tucking them in" she said reaching for her dark haired brother who smiles gratefuly at her.

Mouth hands Jude off to Riley. "Okay, we'll have a bowl of ice-cream ready for you" he said as Millie unsurely gives Riley the little blonde.

Riley lifts both boys onto her lap. "Alright, Dudes, what story do you wanna hear?" on that note, Mouth and Millie go downstairs feeling like complete failures as babysitters.

Twenty minutes later, Riley quietly sneaks downstairs and into the kitchen with a slight smirk. "The boys are asleep" she announced grabbing the mint chocolate chip ice cream. The nine year old quickly starts shoveling scoops of ice-cream into her mouth. Under normal circumstances, her parents would give her a bowl of fruit or something gross like veggies. She only ever gets ice-cream if she did something really good. Now that Riley thinks about it, she hasn't had ice-cream in a long time.

Millie praised, "Riley, you've really been amazing tonight. We're both really proud of you for helping us with your brothers." Riley smiles feeling her cheeks turn red with a scarlet blush.

Mouth nods, he suddenly doesn't feel quite ready for kids. "After, ice-cream, it's time for bed, though" Mouth stated causing Riley to pull a face, she doesn't wanna go to bed the same time as babies.

"Brooke and Julian lemme stay up till nine" the child said glancing at the clock and seeing it's only eight thirty.

"But aren't you grounded?" Millie asked, but she already knows the answer to the question; Brooke and Julian already told them she was.

Riley complained, "I helped you guys, though."

"Tough, after ice-cream, brush your teeth and go to bed" Mouth answered sternly causing Riley to groan. She thought these two would be easier than her parents.

Riley pouts at the thought. "Can I read in bed?" she asked pouting as the adults nod agreeably.

* * *

Alex has a gift; she can tell when any man's lying. This could be due to the fact that many men have lied to her. It started with her father saying he loved her mother. When she was fifteen, she caught him cheating; they haven't spoken since. Chase was the one guy she thought she could trust. Anger getting the best of her, Alex grabs a random guy's face and forces his mouth against hers.

"Woah there, we all know how much the ladies love Chris Keller, but at least give him a little heads up" Chris joked pulling back and cringing at the woman he just made out with.

Alex glares at him, just another Tree Hill jerk. "Chris Freaking Keller, out of all the guys in the entire world…" she trailed off reaching for a drink and taking a sip.

Chris tilts his head to the side; he thought Alex was on the sober wagon or something. "What's going on?" much to Alex's surprise, he actually sounds concerned for the pop singer's well-being.

"Chase cheated on me…with Mia."

Chris squints and stares at the drink in her hand. He's honestly worried about the young female singer. He hasn't seen or heard from Alex since her tour last year. He also read about Alex behaving like a shadow of her former self. Maybe, now that she's back in Tree Hill; she can turn things around.

"That drink isn't worth you ruining your sobriety and neither is Chase" Chris shrugged causing Alex to blink, before downing the shot with a satisfied smirk.

She thought the shot would taste better than it did, only when she drank it, it left her feeling emptier than before. Alex puts the drink down and rubs her eyes. "Why can't I ever meet a guy who ever loves me back?" she asked her voice breaking.

"Chris Keller has a similar problem. You see, Chris Keller always fall in love with girls he knows he can't have, but he loves them anyway" he commented; thinking of his first love, Haley James.

Alex feels pity for the man before her. Thinking about Chase and how he screwed her over, Alex grabs him, kissing him sharply. When they break apart; Chris stares into her lustfull green eyes knowing full well, this is a one night thing, "your place or Chris Keller's?" he asked with a crooked grin.

* * *

Brooke plays with Julian's dark hair. She's glad he let it grow out, it looks sexier that way. Brooke is defidently craving some alone time with her husband. They haven't had sex in almost two months and she really wants it…him. It's crazy how much Brooke is craving to have sex. Now that the boys are getting closer to going to pre-school, she and Julian need some alone time. Maybe this trip will do them some good, it'd be amazing to have a few moments to themselves.

"I think we need to get away for awhile" Brooke murmured lovingly as she nibbles on his ear.

Julian groans with pleasure. He really wants this; he and Brooke need this more than anything. "Where should we go?" her husband asked with genuine curiosity.

Brooke thinks about it; they should go someplace tropical. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii" she mused thoughtfully with a smile crinkling onto her face.

"Who'd watch the kids?" Julian wondered wishing they could take a quick trip, but they have kids to care for.

His wife offered, "We could ask Clay and Quinn."

Julian eyes widen at the thought. He was thinking of asking Haley or Nathan. "Clay and Quinn couldn't handle four kids, Babe. They can barely handle Logan" he shakes his head; Riley would defidently take advantage of them.

"They'll need some practice for Quinn's baby" Brooke explained and it's true, Quinn and Clay need all the practice they can get for their baby girl. Hell, the last time they were around babies was during the Christmas dinner and that didn't even count. Once their daughter arrives, they really won't know how to handle a small infant and six year old Logan.

"Aren't they having a girl?" Julian pointed out, uneasily. His two little boys can be handfuls, but Riley too; no, that's too much for any sane person to handle. Maybe, when the kids are older, they can take a little trip to Hawaii or Aruba.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Riley can help them and after awhile, they'll get the hang of it" she said more or less hoping Riley will be willing to help her surrogate aunt and uncle with her baby brothers.

Julian joked cracking a smile, "Who's gonna help Riley stay out of trouble?"

Brooke sighs; over the past few months after everything that's happened, they need this. "It'll only be a week. Come on, we need this, Julian" his wife pleaded.

"How about after the adoption's finalized, we go?" Julian caresses his wife's cheek. He's worried about leaving Riley and the boys for that long of a time frame.

"Fine" Brooke opens the door to find Mouth and Millie snuggled close watching The Notebook. "Hey, how were they?" she asked in a whisper.

Mouth stands up and smiles. "Riley was amazing, she helped feed the boys dinner and even put them down for us" he praised sounding jealous causing both parents to grin. Usually, they get reports about Riley not listening or being rude; it's nice to hear their daughter can sometimes be respectful.

"Maybe we didn't need babysitters" Brooke mused winking playfully at her friends who smile.

"We realized maybe we should wait to have kids" Mouth added as Millie nods half-agreeably.

Brooke squints at Mille, knowing Mills wants to have a baby. It's all she talks about these days. "Guys, kids can change you" Brooke stated as she gives them each a hug goodbye.

She and Julian quietly tip-toe upstairs, they check on their sons, who are fast asleep. After giving them each a quick kiss, the parents check on their daughter. Riley, who heard, them coming shuts off her flashlight and throws the magazine under her bed.

Riley has her dark curls hair in her eyes, so she can see what her parents are doing. Julian gently ruffles her hair with a soft smile crinkling onto his face. "Night Riley-Roo" the father said pulling the covers up.

Brooke leans over and gently kisses her head. "Goodnight, sweet girl. I love you" she murmured patting her hair, gently.

**This story is just about over. Only a few chapters left until I start the 3 years later sequel. The boy names I've decide on so far are; Benjamin, William, Elliot, or Dylan.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright guys; it's down to Benjamin and Dylan. Pick the one you like most, please!**

**Chapter 24**

Alex opens her eyes to a snoring Chris beside her. She groans, wishing last night was a dream. Last night, she was incredibly lonely and needed someone to hold her. Chase betrayed her. He didn't even run after her when she left. He just stood there twiddling his thumbs like a complete idiot.

The actress quickly gathers her attire before exiting his apartment, what she doesn't know is that Chris is awake. He awoke hours ago; Chris knew Alex was going to ditch. He expected her to, but he didn't expect to feel lonely when she did. Ah well, he waits until the door closes before getting up and starting the day. Soon, he'll be going on tour and be able to get away from the drama of Tree Hill.

"Watch this, Jay" Riley giggled as she produces a pink, whoopee cushion from her backpack. Brooke and Julian had to take the twins to the doctor for a check-up, so they brought her to Karen's.

Jamie grins as Riley quickly and neatly places the cushion beneath the leather on a stool. The two little pranksters watch as a man comes out of the bathroom and sits down on the chair causing a loud farting noise to erupt. Everyone in the diner starts laughing like hyenas and the poor man's face turns pink with embarrassment.

Haley's green eyes narrow angrily at her 'niece' and son. "James Lucas, Riley Grace" she seethed dropping the dishes into the sink and walking over to them with her hands on her hips.

Riley is the picture of innocence. "What?" she asked blinking cutely, her blue eyes dancing with delight.

With the face Riley's pulling, no one would dare think, an adorable kid like Riley would ever pull such a crude prank. "You know what; did you put that whoopee cushion on that man's seat?" Haley demanded firmly glaring at the young children before her.

"You really think I'd do something that bad" Riley tries to sound offended, but it sounds like she wants to giggle.

"Don't dodge my question" Haley warned glaring at the pair, Jamie wisely decides to keep his mouth shut.

Riley chews on her lower lip. "It was just a joke" she gives up; this way she can avoid several unnecessary lectures about lying too.

Haley pointed out, "It wasn't very funny for that man, who by the way, is the Sheriff of this town."

"Is he gonna arrest me?" Riley's face whitens nervously; she's never gotten arrested before. Sure, she's seen teens in her old neighborhood get arrested, but she personally, has never gotten sent to jail.

"He can't do that, can he, Momma?" Jamie finds his voice as Haley shrugs knowing a little fear would do them good. "We need Riley to play first base."

Brooke announced sternly, "If Riley doesn't apologize all she'll be playing is the bench."

Riley turns, groaning at her mother's words. Julian has his green eyes narrowed and he's frowning. How do her parents always manage to come at the worst times? This really sucks. "Brooke, it was a joke and I'm sorry" Riley apologized offering her a weak smile.

"Good" Brooke smiles pleasantly. "Tell Sheriff Taylor that and just maybe, I'll let you play" the mother countered as Riley drags her feet over to the sheriff.

Julian kisses his wife's cheek, gently. "Don't be mad, Babe. We're getting a little girl today" he has Jude on his right and Davis on his left hip.

Brooke shakes her head and answered helplessly, "We've always had a little girl; if only, our little girl could behave."

"What kind fun would that be?" Julian joked handing Jude off to Brooke who tickles his side.

"James Lucas Scott, I know you played some role in this; apologize or you'll be riding the bench" Haley warned sternly.

Jamie looks over at his Dad wondering if she can do that. Dad's the coach, not Momma. "Jokes at someone else's expense aren't funny, James" Nathan stated remembering when he played jokes on Lucas or another kid.

"But, Dad" he tried knowing this is useless.

Nathan threatened, "Complain and you'll be warming up the bench for the next three games." He watches his son reluctantly walk over to Sheriff Taylor and apologizes with Riley.

The parents wait until their children have returned before exiting the diner leaving their teenage faculty in charge.

* * *

Lily plops down on Austin's bed, bored out of her mind. Sawyer, Lucas and Peyton are downstairs eating lunch. "Do you think we'll win today?" Lily asked as Austin searches for his socks.

Austin replied, "I dunno, I used ta play in Charlotte." Honestly, he wasn't that great of a player, but he can catch any pop fly.

"Chuck says he's the best on the team" Lily sighed remembering what the boy said yesterday.

Austin rolls his eyes; Chuck's always spewing out random nonsense like that, but it's mostly because he feels left out. "Don't believe a word he says, Lil" Austin advised as his 'sister' nods.

"Rye's getting adopted today" she stated softly, desperate to change the subject.

Austin nods smiling, but on the inside he feels jealous. He wishes Lucas and Peyton would adopt him too. Perhaps, it's too soon for him to be thinking things like that.

Peyton appears at the door. "Come on guys, we need to go" she said all the while attempting to brush a fidgeting Sawyer's hair.

Riley plays with the hem of her dress while watching Bevin and soon-to-be biological parents. Bevin offers the fourth grader a sincere smile. "Brooke, Julian, all you need to do is sign on the lines and you'll be parents to Riley Grace"

"Will my last name be changed?" the nine year old asked with a hopeful smile flickering onto her adorable face.

Bevin glances at her with a smile in her eyes. "If that's what you want" Riley nods, it'd be weird if she had a different last name than her parents. "Okay, once you two sign these lines; Riley will become your daughter. You'll be legally responsible for her education, financial, and medical needs" Bevin stated happily.

"Okay" Brooke signs the paper, she hands the pen to Julian who follows suit.

"Alright, on this day, May 22nd, 2013, Brooke and Julian Baker have official adopted Riley Baker" Bevin pointed out, using the formalities she was instructed to use by her boss. "Riley, you're now legally Julian and Brooke's child and have all the rights of any natural child."

Riley answered, "Cool."

"I'll sign this to confirm the adoption" Bevin signs the paper, everyone claps and Haley pats Riley on the back.

Brooke wraps her arms around Riley and gives her a tight hug. Julian ruffles her dark curls while everyone cheers and claps. Jude and Davis, who are being held by Peyton looks happy as well. "Welcome to the family" Nathan encouraged, he doesn't care if they aren't related by blood; they're family no matter what.

Sawyer starts to mimic Lily, which causes her to complain and the babies are suddenly bored and crying for attention. Jamie and Logan playfully punch one another, having a mini brawl causing their parents to attempt to settle the boys down. Austin and Riley glance at one another sharing smiles.

"Davey, baby" Brooke soothed as the boy continues to kick his legs and cry wanting everyone in the room's attention.

Riley starts out the door, excitedly. "Can Austin and I go to the vending machine?" the child asked innocently, Jamie looks over and starts to follow.

"Yeah, of course, honey" Brooke answered nodding.

"Great, thanks Momma" Riley replied, running out of the office with Austin, Jamie, and Lily chasing after her. The other little kids' follow their lead and run after them.

Brooke glances at Julian with awe in her eyes. "Mom" she mouthed as Julian smiles proudly, he's so enchanted by his new daughter.

"Thanks, Bev" Brooke said as she and Julian look back sharing smiles of excitement and wonder for the future.

Several hours later, the kids are all dressed up for their first baseball game of the season. Riley's wearing a red Sharks jersey with number five, Austin has jersey thirteen, Lily's jersey eighteen, and Jamie's wearing his usual number twelve.

Riley checks her sports bag for a bottle of water; she cringes realizing she forgot one. "Dad, can I get a water? I forgot one" the fourth grader asked with a smile crinkling onto Julian's face.

"Sure" Julian hands a five dollar bill and watches as the child skips off towards the concession stand.

After purchasing her water, Riley turns and bumps into a boy with jet black hair and sea blue eyes. He's wearing a dark Cobras jersey with a matching cap. "I'm sorry" Riley apologized sincerely, offering the boy a kind-hearted smile.

The boy looks confused; he was the one who ran into her. Why should she apologize? It wasn't even her fault. "Why are you sorry, it wasn't your fault?" he asked with a smile tugging on his lips.

"I don't know, just am, I guess" Riley shrugged; it's mostly because she's still walking on air from getting adopted.

"Well, I'm sorry too, then" the boy smiles softly. "I'm Patrick…Patrick Herron" he said wishing he didn't have to hear his last name.

"I'm Riley O…" Riley pauses and laughs, causing Patrick to look even more confused. "Riley Baker" she said giggling at the use of her new last name.

"You play for the Sharks?" Patrick winces realizing how stupid that sounds, of course she plays for the Sharks. She's wearing a Shark jersey with number 5 on the back.

"Yeah, my Dad's one of the coaches" Riley said pointing out her unathletic father trying to lead the stretches.

"My father's the coach of my team too. I think we're playing you guys today" the boy stated as a well-built man stomps over.

"Patrick, don't talk to the other team, son" the father ordered sternly and in Riley's opinion, rather harshly.

"Dad, I was just getting some water" Patrick answered uncomfortably, now it's Riley's turn to look confused.

"Don't talk back, Patrick" anger flashes through his eyes. "Your brother behaves better than you and he's nine. Come on, you need all the practice you can get" Coach Herron ordered, using a tone that breaches no room for arguments.

Patrick glances at Riley with an apologetic look flashing through his blue-green eyes. "Good luck, Patrick" Riley murmured softly.

"Thanks, Riley" Patrick answered earning a scowl from his father.

Coach Herron turns glaring dangerously at the curly headed fourth grader in front of him. "He doesn't need luck, little girl" he stated a muscle in his jaw twitching with annoyance.

Riley takes a step back; Patrick's father is kind of a jerk. She watches as he and his father leave the concession stand. Patrick looks over his shoulder several times, wanting to say something, but deciding at the last minute not to.

Julian quickly goes over to his daughter and puts a protective arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "What was that about, Riley-Roo?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing" Riley lied huffing.

"Did that boy say something to you?" Julian's eyes narrow, he doesn't think he could handle it if his daughter was getting bullied by some brat on the other team.

"No."

Julian leads Riley over to where Brooke is sitting. "What happened, you can tell me" he encouraged as Brooke glances up in concern.

"Nothing happened" Riley snapped earning a look from her mother, the child casts her eyes downward and stomps over to Nathan.

Brooke asked looking curious, "What was that about?"

"Some boy was mean to her and she's embarrassed" the father replied shaking his head, kids can be so cruel.

"I'm so glad; I'm not a kid anymore" Brooke said jokingly, but her eyes looks contort with worry.

"I'll watch her, Babe" Julian strokes her shoulder, attempting to calm his wife down. "Don't worry" he encouraged smiling softly.

"I'm a mother; it's sort of my job."

Julian countered winking, "And I'm a father; I'll make sure nobody ever hurts her."

* * *

Natalie stands in front of the police officer telling him exactly what she's done. The officer eyes her for about a second before cuffing her and getting her arraigned. This is going to be for the best, her going to jail might just let her get some rest tonight. Her only hope is that neither one of her cases discover what she's done.

* * *

It's the final inning of the game; Brooke's been cheering like crazy, all the moms' have, but Brooke has been the loudest. Riley wants to be mortified, but she likes the fact that her Momma is cheering her on. The newest Baker stands at the mound with her bat clenched.

"Don't mess this up, Riley" Chuck warned from the bench earning looks from Nathan, Clay, and Julian.

The bases are loaded; Jamie's on first base, Austin's on second and Lily's on third. If she and the others are able to get home, they could win the game. All she needs is one simple homerun. Maybe she can do this; maybe she can be the champion and win the game.

Austin rolls his eyes at Chuck's annoying behavior. "You can do this, Rye. I know you can" he shouted as Jamie nods in agreement.

Jamie shouted, "He's right, R. You can."

Patrick hears Riley's friends and stares at her. He isn't sure, their team will win this game. During this season, they've won every game; thanks to him and his awesome pitching. Of course, his father doesn't care; all he does is point out what he's been doing wrong. Their mother fears their father's temper and is too busy with work to bother.

"Patrick, you need to win this" Coach Herron shouted causing the boy to nod angrily.

The black haired boy's eyes flicker over to his first baseman and nine year old brother, Tommy. His brown little haired brother is eyeing him with anger and hope in his eyes. "Patrick Michael, focus" Coach Herron ordered clenching his fist in fury.

Patrick's sea blue eyes narrow in disgust. He knows he shouldn't hate anyone, but he hates his father. He hates him so much it hurts to think about hating him. Smirking slightly, Patrick aims the ball at Riley's head and chucks it at her.

Riley ducks, her eyes widened. Why'd he do that? Patrick's mouth fall open in shock, he didn't mean to do that. Coach Herron stomps onto the field. "What was that?" he demanded stalking towards his eldest.

Nine year old, Tommy Herron shakes his head wondering why Patrick always has to push his father's buttons. "Nothing, it just got away from me" the eleven year old lied taking a step back.

"Bull Patrick, that's bullshit and you know it" Coach Herron grabs his son's jersey and shakes him violently. "You never ever throw at the batter, never" he shouted releasing Patrick who falls hard on the pitcher's mound.

The crowd gasps causing Coach Herron to look around. He glances down at his son with fake sincerity. Seeing as to how; this might not look good, he helps his son up and roughly ruffles his hair. "It's okay, he's fine" the father said wiping the dirt from his jersey.

Patrick is too stunned to move. He eyes his father uneasily; he's been shaken tons of times, but never in front of strangers. "Don't mess it up, Patrick" Coach Herron warned giving his son a fake smile.

The boy fixes his jersey, before glancing around. Everyone's watching him, even Tommy. He glares at his father's retreating back and something inside him snaps.

Patrick shouted, "Hey Baker" Riley blinks and looks over at the sound of her new name, "good luck" the boy tosses the ball, basically handing over the game.

Riley swings the bat and connects with the baseball causing everyone in the crowd to jump up. Patrick smiles watching as Riley wins the game, but his grin disappears as he meets his father's gaze. The eleven year old looks down.

Nathan eyes the black haired boy. He's reminded of a time in his childhood when Dan wanted to regain his youth. His jaw clenches with disgust wondering if this is how bystanders saw Dan. Jamie runs over to him grinning. "We won, Dad. We won" the boy sounds full of content, Nathan gives his son a hug and when he looks up again; he doesn't see the black haired boy anymore.

Riley looks around for Patrick Herron, she wants to thank him for letting her win the game. A part of her is happy he let her win and another part of her is pissed. She wanted to win that game fair and square, not cause some dumb boy let her. She sees Coach Herron retreating to his car with a tall black haired boy and a short brown haired boy.

* * *

It's around nine fifteen; Chuck is still out with his baseball team relishing in their win earlier today. Chase is washing the dirty dishes. He's considering getting more staff for Tric as a way to spend more time with Chuck.

Sobbing, Alex knocks on Chase's door. The door opens to Chuck who looks at her; he's never seen anyone, but his Mom cry before. "Are you okay?" Chuck lets her in as Chase nears and quickly runs over.

Chase's green eyes are full concern; he hopes to god nothing bad happened to her. Yesterday, he should've followed her and made sure they were okay. "Alex, what happened?" he demanded trying to help her sit down.

"C-Chase, I'm so…sorry. I-I…Chris and I…we…we did…i-it. I'm so…so sorry Chase. It meant nothing…he was…was there and you weren't. I was so mad at you" she pleaded earnestly.

"Chuck, go get a Coke" Chuck gladly leaves as Chase studies his girlfriend, it's a two way street. He had sex with Mia. Well, he almost had sex with Mia. He was about to when he realized he would be betraying the girl he loves. "Alex, I almost had sex with Mia."

Alex sniffles guiltily; she knew something was going on between Chase and Mia, but didn't want to believe it. "What?" the pop singer demanded blinking back tears.

"She was there and I was drunk. We started kissing and then…I don't know it just hit me; I love you" Chase answered more to himself than to Alex.

She admitted tears tremble down her cheeks, "I knew you lied yesterday and I was angry and I'm so sorry. I bet you wish you never met me."

"Shut up" Chase blinks back tears. "I love you; I'll always love you, Alex. You're the one I love, not Mia, not anyone. I'll love you forever, if you let me."

"I love you too" Alex means it; she honestly loves Chase more than anyone in her entire life.

"Come here" Chase said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately on the lips. Alex takes off his shirt and the couple stumbles onto the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter. I've decided to make another story set three years later. It should prove to be interesting because that's when innocence leaves and romance starts to arise.**

**Two Weeks Later**

The kids are all perched on stools in Karen's Café. Haley watches the kids with amusement flickering in her eyes. She looks at the future of Tree Hill; hopefully they'll make it adulthood without too much drama.

Quinn smiles warmly at her adorable little boy. The reason she wants children is mainly because of Logan, he taught her how awesome kids were. She can only hope, this new baby will be a lot like her son now. Suddenly, Quinn's eyes widen and she glances down at her maternity jeans.

"Haley-Bob, we have a problem" Quinn murmured unsurely as her little sister glances over.

Haley asked, "What is it?"

"You're going to have to get new chairs, cause, you see, my water just broke and I'm having my baby girl" Clay's eyes grow wide as he hears his wife's words.

* * *

Riley studies her parents, they keep looking at her all weird and stuff. Worry seeps into her bones wondering what she could've done now. She wonders if Ms. Bethany called home or something about her bad grads. The nine year old watches as her parents awkwardly walk over to her.

Brooke places her sons' into the playpen. "Rye, sweetheart, we need to talk about something" she stated softly playing with her daughter's hair.

Riley leans into Brooke, she can tell something is bothering her mother. "What's the matter, Mom?" the child becomes concerned when Brooke doesn't answer. "Dad?" she inquired weakly.

Julian asked softly, "Riley-Roo, your grandmother wasn't...you see, do you remember when she was sick?"

The little girl nods; she remembers, too well. She remembers, not sleeping and sometimes sleeping during class. It was scary, having to watch her grandmother at all times in fear she'd die in her school. Riley also remembers, having to clean the house multiple times.

"Natalie Bennett, your social worker...she purposely" Brooke feels tears spring to her eyes. "She...she kept your grandmother sick" Brooke whispered as Riley looks up in mild confusion.

Riley asked, "What does that mean?"

"Natalie was poisoning her" Julian explained softly as tears start to tremble down Riley's cheeks.

It used to be that Natalie was the one person she could rely on. She was the first adult person, Riley ever truly trusted. This isn't fair, why do people pretend to be good and then do things like this? Riley feels arms around her rocking her softly, the child sobs wishing bad things didn't happen.

Brooke gets up at the sound of her phone ringing. When she re-enters, the room she has her hand over her mouth. "Quinn's having her baby girl" she whispered lifting Davis into her arms.

* * *

Clay eyes his daughter with wonder in his eyes. He felt like this when he first met Logan. He felt like life was worth living because his child was there. It feels amazing to meet this beautiful little person; she's a perfect little angel.

"Welcome to the world, Katherine Haley Evans" Quinn whispered as the baby yawns and snuggles closer into her mother.

Logan glances down at the pink little bundle of joy. The six year old smiles softly at his little sister, she's so awesome. Maybe he can share a few of his planes with her, not all of them, just a few.

"Isn't she beautiful, Nate?" Clay asked his eyes bright with happiness as he stares down at his beautiful little girl.

"She is" Nathan has Lydia on his hip. The little girl reaches out to touch her newborn cousin. "Gentle, Lyds, you have to be gentle" the father said calmly.

Lydia gently pokes her new cousin's toe. Katherine's eyes open widely and she looks around at the new faces. Feeling overwhelmed and frightened, she lets out an ear shrilling scream. "On that note, I think we'll see you later" Quinn answered as the adults start to pile out of the room wearing satisfied smiles.

Haley nudges Logan who doesn't move a muscle. "Wolverine, how about you wait with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate, okay?" Clay offered with a warm hearted smile.

"For how long?" Logan asked looking disappointed.

Clay said ruffling his son's hair, "Only a little while, I gotta make sure your Mom and Katie are okay."

Riley swings her feet back and forth. This totally sucks; she, Jamie, Lily, and Austin weren't allowed in Katherine's room. Apparently, their parents' think too many people would frighten the baby. They left Mouth and Millie in charge; they're now gawking at infants.

The nine year olds eyes are bright. "Let's play hide-and-seek" she stated as Lily and Austin share knowing looks.

Austin tries very hard not to roll his eyes. "Rye" he groaned shaking his head in dismay, every time Riley wants to 'play' a game. It always lands them in even more trouble than they imagined.

"What?" Riley asked innocently.

Lily answered honestly, "You get us in trouble." Jamie tries not to laugh at the look that flashes across Riley's face.

"Me?" Riley is shocked, she doesn't force them to do anything. "You guys don't hafta play. I don't make yah" the fourth grader grumped slumping in her chair.

Jamie answered brightly, "I'll play."

Riley gives the other two a satisified smirk. Austin and Lily look at one another again before giving into Riley's wishes. "One game" Austin said closing his eyes and starting to count.

Ever since, Austin's adoption got finalized two days ago; he's been acting like he has a stick up his butt. He never does anything fun and in school, he doesn't even take part in eraser wars. It's like he's trying to be perfect or something.

"We can't get caught by the parents" the oldest Baker whispered rushing down the hall as Lily giggles, she loves Riley's gall.

Riley looks over her shoulder, to make sure no one is following her. The fourth grader knows it's wrong, but she really wants to see baby Katie. This was a good way to get what she wants and still have fun doing so. She sneaks into the other side of Quinn's hospital room. Lucky for her, there's a curtain covering half the room. Riley ducks under the other hospital bed as Clay stalks past her.

Riley starts to shuffle out from under the bed, but stops midway when she hears the door squeak open yet again. She expects to hearClay, but the voice she hears really surprises her.

"Is that Katherine?" Alex peeks over the incubator and smiles at the little angel, she instinctively rubs her own belly.

Quinn nods, smiling. "Katie, meet your Aunt Alex" the mother shifts the baby up as a way for Alex to get a view of her daughter.

Tears rush to Alex's eyes and she hides her face. "Quinn" she whispered her voice breaking. "I really messed up, this time."

Quinn eases her sleeping daughter into the incubator and stares at her friend with concern. "What happened?" the friend asked seriously.

Alex cried, "I'm pregnant." The tears start to fall down her cheeks and wobble on her chin.

"Congratulations, you and Chase must be so happy! Wait, why are you sad? Being pregnant isn't that bad. I'll coach you through it" Quinn joked half-heartedly, that's a lie; really, being pregnant is grueling and painful.

Alex hesitates before answering, "Here's the thing, I don't know who the father is."

"What happened?" Quinn demanded wanting to know everything. This is weird, Alex and Chase are meant to be together. Who else could the father be, but Chase Adams?

"Two week ago; I had…had sex with Chris. It was after Chase told me he and Mia had sex too…I should've taken the morning after pill, but I was so…it was such a bad day. The next day, I had sex with Chase."

Quinn asked, "Does Chase know about the baby?"

Alex nods weakly. "He's over the moon and I-I can't tell him, the baby might not even be his" she stated adamantly.

"Alex" Quinn shakes her head; she loves Alex, but this is wrong. She can't think doing this is right.

"I can't betray him like that, Quinn."

"You'd be betraying him, if you didn't" Quinn answered sternly. "Chase and Chris have a right to know if you're pregnant with their kid."

"If I tell him, he won't love me anymore" Alex whispered and Quinn begins to realize how lonely her friend is for love.

Quinn whispered quietly, "You don't know that." If only, Alex knew how much Chase loved her.

"I can't take a chance like that" she answered nervously. If the baby is Chris's, it's not like he'd be a decent father. He'd probably ruin the kid, before anyone blinked.

"Alex, if you don't tell them, you'll always wonder" Quinn's tone is serious and full of worry. Now that she knows this information, she'll wonder too. When the baby is born, she'll wonder who it looks like; Chase or Chris.

"No, I won't" Alex tries to sound determined. "This baby is an Adams, I'm deciding that."

Quinn shakes her head, pitying her friend's dilemma. "It doesn't work like that."

"Well, it does, for me" Alex nods, suddenly feeling relieved for telling someone about her problems. It feels good to get that off her chest.

Quinn runs a hand through her sweaty hair, honestly wondering why Alex bothered to bring her news like this. She just had a baby for Christ Sake, don't people know anything?

"Why are you telling me this?" Quinn asked softly.

"You're my only real friend" as embarrassing as it sounds, it's true; Alex knows she can only trust Quinn to keep this information private.

Quinn lets out a breath of sadness. "Do what you want, but karma has a way of catching up to you" the friend answered tiredly yawning and leaning into the pillows.

The young singer murmured, "Katie really is beautiful, Quinn."

Riley watches as Alex leaves the room, she can't believe what she just heard and now she can tell anyone. Not even Austin. The fourth grader honestly wonders why Alex won't tell them. Even though, Chris is a jerk, he has a right to know he might have fathered a child. The fourth grader waits until she's certain Quinn is asleep before leaving. On her trek back to the waiting room, Riley bumps into Brooke.

Brooke grips onto Riley's shoulders and gives them a shake. "Where have you been?" the mother demanded worriedly.

"I j-just was going to the bathroom" Riley lied wishing she could tell Brooke everything, but she can't. Riley doesn't know why, but she just can't tell anyone; not even Aust.

The mother raises her eyebrows. "So you weren't playing hide-and-seek with Austin, Lily, and Jamie?" she asked smirking.

Riley groans and shrugs, she doesn't really feel in the mood to bother mustering up some dull excuse. "We were bored" she shrugged wanting more than anything to tell her Momma what she overheard.

Brooke advised gently, "Next time, you're bored, think of games you can do without making me worried sick." Something about how Riley looks isn't sitting well with Brooke.

"Okay, Momma" Riley agreed dully, feeling as though she's going to throw up.

Brooke ruffles her daughter's dark hair. "You okay, Rye? You look like you're going to be sick" the mother inquired causing the nine year old to force herself to smile.

"I'm just tired" Riley murmured as she walks over to her father who grins down at her pleasantly.

Julian agreed, "Well, it's been quite the eventful day. Let's go pick up your brothers and get some ice-cream."

Riley nods thinking _you have no idea._ She still can't believe Alex is pregnant with Chris or Chase's baby. Why did she even want to play stupid hide-and-seek? She should've just stayed put like Millie and Mouth told them to.

* * *

It's late, really late. Austin dribbles the ball down the court, sweat drips down the side of his face. He's been doing this a lot lately, sneaking out and playing. Of course, Lucas and Peyton don't know about this. He and Rye used to sneak out all the time; they'd got to their fort in the woods.

Much to Austin's surprise, he sees Riley stroll onto the court with confusion and happiness written on her face. "What are you doing, here?" she wondered smiling at him.

Austin shrugs. "I don't know. This place helps me think, I like it here; it's nice and quiet. Why are you here?" he asked tapping the leather ball with the tips of his fingers.

Riley lied; shaking her head, "I needed to breathe, everyone was squishing me."

Her best friend laughs, nudging her. "Well what did you expect? You only just got adopted like a week ago, Rye" he joked with a grin.

"You got adopted like yesterday and nobody's squishing you."

Austin added knowingly, "Well, I didn't get in a car crash either."

Riley rolls her eyes that happened months ago. The adults in her family seriously need to trust them. "How are things going?" she heard about there being some tension within their family.

"You mean, how am I since I heard about Nat?" Austin turns away from his best friend. "Okay, I mean…Pops wasn't around much. I loved him, sure, but he ditched me when I was little. He'll always be Pops, but I have a Dad, now. What about you?" he asked referring to what Natalie did to Grams.

"I don't know why she did it" Riley whispered wondering if she can ever fully trust anyone again.

Austin knows that look. "Don't think that, Rye. Brooke and Julian love you, everyone does" he advised causing his friend to look down.

Riley blinks back tears, feeling guilty. "I wanna hate her, but…I love Grams, don't get me wrong, but I love Julian and Brooke too and…I don't know" she admitted feeling guilt crush against her body like a freight train.

"Your Grams knows you loved her and she loved you. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. She got sick and then Nat poisoned her. Please, stop blaming yourself, okay?" Austin pleaded finally facing Riley.

"I want to, but…but I-I like living in Tree Hill. I like it here. I like that I have a real family. I love everything about my life" Riley whispered her voice breaking.

"You shouldn't feel guilty for loving something, its okay for you to be happy. Your Grams loved you, a lot. She'd want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Aust" Riley sits down beside her best friend. "This has been a crazy year, hasn't it?" she chuckled glancing up at the darkened sky in wonderment.

"Crazy good" Austin murmured his eyes dancing with happiness; he never thought he'd end up in this kind of life.

Riley nods in full agreement. "Yeah, crazy good" she echoed as Austin jumps onto his feet and grabs an abandoned basketball.

Austin joked, "What do you say, _Baker_? You ready to lose." Riley smiles she likes the idea of being called Riley Baker.

"I could beat you with my eyes closed, _Scott_" Riley takes a shot, smirking as the ball swishes into the net.

**Please Review! I have to know if I should make another story.**


End file.
